The Reds And Blues: Chronicle of Eostia and Serenus
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: After season 17: Singularity. Washington recovers from cerebral hypoxia. The UNCS rewards the reds and blues a great frigate ship for stopping the terrorists in an attempt to destroy the earth. They travel in space while they celebrate the new battalion. But they wondered what would happen if a reincarnated goddess drag the reds and blues into the fantasy world?. NA: LEMONS
1. Why are we here?

**_Hello thanks for reading the crossover of RvB X Kuroinu. This story will appear the characters of Kuroinu 1 and 2. Let's realize that the character Dyrek and Vault are the orphaned brothers. We will start the arch where the reds and blues reach Eostia. We will start with the Chronicle of Eostia where is the history of the reds and blues._****_If you want to skip the prologue. Go to Chapter 1 to start the story. because in this prologue is the future where the progress of the reds and blues is. _**

Warning: RVB and Kuroinu dont belong me.

**_Prologue: Why are we here?_**

We see the roof part of the great frigate ship. Simmons and Griff stand watching the entrance where there is a road.

"Griff"

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?" Simmons asks Griff.

"Well. An elf excibiconist goddess dragged us into her world to stop another dark elf excibitionist but everything turned into an unexpected event that must stop such a maniac named Vault" Grif said looking at the sky. "And how is your progress?"

"Eh ... it is complicating me to speak girls. But now I understand why in our world. I speak normally with the women who are well dressed. But in this world" Simmons looks at the gentleman girls passing by who are dressed as similar of Princess Claudia. "That makes me very nervous looking like that" Simmons is ashamed to see such clothes.

"I hope my sister does not dress in these clothes because if I find out about this. I swear I will kill the one who devised those clothes" Grunt Griff.

"Hey garbage bags!" A thick voice shouts. Simmons and Griff look down at Sarge along with a girl around the age of 20, with short reddish hair, red eyes, he had a suit that adjusted his body, which he did not try to hide his skills, around his neck he wore a white fur, which apparently part of his suit, thoughLooking more closely at her suit she looked like a swimsuit, gloves without the part of her fingers and brown boots. his pants fit tightly if he could call them pants since they exposed the crotch area, the latter was covered by the red part of his upper suit.

This girl was Maia, one of the 7 princesses of the continent of Eostia.

"What's wrong Sergeant?Simmons said looking at Sarge.

"I have received Ken's command that we have a rescue mission. So we go with little Maia who will lead us to the meeting point," Sarge said raising his voice.

"I'm 24 years old and don't treat me like a child," Maia said, replying to Sarge.

"I do not care to!"shouts Sarge. "Come on fat ass I need you in the Warthog!" Sarge yells at Griff and they both go to the vehicle.

"I hate my work in the fantasy world" Grunt Griff and lowers the ship from the ceiling entering a waiting room where he finds a group of women who are forming a line for a room that would be the clothes where the managers would be Sister and Dr. Gray giving A medical exam to each woman.

"Next!" Sister shouts at the next woman. The woman enters the room and finds Dr. Gray seated and is dressed in scientific gown and her black hair is tied in ponytail and has round glasses.

"Let's see, let's take an exam," Gray said putting on a latex glove and look at the woman who is scared to see a strange smile from Gray.

"Kyaaaaa !!!" the woman shouts while Gray hummed a song. Women shudder in fear and until they hear something strange "Kyaa no ~"

"You are fit for assault armor. So you take the paper and go to the armory room, a little rose will give you the weapon along with the rookie suit." The woman staggered out and had a slight blush on her face.

Griff and Simmons look at Gray's consutory. "Remind me to never let this crazy woman do a medical exam?"

"If you doubt," Simmons said, attending the head. They go to the other room where there is a training room that Maine is shouting at the men who turn around.

"Let's go lazy !!" He shouts at the men who are circling. "They want to enter the red and blue battalion for fun. This is not a game. It's real life and they must be ready !!"

"Yes sir!" Shout the recruits.

Griff and Simmons leave the great frigate ship. "Here we are sir"

"Good guysthe command center gave us a rescue mission that would cross the border of the black dogs. "Sarge said and points to Maia" That woman will lead us to the border and we will begin the rescue to rescue the prisoners and also Lopez and kill the traitors "

"Sarge, how much will we go?Simmos asks worried.

"Only the three of us" Sarge replied dry.

"Don't fuck," Griff said, crossing his arms denying.

**_In the Ken._**

"Hello friend. I have already given a mission to the Reds and now he wants the connection to the Blues to pass you. Well at this moment they are occupying the invaded village undoing more dogs."

"Come on Vic. It's urgent. Washington needs to communicate with Carolina," said a worried voice.

"I'll send the mensagge to Agent Carolina know if she knows how to handle things," Vic said quietly. "Wait a moment" Vic looks at the map on the screen "She is in Urkis village dealing with certain issues with one such ex-mercenary"

**_Urkis_**.

Locus was aiming at the mansion of a certain nobleman who was cooperating with black dogs.

"The whites are in sight," Locus said talking on the radio.

Carolina was together with the 10 recruits who are dressed in Chorus armor and equipped with MA37 assault rilfe.

"Well, we're going to go in and arrest the corrupt nobles and if they are armed, don't hesitate to shoot," Carolina said, looking at the 10 recruits. "Locus, how many whites are there?"

"There are 25 and 10 Vault officers" Locus looks through the window that there is a group of rape orgy that he was disgusted to see "They are enjoying his delicacy"

"Well we'll get in" Carolina takes out the insurance and starts running towards the entrance of the mansion meeting the 2 guards at the door.

"What the hell?!"

"Lower the swords" Carolina and the ten recruits raise their weapons. "Or we will open fires"

"O what woman" The guard looks at the curves of Carolina and puts a wicked smile "Or maybe we let you in and pay you for ...

BANG

"AAAARHHHHGGG !!" He screams a lot with pain. The other guard drops the spear and kneels. a recruit puts the wives on a guard and Carolina along with the 10 recruits enter breaking the gate. Carolina lifts the gun and shoots through the air causing all the guests to stop having fun with the poor women. Everyone disperses and arrests the nobles. Carolina took care of the Vault officers knocking them out with a series of martial art. **_(NA: I'm sorry. I'll have to skip the fight scene.)_**

**_10 minutes later._**

Carolina and the 10 recruits raided the mansion, releasing the prisoners. there were two deaths that would be the Vault officers that they took a hostage in exchange for letting go. Carolina shot the two officers with real bullets without hurting the hostage.

"Carolina!"shouts an annoying voice that came on the helmet radio.

"What's up Vic?" Carolina said growling annoyed.

"Hey hey. What's up as everything goes with purgatory," Vic said cheerfully.

"We have already arrested the accomplices. We will take him to the base to interrogate him and eliminate the two officers."

"Great mission accomplished. There is an urgent message"

"What is it?" Carolina frowns.

"It's Washington"

"Well in about 30 minutes I'll be in Ken"

"Good change and short"

**_On the border of black dogs._**

We see a camp that has a group of mercenaries guarding and torturing the prisoners. An officer is talking to a man over the age of 20. who is dressed in a dark green vest and dark blond hair. His name is Hicks.

"How are you doing today" Hicks said smiling.

"Hi Commander Hicks, we have brought you that you will like it," said the officer opening a bag that reveals a brown head with a yellow visor.

"Hola( Hello)"

"Is he one of the warriors that Cellestine invoked?" Hick said little surprised to see a head. "What's your name Golem?"

"Lopez"

"Well Lopez. Tell us you know more about these subjects?" Hick said grabbing Lopez's head.

"_Jodete_(Fuck you)." Grown Lopez. Hick was confused and what he said was not understood.

"Speak in our language."

"_No puedo hablar tu lenguaje. estupido mono_(I can't speak your language. Stupid monkey)" Lopez insults Hick.

"I don't understand you at all," Hick said in an annoyed tone and shakes his head quickly. "Or I will shake you and you will become a bucket of ogre droppings."

"_Solo mátenme de una puta vez_ (Just fucking kill me at once )" Lopez growled angrily. Hick had a confused face and until I heard a distant song.

"Did you hear anything?" Said one of the confused mercenaries.

"Is it a music?" Hick said confused. Lopez recognized the song.

"_Mierda son ellos. sera mejor que corra para que no te maten a ti. pendejo._(Shit are they. You better run so they don't kill you. moron)"

A car appears in the forest running over an ogre. Hick's eyes widen when they see that they are the riders of death (Red, Garnet, Orange).

"Hi Dogs !!" Sarge shouts excitedly wanting to tear the dogs apart. The mercenaries turn pale before the red man.

"It's the demon lord !!" the humans scream in fright.

"Simmons feed the traitors" Sarge orders Simmons to shoot with the turret.

"Gladly sir," Simmons pulls the trigger and starts shooting at the mercenaries.

**_TATATATATATATTATAA_**.

Sarge looks the other way that an ogre was going to attack the other way. raise the shotgun towards the ogre.

"Say hello to my shotgun"

**_BUM_**

The ogre's face is shattered upon being shot. Sarge points to another. Griff steps on the pedal to run over the mercenaries until a red ogre grabs a large rock. throws it towards the Warthog. Griff turns the steering wheel to the right dodging the rock and runs over the red ogre.

"Do you like this!!"Griff shouts at the ogre and out of nowhere a red hand grabs griff's neck. "Shit!" Griff leaves the vehicle by the ogre's hand.

"Shit" Sarge grabs the driver's steering wheel and starts driving. "Griff was honored to have met you"

"Fuck you!"Griff shouts being hit by the enraged ogre. Griff performs the DMR and shoots it in the ogre's crotch.

"AGRRRG MY CHILDREN !!"

"Die once!" Griff takes out the grenade and puts it inside the ogre's big mouth.

**_KABOOM._**

Sarge stops the vehicle and waits for Griff.

"You've disappointed me you should have sacrificed while we rescue Lopez and the prisoners"

"Don't tell me and I hate you too," Griff said hatefully toward his sergeant. Hick looks around where all his teammates are dead. He looks at Lopez and throws him to the ground and flees from this place.

"_Huye cobarde_ !! (Flee Coward !!)" Lopez screams victorious. Sarge grabs Lopez's head.

"Hi Lopez, you told vital information to traitors"

"No(Not)"

"Well Lopez, you've suffered enough, we'll take you back to base"

" _Yo no quiero volver con ustedes. prefería morirme que ser salvado por ustedes. pendejos_(I don't want to go back with you. I'd rather die than be saved by you assholes)"

"Don't thank us," Sarge said without understanding what Lopez is saying. Simmons released the prisoners and advised Ken's headquarters that I sent a pelican to extract the prisoners.

20 minutes later the pelican arrived and the two pilots is Tex along with a dark blonde elf.

"Well let's take to the base. Dr. Gray and Doc are going to treat them, "said the dark elf in a serious tone.

"Well, our work is over. We're going back to the base," Sarge said.

"Finally," Griff said, sighing with relief.

"You fat ass will have to get in shape. It was a great shame that an ogre hits you in the face. At least you should have died with honor." Sarge scolds Griff that he responds by showing her long finger.

"Well guys you return to the base" Tex said entering the pelican and the ship rises and goes south.

**_In the Feoh._**

"Caboose," said a young teenager who brought a cookie tray. "I brought you chocolate cookies"

"Yay" Caboose is glad "Thank you little princesses!"caboose grabs the cookies.

"You must call me Prim" Prim points herself. Caboose nods while eating with the helmet.

"Okay" Someone opens the door that is Church along with Alicia.

"How was the training?" Prim asks the two.

"It was difficult to train a group of rookies who want to learn how to use rifles," said Church, sitting in the chair. "And besides, your cousin wanted to challenge my girlfriend Tex again" Church points to the blonde who is startled when she is mentioned.

"How dare you sign me up"

"Admit it, you can't defeat her just because of your reckless actions that could kill your allies." Church speaks with alice.

"Well, your sniper aim is worse" Alicia teases Church.

"Who told you this?Church said and found the culprit and looks at Caboose "Caboose you told these princesses of me !!"

"It was Tucker" Caboose accuses Tucker. Church growls annoying.

"You didn't tell him about * that *"

"Which one?" Caboose said confused.

"Envelope in the canyon"

"Ah ... you mean that Sheila shot you in the tank and you died"

"DAMN IT CABOOSE, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE SHAME ME IN FRONT OF THESE TWO PRINCESSES!" Church screams in shame. Alicia puts on a mocking smile.

"That you died once .."

"i hate you"

**_at the base of the reds and blues near Ken._****_Armory_**.

"That is going to be left of fables with this friendly armor," Donut said, praising a recruit who recently gave her an armor of the republic with a rifle. "Well go to the barracks your teacher is waiting for you"

"Thanks Donut" The girl nods her head. and a muscular man comes.

"Hello sweetie," Donut said cheerfully that the big guy got confused. "Let me see your role as the doctor." Donut looks at the paper "Mmm you have a huge body," Donut said giving homosexual comments that the other women and men he doesn't want to hear.

**_In the Ken._**

Washington is in the shooting room looking at the recruits firing the targets that are dressed in black dog armor.

"Wash," said a familiar voice that Washington turns back meeting Carolina.

"Carolina was waiting for you," said Wash. "There is something you should know about something that is coming"

"What is it?"

**_Outside Ken._**

a well-known man walks towards the entrance that is a gate that is the great main entrance of the city Ken. Its armor is dark green and is stained and a poorly sewn fabric that hid the part of the right shoulder.

"Is that the location where the reds and blues are?" the man told his I.A that a blue woman appears in front of his eyes.

"Yes ... that's it"

"So let's go"

**_Leave me in the comments. If you liked the prologue._**


	2. 01: Welcome to Eostia Reds and Blues

**_Hello is the first chapter of the Red Vs Blue X Kuroinu. This story will begin after the continuation of the season of the singularity, where Washington recovers from the wound but you will be asked if that goddess Cellestine invokes the reds and blues._****_WARNIGN: RVB and kuroinu dont belong me._**

**_At the hospital._**

"Everything is in order," Dr. Gray said looking at the x-ray of Washington's brain that he is sitting in front of her. "Let's see let's answer questions"

"Well ask me anything. I'm all Ear" Washington said positively. Gray takes a picture that is that of a soldier in Aqua armor.

"Who is this?"

"Tucker .."Washington said looking at the photo and remembers the moments since he betrayed the red and blue team once but they gave him a chance. Tucker is the friendliest person and sometimes he is seductive when there are women.

Gray puts on a smile and takes another picture that is that of a soldier in blue armor. "And this one?"

"Caboose" Washington responds and looks at the photo. Gray wants to ask a tricky question.

"Caboose is the group's clever like Simmons?" Gray takes another photo that is that of a dark red soldier.

"Caboose is an idiot and on top of that he is the strongest when he gets angry about other things that would be cookies being destroyed by a person or a group of people as he stepped into the base with hundreds of clones of my ex-partnerSimmons is the smart one and kisses the ass of a light red soldier named Sarge "Washington explained reminding Caboose that he gets angry thanks for Epsilon's AI made him fight professionally fighting a group of Tex Allison copies and also remembers Simmons who is a soldierbionic and is from the red team.

"Well, I'm not going to show you more photos. But there is a question that would be the familiar phrase they gave me," Gray said, turning to another page. "* I like the blood of my enemy *" He dictates out loud. Washington gets a little laugh.

"Sarge" Gray gets excited reads another statement.

"Is that a complicated thing?" Gray said and begins to speak in a Spanish language that I make her pronounce. "odio a los pendejos (I Hate to them morons).

"Robot Lopez" Wash answers by recognizing Spanish but he doesn't understand the language.

"And who has double personalities?" Gray asks.

"Doc and the other person is O'Mailley" Wash said reminding O'Mailley that he is an evil and sadistic person and he helped Chrvos but he saved Wash from the maze. Gray makes a noise nod and reads another sentence.

"I want Pizza," Gray said reading the sentence.

"Grif"

"Wow!Gray whistled wonderfully. "Who is the prettiest: Carolina, Kakalina and me?" Washington breaks its composure.

"What?" Washington said embarrassed "It's something personal of mine !!"

"Come on answer ~" Washington sighs giving up.

"Caro-" He said softly when a familiar voice shouted behind the door.

"Damn fat belly Grif you ate all four pizza along the way!" A thick voice shouts. "I'm going to hit you in your horrible face of mass !!"

"Kiss my ass!" Another voice shouts.

"Hey, calm down, let's not ruin the party!" Another voice said in an effeminate tone. wash gets up from the chair and hears a female voice.

"You can lower your voice damn fools!"wash opens the door found to Carolina who is kneeling and behind her back is a group of acquaintances who are bringing some objects for the party that would be Tucker bringing two cans of beer, Simmons brings the tape that said a phrase. * Welcome Wash ! *. Caboose brought a cake box. Donut brought a 10 boxes of pizzas and Doc brought another two cans of beer.Sister had a bag of objects to celebrate. Lopez grabbed Sarge preventing him from hitting Grif.

"Guys?" Wash said surprised. "What are they doing?"

"Hello Wash!" caboose said cheerfully and approaches Wash "Do you know who I am?"

"Caboose. Can you give me the cake so you don't drop it?" Wash extends his hand carefully remembering that Caboose is an idiot and puts his legs in a lot.

"Ok dokey" Caboose nods. and passes it to Wash. "Wash is recovered!"

"We already know," Tucker said approaching. "How was the Oral questions section, Pow-Chicka-Bow-Bow."

"Tucker is enough," said Wash in an annoyed tone. Sarge approaches Wash.

"I'm glad you're fine but answer me a question; Blue or Red?"

"I'm Blue Sarge.wash answer.

"Blafesm !!" Sarge scream. Gray approaches the group.

"Everything is in order. Wash answered all the right questions!" Gray tells the team red and blue.

"And the last one answered" Sister said interested. Gray looks at Carolina.

"That didn't answer him but he's a gentleman who keeps his mouth shut. * Wink *" Gray said. Carolina gets up and coughs clearing her throat.

"And how do you feel?"

"Better Carolina and I'm glad all of you are safe," Wash said kindly looking at his team. Donut approaches Wash.

"Wash. We have planned to make you a welcome party for your return," Donut said cheerfully.

"Wait Pinky!" Sarge looks at Dr. Gray. "The Soldier Washington is available?"

"Yes and he is 100% better. So he is able to drink and deserves a party!"Gray said cheerfully. All the red and blue team shouts cheering except Carolina, Wash and Gray who is smiling. Sarge takes out the shotgun and shoots three times at the ceiling.

"YES!!"

**_BANG._****_BANG._****_BANG._**

"Not my ass!" A voice in pain screams coming up. everyone looks up at a hole that is dripping blood.

"I need a doctor," he said painfully. Sarge looks around who everyone had an angry look at Sarge.

"Sorry I couldn't stand my emotions!" Sarge defends himself.

**_CHAPTER 01: Welcome to Eostia Reds and Blues._**

**_In the other world._****_Ken Capital._**

a blonde woman in a large white palace, where there was an elf of long blonde hair, full-bodied, emerald eyes, white skin, wearing a dress that only covered its parts, if you can call it that, a hoop of leaves around his head, along with other accessoriesThat seemed made of gold.She was Celestine Lucullus, the queen of Eostia, reincarnation of the white goddess, despite not having combat skills, she was a great leader, she possesses powers that help her see fragments of the future, in addition to other powers that would be more than support for.

She was on her throne as she closed her eyes to see the future.

**_Vision of the future._**

Cellestine was standing in the middle of chaos where evil beings killed the innocent in front of the goddess's eyes. She was shocked and horrified before the shadows that approached her and began to laugh in an evil way.

Cellestine turned back and ran towards the alley to look for the exit. When she ran into the depth of the alley, there was a dead end and looked back where the shadow figures were approaching and Cellestine closed her eyes to receive the strong damage but. ..

**_BANG_**

Cellestine opens her eyes before the loud rumblings and looks at the shadows where she vanished when she received raging attacks.

**_BANG._**

**_TRTRTRTRTRTRTR._**

Cellestine looks at the bodies of the shadows where pain gemia and looks forward where there are three people with thick armor of each color. Red, Blue and Orange. Everyone had a black object that looked like a cane.

"Damn Scums .." the one in red armor growled "let's go guys let's undo more garbage." Out of nowhere more shadows appear and start attacking all three but the one in blue armor kicks him hard.

"I.."he turns him back and hits another shadow. "Hate." He breaks half by grabbing the body "To the Rapids," said the blue one.

"It says rapists" He correct the orange one.

"That's the same"

They all turn back out the alley and re-enter the action and an unknown car appears for Cellestine and gets up and hears a strange song coming from the car.

"Sergeant I brought the vehicle," said the one in dark red armor.

"Fat to the seat and you to the machine gun and I will be in the passenger seat with my shotgun" said the light red and the car climbs "Blue you will take care of protecting the lady"

"Okay" The one in blue looks at Cellestine "Come with me if you want to live" He said in a serious and thick voice and out of nowhere he laughed "Oh it came out cool !!"

"Hey Idiot, I need your evil personality," a male voice shouts. The blue and the blonde look back at Aqua's armor, stabbing her in the shade with a strange sword.

"Well, it's all yours," said the purple one and he starts laughing "Muajajajaja. test my darkness!" The purple one uses a hammer that lifts him on the ground and hits a shadow. the blue screams whistling where suddenly a large vehicle appears that is driven by the one in pink armor.

"Sheila !!" The blue climbs the large vehicle and raises his hand to Cellestine "Enter !!" Cellestine accepts the stranger's help. "Let's go to the castle!" He shouts excitedly. Cellestine wants to see the castle that happened in the future. When she arrived at the castle there were more shadows attacking her friend's knights. but out of nowhere appeared a giant golem with two strange weapons.

_[Enemy located]._

the golem kills the shadows by disappearing a large shadow appeared an object that looked like a mallet where nothing was pierced by a brown hand and takes it out saying "Hasta la vista baby(See you baby)" He said in a thick voice with strange language.

"Go Go!!"a female voice shouts from the aqua armor that comes along with a brown-haired woman. tied in a bun, cerulean eyes, a mole in the lower part of his left eye, with a body that anyone would like to have, his armor was similar to that of other women but it lookedthat was of a greater rank, gray armor with golden parts a headband giving the feeling that it was a kind of helmet, shoulder pads, plates that covered part of his chest, gloves, parts that covered his hips, showing his panties, in addition to He almost had his legs in bootsof a silver color."Claudia!!" Cellestine wanted to lower the vehicle but the pink one stops him.

"Wait you don't get out yet !!"

"But she is my friend Claudia"

"She is in good hands with our friend," said the one in blue with a cheerful tone. Cellestine looks at Claudia along with the woman in aqua armor. she shoots with the strange weapon and makes a series of martial arts that Cellestine and Claudia were shocked.

"Everything is clear !!" The woman shouts. The car door opens and raises a black hand that belongs to a man in black armor with yellow lines.

"You're safe majesty," he said quietly.

"Who are they?" Cellestine asks.

"We are the reds and blues"

**_Coming back to the reality._**

Cellestine opens her eyes in fright and looks around who is back on the throne. Someone opens the door that is Claudia along with the five women in different clothes and everyone kneels.

"Cellestine-sama I have met at five princess." Claudia said respectfully. Cellestine rises from the throne.

"I have seen the future I have seen the end" The eyes of the princess opens her eyes suddenly.

"What did you see?" Said the blonde shocked. Cellestine rubs her forehead.

"I have seen some beings but the identities were hidden but I have seen something that will save us" Cellestine said and look at all "Do you know the reds and blues?"

"Eh?" Said the princesses at the same time.

"I have seen that this group of people who are dressed in different colored armor who helped us in the future. But ..." Cellestine sits back on the throne "Those men are different and are not from our country"

"What do you suggest doing?" asks a woman with short black hair who is dressed as a priestess. Cellestine opens her eyes and gets up.

"I will invoke the legendary warriors before Eostia are born"

"Summon the warriors that would be a sacrilege !!" the black-haired woman shouts.

"I read that story was called the guardians of God and time" Cellestine gets up and goes to the wall that there was an old painting that looked like the 15 people who are climbing the mountain and their clothes are different colors: Red, Blue ,TwoAquamarine, Pink, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Black, Light Blue, Two Blacks, Dark Green, Two White."Those warriors are similar to the one I saw in my vision. In the times before they were called heroes. Their names were called by color to hide their true name."

"El Ce is the elf archer who guides the steps of his teammates and is close with the spirits"

"The Aquamarine is the dark elf swordsman. He is the bearer of the enchanted sword. He is seductive with women and loyal to his companions. He is the father of different races."

"Like?" The orange-haired girl said. Cellestine coughs ashamed.

"That dark elf swordsman has alienated many of all races; Human, White Elf, Orcs fem, Ogres fem and ..."

."Don't say anything, the story goes on," said the blonde with a blushing and disgusted tone and does not want to know that the aquamarine has had sex with different races. Cellestine continues with the story.

"Red is a heavy champion. He is a lover of war and two hammers. He is strict and at the same time worries that something will happen to his teammates."

"The Purple is a scholar and healerhe is a pacifist and worries the welfare of his companions and also heals civilians with his healing magic "

"The Blue is a real Knight and has a lack of intelligence but he is strong and brave. He is the beast tamer and golems builder. He strengthens friendship."

"The Dark Red is an alchemist who creates small golem and manipulates objects of any element"

"Black is an archer using the crossbow and is the son of a certain warrior who spawned a certain male deity."

"Are there other gods?" The blonde with the blue eyes said.

"Well according to the legends. The other god disappeared. He is a semi-god but he died in the most horrific way that would be sacrifice."

"Keep the story, majesty "

"The other black is a strong woman, the daughter of an ogre and elf. Her strength is brutal and she is lethal than her companions and is the lover of the celestial."

"The clear White is an ogre and is the irresistible and its high resistance"

"White is an elf and is philosophical and full of intelligence."

"The Orange is a strategist and he is the laziest. But his luck is said to save. He has many opportunities. He is the best dragon and car driver. He is the lover of relaxation and peace."

"Yellow is the sister of orangeshe is a brave and her personalities are vulgar and at the same time she is reckless "

"Dark green is a mercenary. He joined the adventure and became friends with this group."

"Brown is the native language golem"

"The one in light green. The communicating jester"

"Pink. He is the magician of time."

"The last warrior is aquamarine. She is the leader of the group of heroes." Cellestine finished telling the 16 heroes of the painting.

"They must be the key to winning the war" Cellestine raises the golden staff towards the painting. "So I will bring the warriors back"

**_In the other world. in the space._**

We see a quiet and quiet space between the galaxy is the great frigate ship but inside the ship there are many happy and crazy noises that it would be that someone is feasting inside.

Interior of the ship.

the tape looked a phrase with a lot of accessories.

¡**_WELCOME WASH! "_**

The reds and blues were being celebrated. Grif was sitting eating the three pizza like a pig. Sarge and Simmons are playing chess.

"It is unfair!" Sarge flips the board. Tucker is dancing with Sister vulgarly.

"Hey Kali when we're done dancing, there's something I want to show you," Tucker said playfully. Sister starts laughing.

"Hehe I know you want to show me it's something big. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow." Sister said seductively. "but with lock without interruptions "

"Oh yes," Tucker said. Grif listened to the conversation and gets up hitting Tucker.

"Get away from my sister and you must pay for the maintenance of your bastards on the planet Chorus!" He shouts angrily. Tucker responds angry.

"Do not bother me!"

"Or what a father of the year !!" Grif challenges tucker. Both distribute blows. Sister stays laughing. Caboose is dancing with his Freckles weapon. Dr. Gray is talking to Donut about fashion. Doc is singing karaoke along with Lopez in Latin song.

"Llorar y llorar" Doc sings the song. Lopez shakes his head in denial.

"Esta cancion esta mal. por favor que alguien me mate" **_(This bad song. Please someone kill me)._**

"Next time I want to sing that of Vicente Fernandez," Sarge said.

"No. no quiero escuchar esa cancion (No. I don't want to hear this song).

"Thank you amiguo Lopez always praises me"

"Te odio(I hate you)."

The 8 is having a great time but there is someone who is drinking that would be Carolina and Wash.

"Salute" Carolina said giving a toast to Wash.

"Likewise Carolina" Wash said calmly. "Oh, I'm glad to go back but there is something that surprises me. The UNSC gave them a large Frigate ship as an apology. What a surprise it really is like the model we work for in the corrupt company."

"Yes, but the UNSC told us that we would build a trained army"

"By whom?"

"We" Carolina said giving a smile.

"Us. You and me?" Wash said pointing to himself and Carolina.

"Not tared. I talk about them" Carolina points to the 8 friends.

"Wow do you have to be kidding?" Wash said surprised. "but well they deserve a chance and have to improve a lot. Dr. Gray and Doc is also on our team."

"Doc was involved in this and he is part of our group. And Dr. Gray wants to join the cycle. But there is a new recruit that will surprise you."

"Who?"

"Me," said a voice expected to appear behind Wash and Carolina.

"Locus?!" Wash is surprised to see the ex-mercenary.

"Quiet I come in are of peace. I am your new recruit," Locus said. "Wash congratulations that you have recovered and it will be an honor to participate in your battalion of .."locus looks at the reds and blues "I won't say anything"

"Hey Locus come and celebrate with us and welcome to our new battalion" Shouts Sarge along with Caboose. Locus sighs and joins to drink with others. Wash whistles surprised.

"He helped you out while you were seriously injured.Carolina said seriously.

"Well, you have to keep an eye on him and keep his guard," said Wash, looking at Locus that he's drinking a glass of beer.

"Relax Wash for now let's celebrate your day"

"I see you learned a lot from Grif." Wash said laughing a little and Carolina laughs a little too.

**_in the sky._**

We see Church sitting in a soft place and is next to his girlfriend tex. Both have a halo in their head. Church looked down to see his friends celebrating the return of Wash.

"I see your friends are having fun," Tex said, touching Church's shoulder.

"Well they are happy without me. But at the beginning of all they overcame depression. They are strong and will get ahead in the future. As the same thing happens and I have overcome since you left Tex. And now I am with you"

"Heh ... well but we're not alone"

"That's why I want to die back," said Church, looking at the two known people who are Vic and Meta sitting and both have the haloes rubbing on top of their heads.

"That's why Tucker is swaying in the rock of the grand canyon".Vic told things that are dense to Meta that he is making a gesture of committing suicide.

"I want to go on anymore"

"The same goes for the goal but you should be in hell with your classmates," said Church. Meta shakes her head.

"I went to another place and he won't let me outBut there is something strange. why we are here "

"We are in heaven .." Church said looking around where there are lots of clouds. Tex gets up.

"We've been here for three years," Tex said and touches the cloud. "The big question why are we here?"

"It's a great question friend Tex I don't see beautiful angels everywhere and why are you three here? "Vic said looking around the sky." There are only four of us. "

"We didn't do anything." Church looks down seeing his friends having fun." I hope I can see it again "Out of nowhere an intense light appears in the background blinding the four angels." What the hell is this? "

"Ah!" Vic gets up suddenly "It's reincarnation !!" Shout happily "We are finally going to be reincarnated"

"Reincarnation?" Tex said confused. "but it's impossible. since we left this world the light did not come. "

"Tex might be the opportunity to live a new life," Church said, touching Tex's shoulder.

"Church is right so we can go to the other side," Meta said before giving way to the intense light. Vic accompanies the goal happily.

"When I am born I will become a movie star," Vic said and the light enters along with Meta. Church grabs Tex's hand.

"Let's go."

"Church I don't like goodbyes."

"I know but I want to be reborn and do the right actions. And you have to live happily.church nods Tex.

"You're right. Church, let's go." Church and Tex enters the light.

**_Back in space._**

Everyone was gathered at the table in the dining room. "Well guys, I want to give you all for having made a great welcome party for my return."said Wash raising the glass.

"Don't forget the cake !!" Caboose shouts.

"Oh guys you shouldn't have made them a cake," said Wash, opening the cake box that showed a message written with cream on the center of the cake.

**_Happy birthday Washington._**

everyone turns off the light and Simmons puts the candles on the cake quickly and Grif lights the candles. Caboose puts on a birthday tip hat. Everyone starts singing except Locus and they applaud.

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear Washington_

_.__happy Birthday to you._

Wash felt a warmth in his heart and realized that the reds and blues were united and a true family. He had no friends or family since he was in the freelancers project. The reds and blues gave him a new opportunity. wash removes his helmet revealing that his face is tanned and has golden hair and two scars on his face, one on the lower lips and one on the nose. Wash blows the candle and made a wish for something that is really going to happen.

Everyone starts to shake. the reds and blues heard an alarm.

**_ALARM. ALARM._**

"Wash what did you wish for?" Tucker said worried. Wash gets up.

"I just wish for one more adventure," said Wash. Everyone is out of breath. Grif approaches Wash.

"You're shit," Grif said hatefully to Wash.

"take easy there will be no crazy thing just happens in the future." Carolina calms the reds and blues. "Sometimes the wishes are not fulfilled."

"Haha. You're right, my friend. There will be no other futures madness again," Simmons said, laughing worried. Everyone is very worried. Lopez looks at the screen where he said a message.

**_DANGER_**!

"Chicos tenemos que evacuar ahora. La nave fragata va ser tragada por el agujero negro !! (Guys we have to evacuate now. The frigate ship is going to be swallowed by a black hole !! )" Lopez warns the reds and blues. Sarge laughs out loud.

"Quiet Lopez. It's a false alarm. It must be that the UNCS gave us a defective ship."

"But the alarm? (But the alarm?)."

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll take care of it." Sarge takes out the shotgun and hits the control panel with the butt where he issued the alarm and danger.

**_THUMP_**

**_THUMP_**

**_THUMP_**

"Fixed!" Sarge said cheerfully. Lopez shakes his head with disappointment.

"_Sabes que_(Do you know what)" "Lopez raises his finger." _Váyanse al infierno por que yo me voy de aqui_ (Go to hell because I am leaving here). "Lopez turns back and leaves the dining room.

"I love you too Lopez" Sarge said out loud.

"VETE A LA MIERDA! (FUCK OFF)" Lopez screams angrily.

"Yo más Lopez" Sarge said smiling.

"TE ODIO MAS(I HATE YOU SO MUCH)"

"I think Lopez will go to the escape ship," Locus said.

"I think he will be alone with the new Sheila," Sarge said cheerfully with no worry. Locus opens the hatch that was the window and they see a large black hole absorbing all the space rocks.

"Wow it's a black hole!" Caboose shouts excitedly.

"Go to the pilots" Shouts Carolina ordering Griff and Simmons to launch the frigate ship.

"What the fuck the controls don't answer !!" Simmons shouts.

"Someone removed the fundamental pieces!" Griff shouts.

"Go to the manual controls !!" Carolina shouts.

"Sarge destroyed it," Locus said looking at the destroyed panel. Everyone looks at Sarge with a look of hate.

"We better go with Lopez," Griff said scared and leaves the dining room.

"Come on, don't be chickens if it's a black hole that bad could happen," Sarge said casually. The black hole widen. "You know ... "Sarge turns back but there is no one in the dining room." Don't leave me here !! "

**_In the other world._**

Cellestine is standing in the big square along with the 6 princesses.

"Well, you're ready." Cellestine lifts the golden staff and makes a shine. "_Listen to me gods beings from other universes. I am Celestine Lucross the reincarnated goddess of Eostia. I want to invoke the legendary warriors to help me find peace ..._

**_In the space._**

Lopez was activating the pelican ship "Que se joda todos (Fuck everyone)" Lopez was upset and scared.

"Lopez u ordered you to activate the other pelicans !!" shouts sarge's voice. Lopez looks back.

"Mierda (Shit)" Lopez lowers the ship and turns on another pelican ship. the reds (sarge, Simmos, Grif,Doc and Donut) go up with Lopez and the blue ones (Tucker, Carolina, Wash, Caboose, Locus) go up on the other pelican ship. Caboose forgot something.

"Wait!" Caboose runs to the tank that is Sheila and climbs. "Let's not forget Sheila"

"Caboose leaves the tank !!" Screams Tucker angry.

"Let's not forget the Warthogs" Shouts Sarge and lowers the pelican. "Griff help me save the Warthogs!"

"Sarge better stay in the pelican pilot."

"Now fat ass !!" Sarge shouts angrily. Grif gets up from the seat and climbs a machine gun warthog and Sarge climbs another laser warthog. Sarge and Grif couples it on the pelican's hook. Caboose also engages in the blue pelican.

"Lets go!!" Washington shouts. Caboose climbs the pelican. The two pelican ships rise and leave the exit of the frigate ship's exterior. but the black hole increased more. The two pelican ships were dragged by the force of absorption backward but struggled.

"We're going to die !!" Simmons screams scared. "I don't want to die a virgin!"

"Come on fat ass !!" Sarge hits the driver's seat to Griff. "If we die better I will kill you before the black hole kills me"

"Well kill me at once so I can't see your horrendous face anymore!" Griff screams angrily.

"Oh God Oh God" Donut was scared.

"At least I'll die," Lopez said calmly.

In the other Pelicano ship.

"Shit!" Scream Wash giving a maximum start to the ship.

"Shit shit don't marry me yet !!" Screams Tucker scared. Kalina Sister touches Tucker's hand.

"Oh my god i dont want to die"Screams Doc.

"At least you're going to die to someone who is on your side," Sister said sadly.

"Oh god freckles hold me" Caboose screams scared. Gray was scared too.

"Oh god, I haven't told my teammates yet that my computer is open and has a lot of records!"

"Great has been a pleasure," Locus said sitting on the floor.

"Wash ..." Carolina said touching Wash's shoulder that he couldn't give up. "I..."

"Do not say it!!" Shout Wash keeping the faith that he will never lose the family back. but they heard an angelic voice.

Legendary warriors and guardians of God and time.

"Red saints. What is that voice !!" Sarge shouts surprised.

Listen to my call. My name is Cellestine Lucross.

"My name is Caboose !!" Screams Excited.

"Are we crazy or what?" Screams Tucker confused.

"I think we had a little alcohol and we are seeing strange things," Sister said.

Follow my voice and I will show you the way.

The black hole began to illuminate by opening a large portal that saw a blue sky.

The reds and blues were surprised.

"Let's go this way !!" Carolina shouts pointing at the portal. Sarge looks at the Frigate ship that is also being absorbed and enters as well.

"Mercedes !!" Shouts Sarge "The frigate ship has entered the portal !!"

"Everyone to the portal !!" Washington shouts.

Inside the frigate ship.

a machine portal opens by entering a group of four people that would be Church, Meta, Tex and Vic.

"This is Freelancer's ship," Tex said, surprised to see the portal room. "This is not reincarnation"

"No again?"

"I feel like my hands are moving strangely," Vic said looking at his hands. "Oh shit I can feel"

"What the hell are going on," said Church felt a terrible earthquake and look at the window that looked like a large portal. "Tex was a pleasure to spend time with you"

"It's going to be a strong landing," Meta said. Vic felt a fear.

"I can really pee is fear or happiness" Vic said looking at his wet crotch.

"Don't say it," said Church.

On the other side of the portal.

Cellestine heard a rumble coming up. it's already done "Cellestine looks up where there is a large portal. The princess's eyes snap open.

"Cellestine you have made a great portal" Claudia said shocked.

"Regardless, they will be the great key to winning a war," Cellestine said looking at the portal in the sky.

the portal comes out firing a large object that went straight northwest. "Why the gods is that stuff? !!" The redhead girl shouts.

the princesses were shocked and confused by ignoring the unmanned object. but that object is the frigate ship that is about to crash to the earth in the middle of the fields far from the villages.

THUUUUUMP.

**_In the sky._**

The two pelican ships are flying in the sky.

"We've done it guys" Wash said smiling.

"Yeah!" Caboose shouts. Tucker and Sister falls down and sigh in relief. Locus also sighs and Gray also screams with joy.

In the other Pelican ship. Simmons shouts happily that he is not going to die a virgin yet. Sarge sighs disappointed.

"Damn it, I should have killed you. But I prospered your death at another time."

"Fuck you."

"Listen to me guys, we're going to go to our frigate ship and we're going to send an SOS," said Wash, speaking through the communication. The two pelican ship goes to the crashed frigate ship.

**_on the crashed ship_**

The frigate ship was a disaster but about four people left in the rubble that would be Meta, Church, Tex and Vic.

"Wow I can feel pain," Vic said painfully.

"What a strong landing," said Church, shaking the dust.

"Where we are?"Tex said looking around where there is green grass and blue sky.

"It seems we are on earth," Meta said, touching the ground. and until he felt something on his radar. "I detect something"

"Who could it be?" Tex said thundering the knuckles. Church grabs a steel tube. "Church go with Vic inside the ship and finds some types of firearms. Because do we have a great company" Tex looks at a forest where he listened to the unknown growls.

**_In the other place._**

Claudia and the blonde are riding on the horse along with a group of 200 royal knights and go to the crashed object where it is in the enemy territory.

"It crashed in the territory of Olga !!" Claudia screams.

**_Thank you for reading the first chapter where they reach the world of Eostia. Leave me in the comments. If that story reaches 50 and 50 of [Favorite] and [Follow]. Put me in the comments and send me private messages. I am connected for all the time._**


	3. 02:¿What the hell is going on?

Warning:The Kuroinu and RvB dont Belong me.

**_CHAPTER 2: ¿What the hell is going on?._**

Meta and Tex wait in front of the forest where the grunts come from. Goal stretches the neck until the bones thunder. Tex analyzes the radar where the number of hostiles that came where the place of the crashed ship is.

"I haven't fought for a long time," Meta said as he stretched his neck. Tex stretches the leg.

"Me on the left and you on the right," Tex said, putting himself in a fighting position.

"What if it's the big one?" Meta said.

"Take care of them"

"Aware"

An ogre comes out in the bush growling causing the two former freelancers to surprise lightly.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"It's not a thing. What are those things?" Meta looks that the ogre is not the only one who came alone. He came with more company in total of 150 ogres.

"I guess I touch the left and you on the right," said Tex putting himself in a fighting position. Meta also puts himself in position. "Church let us know if you are looking for weapons because we have a lot of things"

_[What things?]_

"Fantasy things like ogres," Tex said looking at the ogres who had a sinister look.

_[Ogres?]_

"Hey, what are you doing in the territory of Olga-sama !!"

"Look at those things you have behind them two," said one of the ogres who looks at the great crashed ship.

"They must be something worthwhile for Olga"

"Look there is a woman," said one wickedly looking at Tex. "First let's kill the white and then go for this woman

"I think you have fans that are very ugly," Meta said jokingly. Tex growls annoyed and starts running inhumanly towards the ogres. Tex jumps towards an ogre and gives him a strong knee to the chin. The ogres are surprised to see that Tex knocked down an ogre just a knee punch.

Meta also pounces towards another ogre and gives him an right hook towards the face of an ogre, forcing him to release the mallet. Grab the mallet and lift towards the head.

**_SPLAT_**

The ogre dies when hit by the mallet. The ogres become hostile and start attacking the two former freelancers. Tex dodges the blow and climbs up the abdomen and punches him hard in the face and jumps over his shoulder and kicks an ogre.

Meta hits the mallet to an ogre in the leg and the ogre lifts the ax and dodges it and gives a strong blow to the abdomen making a strong thrust against another ogre that was behind the back. He jumps over the ogre and crushes it by stepping with both feet on his head.

**_SPLAT_**

Tex grabs a sharp metal bar that is part of the frigate ship. He uses it as a white weapon and stabs the other ogre. The ogre saw the way the two foreigners had a fight. Raise a horn and blow it causing a loud whistle.

In the woods another race appeared are the goblins that goes in 250. Meta detected something on the radar.

"It comes more !!" Meta shouts and grabs a blunt object that is the heavy heavy bar and uses it as a white weapon. Meta makes a great leap. The ogres look up at Meta who is in the air and lands making a great impact. Meta hits each ogre at vital points to stop them.

"Church where the hell are you !!" Tex shouts over the radio.

**_Inside the crashed ship._**

"Armory, Armory, Armory" Church ran in the halls along with Vic.

"Wow, it's the first time I'm desperate!" Vic shouts that he's happy and scared. Vick was Blood Gutch's artificial intelligence telling lies to the reds and blues. He was never really human. Now he is passing experience as a human and giving annoying comments that Church is enduring.

"Shit where the armory would be !!" Church shouts frustrated.

"Hey look at the bottom I see an armory !!" Vic shouts pointing at a door at the bottom of everything. Both run to the door. Church opens the door but does not let it open.

"It's closed !!" Church shouts knocking on the metal door. Vic looks at the panel where it is next to the door.

"This one with password" Vic activates the panel and keys appear. "MMM..."

"Do you know what the password is?" Church said. Vic types the tactical keys.

_[Access granted. Welcome Colonel Sarge]_

"Sarge?!" Shouts Church shocked at the familiar name heard and looks at Vic "How did you know the password ?!"

"Hehehe ... Easy friend the password is *PASSWORD*"

"Password is * PASSWORD *" Church said incredulously.

"Yes, password is * PASSWORD *" Vic winks. Church felt a slight deja vü. The door opened automatically and both enter the alleged armory. They were received when they saw large weapons aligned against the walls. Weapons ranging from MA5C, MA5D, M6 Magnum, M7 SMG, M7s SMG, M6 SOCOM Magnum, BR55, M90 CAWS, M45D Tactical Shotgun, M739 LMG, etc. The armament of the pact was also against the walls, but they were on the right side of the armory.

"Tex I found the weapons, Now we go there!" Church grabs a wheelbarrow and grabs the ammunition and weapons. but when he turns his head he finds a familiar weapon that is stuck on the wall saying a note.

_GRIFF SHOT "DO NOT TOUCH"._

Griff grimaced when he recognized the weapon and the name that would be the fat orange that is the red team and apart that weapon belongs to Meta. Grab the Brute Shot and place it on the back and grab the sniper. Look at Vic.

"Vic is better to stay and communicate to SOS."

"Okay!" Vic runs to the communications room. Church pushes the wheelbarrow and ammunition back outside the frigate ship.

Abroad.

Meta kill 15 with a meele knife and 20 knocked out. Tex killed only 10 ogres and knocked out 5. Tex heard Church's call and told Meta to go to the entrance of the frigate ship. The ogres and goblins thought that the two were giving up.

Church leaves the entrance pushing the wheelbarrow and looks at the large number of monstrous that Church hit.

"WHAT THE SHIT ARE THESE THINGS? !!" Church shouts shocked. Tex grabs the rifle and the ten magazines and 5 plasma grenades. Meta grabs the machine gun. Church reloads the sniper and starts targeting the ogres.

**BLAM**.

The bullet gives no heads to the ogres "Shit i fail !!" Church curses on failure. Tex growls annoyed and starts running raising the gun.

**_TATATATATATATTA_**.

The ogres blame for pain. Tex throws a plasma grenade at the ogres.

**_KABOOOM_**

Tex looked at the dismembered members are separated by all. "They are easy to kill. Church pick up your damn rifle and help me lower the numbers of Ogres!"

"Shit" Church changes from sniper to rifle. "Here we go. Aaaaaah !!" Church makes a war cry. Meta looks in the back of Church who recognized his weapon the Brute Shot.

"Hey give me my gun !!" Meta shouts. Church takes the Brute Shot from his back and throws it at Meta. The Meta grabs his weapon and laughs.

"Finally. I found you" Meta raises the Brute Shot and fires a projectile grenade at the ogres.

**_KABOOOM_**

The ogres could not see why there was smoke and nowhere Meta appears raising the weapon and changes the side of the large blade and cuts it in half. Goal ends by killing the ogres by cutting in the halves of bodies.

Tex reloads the gun and shoots again. Church throws a grenade at the goblins.

**_KABOOM_**

"Fuck yes!" Church shouts cheering. A red ogre sees that his companions are dying to the masses at the hands of the three outsiders. Raise the horn and warn the other ogres to gather more reinforcements.

**_In the sky with the two pelicans._**

The ship is 25 km to the Fragata ship. Washington is piloting the pelican and is with the blues (Gray, Doc, Sister, Caboose, Tucker and Carolina) Look at the other pelican ship that is piloted by Griff along with the reds (Sarge, Simmons, Lopez, Donut and Locus).

"Listen we are all going to land" Washington warns his team.

"Why?" Tucker said.

"I just heard a radio frequency," said Wash, calibrating the radio.

_[HELLO!!. Someone copies me. please reply.]._

"That voice is familiar," Tucker said.

"Don't tell me what it is ..." Washington said.

"Yes it's that ..." Sarge said in a surprised tone.

"He was supposed to be dead," Doc said.

"Oh it's not ..." Caboose said suspensefully.

"VICK !!" Screams (Sarge, Griff, Simmons, Tucker, Sister, Doc,Donut,Lopez)

"Fred !!" Caboose shouts.

_[Hey, I'm not Fred! I'm Vick in flesh and blood]._

"You were supposed to be dead," Simmons said surprised.

_[Oh. Yes, I was. I was with the three angels and we were reincarnated again. Hurrah!!]_

"What happened Vic. How did you communicate?"

_[Oh I almost forgot. I request an immediate rescue team because we are under attack from strangers]_

"The Mercenaries?" Washington said.

_[Dont.]_

"The Colony?" Carolina said.

_[Dont!]_

"The pirates?" Tucker said.

_[Damn no!!]_

"The aliens?" Caboose said.

_[No!!!. We are being attacked by an army of ogres that come out in the fairy tale only for children for the love of God !!!]_

"Oh," said everyone except Locus.

"What, Ogres?" Washington said, bewildered.

_[We are in the crashed ship that I don't know where we are. They are restraining the ogres and we need help. help. help!!]_

"Oh god, I haven't heard that annoying voice in a long time," Tucker said angrily.

"Wait? You're on the crashed ship and by chance you found the armory that had the password," Sarge said.

_[Of course. Your password is * PASSWORD * that weaker password.]_

"Countless gasps," Sarge said surprised. "You've discovered the super password !!"

"Hehehe" Super password "How easy" Griff said mockingly.

"Like your sister. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow," Sarge said.

"Oooooohhhh !!!" Simmons shouts.

"Oooooohhhh" Screams Lopez.

"Oooooohhh" Screams Donut.

"Oooooohhh" Caboose shouts "I didn't understand anything?

"Hey don't copy my joke !!" Screams Tucker angrily.

"You're a son of a bitch !!" Kali screams.

"Hey, I just defended myself." Sarge defends himself.

"You want me to fuck your mother !!" Screams Tucker on the radio.

"Woah, Woah, Woah !!" screams Dr. Gray "You shouldn't insult another's mother!"

"You gave birth in the canyon and let me take your alien son for a purple psycho. I bet your son doesn't love you anymore just because you're an absent father."Sarge said horrible things to Tucker. Everyone produced a silence.

"I think sarge hit you a weak point," Caboose said. Washington growled angry.

"Enough of the stupidities !!" Scream Wash. "Sarge, apologize to Tucker. Tucker apologize to Sarge. Sarge apologize to Kali. Griff apologize to Sarge.

"Hey and why me!" Screams Griff.

"You started the insults," Wash said and returns on the radio. "Vick said you're on our crashed ship."

_[Yes. but hurry up because one of the little green goblins have already entered]__[Thump. Thump.]__[Come on open the door we want part of you !!]_

He said another voice but noise of a monsters.

_[Hurry up!]_

"Quiet. We'll be ten minutes," Washington said trying to calm Vick.

**_In the frigate ship's communication room._**

"Hurry up!" Vick screams in panic and looks at the locked steel door and looks at the screens that are the security cameras. On screen A.1 see the aisles that are a group of 50 goblins are hitting the steel door with small swords.

"Let's go human !!" shouts one of the goblins.

"Just let us in and I promise we won't kill you"

"Fuck you!" Vick turns the chair and opens the menu and enters the security system "Come on, there must be something with which I can protect myself" Look for something interesting and put on a smile "Now they will meet Vic" Thunder the bones of his fingers and starts typing like crazy while laughing maniacally "Hahahahahhahahahhahahaha !!" When you finish typing and a window appears that says _[START]. _"Now to !!" Raise your hand towards the "Start !!" button.

**_Abroad_**.

Meta was running out of Brute Shot's explosive ammunition and is now using it as a white weapon against the ogres. Tex and Church are cornered in front of the ogres and regret having moved away from the ammunition truck because they have already been spent too. It is running out of openings.

"Well Tex. Any ideas?" Church said checking the Magnum cannon that has no bullet.

"We just have to fight hand in hand," Tex said, releasing the gun.

"I'm not Bruce Lee !!" Church shouts worried. "You're the only one who knows how to kick butt and have experiences as an independent agent !!"

"Why did I have a relationship with you?" Tex growls. The ogres were going to attack both at the same time. but out of nowhere a three grenade throws over the heads.

"Nine points. Ugly Fats !!" a familiar voice shouts.

**_KABOOM_**

Tex and Church were pushed by the impact and both hand of different color landed on the ground that would be a turquoise for Tex and an aquamarine hand for Church.

"Carolina?" Tex said looking up.

"First. Silence," Carolina said seriously. "Second. Clear the area" Carolina looks at the army of 400 ogres that arrived.

"Tucker and Carolina?" Church said surprised.

"Church returning from the dead," Tucker said cheerfully and looks at the ogre army. "I see you have been warmly welcomed."

Everyone listens to family music that others recognize. They appear suddenly crushing the goblins. It is the Warthog of machine gun. The driver is Grif and the one sitting on him is Sarge and the one who is riding the machine gun is Simmons.

"Wow if it's Church and ..." He said before looking at Tex that the reds are shocked to see her.

"TEX? !!" they scream in fright.

"Behind their backs!" Church shouts warning the reds to fix back but a long spear pierces the five ogres. The reds look at their savior.

"Thank you for covering our ..." Sarge said before looking at Meta.

"Meta? !!" they scream in fright.

"You can stop being scared because we have a lot of ogres that want us dead and they want to do something to Tex and I can't allow that," said Church, pointing to the ogres who are approaching. Sarge regains his composure and hits Grif to start the Warthog.

"Simmons !!" Sarge shouts.

"To order Sergeant. Yaaaaaaarrrr !!!!!" Simmons shouts as he pulls the machine gun's trigger.

**_TATATATATTATATTATAATATTA_**.

The ogres and Goblins scream in pain and die from the rains of bullets. "We need support!" Carolina shouts through the radio of his helmet.

"HERE I'M GOING!" Shouts a maniacal voice that is O'Mailley raising the rocket launcher towards the ogres. "HAHAHAHA TO DESTROY BODIES !!"

**_KABOOOM_**.

The members are blown up. The bloods splash to the purple soldier. "I'm happy and horny," said O'Mailley.

"I have an erection and it's uncomfortable to fight like that !!" He shouts that Doc's voice would be and shakes his head returning O'Mailley's personality "Leave this to me !!"

"Well, I guess I have a party," Tucker said before pulling out the energy sword and joining the party and stabbing one ogre and another and dodging the blow to another ogre and cuts his arm and also decapitates his head. "Booya. I'm an Aqua knight and fear the king !!" Screams Tucker presuming the sword.

"I can't believe seen these idiots again" Church sighs annoyed and inside he is happy.

"Church !!" A familiar voice that Church pales upon hearing it.

"Oh no" Church was hugged tightly by Caboose.

"You are back Church !!" he shouts happily when he sees Church.

"If Caboose is back" Church was being hanged by the big hug "but it is not a good time because there is an army of monsters !!"

"Monsters?" Caboose said confused.

"That monsters who wants to destroy your cookies" Church points to the ogres.

"They ..." Caboose's voice sounded dark. "Are they going to destroy my cookies?"

"Yes"

Caboose begins to pounce on the ogres and pushes them strongly by the great strength of Caboose.

"My name Michael, J Caboose," Caboose said thickly and seriously. "I ..." Caboose shoots an ogre in the head and then kicks an ogre hard in the face "I hate .." He jumps over the head of an ogre crushing him "Ogou ..."

"This Ogres" Correct Tex.

"That too," Caboose said and returns to action. Two pelicans appear who are piloted by Kali and Dr. Gray.

"I never participated in a war but I am in his battalion that makes me a soldier" Gray said piloting the pelican and pressing the button releasing a missile towards the ogres.

**_KABOOM_**.

Gray was stunned and began to laugh. "That's funny !!!" Gray screams excitedly. Kali chuckles.

"Well reference star wars !!" Kali shouts raising the lever towards a group of ogres that are in the forest and launches two missiles.

**_KABOOOM_****_KABOOOM_**

"Yahoooo !!" Kali shouts and rises to the sky.

**_Inside the frigate ship._**

Locus and Lopez enters the frigate ship and tries to look for Vick. but they heard loud shots and shrieks of pain and deaths of the goblins with a maniacal laugh. But they hear heavy footsteps.

**_THUD_****_THUD_****_THUD_****_THUD_****_THUD_**

Lopez and Locus look at that big known object that they fell silent upon seeing.

_[That there are friends]_

_"Válgame de Dios[Holy Mother]" _Lopez said surprised.

"Is that Vick?" Locus asks

_[How I look?]_

"You could be useful," Locus said.

**_Abroad_**.

"How long have we fought !!" Screams Tucker who has just cut an ogre in half.

"An hour and a half !!" Carolina shouts reloading her gun. Washington and Donut throw grenades at the ogres.

"Shit !! Where do they come from? !!" Washington shouts.

"They come from the woods !!" Screams Tex and takes out the magnum and kills an ogre.

"Sarge !!. eliminate the ogres!" Carolina shouts on the radio.

"Understood !!" Sarge shouts. "Grif get in front of the forest so that Simmons slaughters the ugly ogres !!"

"Okay!" Shout Grif and turns the steering wheel to turn towards the forest. Simmons points to the forests where the ogres are hidden.

**_TATATATATATATTATATA_**.

There were many cries of pain and deaths inside the forest. Carolina asks for Kali and Gray aero support that is in the two pelican ship. when something hears some strong steps coming from the forest.

**_THUD_****_THUD_****_THUD_****_THUD_**

a giant ogre three meters tall came out and has a giant shield and a giant machete. He is wearing a steel helmet. The reds and blues knew that this ogre would be the leader of the invaders.

"You are going to die for having slaughtered my people. I am the great Nrewir the butcher who slaughters humans and dev-

"Crap and more crap." Grif interrupted the presentation. "I am a great Blah Blah blah" Grif imitated the ogre.

"You'll be the first one!" Nrewir shouts angrily, pouncing at Grif in the Warthog.

**_KABOOM_**

an explosion came out of nowhere hurting the ogre Nrewir. Everyone looks back to see the person in charge. something gigantic approached and approached until reaching them, a large robot with long legs and arms that have a missile launcher and a machine gun. is the HRUNTING / YGGDRASIL Mark IX as the Mantis.

_[Hey, hey look what I found and I come to kick the nuts !!]_

The reds and blues recognized that the voice is from Vick. Caboose approaches the Mantis.

"Look, Freckles, you have a brother!" Caboose shouts.

_[I'm going to tear you apart SON OF A BITCH!]_

The Mantis launches two anti-missile missiles to the ogre. He thought his great shield would be protected and raised to protect himself but underestimated the missile's power.

**_KABOOOM_**

The ogre no longer has the upper body it only has in the lower body. The ogres and goblins saw that their leader is already dead they decided to retire.

_[Fuck Yes !!! I am the fucking master !!! Where is the ogres !!]_

Mantis turned from side to side to look for more ogres but only found piles of corpses.

"Vick they already gave up and decided to run away," Meta said.

_[Awww ... Come on I want blood. I want to shed blood !!]_

"Wow is worse than O'Mailley," Tucker said.

"It really surpasses me," O'Mailley said, nodding his head.

"Are we done?" Wash said looking around.

"It may be ... but first we have to clean the area. Since our large frigate ship needs damage repair," Carolina said. "But before we start that," Carolina looks at Church, Tex and Meta. "Church can you explain why Tex and Meta are still alive ?!"

"Carolinam I can explain. "Church raises his hand to calm Carolina" we were reincarnated "

"Eh?" All the reds and blues are baffled by the revelation of Church.

"So you four reincarnated?" Said Wash trying to understand things irrelevant.

"Yes dude. We have been reincarnated but the only thing that makes me angry is to meet you again !!" Church shouts angrily.

"But you died on the planet Chorus and sacrificed for us !!" Tucker replies and approaches "At least I should be honest with yourself and say * Glad to see you back idiots *".

"Oh god. Well," Church scratches his head awkwardly but Tex hits the back of his head.

"Be sincere"

"Okay," Church said, sighing. "Guys, I'm sorry I left you and sacrificed. I'm sorry to feel you bad after I went somewhere else. You could forgive me."

"We will always be your friends," Caboose said.

"Caboose is right. We're glad you're back," Washington said quietly.

"I Glad to see you," Carolina said. "You are no longer an I.A, nor are you Epsilon."

"Yes, now I am the way I am," said Church.

"Hey look!" Scream Gray points everyone looks at a group of people who are approaching a kilometer.

"What will they be?" Washington said. Carolina zooms in and sees an army of medieval knights.

"We have company but we don't know if they are hostile or friendly," Carolina said.

"I guess you have to wait for them to arrive and talk," Church said. "They should help us with something."

"What about all the organs and bodies in this area?" Tucker said looking at the ground that there is a lot of blood. Everyone did not realize that they made a disaster in this area.

"Well you have to improvise, I think?" Washington said. Everyone did not realize that there was a flying order watching the 16 strangers.

**_In the kingdom of Olga._**

Olga was shocked to see that the mirror showed everything at the beginning since a large unmanned transport crashed her territory on the border. Some 16 individuals killed 500 ogres with deadly weapons that do not know what kind of magic this is. Olga had an idea that would be to ally with outsiders. but notice that an army of gentlemen from Claudia and Alicia is coming.

She decided to watch to see what kind of choices they are going to take.

**_8 hours later._**

**_In the Ken._**

Cellestine was shocked to see that Alicia and Cellestine returned painted red and blue but without an army.

"What happened?"

"They are ..." Alicia clenches her teeth "BARBARIANS !!" Alicia screams angrily.

"They ..." Claudia looks up "They took my army as hostage"

"What?" Cellestine said with her eyes open along with an expression of shock.

**_Leave me the comments if you like this chapter. Leave me comments and give me suggestions which would be the couple for the reds and blues._**


	4. 03: Contacts

Warning: RvB and Kuroinu dont belong me.

**_CHAPTER 03: Contacts_**

Claudia and Alicia were victims of great humiliation and many shame. They were already sitting in front of Cellestine. Both princesses returned to look for the supposed warriors of Cellestine that I invoked 8 hours ago.

"Can you explain to me from the beginning?Cellestine said calmly.

"Well it all started hours ago," Claudia said seriously.

**_8 HOURS BEFORE._**

Alicia and Claudia, together with the army of 200 women and men, stand a short distance away looking at a large unmanned object.

"What kind of thing is this?"Alicia said studying the giant long structure.

"It looks like types of transportation but it's the weirdest one I saw," Claudia said sharpening her eyes.

"Look alicia-sama there is someone further away!" A woman with purple hair points to a person standing in the distance who is shaking her arms.

"Hello!!!"a small voice shouts.

"Is there a man and is he alone?" Said one of the gentlemen. Alicia gestures to her wand to bring a telescope tube and lifts the tube by placing it over her eye.

Alice sees that there is a person dressed in strange and thick blue armor with golden vicera and jumping while shaking her arms.

"What are you doing?"

**_._**

Caboose jumped and shouted "Hey here come here !!"

"Caboose get off !!" Church shouts.

"What are you doing Caboose?Tex asks Tucker.

"Caboose is telling the medieval people," Tucker said. "But I don't think they heard Caboose screaming."

"Why don't you make a sign?" Meta Question.

"Good idea!" Caboose shouts.

.[

Alice sees that the person puts on an unknown pose that was moving a right arm moving to the right side.

"What are you doing?" Alicia said, bewildered.

"Could it be that he is calling us or is he making a fool of himself?" Claudia said sharpening her eyes.

.[

"Doesn't it work?" Caboose said sadly. Tucker climbs the hill.

"Leave this to me," Tucker said.

.[

Alicia realizes that another subject is coming but with a different color.

"Hey come here !!" a voice screams that I couldn't hear.

"What?" Claudia yells that she couldn't hear.

"We are friendly !!" shouts the seawater.

"What?" Claudia shouts, sharpening her ears.

"We are friendly !!"

"I can't hear you !!" Alicia shouts.

.[

"They don't listen to us," Tucker said.

"We will do this my way," said Sarge, who also climbs the hill along with a loud voice and a loud voice.

.[

"Do you think we're going to move forward?" Said one of Alice's sudden.

"Hey look, there's another one!" Another scream shouts. Alicia puts the telescope back in the basin. third person appears that is light red and that brings a foreign object.

"_Hey somos los rojos y azules. vengan para hablar con nosotros_**(Hey we are the reds and blues. Come talk to us. I'm Sarge)." **The Red is startled to hear his voice. " _Por que estoy hablando en español? !!. Virgen maria !!_ "**(Why I am talking in Spanish. Holy Mother).**

Alice and Claudia did not understand the language. "Are you speaking in another language?" Said one of Alice's sudden.

.[

"Heck who was the idiot who put in Spanish translator !!" Shouts Sarge looking back at all his teammates. all the soldiers look at Lopez who is standing at the bottom of everything with the tank.

"_Es que todos ustedes pendejos necesitan aprender a a hablar en español para que me entienda_**(It is that all of you assholes that need to learn to speak in Spanish so that they understand me.)**lopez about Sarge. "_Sarge por favor no destruyas mi maquina. si tienes unas neuronas de tu cerebro. piensa en mi como si fuera tu hijo_" **(Sarge please don't destroy my machine. If you have a neuron in your brain to understand me, think of me as your son).**

"Lopez, I don't understand anything?Sergeant shakes his head "But I understand something. You want me to destroy the machine so you are not number 2"

"_Que?!_ **(What !!?)"** Lopez startles and shakes his head "_NO ESTUPIDO. DESTRUYAS MI INVENTO _!! **(DONT STUPID. DONT DESTROY MY INVENT !!)"**

"Well Lopez, I will destroy the machine" Sarge throws the spokesman towards the floor and lifts his foot and crushes it several times.

**_CLACK_****_CLACK_****_CLACK_**

"Work solved !!" Sarge shouts cheerfully.

"* Incalculable grunts *" Lopez squeezes his hands.

"Well, don't thank me. You're number one and you're the only one who speaks in Spanish," Sarge said, raising his thumb. "De nada Amiguo(You're welcome friend).

"_VOY A MATARTE MALDITO HUMANO_!!!** (I WILL KILL YOU DAMN HUMAN !!!)." **Lopez rushes towards Sarge.

.[

Alice observed in which that red destroyed the foreign object causing the other person who has the same armor but in dark brown rushes towards the red by hanging it.

"What are they doing. Is he hanging his own partner?" Alicia said blinking several times.

"I think they are arguing," Claudia said she is also watching through the telescope. "Now another two appears but with different colors."

"What colors is it?"

"Dark red and Yellow I think?" Claudia said. "Now they are going to do something"

"What are they going to do?"

.[

"Stop Lopez, don't hang Sarge !!"Shouts Simmons grabbing Lopez but he didn't let go of the grip and kept hanging Sarge. "Grif help me !!"

"Lo siento no hablo ingles **(Sorry i dont speaking english) G**rif said shaking his head and look at Sarge who is being hanged by his robot Lopez.

"I'll tell everyone about the mating temple," Sarge said Simmons and Grif turn pale and now they both work to get rid of Lopez mad.

"Vamos amigo Lopez deja en paz a Sarge" **Come on, Friend Lopez leaves Sergeant alone!)** "Grif said trying to calm Lopez's anger.

"I'm not going to rest in peace until he apologizes to me !!" **(I'm not going to rest in peace until he apologizes to me !!)**" Lopez yells, tightening more force in his grip. The soldiers looked at the red team that is killing each other. Carolina looks at Meta who's arms crossed.

"Meta stop this child fight" Order Carolina. Meta responds growling and climbs the hill.

.[

"Now another one is coming but it's huge," Claudia said when she saw another person in white armor with a golden vicera. "What are you going to do?" Claudia's eyes widen when she sees something horrible and Alicia also pales.

"_MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAAA_ !!! _(SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !!!)_"shouts a voice that was in heaven. The two princesses look at the sky that was a head and lands on the ground in front of the feet of Alicia and Claudia. "Hola**_( Hello)_**

"A head that speaks !!" Alicia Frightened screams and raises her foot towards the head.

"_Espera Espera Espera !!" (_**Wait Wait Wait !!)**

**_POW_**

"_NO OTRA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !!!_" **(DONT AGAAAAIIIIIIIIÍNNN !!)**. "He shouts flying back to the outsiders.

.[

Returning the present. Cellestine was stunned to hear what Claudia is talking about outsiders. "A head that spoke in another language."

"They were actually a golem. But they say it's a robot that was built by the light red man," Claudia said sweating on her forehead.

"That man is totally crazy," Alicia said closing her eyes.

.[

"Meta, I said stop the fight, don't decapitate it," Carolina said, patting her helmet.

"I'm sorry I had to do it even though I didn't find any opening" He said goal but out of nowhere. Sarge recovered the oxygen.

"I don't understand why Lopez did that?" Sarge said confused. I did him the favor "Sarge looks at everyone who had a look of disagreement and confusion about what Lopez said.

"Hey Lopez is coming back!" Caboose shouts pointing at the sky. everyone looks at the sky that Lopez's head is falling in a free kick and lands on the ground where there is a pool of blood.

"**Perras de mierdas**(Bitchs of Shit)" Growls Lopez. Washington growls frustrated.

"That's it. I'm going straight to the army. Carolina will go with me," Washington said.

"Well I'll go with you," Carolina said following Washington. Tex gets ahead.

"And what do we do?" Asks Tex. Carolina didn't want to look at Tex. Wash looks at Tex.

"Just watch the others or keep cleaning the area. We don't want him to be scared of the large number of bodies.Washington said pointing to a Buldozer vehicle that Lopez repaired two years ago. Tex and Church sighs in outrage.

"Well ..." They said at the same time.

.[

Alice was sitting on the floor and moaning in pain so her right foot was hurt so I kicked a talking head a while ago but it was actually hard and made of steel.

"That head did I speak?" Said one of Alice's subitas that was surprised. Claudia tells Alicia that she took out her steel boot and grabs it.

"Are you alright, Alicia?"

"Yes, but he was strong enough to kick it," Alicia said, not crying.

"Claudia-sama !!" one of the soldiers shouts. Claudia looks up at a car driven by a person in black armor with yellow lines and comes along with another person who is in turquoise armor.

"In position!" Screams "Claudia shouts to the army to put on the defensiveThe car stops a few meters away from the army. The person in the black armor gets off and raises his hands.

"Hello, we are friendly. Let's talk!" He shouts in a man's voice.

"Who are you?!" Claudia raises her voice.

"I am Washington and she is Carolina!" Washington shouts.

.[

church watched from afar with the sniper's eye looking at Wash and Carolina who was approaching the medieval army .. Tucker was behind him.

"Hey, can I use the rifle?"

"No. You're worse than me," said Church trying not to pull any trigger.

"Jeez ..Tucker said and looks at the army. "What years are we in?"

"We don't know," Church said. Behind his back were some who are getting rid of the ogre's bodies. Sarge and Simmons dragged the ogre bodies into the great hole Caboose dug and threw it away. Dr. Gray and Sister were preparing a large military tent near the ship.

Caboose and Donut trow water on the floor cleaning the blood of the monsters. Doc, Vick and Lopez were looking for vehicles that were inside the frigate ship to verify if there was an intact vehicle after the fall.

Tex was checking the four vehicles Doc, Vick and Lopez found. Two motorcycles and two war tanks.

Grif is together with Locus and Meta watching the forest entrance.

"I wonder what will happen now," Grif said sitting on the floor. Locus is standing on top of a tree and put a camera on the branch.

"That depends on the weatherFirst we have to send an SOS message. I suppose the UNCS noticed that they disappeared, "Locus said speaking on the radio. Meta was cleaning Shot Brute's edge. Grif lies down on the floor and decides to take a little nap.

"Better let's take a light rest," Grif said carelessly.

.[

Washington and Carolina escorted Claudia and Alicia taking the army to the area where the crashed ship is.

"You're going to have to talk to everyone. Why the hell is Cellestine invoking us?Carolina said seriously looking at the rearview mirror where Claudia and Alicia are sitting.

**_Thanks for reading the third chapter. Let me Coment. Send me a private message I am connected every day._**


	5. 04: The disaster of the encounter

WARNING: RvB and kuroinu. Dont belong me.

**_CHAPTER 04: The disaster of the encounter._**

"Guys !!" Shout Wash over the radio on the hull. "Everyone show up on the ship!"

"Why are you screaming?" Alicia said, bewildered by the cry of Washington.

"It's to call the others," said Wash, pointing to his helmet. "In that we can communicate by radio a short distance."

"????"The two princesses were confused. Carolina was driving back to the crashed ship and looks at the rearview mirror looking at Claudia who looked all over her skin and over her huge breasts.

"Don't they feel cold?" Asks Carolina.

"No," answer both. "Why?" Alicia said.

"Aren't you ashamed?" Carolina asks and looks at Washington who is looking in the rearview mirror and stares at the mirror, observing the clothes of the two women"Washington would like you to look ahead and I swear I take your eyes " Wash that he heeded the threat.

"Yes ma'am," said Wash with a slight fright in his voice.

"Why you asks us if we feel shame. The answer is No. Carolina," Claudia said seriously.

"What would we be ashamed of?" Question Alicia.

"His clothes," Carolina said in a serious tone.

"What does it have to do?"Alicia said shaking her head from one side confused.

"Do you have a problem with our armor?" Claudia said seriously, Carolina slammed on the brake when she heard what Claudia said. before she braked suddenly, Washington was not wearing a seat belt and flew off the windshield after her friend braked.

**_CLACK_**.

"Armor?!" Carolina shouts shocked. "You say you are not ashamed of being dressed like that !!" Carolina shouts angrily."Why the mens are wearing full armor and women showing their skins and hiding private parts !!! "

"Don't yell at us like this!" Alicia shouts.

"It is our armor and has a blessing on the protection of our goddess Cellestine" Claudia said touching her steel shoulder pads. Carolina looks forward to Washington rising from the fall.

"Carolina, what I heard before these princesses Alicia and Claudia are using this * Armor * What is revealing?!" Washington shouts and approaches the vehicle."God how Tucker is going to get when he finds out about this.". and look at Wash.

"Yes I imagine he will say ...

**_Near the crashed ship._**

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow ..." Tucker said with sexual comments to Grif's sister.

"Enough Tucker. We are busy operating a radio aid," Kali said, handing the tools to Tex who is repairing the ship's radio.

"I can't believe I'm listening back from you. Tucker" Tex said containing the irritation. "I can't stand you anymore."

"That's what they all tell me. Bow-Chicka-B-" Tex punches in the abdomen.

POW.

Tucker falls to his knees "ow-Bow ..." He said stroking his abdomen. Tex shakes his head with disappointment.

"Vick frequency is stable?," Tex said speaking on the radio.

[Yes. is are stable from here you are at 100.0% to talk to us by radio in this area. but for spaceships they are at 0.0000001% without connection. and we cannot connect to any of the antennas or someone who is passing through the outer spaces]

"Does that mean we are stuck in this world?" Tex said. All are connected on the frequency.

[Shit ...] Meta said with a serious tone.

[Really?] Simmons said.

[We are caught ..]

[It means there isn't ...]said Grif with a pale tone [PIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!].

This loud shout hurt the ears of the UNCS soldiers who were connected to all the helmet's radio.

[_Shit!!. you almost leave me deaf damn it !!]_ Tucker screams in annoying tone.

_[No again. with these pizzas please no god]_ Doc said in a scary tone.

_[If I remember correctly. before all this shits appeared. The pizzas we left in the dining room inside the frigate ship must be there. If some of you have the pizza portion. I will kill everyone!!!]_

**_in the communication center._**

Vick opens his eyes and looks at the pizza box on the table and was eating it and lifts his shoulders unimportant. "I better eat it all so he won't notice." Vick eats another portion. "Oh, it's delicious. Being human is amazing!"

**_15 minutes later._**

**_on the outside of the ship._**

Everyone was gathered in the tent except Grif that he is already looking crazy for the pizzas that were left before the frigate ship crashed.

church and Tucker are still on the hill watching and where he notices that the Warthog is coming from Carolina and Washington that is bringing with the two unknown that Church's eyes widen when they see the provocative clothes of the chestnut that the blonde.

"What the fuck are they wearing ?!Church shouts shocked. Tucker approaches Church.

"What's up Church.?" Tucker said.

"Nothing .." Church said leaving Tucker intrigued.

"Let me see. Let me see !!" Tucker shouts and tries to grab the sniper rifle.

"Is nothing!!"

"It's something I want to see !!" Screams Tucker.

"I see bikini women," said an alien voice. Tucker and Church turn around meeting Caboose who is looking through the sniper sight. "And they are all women and less men!"

"Really?!"Tucker shouts grabbing the sniper and places his sights on his right eye and whistles like crazy to see that there are dressed women who are exposed on all skins. abdomen and legs hid the private parts. "AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!yells Tucker and hits himself with the sniper butt and whistles loudly.

Where is Wash and Carolina together with the two princesses.

"Oh God," said Wash, looking away from the Church and Caboose and especially Tucker who is jumping happily. "Church takes Tucker off the hill," Washington said, talking on the radio.

[What the hell are they with women who dress like this !?]

"Let's say they are dressed in that supposed armor," Carolina said incredulously.

"It's armor not * supposed * "Alicia said with a serious tone and slight anger.

_[Present them to me! Introduce them to me! Introduce them to me! Introduce them to me!. Introduce me to them!.Present them to me! Introduce them to me!.Introduce them to me! Introduce them to me!. Introduce me to them! ]_Tucker said many times with much emotion to meet the ladies that Wash and Carolina dislike the reaction of Tucker's pervert.

"Church .." Wash and Carolina said at the same time.

_[Aware]_

Wash and Carolina looks at the hill where Church hits Tucker with the butt of the rifle.

_[POW.]_

_[Target Neutralized]_

"Thank you," said Wash and Carolina. Alicia and Claudia were worried about the two outsiders talking about one such * helmet radio *.

"In a few minutes we will be on the ship," Carolina said.

**_Back to the frigate ship._**

church and Caboose takes Tucker knocked out back to base.

"Good guys. Wash and Carolina is bringing our hundreds of guests that you have to keep your sanity and composure when they show up," Church said in an annoyed tone.

"What kind of guests?Tex said crossing her arms. Church coughs awkwardly "Why Tucker is knocked out."

"He fell .." Church said answering dryly.

"Church hit him because he saw a lot of naked women," Caboose said, encouraging Church. tex looks for a moment at her boyfriend who is looking the other way not to look at Tex.

"You looked at them .." Tex said. Church said nothing and she knew that he saw the large number of semi-naked women.

"Church raises your visor," said Tex.

"Tex..i.."

"Raise your visor .." Tex said coldly. church lifts the visor revealing the blue eyes.

POW.

"AY !!" Church shouts screaming in pain upon receiving the blow of his girlfriend in the eyes. "You almost left me one-eyed !!" Church shouts lowering the visor of his helmet.

"You want me to take you out and you'll see black there," Tex said in a threatening tone.

"Fuck you!"Church growls. "The time I spent with you in heaven was horrible and on enduring with Vick's stupidities. And what the fuck happened to our sweet time."

"Being back is not fun," Tex said.

"The same goes. I hope someone shoots me in the head or someone explodes me because of the explosion of the tank !!" Church shouts angrily.

"I'm glad to kill you !!" Tex shouts thundering his fists.

"I'm going to strangle your neck !!" said Church thundering his hand.

"I will tear your skull and hit you hard until you cry !!"

"I will take your armor off and tear you apart in bed while you scream for mercy!" Shouts Church.

"What?" Tex said in a surprised tone. church stays frozen and looks at his classmates that he is surprised at what he said recently. Sister laughed. The reds laugh at those who said a shameful thing. Caboose laughs pretending.

"Shatter in bed. bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow "Tucker said getting up and giving sexual comment. Tex grabs Tucker's neck." Wait wait wait in my face no !! "

"I'm not going to hit you in the face," Tex said in a serious tone.

"Oh no?" Tucker said hopefully. Tex throws Tucker on his back.

POW

Tucker was stunned and looks at Tex and realized that his legs are apart leaving an opening in the crotch.

"I'm going to castrate you," Tex said, moving back a little.

"No ... I don't want to end trauma!Tucker shouts scared and wanted to get up but Church stops him by stepping on both arms. "Friend help me and I don't want to die of life !!"

"You're going to learn a strong lesson," Church said wickedly.

"No No no no no no" Tex moves away 100 meters and stretches his leg. "Wait wait wait!"Screams Tucker panics. "Wait don't do it don't do it don't do it don't do it !!" Tex starts running towards Tucker with his legs open. Tucker looks back at Tex. "LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK!" Tucker shouts that he will look back. "IT'S WASH AND CAROL !!!!tex stops and looks back "IT'S WASHINGTON AND CAROLINAAAAAAAA !!!" The Warthog arrives and lowers the four people. "It's Washington and Carol and she brought women over !!" Tucker said relieved and happy to see the two women with brown and blond hair.

"Tex .." Carolina said to continue the work. tex raises his foot to the ...

POW

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!" (SCREAM CASTOR).

**_\-- / --_**

"That woman in black armor hit the ...Cellestine said she is shocked to hear that Alicia said that one Tex hit the two golden eggs that are important and delicate for men.

"After we got to that. We met that group that they killed the ogres while we were going," Alicia said.

**_\-- / --_**

"Ow..Ow ... Ow ... Ow" Tucker groaned in pain and had his crotch. "I hope you didn't break me .."

"You're going to recover, I think," said Church.

"I Listen to that fucking traitor!" Screams Tucker angry.

"Boys.."said Washington in a serious tone: The Reds (Sarge, Donut, Lopez, Simmons) and the Blues (Tucker.Church.Caboose and Sister Kali) and the other six people (Meta, Gray, Locus, Doc, Vick and tex). " Everyone form online and introduce yourself. "Washington looks at the two princesses." I will repeat I am Washington. "

"I'm Carolina," said the one in turquoise armor.

"I am Church," said the one in Cobalt's armor.

"I'm Tucker ... oh," Tucker said painfully.

"I'm Caboose !!" Caboose shouts cheerfully.

"Sarge leader of the reds," Sarge said formally.

"I i i...simmons "Simmons said stuttering and shy tone and look the other way not to look at the two princesses.

"I'm Donut .."

"Soy Lopez el pesado (I am Lopez the Heavy)" said the Mexican robot. Alicia is surprised to recognize Lopez's head.

"It's a robot. Princess Alicia," said Washington. Alice about Lopez.

"Lopez-san sorry I kicked your head" Alicia lowers her head apologetically.

"_Esa chica me cae muy bien. ella es buena persona que estos pendejos que tengo a mi lado. Aunque me gustaría aceptar la disculpa pero no entiendes mi lengua española_**(I like that girl very much. She is a good person than these assholes that I have by my side. Although I would like to accept the apology but you do not understand my Spanish language).**

"Lopez accepts the apology and says you're a good person,.By way i am Locus" Locus said seriously.

_"El sabe español. por favor no me mates!!(_ **_He knows Spanish. Please don't kill me !! )_**Lopez is alarmed to learn that Locus knows Spanish.

"Well, I'm glad you're not angry," Alicia said, giving a small smile. Caboose looks at the smile and approaches Alicia.

"Hi. I'm Caboose," Caboose said, staring at Alicia's faces. "You're pretty and beautiful!"shouts cheerfully praising Alice that the reds and blues are surprised to hear what the moron and loud said. Alice's face got a slight blush.

"Delighted ..." Alicia was going to shake hands but Caboose raised her arm and hugged the princess. "Eh ?!"

"New friend!!"Caboose shouts happily.

"Caboose !!" Washington shouts.

"Yes?" Caboose said.

"Release the princess" Wash said with a serious tone.

"Okay" Caboose releases Alice leaving shocked "Sorry princess" He said lowering his head.

"Don't worry," Alicia said calmly and in thought. 'It seems to Prim and why I'm getting nervous.'

"I'm very sorry for what Caboose did. By the way I am Frank DuFresne but everyone tells me Doc," Doc said kindly.

"I'm Kakalina," said the sister.

"I'm Vick, ladies," Vick said cheerfully.

"I am Dr. Gray," Gray said kindly.

"Maine but in codename is Meta," he said seriously. Claudia and Alicia are slightly scared to remember that Meta beheaded Lopez for the heavy blow since the robot strangled Sarge.

"I'm Tex and what the hell are they wearing in an exposed way to the skins and especially to the other hiding the private parts?" Tex said reluctantly pointing to Claudia.

"Excuse me." Claudia felt offended. "It's our Armor."

"Armor?"everyone said except Carolina and Washington. Washington notices that someone in the group is missing.

"Where is Grif?"

"Look Grif is up!" Caboose shouts pointing to Grif that he is standing on the big frigate ship in the hangar part for spaceships.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"Grif shouts in agony and very sad.

"What the hell is wrong with Grif?" Simmons said, frowning through the helmet. Doc sighs disappointed.

"It is that Grif learned that we cannot communicate through the outer space centrals and this 0.01% disconnectionand above it is affected because he thinks we are in a world where there is no Pizza "Said doc.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Screams Grif. Sarge growls annoyed.

"Grif, get your butt out of here!" Shouts Sarge.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Shit. He is affected only by the damn pizza" Grunt Tex annoys crossing her arms.

"Hey bitch breaker-testacles remove what you said about the majestic Italian food !!" Grif screams angrily "Noooooooooo !!"

"What is Pizza?"Claudia asks Alicia and she had a confused look at Grif screaming in an exaggerated manner.

"I don't know what it is?" Alicia lifts her shoulders.

"Nooooooooooooooooo !!"

"Wow does that feel deja vu?" Donut said. Sarge is startled happily.

"I know that game!" Sarge shouts excitedly. "Simmons and Donut bring three snipers let's play Grif ball !! "

**_\--/--_**

"Grif ball?" Cellestine asks confused. Claudia and Alicia had an angry look at the memory of Sarge and the other two hurt her partner.

"It's a game that was invented by this Sarge and he wanted to hurt Grif while he dodges that projectiles," Claudia said.

**_\--/--_**

"Nooooooo !!"

BLAM

"Wow !!" Grif dodges the bullet "Nooo !!"

BLAM

"Oow!" Grif screams.

"Very close Donut!" Shouts Sarge.

"Thank Sir!"Donut shouts. Alice and Claudia were covering their ears by the loud rumblings of strange weapons.

Donut, Simmons and Sarge were each equipped with the SRS 99-S5 Anti-Material sniper. but there was another person who hated Grif and is Meta although unfortunately he has terrible sniper aim.

"is my turn!" Meta snapped. Sarge was at the finish line.

"Let's go back over. First, Meta, Then, me, then Simmons. Then, Donut. Then, me. me. Then. Meta. And then. Me,Me, Then, simmons. Then Donut, Then, Simmons, Then, Me, me, me, Then, Meta, Then, Me, Me, me and then me again, "said Sarge.

"That would not be that you have more turns than us," Meta said.

BLAM.

"Ow!" Screams Grif.

"That's my favorite game of all time!" Shouts Sarge cheerfully.

"That was my turn!" Shouts Simmons.

"This is the lightning rounds," Sarge said reloading the rifle.

"Who's playing that?" Meta asks.

"Me," Sarge said.

BLAM.

Claudia and Alicia approach the soldiers. "Stop hurting your partner!" Claudia screams angrily.

"Hey, don't get into the matter where it belongs!" Shouts Sarge.

"You are the superior, no? I disagree that I treat your sudden." Claudia scolds Sarge." you should be ashamed to discipline in this way! "

"Look is my way of disciplining these garbage bags!" Sarge snapped. "Donut screams like a girl !!"

"Yes sir!" Donut starts running everywhere "Ahhhhhhh !!!"

"Simmons kisses my butt!" Shouts Sarge.

"You're the best Sergeant I had!said Simmons.

"That's the respect I earn!" Shouts Sarge. Claudia looks at Washington.

"You agree with this madman"

"Sarge's strategy and discipline helped his men. And that increased the chance of survival," said Wash. Claudia and Alicia were bewildered by Wash's comment "Since I met him. It seemed like he was crazy but he is really demanding with his reclitas and good with the shotgun."

"You see here you have the witness," Sarge said.

"It's really an old, stupid old man with a wart bag!shouted Tucker.

"Shut up damn Blue!" Shout Sarge.

"Oh god .." Church said sighing annoyed. Vick came up with an idea for Grif to come down.

"Hey Grif. Look what I found!" Vick raises his arm which is a pizza package.

"Pizzaaaaaaa !!Grif shouts happily when he sees the pizza package. Grif turns around and starts down the stairs.

"Wow Vick I didn't know you had the pizza" Tucker said surprised.

"Who said I found the pizza, I just found this empty box," Vick said opening the empty pizza box.

"You really are a destroyer of illusions," Tex said applauding.

"Thank you," Vick said smiling.

Grif finally lowers the ship and approaches Vick "Where is the pizza ?!"

"Here you go and enjoy it" Vick passes the supposed pizza to Grif. Orange opens the box and finds that it is empty.

"Ehh ... Vick?"grif looks at Vick "The pizza?"

"Is this the pizza" Vick said cheerfully.

"Where's the pizza?" Grif said he's shaking the box.

"It's boxed," said Vick killing Grif's illusions.

"Oh no," Grif said and pulls something in his pocket.

"Well enough of stupid things and we go to the tent to talk to the princesses" Carolina said and looks at Grif who had a fragment grenade in his hand. "Grif. What are you doing?"

"Looking for a way out," Grif said without encouragement and he undoubtedly pulls out the grenade hook and throws it to the ground.

"Oh shit!"shouts Doc.

"Grenade!" Scream Wash.

"Protect the princesses !!" Carolina shouts. Doc kicks the grenade but unintentionally kicking the grenade hits Wash's face.

"Shit!" Screams Wash and throws him up but without realizing that the grenade was going to hit against Sargem

"Dammit!!"Sarge yells and raises the shotgun and turns it sharply towards the butt "Home run !! hits it like a baseball bat before screaming.

PAW.

The grenade lands on the head of Church "Imbeciles!" church grabs the grenade and throws it back but without realizing it is his girlfriend Tex who grabs it and throws it back to Church "Treacherous !!" Church pulls the other direction that lands on the floor of the princess where the feet are from Alice.

"What?"Alicia said confused that she didn't know it's an explosion.

**_KABOOOOM_**

"Son of bitch !!" Everyone screams scared. Except Carolina, Locus, Meta.

"Alicia!" Claudia screams scared.

**_Thanks for reading the fourth chapter. Leave me in the comments. On the pairing list._**

**_Church X Tex._**

**_Washington X Carolina X Cellestine_**

**_Caboose X Alicia X Prim._**

**_Tucker X Sister X Chloe._**

**_Simmons X Kaguya._**

**_Locus X Olga._**

**_Meta X Grey._**

**_Doc X Grace._**

**_Sarge X ????._**

**_Grif X ?????._**

**_Vick X ????._**


	6. 05: Messes out of control

**_CHAPTER 5: Messes out of control_**

**_KABOOOM_**

"Alice !!" Claudia screams worried and scared to see that the explosion hurt Alicia. she frowns at the reds and blues "You killed Alicia damn crazy people!" He shouts furiously.

"Wait it was an accident!"Church said and looks at Grif who is kneeling down "It was the fault of this fat orange who took out the grenade insurance.!"

"If you want to kill someone. Kill Grif first," Sarge said.

"Rather I will kill them all!" Claudia yells, pulling out the sword.

"Claudia wait!"a familiar voice shouts that Claudia turns back. When the smoke clears it is Alice intact without scratch.

"Alicia are you alright?" Claudia said relieved. Alicia looks back at Caboose lying on the floor. "He protected you"

"Before explotion he hugged me and covered me with his back and risked his life to save me" Alicia said looking at Caboose lying down. "Caboose-dono?" Alicia said touching Caboose's body but he doesn't react. "He's dead," Alicia said in a pale tone.

"Finally," Church said with relief. Alice looks back and frowns at Church.

"They really don't care that your friend is dead!" Alicia yells angrily and her eyes come out tears "You don't have hearts!" Everyone shouts.

"I'll call the healers!" Claudia runs to the hill back to the army.

"Calm down, Caboose is unconscious," Doc said, trying to calm Alicia.

"But he doesn't breathe," she said alarmed.

"We have a doctor," Doc said, pointing to Dr. Gray who took out the medical equipment in her purse and took out a device that is the defibrillator and approaches Caboose and kneels. It increases to 100 volts which caused the spark to come out.

"He will be my first specimen to survive in a 100-volt electric shock. Clear!" Gray shouts, slamming down the de-splitter towards Caboose's chest.

**_TSSSSSSSS_**.

"CROCANT COOKIES !!" Caboose shouts waking up suddenly.

"He's alive. He's alive hahahaha!"Dr. Gray shouts like a crazy Frankintein scientist. Alice was little scared of the doctor's reaction.

"I dreamed that I rescued a princess escaping from an orange orc" Caboose said shocked "And suddenly a black archer threw something like an explosive ball but a fat gorilla with red skin had a wooden stick and hit him against the ball as if it were baseball and landed on the head of my best friend and he shot a black witch and she returned the ball and threw it to the feet of the princess and I rescue her and that explosion hurt me and suddenly thunder hit me! "caboose explained his dream. "Wash was the archer and Sarge was the red monkey. The evil witch was Tex and the princess was the blonde princess. The orange orc was Grif."

"The black Archer was me?" Said Wash pointing to himself.

"Who do you say red gorilla!" Shouts Sarge angrily.

"You have guts to tell me witch" Tex said thundering her knuckles.

"Caboose-dono are you okay?" Alicia said.

"I'm a little sore and I feel that my head is electrified as if it were a microwave that is heating popcorn."Caboose said stupidly along with slight pain and his head was sparking.

"Alicia. i brought the healer who is going to help" Claudia said she brought a healer who brought a cane but both are surprised that Caboose is alive.

"He's fine," said Dr. Gray. "We've already revived him," he said cheerfully.

"Are you a magician too?" Claudia said surprised.

"I am a great medicine magician and I can cure and even open it inside an unknown being!" Gray said proudly. Claudia and Alicia were confused by those who said in the last part of** * opening what's inside an unknown being ***. Red and blue soldiers already know what kind of person Dr. Gray is.

"Well, I'm sorry for bringing you that way," Claudia told the healer.

"Don't worry Claudia-sama" said the healer but Tucker stops her.

"Hey, I can ask you a favor," he said kindly.

"Tell me"

"You can check my friend," Tucker said painfully.

"How it hurts," said the healer and lifts the cane to heal. Tucker points to the crotch. "Perverted! "she shouts blushing and raises her cane towards the crotch.

**_POW_**

"It wasn't damn harassment!" Tucker said painfully. The healer runs ashamed and angry going back up the hill where the army is.

"You have no brake to harass women," said Tex giving a pity to Tucker.

"The culprit that I hit my testicles where my future children rest is your fault and your stupid boyfriend!" Screams Tucker hurting his crotch.

"Hey guys?"Carolina said trying to endure the stupidity and immature of the blue-red soldiers.

"Well you shouldn't have said that joke. You know that Tex hates your jokes of yours," Church said reluctantly. "And you Sarge must control your soldier's fat man."

"Hey, I wasn't the only one to blame for Grif to get the grenade!" Sarge says.

"Rather, it's Vick's fault that Grif's spirit has been destroyed." Doc blames Vick.

"What? !!. I just had Grif get off the ship," Vick defends.

"* _Indescribable discussions_* "Sarge, Church, Vick and Tucker argued and blamed another. Carolina pulls the gun and lifts it up.

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

The two shots made the immature discussions. "Well pay attention baby bags!" Carolina shouts angrily. "Since Grif did immature things just because the pizzas are not in this fantasy world. We are stranded in this place so they approach the situation quite seriously. It is not the best time to be immature idiots. These two princesses have a Great explanation for everyone to us!"Carolina points to Claudia and Alicia "Start talking princesses" Carolina said in a serious voice.

"Well .." Claudia walks past and stops in front of the group "You were summoned by our reincarnated goddess who rules the country of Eostia and is called Cellestine Lucross."

"Cellestine Lucross" Tucker said "I heard that name before we entered the portal"

"I thought it was hallucinations on the verge of death," Simmons said lightly surprised. "That woman called us legendary warriors and guardians of God and time, we are the chosen ones!"Shouts Simmons, moored looking at his friends

"~ Nerd ~" Tucker said snapping his finger humming the song.

"~ You're a fucking Nerd ~" Grif also sings moving his body slowly.

"~ Nobody likes you ~" Sister said also snapping his finger.

"Kiss my ass fucking asses!" Simmons screams angrily. Claudia coughs upset and the others look at the princess.

"As Simmons said you have been invoked by the goddess to help us win the war that Cellestine was at war with the queen of the dark elves" Claudia said with a serious tone "It would be an honor to accept the alliance with us the seven strengths of Eostias "

"Miss Claudia," Wash said with a serious tone. "It allows us to be left alone for a few minutes," Alicia was going to say but Claudia interrupts her.

"Okay," Claudia said and touches Alicia's shoulder. "It's better they talk to each other."

"Wait here. We will be inside the ship," said Wash, pointing to the great frigate ship. The two princesses nod. The reds and blues enter the ship. Alice looks around where there are many crater and several burns on the ground, it is like there was a pitched war but I noticed some small blood stains.

* * *

**_Inside the _****ship**.

"What do you tell me?" Carolina asks.

"I don't trust these women," Tex said, crossing his arms. "Who do them think, we are mercenaries?"

"Tex. i didn't want to hear your opinion," Carolina said in a grudge. "You are not part of our group."

"Whoa !. Whoa !. Whoa!" Church said trying to curb the tension "Time out !.tex, Meta and especially Vick, we are all involved in what we were reincarnated in this world. We were supposed to be reborn back in the other world. But what hell did one Cellestine drag us here? "

"We only went to the light and we have a voice saying that we are legendary warriors and guardians of God and of time. That which matters of God and time?." Meta Question.

"Ah now I remember that we have met the gods and we travel in time," Donut said, recalling the previous event.

"**We said we wouldn't talk about this topic !!!**" Carolina, Doc, Tucker, Simmons, Grif, Sister, Lopez all shout at the same time.

"That time trip was fun and satisfying. Eliminating the Blues and also killing Grif many times," Sarge said cheerfully. "Oh yeah"

"What?" Grif said confused.

"You traveled in time?" Washington said confused. "That is quite unusual and crazy at the same time. Carolina, do you know anything about that? "

"Nope" Carolina said looking the other way.

"You have great explanations to talk about this," Church said and begins to remember. "Wait a minute. I remember something unusual."

* * *

**_Flashback In season 15. EP: 21._**

we see church that is in front of a strange portal.

"I felt sad that you died," Caboose said.

"HOW WHAT I DI-"

"Shhh ..." Caboose shuts Church down by putting a finger in his mouth.

"I never felt sad when you died," said Caboose sadly. "Because I couldn't imagine a world without you. But I know it's real. Now I know and it's sad. Things ... Things are fine without you. But now I know, With my other friends. Who even if you joined All together I know we'll be fine, and I know we'll be fine. Go back to heaven, Church Say hello to Loco when he arrive. It was fine too. "

"Alright!" Church shouts without patience with anger The time portal begins to close "One of you chutes, do you want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" The portal ends up closing up confusing Church. "But what current cock?!.very well. I will just try to forget that this and never happened to talk about this again. "Church starts walking back the base of Blood Gutch.

* * *

**_Going back to the present_**.

"Oh now I remember!" Church said. "Oh, yes, you traveled in time. That explains everything."

"Ah Church, you remembered my farewell and you could fire Loco!" Caboose said cheerfully.

"No. I don't know Loco" said Church.

"Ah now I remember. Do you remember if I would see you again I will hit you nuts!" Vick said cheerfully "Who among you will be the first"

"Tucker!"shout to all who were present at Vick's sacrifice.

"Grif!" Screams Tucker and realized that his friends betrayed him "Damn traitorous sons of a bi .."

"Thirty hits!" Vick shouts kicking toward the crotch.

**_POW_**

Tucker didn't feel anything "It didn't hurt me completely" He said relieved.

"My right foot," Vick said, jumping while grabbing his foot. Tucker hits his crotch and felt no pain.

"That strangers that healing woman hit me totally hard. It must be that ... I was castrated!" Screams Tucker pale. "My future children are dead. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!"Scream scared with agony and panic. "I can't believe !!" Tucker was running towards the stairs.

"What are you going to do!" Church shouts.

"To do intimate things to myself !!" Screams Tucker. Everyone was upset to hear that Tucker is going to do something disgusting.

"He will do as he did the great rock in Blood Gutch," Caboose said. everyone looks at the idiot

"Caboose don't tell me you saw it ..." Washington said.

"No ... but I heard something like * Fap Fap *"

"Dont Say nothing," said Wash.

* * *

**_On the outside of the ship where Alicia and Claudia are._**

"Why there are few bloods on the floor," Alicia said looking at the small trail of blood until she reached a large hole. "Why is there a hole ...?"Alice follows the trail of blood and when the hole comes her eyes open suddenly when she sees that there are hundreds of charred bodies that belong to the ogres and goblins.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Claudia approaches Alicia. she answers it to the trench that is full of corpses. "For the goddess!"Claudia is shocked and almost horrified "Is that the ogres?"

"Yes ... but what happened here?" Alicia said. They listen to the heavy steps that came behind their backs.

**_THUD_**.

**_THUD._**

**_THUD._**

**_THUD._**

**_THUD._**

the two princesses turn back and find a huge object that has two steel legs.They did not know the object but it is actually Mantis.

_[Identify yourself]_

"Uh ... what?" Alicia said confused.

_[Identify yourself or you will receive a penalty for penetrating the red and blue restriction area]_

"I'm Alicia Acturus the queen of Feoh," Alicia said. The Mantis make a facial scanner.

_[Alicia Acturus why have you penetrated the area?]_

"Is it that the reds and blues left us alone in this area?"

_[By whose order?]_

"Washington?" Claudia answered.

_[Washington is not in command]_

"What?"

_[You have two opportunities. If you respond badly. I will open fire]_

"Eh ..." Alicia looks at Claudia "Is it a death threat?" Alicia said touching the holster of the sword.

_[Dont. it is a warning. answer]_

The mantis pulls out the two arms that are armed with machine guns and rocket launchers.

"Alicia, I'm afraid we have to fight," Claudia said, drawing the sword. Mantis noticed Claudia and scanned the body and the sword and the mark as a level E threat.

_[Hostile detected]_

**_BANG_**

* * *

**_Inside the _****_ship_**

"Well let's review this. Wash and Carol are going to talk with the two princesses about the situation that is happening in the war of Cellestine and the queen of the dark elves. Well, leave that to both of us and we will all listen. Okay, "said Church.

"Well ... you are right," Doc said. "We are going to solve it peacefully and ..."

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

"What was those shots ?!"

"It's coming from outside!" Carolina shouts. "Everyone grab the guns !!" All the reds and blues start running. when they leave the frigate ship. They see that Alicia and Claudia are lying on the ground and their bodies are bleeding. "Shit what the hell steps ?!"

_[Hostile neutralized]_

"Freckles what have you done?!" Caboose shouts. Doc and Dr. Gray run to the two princesses. Carolina and Wash is shocked.

"Shit we do?" Carolina said in a pale tone. "We killed the two princesses."

"Caboose why the fuck did you put Freckles on the Mantis !?"Washington shouts angry.

"I just wanted Pecas to take a walk in the woods," Caboose said. "But Pecas didn't kill the princesses."

"But there is blood!"

"Wash. It's not real blood!" Gray screams touching the red liquid that is red paint "It's Salva Bullet !"

"With red paint," said Doc.

_[Neutralize the hostile level E. I had to knock out the hostile]_

"Wow Caboose how did you make Pecas scan the threats?" Doc said surprised and check Claudia's pulses.

"Well, I explained a little that monsters are dangerous to us," Caboose said.

"Good but worst of all. If they wake up we will have serious problems."Wash said looking at the hill that he remembered that Claudia and Alice's army is on the other side of the hill "If army finds out what happened to the two princesses. We will create more enemies and we will be public enemies."

"You mean these two women who are here," Grif said, pointing to the other two women who bring a supposed full armor for women. one is with long orange hair and one with short purple hair.

They all froze and look back at the two princesses who are supposedly dead but are really unconscious. All the minds of the soldiers said.

**Two dead princesses (Alive) X Surbinaries (Witnesses) X Death warnings = Declaration of War.** screams in the minds of Carolina, Washington, Locus, Meta.Tex, Church.Grey.

**Two dead princesses (Alive) X Surbinaries (Witnesses) X Death warnings = Public enemies of all Eostiana lands. **Scream in the minds of Simmons, Doc, Sarge, Donut, Lopez, vick.

**two dead princesses (Alive) X Surbuniners (Witnesses) X Death warnings = More jobs.** Scream in Grif's mind.

**Two dead princesses (Alive) X Surbuninadoras (Witnesses) X Death warnings = More friends.** Shout in Caboose's mind.

"Wait we can explain," Church said nervously.

"MURDERERS !!" the orange-haired girl shouts.

"THEY HAVE KILLED ALICE AND CLAUDIA!" The purple-haired girl shouts.

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

The two girls collapses because of the two shots. Everyone looks at Locus with the sniper.

"Locus, what have you done!" Church shouts.

"It's paralyzing bullets. It's not lethal," Locus said gravely. "Our last option is to knock everyone out of Alice and Claudia's army without shedding blood." All the soldiers feel the footsteps on the ground. "It seems to me that more and more will come. it will kill us. so we will use bullets and paralyzing bullets."Wash looks at Mantis

"Freckles do you have paralyzing bullets in your bullet boxes?"

_[Yes]_

"Freckles knocks everyone out. What will come is threat E." Wash said taking out real bullets. "Everyone use paralyzing bullets because we will do a medieval practice!"

* * *

**In the other world.****United Nations Space command on Earth.**

**_Hours: 5:26_**

a 50-year-old man with short hair and has a terrible scar on his right cheek in an olive uniform with medals and enters a training room that is the two men of about 30 years. One is a light-skinned man with short brown hair and has a short beard and gray eyesHe had a scar in his right eye. The other man is a black-haired brunette. With black eyes.

Both men were practicing CQC. The light-skinned man raises his right fist toward the brunette and dodges it by grabbing his right arm and throws it to the floor on his back but responds by giving a potato back before falling to the ground.

"Not bad Logan" said the brunette "Another round?"

"Yes David another round!" Logan said defiantly.

"Lieutenant Valcan and Vice Admiral Walker!" The man in the military uniform shouts. Both men stop the fight.

"Admiral Vlascovich!" Logan and David yells and makes a military salute.

"Rest soldiers. I have received a mission from the Central," Vlascovich said and gestures to follow him. Logan and David follow Admiral Vlascovich to the office. "It's a rescue mission to rescue the missing battalion."

"Which battalion are we talking about?" Logan asks in a serious tone.

"It's something that will impact both of you and the other three officers who will soon be in the great hangar." The admiral said coughing. "That woman and the known group of those who talks a lot about them."

Open the door and find the five person who has chorus armor. A woman in beige armor with a light blue line.

"Hi Admiral Vlascovich"

"Hello President Kimball," Vlascovich said and sits at the desk. "You can explain to my two officers."

"What is happening?"David asks.

"Well, we have lost a battalion 5 months ago and we have not searched for traces but we have searched for a message recording that comes from an unknown location," Kimball said and takes out a device and puts it on the desk and plays it.

**_[HELLO!!. Someone copies me. please reply.]_**

**_[Hey, I'm not Fred! I'm Vick in flesh and blood]._**

**_[What happened Vic. How did you communicate?]_****_[_**

**_[Oh I almost forgot. I request an immediate rescue team because we are under attack from strangers]_**

**_[The mercenaries]_**

**_[not_****_.]_**

**_[The colony]_**

**_[not!]_**

**_[The Pirates]_**

**_[no!]_**

**_[The aliens]_**

**_[Do not!!!. We are being attacked by an army of ogres that come out in the fairy tale only for children for the love of God !!!]_**

**_[What, Ogres?]_**

**_[We are in the crashed ship that I don't know where we are. They are restraining the ogres and we need help. help. help!!]_**

**_[BZZZZZZZZZZZT]_**

The reproduction ends. Logan and David were confused about the conversations. "Who are they?"

"It's what we are looking for and we know who they are. It's the lost battalion and it's called the reds and blues," Kimball said seriously.

"Do you have to be kidding me?" David said with a serious tone and an incredulous face.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading the fifth chapter. Thanks SPARTAN-626 your OC character will participate in the story. I warn you that there are three vacancies for your OC characters to participate in my story. I will answer questions to those with names._**

**_Buried Legacy: Are there gonna be lemons in this story._**

**_rE: If there will be lemons. Just recommend which would be the indicated couples._**

**_GUESTS (HALO): I can imagine Carolina calling out the exposure on their "armor"_**

**_Washington removing his helmet once, then Maia flirts with him._**

**_tucker being disgusted and angered by Vault when he tries to recruit Tucker, assuming he would join, and responding with an energy sword stab. Also having Washington come to his defense like "Yes he may be perverted but he doesn't cross forbidden lines"_**

**_"How so?"_**

**_"He didn't hit on Prim"_**

**_caboose, being mentally scarred and enraged by you know ..._**

**_Could Church Alpha return?_**

**_Simmons having a mental breakdown from several girls talking to him._**

**_RE: That could work when the time comes when Vault recruits Tucker but he answers it._**

**_"I am not abusive as you are deceived. I am the love doctor."_**

**_Church returned in human form. and Simmons is going to get a girlfriend to deflect him._**

**_Danterinfernus: Poor Lopez. Nobody appreciates the robot lol_**

**_RE: Yes. poor lopez but he will do something funny in the other chapters._**

**_sPARTAN-626 Thank you for participating in my story. See you in the other chapter._**


	7. 06:The idiot hostage and the two legends

**_CHAPTER 06: _****_The idiot hostage and the two legends_**

Alicia and Claudia's royal knights arrive running towards the area where the outsiders are.

"Look for Princess Alice and Claudia!" A white-haired girl commander shouts. All royal knights disperse but until 10 small objects fall rolling on the ground.

**_BOOOM_**

"FOR THE GODDESS !!" Shouts Frightened by the loud explosion. Everyone gets scared at the smoke that spread throughout the area. "What kind of magic is it?" He said looking around the smoke.

**_TATATTATATATTATATA_**.

"Aggf !!!" The Girl turns back through the loud rumble and nothing could be seen.

"Damn !!"

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

"Dont!!"

The girl looks back at her companions and became defensive. "Don't separate!"

"Being in a group will cause more casualties," said a hoarse voice.

"What-

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

**_BLAM_**

The white-haired girl throws herself on the floor and looks back that her friends have been eliminated. All she could do was listen to many loud rumblings and shouts from his classmates. She hides her face and trembles her body from fear. listen to the steps and look up found a man fromdark green and black armor. It's Locus armed with the sniper rifle and pulls out the DMR gun.

"Sweet dream".

**_BANG_**

Locus neutralizes the girl. "How's you doing in the other part"

_[We are neutralizing it. Locus prevents not leaving any single person in this area. we don't want loose ends]_ It was Wash's voice.

_[The reds stay with me near the ship and we will neutralize those who approach. Doc and Dr. Gray are going to take care of the injured. Meta, don't kill anybody and dont hurt them seriously.] _It's Carolina's voice with a serious tone.

_[Aware. and if they escape?]_

_[If a Knight manages to run away. he will warn the ruler and more army will come. We will cause a war. and we will win a new enemy]_ said Wash.

"Well ..." Locus activates the optical camouflage and goes on the way to the hill.

on the other side the other knights approach the great ship but find a man in armor carrying the two princesses.

"Princess Alicia and Claudia !!"

"Eh?"

"You will die infamous !!!" The knights pounce on him.

"Wait wait!!."

"Fire!!"

**_TATATATATATATATTATATA_**.

Knights scream in pain when they receive paralyzing bullets.

"Caboose takes the princesses inside the ship!" Carolina shouts and points the gun at other approaching knights.

**_TATATATTATATA_**

"At 12 !!" Sarge shouts and hits with the butt and points to another with the shotgun.

**_BANG_**

"Hell there are many women!" Simmons screams nervously and reloads the rifle.

"Well, bad luck, there aren't some men in full armor," Donut said and throws the stun grenade at the knights.

**_KABOOOM_**

"My eyes!" One of the knights shouts.

"I can not see anything!!"

"I'm blind!!"

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

Outside the area. Some wanted to flee the place but there were no exits. there was a huge dangerous object that would not let him leave the area, the responsible is The Mantis machine.

**_TATATATATATATATARARARARARAR_**.

_[Targets Neutralized]_

"Run !!"

"Go back!!"

"No, we are stuck !!"

The shouts of the knights made the two princesses wake up. Alicia opens her heavy eyelids and listens to loud rumbling.

**TATATATATA**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_KABOOM_**

"RUN !!"

Alice opens her eyes and finds herself at the entrance of the ship and looks outside that there are many bodies that would be her army lying on the ground.

"Go Back is for your own good!" A male voice shouts. Alicia looks forward to Sarge, Simmons and Donut. "Don't escape!"Sarge yells and raises the gun to a group of female knights who is escaping.

**_BANG_**

"Kyaaaa !!" The triple collapses. Alicia's eyes snap open when she sees him killed without hesitation.

"Can not be..."Alicia said in a pale tone and looks the other way that Claudia is unconscious and bathed in red paint. "Claudia we have to run away from here" Alicia tries to wake Claudia and you hear some male screams.

"RUN AWAY FROM SMOKE!"shouts one of Alice's knights and was running away "Please pity !!"

**_BLAM_**

The knights throws to the ground. Alicia slaps Claudia "Claudia wakes up !!" Claudia opens her eyes and gets up.

"What happened?"Claudia said in a hurt tone and opens her eyes to see that her army is being defeated by the 15 foreign soldiers "My Army!"

"We have to run away !!" Alicia shouts "It's too risky to save them !!"Alice looks behind the white smoke that appeared other soldiers that is Carolina, Washington, Church and Tex that is equipped with rifles.

**_TATATATATATTA_**.

"Mercy!" Yells others. UNCS soldiers shoot without hesitation. Everyone was shouting clemency. Alice looks at Doc and Dr. Gray carrying bodies and leaving them lying on the ground and tied with ropes.

"Hey .." Alicia and Claudia pales and looks back at Caboose. "Are you all right?"

"Your bast ..." Claudia was going to attack him but Alicia stops her and whispers in her ear.

"We don't have to fight. If we fight, we'll end up like them. But we have to dodge Caboose."

"Hey ..." Alicia and Claudia look at Caboose who is kneeling. "Why are you whispering" He whispered "Are you playing a game?"

"Hey.."Alice had to plan something to get out of the place. '**Think… wait, she said it's a game… maybe I have to cheat.' **Alice puts on a small fake smile. "We're playing hide and seek." Claudia is surprised at Alicia's comment.

**'What are you doing?!'** Claudia screams in her mind.

"Oh ~" Caboose said in an amazing tone "I love games to hide and seek"

**'It worked!' **Alicia shouts surprised in her mind "Caboose. The game is that Claudia and I; we will pretend to be dead and while you carry us away from this place."Alicia said pretending with the tone of a girl that she wants to play but inside she was scared that the other soldiers would realize while they are eliminating her army.

"It's hard to load two bodies ... but I had an idea," Caboose said cheerfully and quietly. caboose looks at the towel in his hand and puts it on Claudia and Alicia. "Now stick out your tongues as if you were dead. Now I come back" Caboose runs off to get something.

"Alicia a question. Why did you lie to Caboose that we are playing"

"Seeing Caboose who is an idiot and has a child's mind. But I don't know if he can help us" Listen to the steps and Alicia makes the gesture that pretends to be dead to Claudia.

"How is the medieval?" Carolina asks.

"Everything is stable but some are injured that someone is going to experience psychological trauma"

"Hey, I brought the cowards who gave up," Sarge said neutrally and points the shotgun at the 20 scared knights who were raising their arms as a sign of surrender. "Come with me to the dungeon." red armor said with tone threatening.

Carolina noticed the towel that is hidden in Alice's face "Who put the towel on Alice's face?"

Alicia and Claudia turn pale internally. but a strong tremor interrupted Carolina in the attempt to remove the towel. Carolina looks at Caboose who is driving a Warthog.

"Caboose, what are you doing with the Warthog?" Asks Carolina, puzzled by Caboose's actions.

"Eeeee?" Caboose looks at Alicia pretending to be dead makes a gesture in her hand for him to dont say anything.

"I only brought the Warthog because it is very dirty and there were a lot of blood ogres and even some organs like that" Caboose raises something inside that is something censored that it was actually a sexual organ that belonged to an ogre.

"Get Away that thing out of my sight!" Carolina shouts angrily.

"OK..."caboose throws the sexual organ but unintentionally threw Donut who recently arrives along with the ten rendered gentlemen.

"AY GOOOOOOOD!!" Donut shouts like a girl. "Get Away that awful thing from me !!!" Donut kicks the sexual organ.

"Caboose you can clean the warthog," Carolina said reluctantly.

"Yes I can clean"

Carolina sighs "Caboose i asked you to clean the warthog but don't destroy it"

"Okie dokey," Caboose said cheerfully.

_[Carolina needs your support! there is an annoying one who is awake in the prison room]_

"Doctor. did you have some anesthesia for those who want to wake up?" Carolina asks Dr. Gray who pulled out a strange gun and loaded five darts.

"I only have the tranquilizer gun. It's my invention."

"Is it your invention?" Asks Carolina.

"I always wanted to use it on humans," Gray said psychopathically. Alicia and Claudia realize what kind of person the doctor is.

"Don't go overboard. We don't want blood" Carolina shakes her head.

"Okay ~"

Carolina and Gray went to the dungeon leaving Caboose alone with the two princesses who are still simulating being dead. Donut takes the 20 knights.

"They gone. Now let me take her hiding places," Caboose whispered and carried the two princesses like a dad's sack and shoves him behind Warthog. "Now stay still while driving." Caboose slowly starts the warthog. Alice peeks out looking at the lying knights on the floor. Another 50 were on their knees in 5 rows against Lopez, Simmons along with Meta.

"Don't move ... not a single muscle," Meta said menacingly. Behind the back is Tex and Church is carrying another 10 Knights, one opposed that he is a Knight man.

"On your knees," Tex said seriously.

"Or what?"

"You asked for it" Tex hits the abdomen forcing him to get on his knee.

"Do what he says or we're going to shoot," Church said in a threatening tone. the others could not take it anymore. The three get up and start running.

"Stop!" Church shouts. Tex raises the SMG.

**_TATATTATATATA_**

Alicia pales and looks down. '**Sorry, I will avenge their deaths. **Alice clenches her fists. The warthog reaches the hill. "We are almost there"

* * *

**_Inside the ship._**

"Fiuuuu ~" Tucker leaves his room and in his hand he had nude girls magazine "I can finally finish and my friend is intact" Tucker strokes his crotch. "I wonder why there are so many shots outside. What happened while I wasn't there?" Tucker looks in the halls where the ten female knights that are tied with rope in his hand walked. "what do we have here"Tucker said surprised and recognized that one of them is the healer who hit him in the crotch before.

"You are the pervert who harassed me," said the healer in a pale tone.

"Whoa! Whoa!, I'm not perverted. I am decent and respect women. but you dress indecently. calling yourself Knights you are not ashamed of others. didn't teach you of their parents that they have to dress decently, "Tucker said scolding the prisoners.

"Who are you to tell us?" Said a woman in an angry tone.

"I am a decent gentleman and on top of that I have" Tucker pulls the energy sword "Excalibur!"

"For the goddess!" A healer shouts at the sight of the energy sword "That sword !!" Everyone kneels before Tucker "Please forgive us our life!"

"Eh?" Tucker said confused. "Hey I was just kidding."

_[Tucker where the hell are you?] _It was the voice of Church.

"Ah ... Church I'm inside the ship" Tucker answers the helmet radio.

_[Move your ass and help us with the medieval ones!]_

"Stupid fool" Tucker growls. "You go to the dungeon!tucker raises the sword ordering the 10 knights.

"Yes, King!" The girls shout.

"Did they tell me King?" Tucker said confused and looks at the sword of energy "That could give me an advantage in this world"

_[Guys ... where is the princesses] _It was Carolina's voice.

_[He's with Caboose in the Warthog] _Locus said.

_[WHAT? !!!] _Shouts all the soldiers of the UNCS.

* * *

**_On the hill where Locus is._**

"Order to shoot Caboose?" Locus said pointing at Caboose's head.

"Wait there is another way ..." Tex said that he is dragging a gentleman on his knee.

* * *

**_In the _****_Warthog_**

caboose was confused "Alicia .. have we reached your hiding place?" Caboose still thinks it's a hide and seek game.

_[Alicia and Claudia ..]_

Alicia and Claudia startled at the noise of the voice coming on Warthog's radio.

_[Speaks...]_

[_Alicia-sama ...] _Said a voice with fear.

"It's Elene !!"Alicia shouts that she is her sudden, orange-haired girl.

_[You have 5 seconds to turn back or else something will happen to your knights]_

"Alicia we have to go back ..." Claudia said in a pale tone "If we don't come back ..

"Eh ... Alicia?" Caboose didn't understand the situation.

_[one...]_

_[Tex ... I don't think it's a good idea to do that]_ Locus said.

_[two...]_

_[Forget me. run away Alice-sama]_

_[Tex don't do that!]_ Church screams.

[Three..]

_[Tex leaves the gun !!]_

_[Four... if you want ... ¡¡Five !!]_

_[BANG]_

"NO !!" Alicia shouts. Claudia furiously pulls out the sword and points Caboose in the neck.

"If you threaten another life. I will threaten yours!"

"Eh ... I feel like it makes me want to pee .." Caboose said little scared.

"Keep driving!" Claudia screams angrily. "Don't follow us or that will die !!"

* * *

**_On the hill with Locus and Tex._**

"Hic ... Hic .."The orange-haired girl was crying in fright.

"I can't believe you cheated them this way," Locus said.

"I didn't say I was going to kill her .." Tex said. "Now they are already awake ... what will happen to Caboose?"

* * *

**_In the present. Ken._**

"Wait ... you took hostage," Cellestine said shocked.

"If we have taken hostage and decided to interrogate him to tell us all about that groups of people that you call him 'legendary warriors.' I am sure he will tell us all," Alicia said in a serious tone.

* * *

**_In the dungeon._**

"Alicia?" Caboose said looking around the dark place "Claudia?" Caboose is standing in the cell where the two guards are. "Eh ... sorry the game is over, right?"

"Shut up!" Shouts one of the guards.

"Okay ... We'll play who doesn't talk and start!" Caboose shouts cheerfully.

"Shut up or I'll rip your tongue out!" Shouts one of the guards.

"Yay win. It's great !!"

* * *

**_In the other world._**

**_In the other universe._**

**_Planet: Reach_**

**_Date_****_: August 30, 2552_**

A person in Spartan III armor was running and shooting at the Shageili troops.

"Shit!!"cursed the noble six. an alien rushes towards him and kicks him hard in the abdomen and comes another that hits him pushing backwards and kicks him hard in the abdomen in the abdomen. Behind his helmet he spits blood and falls on his back. curse "He was lost and knew this would be his end.

_Legendary warriors and guardians of God and time._

He thought it would be a hallucination but a light appears and he drags it to Noble Six and swallows it completely.

* * *

**_In the year 2559._**

A pelican ship is traveling in outer space. "Chief here I am at the location"

_[Here in the central. do you see something strange 117?]_

"The energy is overloaded in this location but there is nothing. There are only pure rocks floating in the spaces," Chief said looking into the space.

**BEEP. beep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"Wait i detect something?"

_[What is it?] _Chief hears something inside his hearing aid.

"I hear something?"

_[Put on the speaker]_

_Legendary warriors and guardians of God and time._

"That voice..."

_[Ma-BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT_]

"Hello?" Chief tried to communicate the central "Listen to me ?. Hello ..."chief looks forward and the radar indicates a strong energy. "What the hell?" Look forward that a light appeared out of nowhere in the middle of space and emits a great intense light that swallows the pelican. Chief gets up scared and raises the gun but a light enters the pelican.

the light surrounds Chief and envelops him. It causes a flash. Inside the ship is all empty and only the radio is on.

_[Chief replies ... What happened?]_

* * *

**In the Serenus (NA: It's the same world of Eostia but in different countries)**

**_Sacrun Aureilia Imperium_**

A blonde woman is standing in the big glass and a light appears before her. When the flash of light ends the two figures that have strange armor appear.

"My warriors. i were waiting for you" said the blonde "I am Serafina Renatus the reincarnated goddess of Serenus"


	8. 07: Interrogations

**_CHAPTER 07: Interrogations_**

"It's time to talk," said the man with a white beard and wearing a royal knight's suit. there was a person in blue armor and his name is Michael James Caboose

"Hello .." He said cheerfully.

"You already greeted me about 10 times," said the man pressing the fountain of his nose with both fingers. "My name is Grave Levatine "Hit the table." I want you to talk to us about the renegade group! "

"Well, come get close," Caboose said in a whisper. Serious about Caboose and before answering "I do not understand what is happening?"

"Dammit!!"grave turns the table angrily and takes out the dagger and puts it on the neck "You have guts to make me angry. But you're lucky that the princesses leave you alive. If you're not going to tell me about your friends, you're going to have a bad time hang out with me "

"Friends? ... do you want me to talk about my friends !?"Caboose said cheerfully "Church is my best friend. Tucker, Wash, Carolina, Donut, Lopez and Doc and especially the Reds. The Grumpy Sarge, The Smart Simmons. The lazy Grif. and also the two new friends Dr.Gray and the dark Locus. although there are two that he does not like is Meta and Tex. and there is one who did not tell him that it would be my friend is Vick. is all I have my friends "

"That's it. Did you just name your friends?" Grave said confused and his vein sprouted his forehead. "Are you going to tell me everything?"

"It's all I know," Caboose said.

"You're a useless" Grave was going to draw the sword and place it on his neck "One last words?"

"Ehh it's time for cookies with glass of milk"

"Father-in-law ... This enough" Claudia said in a serious tone "He will not speak ... He has something we know"

"Like which?"

"He's retarded," Claudia said.

"I'm not retarded !!" Caboose replies. "I know how to talk and answer !!"

"Then answer the question; what do you know about them and what are they going to do with the survivors?" Claudia said.

"Ehh ... I don't know but I think they are going to do something?" Caboose said confused.

"Like which?"

"I don't know ... use your imagination"

Claudia began to imagine what she would do with the prisoners.

* * *

**_IMAGINATION_**.

"You bastards!" Said the purple-haired girl who is the sudden Alice. "What are they going to do with us!"

"We are going to rape with you," Washington said wickedly and is together with the 9 men that would be Tucker, Church, Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Meta, Vick, Locus, Doc. That he had malicious looks. "Now guys have fun !!"

The 10 women open their eyes with horror "NOOOOOOOOOOOO !!" You hear some screaming and lascivious noises with evil laughter that is an orgy violation.

* * *

**_Reality_**.

"YOU ARE FUCKING VIOLATOR!" Claudia screams angrily at the imagining of a certain scene.

"I'm not a rapist and I don't know anything about these things !!" yells scared Caboose and gets up causing the chains he was handcuffed to break.

**_CLACK_**

"Eh?" Claudia said as she realized that Caboose is no longer handcuffed.

"Can I leave?" Caboose said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Claudia screams angrily. "Sit down!"

"Okay," Caboose said obediently. Claudia and Grave leave the interrogation room.

"You think he's going to tell us," Grave said seriously.

"You just have to wait. Because the goddess has already found a way to see the truth of this man," Claudia said. "I wonder how my army is going through these murderers."

* * *

**_At the base of the reds and blues._**

"No..No..No Please," said the purple-haired girl begging for her knee. "All except this !!"

"Just do it and you will be like a great woman," The female voice said.

"No, I don't want to betray ..."

"You just have to do what she says," said another male voice.

"Please"

"DRESS ON A FUCKING ONCE !!!" Carolina shouts angrily and throws the prisoner outfit.

"DONT!!"the girl shouts and starts running "I don't want to reject the blessing of my cellestine goddess !!"

"Kakalina grab it !!" Carolina shouts. Sister runs after the girl and grabs her feet.

"Please !!" he shouts begging "Don't take my armor off!"

"It's not your armor, it's your bikini for bleach!"Sister shouts and takes out the steel shoulder strap and also the steel parts that concealed the intimate parts.

"Kyaaaaaa !!!"

Washington looked the other way to not see the girl naked "I'm not going to look at anything"

After a few minutes the girl was already dressed in dark green uniform for recruits and she looks at herself "It's horrendous !!"

"Shut up and go back to your group B" Grunt Carolina. the girl returns the group of girls of 50 people who have the same recruits uniforms that are being watched by Carolina and Washington "All group B with Me !!" Carolina shouts. Group B follows Carolina and they take them to the room where the other prisoners of each cell that fits in 10 people are.

"How many medieval are there?" Carolina asks Doc.

"There are about 200 ... 100 women and 100 men," Doc said counting the number of prisoners. "The majority is stable and without brain damage ..." Doc shakes his head sharply

"Some are with trauma that is going to live for life Muajajajajjaja !!" It was the voice of O'Mailley.

"Okay ... but did you look for someone who is sergeant?"

"Well there are two sudden ones that is from Alice but they don't want to talk and there are others who are hiding among the prisoners because they don't want to reveal their identities," Doc said in a normal voice.

"How about we are going to torture him !!" O'Mailley said sadistically.

"I don't want to torture anyone!" Doc shouts at O'Mailley of his alter-ego.

"Doc, calm down. I'll take care of it," Carolina said and grabs the voice tag. "Listen to all medieval Eostia!"

all the medieval people pay attention to the voice "We want one of their superiors to collaborate with us and we promise that we will let them return to their homes"

"WE ARE LYING !!"

"WHAT DID ALICIA DO THEM !!?"

"WHERE IS CLAUDIA!!"

"WE WILL NOT COLLABORATE WITH YOU !!"

There were angry shouts and claims. Carolina sighs in annoyance and makes a gesture to Sarge who is together with his red team; Simmons, Grif, Donut and Lopez. All raise their weapons.

**_TATAATATTATATATATATAT_**.

All medieval prisoners get scared at the multiple shots and shut up.

"One of you is Sergeant, Commander, or the right hand of one of the princesses?" Carolina said walking through cells and looks at the medieval ones "Meta, Washington, Tex, Sarge, Church, Tucker and I will be the fishermen and they we will ask one of you questions. "

"I choose this one" said Wash pointing to a bald man "Come on walk!"

"This woman.," said Tex, who grabbed her left arm. "Come on."

"That woman has blue hair. It must be that she has blue information!"Sarge shouts at the sight of a blue-haired woman who is scared to be targeted by the red "Blue filthy walk !!"

"This man has a face of nothing. I better take it," Church said, holding his hand. "Come on, get up!"

"Let's see who is against it?"Meta said entering a cell where a group of men is until a tanned man appears who has musculature and has short hair. "Are you against me taking one of your companions?"

**_POW_**

the medieval man beat Meta in the face but he received damage to his hand "Ow ..."

"My head is made of special steel. So you will come with me" Meta raises the knee over the abdomen and drags it.

"Hello healer," Tucker said, recognizing the healer. "Do you remember me?"

"Ki-"

"Shhhh ..." Tucker silences her with his fingers "We'll talk privately"

"Hey Tucker don't take advantage of it!" Carolina shouts "Your mission is to interrogate. Don't flirt !!"

"Yes boss"

"You'll come with me," Carolina said, recognizing the purple-haired girl who is Alice's sudden.

The seven interrogators takes the seven suspects in each room alone. "Well it will be in 30 minutes!"

"Pow-Chicka-Bow-Bow" Tucker said in a whisper before entering the room along with the healer.

"Hey Carolina, can I get in with Simmons and Grif?"

"Well ..." Carolina said.

* * *

**_First room._**

Washington is sitting in front of the man "Fine. My name is Washington. But if you want you can call me Wash. Now I want you to answer the questions. Who among you is what Carolina said"

"I'm not going to say anything," said the medieval man with a frown.

"Come on, don't be difficult," said Wash and removes the DMR gun and pulls out the magazine where he had the bullet and saves it for another unknown magazine. "I'll use a real one." Wash takes out the insurance and puts it on his forehead. "Tell me. true..."

"I will not betray Alicia and Claudia. Especially Goddess Cellestine."

"You are a gentleman with dignified loyalty. But ..." Wash pulls out the gun and looks for something on the table and pulls out a device and places it in his hand. "Is it a lie detector. Now the first question; do you like Alice? .

"Do not.."

**_TSSSSSS_**.

"AHHHHG !!" He screams in pain as he is electrocuted "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Well that will be many questions until you tell me .."

* * *

**_Second room._**

Tex takes out the knife and plays throwing it to the sky and grabs it "What is your Name?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"First we have to introduce ourselves ... I'm Tex" Tex said with a serious tone and looks at the girl. "And your name is?"

"I'm Laura ... and I'm not going to answer your question-

**_TUK_**.

The girl was interrupted because a combat knife was thrown by Tex. The knife nails the table by a direct launch.

"Next time I will not fail and so let's play throwing knives," said Tex who put a malicious smile behind his helmet and pulls out three knives in each hand. "Well ... quiz games"

"EEEEEEKK !!!"

* * *

**_Third room._**

"Well I'll be the bad cop" Sarge said and look at Simmons "and you'll be the good cop"

"Hey, I'll be the bad cop!" Grif says.

"You will be on the soundtrack and also the light to illuminate the blue one," Sarge said and look back at the blue-haired girl sitting. "Now turn off the lights!"

the living room light goes out and a light that illuminates the blue-haired girl turns on. "Disgusting blue who is your leader !!" shouts Sarge angrily.

"Claudia Levantine !!" the scared girl shouts.

"Cases resolved!" Sarge shouts. "That has been easy."

"Hey we also know Claudia is the one who escaped with Alicia along with Caboose," Simmons said.

"One moment you said that Caboose helped the two princesses escape.?"

"Can be..."

"It means that girl is the blue team in this world!"Sarge shouts and looks again, pointing with the shotgun "Tell us your evil plans. Blue!!"

"I swear I don't know !!"the frightened girl shouts "I only serve Claudia and I pray to the goddess Cellestine. I am not a bad person and I have not done anything yet, nor find any soul mate of mine .. waaaahh !!"

"Calm down Sarge. It's my turn," Simmons said and looks at the girl. "Well, my name is Simmons and I like it ..."look at the eyes of the girl that are beautiful and he froze to realize that she is a girl "... P-Questions .. I like-st ... ha-close ..." Simmons stuttered and is nervous talking With the girl

"Oh my god ... Simmons, Me turn..Girl, we want to ask you to tell us who your commander and sergeant is and especially your right hand, "Grif said quietly.

"i am Sergeant "

"Wow ... should you have told us before. And who your commander?" Grif said kindly.

"The commander is with the big white armor"

* * *

**_Four_** **_Room_**.

"Well ... answer my question. I don't have all the time you've touched a man of few words" Meta said with a serious tone.

"Well, I'm Claudia's commander. Everyone tells me Bob."

"Do you like fighting?Meta said defiantly.

"Yes.."

They both stare at each other and a lot of tension. "Well, I think we're going to chat with our arms," Meta said, flexing his arm.

* * *

**_Fifth Room._**

"Well I will ask you quick questions and answer them"

"OK"

"Well who is your sergeant and commander or the right hands of the two princesses"

"My sergeant is Maura and the commander is Bob. Claudia's right hands is her Grave father-in-law."

"Wow ... that was easy. Suck it Tex. You tell me I'm not the toughest of the whole battalion!Church shouts cheering.

"I'm Sergeant. But who are you really?"

"We are WDYC," said Church.

"WDYC?"

"**W**hat **d**o **y**ou **c**are" Church said reluctantly.

* * *

**_Sixth room._**

"Well I want you to answer the questions and I also want to know about the situations that are happening with the dark elves," Carolina said with her arms crossed.

"I'm not going to tell you"

"Look Miss. We have made a tremendous paw and we want to negotiate with the princesses and also the goddess Cellestine. So we want to make a temporary peace treatment. Your princesses have our friend who is Caboose. So we need an agreement with peace . "

"Olga Discordia declared war on Celestine in 100 years ago. During these years we have fought nonstop and dark elves and ogres killed the villagers who were near the border of the northern kingdom. So that is the current situation in the one we are going through. "

"All right...but one favor I want to ask you "Carolina said before she took out a blank paper" I want you to draw me a map and the kingdom in which your goddess Cellestine is "

* * *

**_Seventh _****_room_**

"Let's see let me recapitulate. Your people are suffering a war that will never end because of what this Olga declared the war that you call her the reincarnated goddess and her name is Cellestine. What a serious situation in which it is happening" Tucker said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, my king," said the kneeling healer.

"And the big question why are you calling me king?"

"You are the new heir to the throne of Geofu" Said the healer and pulls out the hood revealing a reddish hair "I am Isabella the healer of the church of Deuleti Aliyyeli Eldoni of Serenus. And it will be a pleasure to serve with you King Tucker"

"I, the king," Tucker said surprised. "Wow ... another kingdom that I will conquer as I steal Arturo's glory. And that will be better than last time."

"Princess Iris is going to get married"

"Marry?" Tucker said shocked. "Who are going to marry?"

"Princess Iris of Arcadia. Your fiancee," said Isabella.

* * *

**_on the outside of the ship. In the woods._**

"Olga-sama. Are you sure?" Chloe said doubting the outsiders.

"Yes I'm sure. I just have to talk about the leader of these fallen angels who killed 400 amounts of the ogre army and also killed the army of the 2 Eostia leadersthey will be my strong allies and will be the key to conquering all Eostia "Olga said with a serious tone.

"What if they disagree?"

"We will only kidnap one or two. Because they are different than the Eostia knights"Olga said taking a step and she comes an army of 100 dark elves. But they did not realize that there was a security device that detected the movements.

"Vick we have some visitors," Locus said, standing on the tree branch looking away at the army of dark elves.

_[I will notify others]._

* * *

**_Deuleti Aliyyeli Eldoni of Serenus._**

"Rejected!" The female voice shouts kicking a noble man "Don't ever step on my castle again"

the red-haired girl with green eyes sits back on the throne "There is no man who can be my fiance other than ariscrotata and duke."

"Iris-sama. What kind of man do you want to have?" Asks the brown woman with blue eyes with a white cape and a short dress up to the thigh.

"I want a brave man who has a high status and blood of royalty. And on top of that being a strong swordsman that is the kind of man I want. But in Serenus there are only pure rich and weak men," said the annoyed redhead.

"Well in the future you will find a man. But that is why we sent a pilgrim to Eostia to find out about your future husband," the girl said giving a small smile.

"Eleanore really" Iris sighs "I hope it is some man indicated for" She gets up and raises her voice "the great princess Iris Arcadia" He said arrogantly along with pride.

* * *

**_In the other world._**

**_In the great hangar of the UNCS._**

We see in the hangar that there are 600 UNCS soldiers standing before the great cruise ship. The SAROTOGA frigate

Near the ship is the assembly where the three important officers are. Lieutenant Valcan and Vice Admiral Walker and Admiral Vlascovich

"My battalion" Admiral Vlascovich said "We have received a mission that is where the best known battalion of the UNCS who revealed and defeated the corrupt military company and then saved the planet Charon. It is called the reds and blues."

There were murmurs surprised to hear about the red and blue battalion.

"President Kimball personally asked me to go to an unknown place where they were lastand there we will rescue the battalion because I feel that there will be a war on the other planet. We don't know if that battalion got something that concerns him. So Valcan and Walker let them lead the army. see you at the SAROTAGA command center. Vlascovich said before entering the elevator.

"Battalion Number 1. To elevator A!" Valcan screams. The number one battalion that is 200 men.

"Battalion Number 2. Al B !!" Walker shouts and looks at the other Battalion Number 3 that there are 200 men. "Number 3 to C !!"

Walker and Valcan did not realize that Battalion Number 3 had a viper among that battalion that something bad will happen in the future. in the middle of the battalion was an OSDT armor soldier and another one speaks next door.

"Surely that ship will take me where those idiots are and especially Locus."

"Yes sir. According to the report sir ..."

"Call me Garry for now. I'll let you know when it's time," Garry said maliciously.

The Sarotaga ship lifts and enters the stratosphere.m and starts from.

* * *

**_in the other world_**.

**_In the Ken._**

Caboose is taken with the two guards of the castle and takes him to where Cellestine is. Caboose looks around that it is a spacious and elegant place and looks forward that there is a blonde elf woman sitting on the throne.

"Caboose I've been waiting for you"

"I'm Caboose. Nice to meet you!" Caboose shouts cheerfully.


	9. 08: Olga and Cellestine

**_CHAPTER 08: Olga and Cellestine._**

Olga's army was approaching and until they heard a few quick steps.

"Stop!" A voice shouts. Everyone stays still and two people appear out of nowhere magically but in reality it was an optical camouflage that would be Tex and Locus aiming their weapons at Olga's army "Who are you?"Chloe comes forward and puts herself in front of the two soldiers.

"I am Commander Chloe. The right hand of Queen Olga Discoridia"

"Why did they come" Locus asks seriously and points to Chloe.

"I have come to speak with you," said an alien voice coming back. all his army opens the way leaving a clear path for the queen to pass. "I am Olga Discordia queen of Garan"

"This name listen .." Locus said "Here Locus. We have found hundreds of intruders along with the queen"

_[What kind of intruders is] _Carolina's voice said.

"Dark elves," Locus said dryly.

_[The queen is Olga, no]_

"Yes."

_[Take her to our base and we'll talk there]_

"Aware" Locus said and look at Tex "Tex lowers the gun and you Olga come with us and leave your army where it is"

"I reject that olga is not going anywhere alone "Chloe rejects Locus request" She will have to go with bodyguards to protect her "

"You can go with Olga and the army stays," Tex said with a serious tone.

"Well, come on Chloe" Olga said and gestures for Chloe to follow him. the army of Elves stands in the forest.

* * *

**_In the Ken._**

"I know you are a good person and Alicia told me that you risked your life to save her from the explosion that an immature individual launched a magic so that her * Pizza * did not exist in this world and that we do not know pizzaI would love to give us your cooperation so we can talk with your 'Friends'. and so we can get to the bottom of everything "Cellestine said kindly looking at Caboose who is sitting in a single common chair.

"Oohh ..."Caboose said but moves his head from the left side "You can repeat me"

Claudia and Alicia falls on their backs to the stupidity of this UNCS soldier. Cellestine puts on a small chuckle.

"I see that you are something interesting but I want ..."Cellestine said and puts a serious look "Who are you?"

"We are the reds and blues!" Vitorear Caboose.

"Reds and Blues ..." Cellestine said with interest and begins to remember about the vision he had 10 hours ago that the reds and blues defeated the evil beings. "Tell me Caboose can you tell me about yourself." Cellestine wanted to meet Caboose.

"Well my name James Michael Caboose. Everyone tells me Caboose. I like them a lot."

* * *

**_In the red and blue base._**

All UNCS soldiers tremble in fear.

"Why I feel someone mentioned me," Vick said looking back.

* * *

In return in Ken.

Caboose stares at the emerald eyes of cellestine "It's not that I'm Psychic .." Caboose said with dark music. "Well we are the heroes of the planet of chorus!"Cheers Caboose cheerfully "I have had many friends along the way. The reds and blues work together and are best friends!"

"Wow Caboose. But one question. I heard that Claudia and Alicia told me that your friends killed the army. Is that true?"

"No. my friends knocked them out with paralyzing and cut bullets to neutralize your army ... but we put a big leg that freckles hurt Alicia and Claudia "

"Wait, you mean the giant steel Golem," Claudia said, remembering that Mantis hurt Alice and her.

"Exactly I left it to Freckles to walk through the forest "Caboose said and looks at Cellestine" We don't kill any of his friends "

"You mean my army is alive ..."

"Wait what happened to my sudden!" Alicia yells angrily "A strange object that emitted the voice of Tex that threatened to kill my sudden!"

_[She is not dead]_

Everyone in the room is silent before a familiar voice that Alicia and Claudia turn pale when they hear it.

"Freckles where are you!" Caboose shouts cheerfully.

_[Inside your helmet, Captain Caboose]_

"Wait are you Captain?" Alicia said surprised to hear the highest rank.

"Just freckles and my friend from chorus tells me that. But I'm really cape," said Caboose.

_[I'm talking to you on the radio and track you from your transmitter and you're 100km south. and above..]_

_[Hey friend!] _It was Vick's voice.

"Vick!" Caboose shouts cheerfully "You're also in my head"

_[Good. but how's it going there]_

"I already met Cellestina Lacrass .."

"Celestine Lucross" Claudia corrected reluctantly.

"I have met Grovo lovantino"

"Grave Levantine. Idiot!" Shout Grave angrily.

"Tucker did it. Wait, Tucker isn't here." Caboose remembered that Tucker is not in this place. "Well I've got to meet new people. And how are you doing?"

_[Caboose is better than being alone because your friends are having a chat with the two dark elves who is Olga and Chloe]_

"OLGA?!" They shout in shock to all the throne room "OLGA DISCORDIA ?!"

_[Ehhh ... It's on Speaker, isn't it?]_Vick said nervously.

Everything produced a silence _[Well Caboose was a pleasure talking to you. Ciao]_

"Bye ..." Caboose looks at Cellestine who had a frown. "Did I get in trouble?"

"Claudia and Alicia prepare the army and go attack ..."Cellestine was going to order but Alicia stops him.

"No. It's a high risk," Alicia said in a serious tone. "Recognizing the way those reds and blues fight, they are able to kill the masses."

"Why do you say so?" Cellestine said, bewildered.

"Cellestine let you read my memory," Alicia said kneeling before Cellestine.

The reincarnated goddess lowers her hand on Alice's head and closes her eyes for a moment.

while she kept her eyes closed she saw something she paled is that the red and blue soldiers killed Alicia and Claudia's army. Cellestine departs and looks at Caboose.

"Caboose explain to me why ..."

"Ehhh ... they are fine I swear ... that ..."caboose babbled nervously and tried to argue.

"Onee-san" Alicia looks back to find Prim who has just entered the throne room. Caboose is petrified when he sees her. "Onee-san I heard that you have returned ..."

"Helly ..." Caboose said approaching Prim "Little sister ..."caboose touches Prim's shoulder "Helly ..." Caboose hugs Prim. Grave and Claudia is shocked to see what Caboose is doing. Alicia gets angry and quickly approaches "Helly ... I'm sorry ..."

"Caboose take your hands off Prim ..."

"DON'T MISS US !!" Caboose screams angrily and gets up. "Quiet Helly your brother is going to protect you and take you home ... "Caboose becomes defensive.

"How dare you .. GUARDS !!" Shouts Grave warning the 10 guards that kicks in the door.

"Let you Go to Princess Prim !!"

**_POW_**

"Do.."caboose grabs the spear and hits another guard horizontally and kicks another guard in the abdomen "NOT .." Caboose gives him a left hook that the guard was going to stab behind "APPROACH ... . Caboose every time he hit the guards. his personality was different and now he is serious and he became professional. "Do not approach my sister," he said in a serious tone.

Alicia unsheathes the sword and rushes towards Caboose. He dodges it and grabs the blade of the sword and breaks it when squeezed.

"WHAT?!"Alicia shouts shocked and was pushed by the inhuman force of Caboose.

"Onee-sama!" Screams worried. "Please stop!"

"Quiet Little Sister. Your brother Caboose will protect you from the bad guys .."

"Nawasa ..." Cellestine recounts a spell "Minakra ... Sacrera ... Kahila ... Sleep !!"Cellestine casts the spell at Caboose, who hits the head and falls backwards.

"I feel ... Tired ... ZZZZZZ" Caboose said tiredly and ends up sleeping. Alicia gets up and groans in pain.

"What the hell was that?!" Claudia said shocked. Cellestine approaches Caboose unconscious. "what are you going to do?"

"I'll get into his mind," Cellestine said. "There must be something inside him." Cellestine kneels and touches on the head of the helmet and closes his eyes.

* * *

**_Inside the mind of Caboose._**

Cellestine opens her eyes and finds a wide place unknown to her.

"Hey stupid," a voice shouts. Cellestine looks back and finds a person in aqua armor.

"Who are you?" Cellestine said confused.

"I'm Tucker. And what are you doing here?" Tucker said arrogantly. "A moment why are you dressed like that?"

"Hey Tucker how many times do I have to tell you to keep jogging 100 laps. !!" another voice shouts. Cellestine looks at the other person who is a man in black armor with yellow lines.

"Shit is Wash. I'm stupid!" Screams Tucker and starts running away.

"And you who are you .." Ask Wash. "What are you doing dressed like this? "

"Oh ... we have a guest," said a calm voice. Cellestine and Wash looks at Caboose.

"Hey Caboose, I found this intruder. You want me to take her to the dungeon," Wash said seriously.

"No. I take care of her ..." Caboose said.

"You always fix everything. I'm glad you're your superior," Wash said before going somewhere else.

"What do you need, miss?" Caboose asks.

* * *

**_In the real world._****_At the base of the reds and blues._**

"I am Olga Discordia, Queen of the Dark ElvesI have secretly seen that you killed the ogres and that really surprised me and shocked me. and there I have decided to speak with you, "Olga said seriously and looks at the 14 UNCS soldiers standing at the entrance of the frigate ship.

"What do you want from us?"Carolina asks.

"I want you to become my allies," Olga said. "I will give you a great reward for all of you. You will have the right to earn a great land along with the wealth of golds."

"I could have a farm what I always wanted," Sarge said in a surprised tone.

"I wouldn't have a job .." Grif said surprised.

"I think the price is fair," Tex said.

"Wait ..." Carolina said "Why do you want us to become your allies?"

"I want you to help me win the war and defeat the seven alliances of the Eostia shields"

"The seven shields ..."said Wash "As I supposed as Claudia's commander said. Why did you declare war on Cellestine?"

"It is that my species is fed up with slavery. I have seen that the horrible humans did atrocious things with the dark elves. Raid of land. Kidnapping, Abuses, Murders and Slaves is the things they have been doing for these times. and I have decided to change things when I win the war. so what do you say? "

"Hmmm ..." Carolina began to think along with the other soldiers. While they thought, Olga put a smile.

_'If they accept the alliance with me. That bitch Cellestine is going to fall along with her six allies and they are going to shred all the armies. hehehehe it's all part of my plan. '_ Olga thought she was going to win allies.

"Olga, I'm afraid we're going to reject your alliance ..." Washington said.

"What?"Olga said with slight surprise. Chloe tensed the angry tooth but Olga makes the gesture so as not to lose her composure.

"Do you think it's us?" Carolina said. "Murderers, Mercenaries, Soldiers without a border.those you think; That's how we are. You were wrong about the battalion queen. so I recommend that you return to your castle and never return on our ship. but if you are going to send your army of dark elves. I recommend you not send it because we will take it from prisoners and if you send ogres and goblinsthe same thing we did 10 hours ago will happen with other monsters. "

"Hehehehehe ..." Olga said and looks at the soldiers "You have no idea what you have done. I'm afraid he won't leave me any other choice. I already know that you are strong with your weapons. But I know that you have Alicia and Claudia as prisoners. So one of you will become my prisoner," Olga said before raise your hand emitting a violet glow.

"That's..."Carolina said surprised to see the magic.

"Put your hands down !!" Sarge shouts raising the shotgun.

"Put your hands down or we'll open fires" Screams Tex angry.

"Telesport !!" Shouts Olga invoked a great magic circle all over the floor where the soldiers are treading.

"Take it easy, I'll take care of this!Doc shouts and pulls out a star grenade.

"Don't do it !!" Church shouts.

**_BLING_****_KABOOOM_**

After the magic flash along with the teleportation grenade. everyone outside the ship had no person except that someone appeared leaving the ship who would be the lucky one is Vick.

"Hey, I found Caboose he is..." Vick looks around outside "Guys ...?"

* * *

**_On the outside of Ken._**

We see a village and there is a dark elf woman. She has long silky black hair and a pair of violet eyes. with a purple blouse and skirt, leaving in the middle exposed with a navel. Now that he's looking at the dark sky and had a melancholy look.

"Grace is something wrong?" Said a female voice.

"Oh nothing."Grace said giving a smile, "I'm just enjoying looking at the sky."

"And Anna? How's you doing in the bar?" Grace asks.

"We're about to close..." Anna said giving a smile. The woman is a tall elf, she has short blond hair perfectly braided with sky blue eyes. He seemed to have a mature and voluptuous body size, especially the size of his breasts. She wore a medieval green dress that reached her hip and white blouse and boots. on his arm, a pair of cross section bracelet neatly and his left hand is a dirty yellow ring."Well. I'll go home. See you tomorrow, Grace."

"Yes. Good night," Grace said raising her hand. Anna walks home. Grace enters the bar and blows out the candles.

grace goes up the stairs and arrives walking towards her room and wears the clothes to sleep and looks again at the sky. "I hope I can live happily again," Grace said sadly and enviously that Anna has a husband and she has no one to share happiness with.

when she sits on the edge of the bed and turns off the candle holder.

"I wish a soulmate ..." Grace said before going to bed and closing her eyes.

**_THUMP_**

Grace rises suddenly when she hears a rumble coming from the floor below. "Oh ... a thief?" Grace gets up scared.

she slowly walks to the stairs and looks out the wall and finds a person in purple armor who stands and looks around.

"Where am I?" Said the man in a worried tone "Carolina?. Washington?. Tucker? ..." said the man in thick armor and looks at the bar "That looks like a bar .."look at a bottle that is full of alcoholic liquid "I was thirsty ..." The purple man starts to take off his helmet.

Grace walks on her knees in silence and goes to the kitchen that grabs a pan that was resting on the table.

the man drinks the liquor and sighs sastifecho "Finally relieved" the man said cheerfully.

**_CLANC_**

The man was knocked out by Grace that he used with the pan.

grace looks at the face of the man who has tanned skin with brown hair and has a small scar on his left eyebrow. Grace stares at her face for a moment and the man opens his eyes suddenly.

**_CLANC_**

Grace knocks again scared.

* * *

**_In the northern kingdom._**

"Useless. You are trapped in my castle" Olga said with a smile of victory and thinks that she kidnapped the 14 foreign soldiers thanks to the magic and turns her head that she found a person in dark green armor that is Locus.

"Where the hell am I?" Locus asks in a serious tone.

"What?" Olga said surprised. "Chloe?"

"Olga-sama ..." Chloe said shocked. "Your magic wasn't supposed to drag everyone. But did you bring one?"

"My magic would never fail," Olga said without believing that her magic failed anything.

"Where is the others?" Locus asks in a serious and unfriendly tone.

* * *

**_in the Thorne._**

Simmons falls into the river screaming.

"AHHHH !!" Simmons screams as he falls "I don't swim!" Simmons screams in a panic and realized that the river is not deep. normal rises "Fiuuu ... I thought it was deep" Look around that there was a lot of steam.

"I see nothing..."Simmons said that it was difficult to see when his helmet visor was blurred due to the steam. "My helmet ..."Simmons cleans the visor of the helmet with his hand. After removing the fog, he finds something that he was hit when he saw a young woman of 24 or 25 years of short black hair and is completely naked.

"Ehhhh ...'.Simmons was petrified to see her and while the woman had a frown and a slight blush.

"Who are you. Intruder?"

"So ... and and" Simmons stuttered. the black-haired woman makes a snap of her finger and suddenly appears entering the door that are ten women dressed as priestess and is armed with spears and points to Simmons that he raised both hands. "Excuse me ... but I'm innocent "

**_It is not known what happened to the other reds and blues and where they are. Let's find out in the next chapter._**


	10. 09: Eight Kingdom VS Reds and Blues

**_CHAPTER 09: Eight Kingdom VS Reds and Blues_**

**_In the kingdom Rad._**

**_Hours: 21:12._**

"Where the hell am I?" Grif said in an annoyed tone and is in an alley and looks around the place that is a dirty street and there were rats. "What is this chiquero?"He said before taking a step and finds the street where there are few people passing by. people look at Grif and mutter about the look.

"What are you looking at?" Grif said annoyed when he was observed by medieval civilians "Where I am. I remember the last time this dark elf woman used magic and that stupid Doc used the rubic cube. Do not tell me to travel to another dimension I hope not to find where there is no pizza, if there is pizza fromdiet. that is if I'm going to kill myself or throw myself in the lake "Grif said reluctantly and finds a bar that is open.

"I guess I'll go for a drink or eat ..." Grif said before entering the tavern door.

* * *

**_In the Ansur kingdom._**"Where are we?" Church said looking around and looking across "Tex?"

"Church ... look!" Tex points out to civilians that they are dwarves but the vast majority are women. "Why are there dwarfs?"

"Hey, we're not dwarfs. We're the halfing race!" One of the angry girl shouts.

"Hey where are we?" Church said asking another civilian.

"They are in Ansur ... and you golems who are they?Halfing said the girl and looks at the armor and approaches "You have a rather interesting and unknown armor." He said with interest and looks at the weapon that was stuck on the back "What is that?"

"Wow they do have elements," said the halfling girls. All halfing draws their attention to the two soldiers.

"Hey!" Screams Tex. "Don't touch that!"

Everyone approaches admiring the design of the armor and also the weapons. Tex could no longer. Take out the DMR gun and lift it up.

**_BANG_****_BANG_**

All the halflings are scared by the two loud rumblings of the strange weapon and they leave in a hurried way.

"Tex shouldn't get that way. They're girls," Church said challenging Tex.

"Look well," Tex said, pointing to a halfling who is kneeling in fright.

"She looks like a girl," Church said regardless of anything.

"Nnn ... I'm not a girl ... I'm a woman .." She said scared.

"Eh?!" Church shouts in shock "How old are you?"

"I'm 50 years old ..." She responds scared and gets up running away from the two outsiders.

"WHAT FUCKING IS THIS? !!"Church shouts shocked. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE IS A HIGH-AGED WOMAN !?"

"First the tail. Normally humans have no hairy tail. Second. Girls do not expose their skins wearing shorts and also their breasts ..." Tex said giving details and comparison. "I guess it's the dwarves?"

"Dwarves?" Church said. "Are there many dwarfs?" Look around the place.

"Maybe we have to leave the city. We don't want to call attention to these guards," Tex said before walking. Church follows.

but in the back there is a Halfing that is half beast and dwarf. a girl with curly brown hair with red eyes, was wearing a green cape that reached halfway to her thighs, another dark green cape short over the long one, the cape tied with a rope that at each end had aWhite pompo, brown boots, a green beret that had a hanging pompom on each side, the only thing that covered it was its intimacy with a small piece of metal as if it were part of an armor, not counting that it was technically naked, without fail a small tail. it's Luu-luu laPrincess of the Seven Shield Alliances.

"Two strangers scaring my people huh ... I see you need a great talk with me," he said before following him to the two outsiders.

* * *

**_In the northern kingdom._**"For all the Sam hill !!" Sarge shouts surprised to be transported by magic. "What kind of place is this !!"shouts sarge when Seeing the great castle that looks similar to that of the demon king's castle. In the sky it is red like a blood. Sarge was pale and petrified .. "I can't believe it. Don't tell me I died from the explosion of that elf !!"

"Hey, what's up!" Donut said cheerfully.

"No ... it can ... be ... I'm ...in.. the ... Hell!" Sarge shouts in fright and starts running around "COMPLAIN!, SUBSTITUTE FORGIVENESS !I HAVE SIN!!"

"Sarge calm down" Donut tries to calm his sergeant.

"I have to feel miserable and shout mercy to God to let me into heaven. I don't want to suffer in this hell!"

"You're not in hell Sarge"

"REPENT, REPENT !!, REPENT!" Screams Angry.

"Oh god ..." Donut shakes his head annoyed with a sigh.

"Hey!" A female voice shouts. The two turn their heads that finds a dark elf woman with blue hair. "What are they doing in the northern kingdom and why are they standing in front of the castle entrance !!"

"It's hell blue woman!shouts Sarge.

"You are in hell, strangers. If you are the knights of Eostia, your punishment is death!" The elf guard shouts. "Intruders!"

In the wall of the castle about 50 archers appear suddenly and is armed with bows and reload an arrow in each and point to Sarge and Donut.

"Oh God..."

"That ... is ... a ... War !!!" Shouts Sarge raising the shotgun.

BUM

"GHAAA !!" The archer shouts in pain.

"Sarge nothing to kill !!"Donut shouts.

"It's a salva bullet ..." Sarge said and check his ammo bag that has 40 real cartridges and 50 salva cartridges. "We will enter the castle of the devil and we will take the fortress. TO CHARGE!"

"That won't work out well ...Donut said and started following him. the archers recover their composure and raise the arches.

"KILL THESE TWO INTRUSES!" Shouts the dark elven archers.

* * *

**_In the Thorne_**

we see simmons who is handcuffed in his hands and is kneeling before the great priestess called Kaguya who is dressed in her normal dress since he is nervous and ashamed to see the dress that was exposed to the lower part of the body.

"I see you nervous intruder. But I want you to answer the question before sending me to the dungeon," Kaguya said in a serious tone "Are you a wizard?"

"Eh ... Nno" Simmons said shyly and looks at the floor "I am a human ..."

"Then why did you appear in the middle of the sky and fell into the sacred thermal bath. Above you appeared in the middle of a violet flash. I suppose you are a magician so tell me the truth and I will forgive your life," Kaguya said in an unkind tone .

"Ttt ... I'm telling you the truth. I'm not a wizard ..I am a human with a problem with women ...I'm 25 years old and I'm still a rookie with women and I don't have much luck but I was teleported by a mage elf who calls herself queen of the dark elves but a nurse threw a cube that crashed teleportation. It must be that all my friends went to different places. butThat was a great misunderstanding, I would never spy on a beautiful priestess like you. so we can talk civilly." Simmons said talking fast and nervous at the same time.

Kaguya was little confused of what the intruder said. but she to observe the intention of the man is completely innocent but she had a little blush when she heard what he said.** * I would never spy on a beautiful priestess like you ***. "What's your name..."

"I'm Richard Dick Simmons," he said in a robot voice but inside he is nervous. Some warriors laughed giggling at the name of Dick. "T-everyone tells me simmons!" Simmons said nervously and embarrassed.

"Simmons where are you really from?"

"But before I answer the question. Is that part of the place I am?"

"You are in my Thorne kingdom on behalf of the country Eostia."

"Ah, I'm still here ... maybe my friends are going to look for me ... I need to take a breath to think and find a way to communicate with my friends."

Simmons lifts his finger and rises towards the exit and the warriors blocks the exit and becomes defensive against Simmons. "Maybe I will go out the window ..." Simmons looks back to find the warriors in defense position.

"Eh ... girls ... you could lower weapons is that they are making me very nervous .." Simmons said nervously. "I really don't want ..." Simmons looks at Kaguya. She stares at Simmons causing her to get more nervous.

"H-e-l-p" He whispered swallowing the saliva.

**_outside the great sanctuary._**

"Where are we?" Tucker said looking around "Am I in Japan?"

"Mmm? ... Maybe we are in Korea?" Sister said deducing.

"I say we are in Japan," Tucker said and looks at sister.

"Korea" Sister says back.

"Japan!"

"Korea!!"

"Japan!!!"

"Korea!!!"

"WE'RE IN J-A-P-A-N !!" Tucker said giving a deduction.

"We're in Korea,!" Sister said.

"SHUT UP THOSE WE WANT TO SLEEP.!!" A villager shouts out of the window in the nearby house.

"Hey you're in Japan or Korea!" Screams Tucker.

"They're in Thorne. Shut up the you mouths. morons !!" the villager shouts and closes the window.

"Thorne?" Sister and Tucker said confused.

"Mmm ... we have to communicate with the others ..." Tucker said and contacts the radio in his helmet. "Here Tucker ..."

* * *

**_at the base of the reds and blues._**

Vick is tracking the other soldiers and draws a map that draws Alice's sudden drawing and prints it on the computer screen.

"Let's see. Here Vick are some of you online and tell me your status?Vick said trying to communicate the reds and blues.

_[Here Washington in a stable state. I'm with Carolina]_

_[Here Sarge and I am kicking butts to the dark elves that there is an ugly castle. HEY DON'T CLOSE TO YOU BLACK !!] they heard the shots._

_[That was racist] It was Donut's voice._

_[Here Locus. I'm with Olga and that blonde. in state: Fighting with those two.]_

_[Show your damn Human face !!] Shout a female voice.__[I have to hang up.]_

_[Here Tex and Church are in a city of dwarfs that is Ansur and we are trying to find the exit] Church said in annoying tone._

_[Hey you two!] Shouts a female voice that isn't from Tex._

_[Shit another brat!] Tex screams annoying._

_[I'm not brat !!]_

_[THUMMMMP !!!]_

_[Here ... Simmons I'm in a temple ... full of women ... and nec ...]_

_[Who are you talking to?] A female voice said._

_[With anyone] Simmons said shyly._

_[Here Tucker and I am with Sister and We are in a type of Japan or something but we are in Thorne] Tucker said [And there are many women ... and you are an actress or model. Pow-Chicka-Bow-Bow.]_

_[SLAP.]_

_[Degenerate!. Guards THERE ARE TWO PERVERTED !!] It was the voice of a woman._

_[Hey, I'm a woman too] Sister said._

_[You are his accomplice!]_

_[Hey, I'm your partner too!] Sister said._

_[I don't know you ugly!]_

_[Who do you say ugly !?]__[_

_Uhh catfight!] Tucker said and listens to some discussions. [Better I will hang up so I will take some pictures!]_

"TUCKER !!" Vick screams. "listen to me I have located them all. Carolina and Wash are close to Ken. and Caboose is in the Ken kingdom. Simmons you are with Tucker and Sister. Locus you are with Sarge and Donut in the Garan. "Vick said and saw the target location that is quite far from the Garan kingdom.

"Meta can you hear me"

_[I'm going back to the base and I find a nest of wolves]_

"Can you get to the base?"

_[Now I'm riding in a giant wolf]_

"WHOA !!" Vick shouts surprised "You're amazing!"

_[Thank you. in an hour or two I will be at the base to pick up the pelican]_

_[Listen to me all. wash and I will rescue Caboose. Tucker and Sister rescue simmons. Sarge and Donut go to help Locus. by certain where is Grif, Lopez and Dr. Gray.]Said Carolina._

_[El gordo esta en el bar bebiendo junto con la chica pelirroja que recien la conocio]_**The fat man is in the bar drinking with a woman of red hair that circled met her.]** Lopez said.

[Lopez looks for Grif and takes him out of the city. We don't want those enemies to interrogate him !!!] Shouts Sarge angrily.

[Agree] [Understood]

"God where is Dr. Gray and Doc?" Vick said trying to communicate them

* * *

**_In the _****_Geofu_**

"Oh god. I'm lost ..." Dr. Gray said looking around. "Eh ... Vick I need an immediate extraction"

[Just wait an hour]

"Shit..."Gray growls looks around and finds a large church.

"Help please!" A woman shouts who is bringing a sick child who coughed heavily in her arms and begged the royal knight to avoid passing. "My son is dying!"

"Madam there are no spaces. There are no healers now!"

"Please do something!" He begs the gentlemen. Dr. Gray approaches the mother.

"Madam. Let me see your son," she said kindly.

"Who are you?" The woman said doubtfully.

"I'm Dr. Gray." He introduces himself and touches the boy's forehead. "Hmmm is he feverish. Since when did he pass?"

"A week ago and he grabbed an attack."

"Put it on your side" Gray orders the mother.

"What?"

"Do you want to save your son or not?" Gray asks.

"Yes"

Gray strips the boy in torso and injects a serum into his neck. "Come on, kid..."gray caresses the chest to breathe until the child stops coughing and breathes well.

"Mommy.."

"Son!" The mother hugs her son. "How do I have to pay you?" The mother cries with joy and thanks Gray.

"You're welcome. I don't need"

"Wait a moment. Can you cure?" asks a Knight.

"Obviously, yes. I'm a doctor," Gray said proudly.

"We need your miracle to heal the wounded!" Said the knight.

"First of all. I want you to let the woman and son come in with me and also the other people who are sick."

"But..."

"Do it!"

"Okay Madam!"

"Well, let's get to work," Gray said adjusting the glove.

* * *

**_In the Rad._**

"Hahahahaaha !!" A female laugh was from a redheaded woman. "You're funny"

"Thanks I'm Cool ~" Grif said drinking beer. "It's the best beer of all!"

"I can't believe you're a great drinker and you can't fall for a single foot. You drank a 10 mug of beers!" Said a blond-haired man. "Oh, I lost the bet. What kind of man are you?"

"I am a human friend. I am Dexter Grif !!" Grif said proudly. "By the way I forgot their names. Who are they?"

"I'm Hick. The right hand of the leader of the black dogs"

"I am Maia. The queen of black dogs"

"Oh, I'm glad to meet you," Grif said kindly.


	11. 10:Don't kill humans and elves

**_CHAPTER 10: Don't kill humans and elves._**

**_In the throne room of Olga._**

Locus is hidden in the columns and reloaded his rifle with bullets. "You should give up and let me go"

"**Spiral Darkness"** Olga said invoking an attack spell and throws it to Locus who throws himself on the ground to dodge the attack.

"die!!"Chloe shouts raising her sword at Locus. He dodges back and furtively pulls out the Magnum gun points at Chloe.

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

Chloe receives a bullet in the shoulder and dodges the other two bullets of running rams and covers himself in the column. "Coward. Fight with swords. Not with your toys!"

"Okay .." Locus said keeping the DMR gun. "But your queen stop using magic against me."

"Chloe. Take care of this .." Olga said and goes to the throne "Sir Locus if you win the fight. I leave you free. But if you lose you work for me."

"Okay. I'm a man of my word.Locus draws the energy sword. Olga's eyes widen at the sight of the sword.

"Chloe ... don't let that sword touch you"

"How..."

Locus pounce and raise the sword. Chloe raises the sword to defend herself but hits the steel that caused her to cut at the first cut.

"You lost..."

"How..." Chloe said looking at her sword that is already destroyed.

"Now ... I am-He was interrupted by Olga's scream.

"**BLAST SPILLED !!"** shouts Olga invoked the spell casting against Locus who hit the helmet causing the helmet to fly.

Locus growls annoyed and frowns at Olga. his face had an X-shaped scar between the middle of the nose and a horizontal scar on the right forehead and his skin is brown and his eyes are gray and he has black hair with a ponytail "That's playing dirty ...if you wants to kill me so much ... I'll kill you both, "Locus said gravely.

_[Nothing to kill!]_

It was Carolina's voice and Locus growled annoyed "Why not?" He replies on the radio.

_[This is not our war. so get out of there]_

locus sighs angrily "I don't have time for this. so I'm leaving," Locus said seriously and grabs the helmet and puts it back on.

"You're going to run away!" Chloe shouts angrily.

"I've already won. So I'm leaving ..."

"Before leaving what is your name?"Olga said in a serious tone "And where did you get this sword?"

"Everyone tells me Locus ... my real name is unimportant and I found my sword on a distant planet that you don't know ... Goodbye," Locus said before disappearing, activating the optical camouflage and running.

"Chloe warns the guards. Forget about him. Go for the sword and kill him."

"On order Olga-sama" Chloe said with determination and starts to run towards the great door and suddenly opens the door.

"Olga-sama there are two intruders inside the castle!"

"Who are they?"

* * *

**In the other part of the castle.**

"SHIT RUN !!" Sarge shouts running and shoots the dark elves. "I curse you Carolina!" Sarge curses so Carolina warns that no deaths to the dark elves and especially humans.

"Sergeant control yourself we are in a very serious situation and we have to worry about surviving. So let's save locus"

"I am disappointed. I wanted to drink the blood of my enemies in front of his eyes so that them respects me and then that them is afraid of me and what always Remember my name "Sarge said recharging the last 8 loaders of bullet salva.

"Sarge is not a great time to be the coolest one for now," Donut said, reloading the loader. "I'm saving my ammunition.

"I guess we'll use our hands!" Sarge said putting on the fight defense.

"But they are elven women!" Donut said pointing to the dark elves that are running towards Sarge and Donut.

"INJUSTICE !. IT'S TRAP! I NEVER BEAT A WOMAN IN MY LIFE!" Sarge growls frustrated.

"Sarge any ideas?" Donut said worriedly.

"I ... say ... that ... Ruuuuuuuuun!!!" Sarge shouts running.

"Okay. aHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! "He also screams like a girl. Sarge and Donut run so fast. "I WILL FOLLOW YOUR ASS !!"

"Huh? !!" Shouts Sarge shocked looking back "GET AWAY FROM ME. DAMN PINKY !!!"

"If we die there is something we must do!"

"If we're going to do some of your sexuality, I'd rather die in the nest of monsters !!" Sarge yells and turns around the hall and finds more guards. "Shit !!"

"Sarge get in four !!"

"I don't want to do it !!" Sarge shouts angrily.

"No. Look up !!" Donut shouts pointing out that there is a hole in the ceiling.

"Ah!" Sarge shouts, believing Donut "Get on !!" Sarge kneels and clasps his hands making Donut jump over his hands.

"Come on!" Donut helps Raise Sarge. "Luthers! Hahah," Donut said, laughing the victory. "We already won..."Donut looks at Sarge found an entrance to the door. "I guess it will be the exit"

When it enters everything looked dark "Ugg ... it smells horrible .."

"I feel like I'm stepping on something wet?" Donut said. "I hope that i stepped on pop"

"Let's turn on the lights"

"Ay!!"Donut shouts "Somebody touched me. Sarge was it you ?!"

"Ah!?!" Shouts Sarge "I did not go!"

"Then who was?"

When Sarge lights the flashlight of his helmet he finds a group of 100 gobilns along with a giant hobogoblin.

"Shit ... It's the monsters!" Shouts Sarge. "Do you know what Donut means?"

"What are we going to run away from?"

"No. We're going to burst them with real bullets," Sarge said before putting a real shotgun bullet cartridge and taking out the insurance.

"Okay," Donut said.

* * *

**_Outside the door._**

"That two intruders are they?" said the dark elf guard and looks at his companions who are unconscious "Why didn't they kill us?"

"Don't tell me they are weak," said the other guard who recovers a little and hurts in the abdomen "Although they hurt us. They didn't kill us."

"Those two are idiots. They entered a room where the 100 goblins live. I bet they won't go out alive," said the dark elf and closes the door and blocks it with the spear by placing it between the doorknobs. "Well they already looked for him to get in. with us."

**TATATATATATAR.****BANG****BANG**

"Hutyasss !!"

"Gyaaassdd"

**TATATATATATTA**.

"ARRRGGGG"

**BANG****BANG****BANG**

"18 POINTS. DIRTY DWARFS !!"

**KABOOOM**

"PLEASE NO!!"

"AAGAGAGAGA"

The 50 elven guardians heard the cries of death and pain along with the unknown rumblings and explosions. When...

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

"GET US OUT OF HERE !!"

"INSIDE IS A MASSACRE !!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!!"

The doors did not open because of the dark elves that blocked the door. The elves listen to the screams of the goblins until they heard more rumbling.

**_TATATATATA_****_TATATATATA_**

"Is it over?" Said a dark elf.

"Open the door" said the voice of a goblin "The two intruders are already dead"

"finally dead," said the dark elf and when she opens it door reveals that the two soldiers are bathed in blood and a frightened goblin being hanged by the soldier in red armor.

"He-

**_BANG_**

Sarge liquidates the goblin that would be the only survivor with the gun in front of the eyes of the 50 guardians of the castle. "Well ... will they leave us alone?" Sarge said seriously, staring at the dark elves.

The dark elves pale in fear of death. She underestimates that the two intruders are dangerous and lethal capable of killing hundreds. The massacre lasted five minutes.

The dark elves scare the way and the two murderers kneel before and their minds scream.

**_'We're just newbies. we don't have a single chance to defeat them '_**

Sarge and Donut start walking slowly and reach the corner of the hall and turn. when they are not in sight of the dark elves. they both fall to the floor "I can't believe we've done multiple murders?" Sarge said surprised.

"I'm dirty and I need a hot bath to remove the blood from my armor."

"Locus where the hell are you?" Sarge said talking on the radio.

"Right behind you," said a serious voice.

"AH!" Yells both at the same time.

"Are you so afraid of me?" Locus said gravely along with disbelief.

"is that you appear out of nowhere as if you were a ghost!" Sarge says surprised.

"I am a professional in stealth and I can slip away without being detected. Since you two made a mess. It may be that more reinforcements are coming," Locus said gravely.

"There they are!" Exclaims the elven guards. "Kill them all three intruders !!" he shouts making 50 ogres appear.

"Really ..." Sarge said and reloads the shotgun. "They don't leave us alone?"

"I guess we will kill the ogres and opening steps," Locus said, drawing the energy sword.

"More blood. More discomfort ... That makes me angry," Donut said furiously.

"Wow Donut. I never saw you so angry," Sarge said surprised.

"I have to clean all the crap that I have in all my armor!" Screams Furious.

"Really?" Locus said incredulously. "Better fight," Locus said.

"CHARGE !!!" Sarge shouts in war cries.

"YAAAAAARG !!!" shouts Donut furiously.

* * *

**_In the ansur._**

**_THUUMP._**

church and Tex dodged the attack of a Halfling girl who had a big ax.

"Oh, you dodged my attack," the girl said with a defiant smile.

"WHO WOULD YOU BE YOUR BRAT?!" Church shouts angrily. "You almost killed me with your damn ax !!"

"Hey, I'm not brat!"Ruu-Ruu says "I'm over 800 years old than you!"

"800 years?!" Shouts Church shocked "You have not grown anything !!"

"Pedophile," Tex murmurs in disgust.

"EY!"

"What are you telling me. I am a beautiful Halfling and I am the strongest of all halflings. I am Ruu-Ruu the leader of the Halfling and I am of the seven shield alliances! "Ruu-Ruu said proudly.

"Did you say Halfling three times?" Tex said with folded arms. "What do you want from us?"

"First..."Ruu-Ruu said before throwing something on the floor "Put on your handcuffs and come with me without resisting"

"No," Tex said dryly.

"So you want us to cuff ourselves if we didn't do anything wrong," said Church.

"One. Is that you two are not civilians, you have armor attire that I never saw in the work of my blacksmiths. Two. You penetrated peace while that woman in black armor scared my people with an object that had loud noises. three, That's why I'm going to ask you to come with me and we'll talk in private. "

"I'm afraid we won't go with you, we have important things to do. So go play somewhere else, Shoo, Shoo." Tex makes a hand gesture.

"Yes. we better go," said Church in an annoyed tone.

"They're not going anywhere until ..."

"Or what, brat!" Church said challenging her to Ruu-Ruu.

"Repeat that again"

"Insolent brat !!" Church shouts.

Ruu-Ruu rushes towards Church and raises the ax down.

**THUUMP**.

the ax hit the ground and Church dodged and pulled out the DMR gun and pointed at Ruu-Ruu "You've already looked for it!"

**BANG**

Ruu-Ruu dodges the shot and touches his cheek and looks at the fingers that there is blood that was grazed by the bullet. "You're going to be punished !!" Scream furiously.

"COME FOR MY FUCKING BRAT!!!"church defies and takes out the automatic rifle.

TATATATARARARARAR.

Ruu-Ruu dodges the bullet moving in a zig and zag way and moves the large ax horizontally causing Church to fall to the ground sitting to dodge it and trip it on the foot causing her to fall to open an opening and raise the rifle towards she "Game Over"

_[Nothing to kill!]_

"What?!" Shouts Church shocked "Why?!" Shouts confused when hearing that Carolina said nothing to kill anyone.

_[If you kill someone, you will cause a war and create enemies]_

"Really? Don't fuck !!" Church says growling annoyingly. Ruu-Ruu takes advantage while Church is talking on the helmet radio.

"!! TAKE THIS !!" Ruu-ruu lifts the ax and knocks it against Church's abdomen along with the tip of the handle.

**POW**

Church flies backwards and rolls toward the floor until it hits the wall.

**THUMP**

"Ow ..." Church said. "Relay .." He said weakly before passing out.

"Hahaha ..." Ruu-Ruu said "What did you think of this?"

"Hey. Nobody hits my boyfriend except me," Tex said.

"You're going to fight. Hehehe don't tell me you're going to use your toy."

"I don't need my toy," Tex said and hits hand against the other and stretches her neck "Okay, who's going to start"

"Good!" Ruu-Ruu spins the ax "Fight !!"

Ruu-Ruu raises the ax and Tex ducks and gives him a flying kick in Ruu-Ruu's abdomen causing him to hit back and drop the ax but Tex didn't know that Ruu-Ruu is a half beast and kept his grip to his ax.

"Well give me another blow"

"Whatever," Tex said and rushes off another Ruu-Ruu attack and grabs Ruu-Ruu's arm and turns it vertically away from the ax.

"MY AXE !!"

"Well ... Your Axe is good but ..." Tex said before throwing to heaven. "Catch her!"

"Hey!"Tex takes advantage of and grabs Ruu-Ruu's body and spins it on the wall and the ax lands in Tex's hand and watertight towards Ruu-Ruu to nail the green cape.

**_TUK_**

"Eh?" Ruu-Ruu said a little scared "Hey ..." Tex sighs satisfied "Get me out of here"

"You don't get in our way .."Tex said seriously. "Church ..."

"..." Church is unconscious.

"Fuck. I'll have to carry a heavy load ..." Tex said reluctantly and lifts Church carrying like a sack of potatoes. "See you ..." Tex said before running.

"Who the hell are these two?"Ruu-Ruu said and looks at the civilians who are looking at her who is trapped under the ax stuck in the green cloak "a little help"

* * *

**_In the Thorne_**

"Who do you tell Ugly!" Sister screams angrily at the villager who screamed in fright.

"Uhh cat fights!" Screams Tucker happily. "Now I have to hang up to take the picture!" Screams Tucker over the radio of his helmet.

"Hey, nobody is going to take a picture. Idiot!" Sister screams angrily and drives away the villager.

_[.. Tucker and Sister go rescue Simmons]_

"Wait Simmons is there?" Tucker said and looks around "Where is he?"

_[In...the Shrine] _He whispered.

"What a Shrine ..." Sister said and finds the great shrine but is full of guards at the entrance. "I guess it will be this?"

"There are guards ... how are we going in?" Tucker said.

"Bait ..." Sister said maliciously.

"Hey ... No ..it owes something that distracts and that catches the attention of the guards .. "Tucker said and an idea came up" Simmons ... "

* * *

**Inside the sanctuary.**

"..." Simmons was silent for five minutes and being watched by the eyes of Kaguya staring at him. "Guys ...?" He muttered talking on the radio.

[_Simmons you have to make a big distraction]_

"How?" Simmons said in a whisper.

_[Do a nerd stuff]_

"Damn .." Simmons said growling silently "Eh ... What are we waiting for?"

"To my right hand .." Kaguya said with a serious tone. "He knows magic and will open your mind to tell us the truth who you really are."

"Eh ... if you wants to kill some time in the meantime ..." Simmons said trying to get attention "Do you know 3-D Hologram?"

"3-D Hologram?" Kaguya asks confused

"I'll teach you.."Simmons said and raises his hand opening his palm.

Simmons' hand illuminates with a blue Light surprising the warriors and Kaguya. Simmons had to use a measure that should scare all warrior priestesses.

"Sorry ladies .." He said in a whisper.

Simmons put a hologram of the horrendous monster of Stranger Things.

"AHHHHHHHHHH !!" Shouts all scared in horror.

Simmons seizes the opportunity and runs to the window by jumping.

**_CLASH_**

"Ahhhhh !!"Shouts Simmons falling and did not realize that he shot at 6 meters high and lands at the source. "Tucker am I outside. Where are they?" Speak on the radio after leaving the bush and limps.

_[We are on another side of the wall. You can go to the big door. man what the hell steps?]_

"I've scared the priestesses with my hologram using the monster of strangers things. Since the guards will run to the living room," Simmons said and runs away towards the exit. "Shit there are 10 guards at the gate entrance" Simmons kneels hiding away from the views of the guards.

* * *

**on the other side of the wall.**

"Well Sister I need you to call attention to the guards .."

"Okay I'm good at this .." Sister said and walks towards the entrance "Hey idiots!"

"What!" One of the guards shouts.

"You are sexist and machist who do not respect women. You are horrendous and fags!" Sister mocks the guards.

"What. You're in big trouble!" The guards get angry and chase Sister.

"Now!" Shouts Sister. Tucker suddenly appears and throws a stunning grenade at the 10 guards.

"Blow in the face!" Tucker hits the face strongly "Blow in the abdomen!" Hit another "Blow in the nose !. 10 blows to each one!" Tucker screams knocking them out to the guards. "Tucker wins. 10 K.O PERFECT !!" Victory screams.

"Good Tucker. Simmons!" Sister warns Simmons to get out of the bush and appears running near the two.

"Hi," said Simmons "now. Run!" Simmons shouts running.

"Why?" Tucker said confused.

"Look back!"Tucker looks back as he opens the door kicking out 20 priestess warriors. "Ah ... Well, run away !!"

The three soldiers run and run into a large village.

Kaguya leaves the entrance and had a serious and angry look. "Bring my talisms. I will send them a curse in which they are never going to take off, "she said in a serious tone.

* * *

**_In the Rad_**

**_._**"_El gordo esta bebiendo cerveza junto con la mujer de pelirroja que recién la conocio_ **(The fat man is drinking beers along with the woman of redhead who just met her.).**Lopez said looking at Grif who is drinking beer with the red-haired and blond-haired woman.

_[Lopez looks for Grif and don't let them question him !!] _It was Sarge's voice.

"Entendido(Understood.)" Lopez enters the bar and finds Grif who is talking to the red-haired girl.

"That you're from another world," said the red-haired girl. "Oh, you're drunk."

"Really. I come from another world with advanced technologies and look at my cell phone" Grif said before taking out a cell phone and raising the cell "Selfie!"

**FLASH**.

"My eyes" The girl said rubbing her eyes.

"Look," Grif said, showing the picture just taken by the cell phone.

"That's me," said Maia surprised. "That's magic capturing my image"

"That's called a photo to collect memories," Grif said kindly. Lopez approaches Grif.

"_Grif. Tenemos que ir ahora_**(Grif we have to go now)."**

"Who is your friend?" Said the blond whose name is Hick "And why is he talking like that" Hick said confused.

"He is Lopez is my partner in my battalion. He is a Mexican and only speaks in his language, only I can understand him" Grif said touching Lopez's shoulder "_Cierto Amigo Lopez**(True Friend Lopez)**_" Grif said in his language.

"_Grif ya es hora de que larguemos de aquí. por que siento algo que va a suceder peor**(**_Grif, it's time for us to get out of here. Because I feel something is going to happen worse.)"

"Calm down Lopez. Take a break and drink an oil," Grif said quietly. "They're looking for us. So, Hick, why don't you take Lopez to meet a woman?"

"_Que?!!_**(WHAT? !!)**" Lopez screams Impacted.

"Gladly. Come Lopez, I'll make you meet a beautiful women!"

"_No no no. soy un robot. no soy un humano!!(_No no no. I'm a Robot. i am not a human !! )"Lopez screams" Grif !! "Lopez screams angry.

"Hehehe he'll have a great time," Grif said carelessly.

"Why are he screaming angry?" Maia said looking at Lopez who is screaming at Hick.

"He's not angry," Grif lied about Lopez's behavior. "he is thanking "

"_HIJO DE PUTA!!_! (Sons of a Bitch !!)" Lopez screams angrily.

* * *

**In the Ken.**

"Nothing to kill," Carolina said. "Because it's not our war. If you kill an dark elf or a human. It would cause a war and we would win an enemy." Carolina speaks on the radio of his helmet to all the soldiers who are in line and listen to the shots and discussions of Tucker and sister and look at the gate of the grand entrance.

"This must be the City Ken. Where that Cellestine lives. We will have to go to that castle possibly

Caboose being interrogated.Washington said but he studies the walls where there are real knight "There are many guards."

"Do you still have your booster?" Carolina said.

"I can climb the wall"

"Then we will pass in stealth," Carolina said. Wash and Carolina pulls out the hook gun with steel ropes at her waist and points up and throws the hook to the edge of the wall and hooks.

Both former agents stealthily rise up the hook and lead up the wall. "Well let's jump on the tops of the houses until we reach the castle"

"Let's go," Carolina said.

* * *

**_In the throne room of Cellestine._**

Alicia, Claudia and Prim sat in front of Cellestine that she was on her knee touching Caboose's head unconscious for an ten minute.

"Why is it taking?" Alicia asks with a frown.

"It must be that he is seeing many things inside the head of this man," said Prim.

"It's the first time that Cellestine-sama is taking time in read Caboose's mind ," Claudia said worriedly. "I wonder what she is seeing?"

* * *

**in Caboose's mind.**

Cellestine follows Caboose until he reaches the top. "Listen to me reds!"

"Oh no. It's the great Caboose. He comes to destroy us !!" Shouts Simmons scary.

"Oh god, the sensual Caboose!" Shouts the pink one that is Donut but in the voice of a woman.

"Yarg. My voice is Southern!" Shouts Sarge in a pirate's voice.

"Oh no. Don't destroy us. I'm the weakest of all," Grifts Grif.

"Quiet. I have brought a guest who wants to come into my memory," Caboose said quietly.

"Caboose!" A feminine voice shouts that is familiar to Cellestine.

"Alicia!" Cellestine said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you, bitch?" Alicia grunts "get away from my man!" Alicia pushes Cellestine sharply.

"Alicia it's me Cellestine!" Cellestine screams angrily.

"I don't know you. But don't see my man and especially or approach you!" Alicia hugs Caboose's right arm "Caboose did she do something to you?"

Cellestine was stunned to see Alicia's personality. but she knew that Alice is not the real one. It's the imaginary thing about Caboose.

"Alicia calm down. She is a guest, she wants to go to my memory. But later I will go to dinner with you" Caboose said kindly and caresses Alicia's hair causing her to laugh and put on a tender smile.

"In agreement. I'll wait for you "Alicia says goodbye to Caboose and looks back at Cellestine" If you're going to touch Caboose obscenely. I will cut your hands "Alicia threatens Cellestine.

"Come on ..." Caboose said.

Caboose and Alicia walks towards the door and opens it "After you"

"Thank you," Cellestine said and enters a spacious room that is unknown to her. there were hundreds of red sofas and a large rectangular wall."What is this place?" Cellestine said.

"It's the cinema ... there you will see the memories of Caboose" Caboose said and sits in a chair where the projector is "Sit where you want"

Cellestine sits in one of those red seats and the light in the great room goes out.

the screen begins to start and plays a movie that would be the memory of Caboose where it all started in the blood gutch canyon.

* * *

**At the base of the reds and blues**.

Vick played angry bird on the computer "How boring !!" Vick shouts in a hateful tone. "Shit how long should I wait for Meta to pick up the pelican !!"

_[Hello?]_

Vick turns his head to the other screen when he hears the female voice "Carolina?"

_[Wait, you know Carolina from Leonard Church !!]_

"Who am I talking to?" Vick said confused.

_[BANG. BANG BANG BANG.]_

_[South !! What the fuck are you doing !! We have to go!!]_

_[Wait for me. to find a contact that is online !!]_

[_Dammit. Behind!!!!]__[TATATATATTATATA]__[Listen to me is a warning. you trust nobody!!]_

"Who?" Vick said worriedly.

_[The dogs-BZZZZZZZZZTTT]_

"Hello!"Vick said worried "Hello! Hello!" Shout Vick "Shit!" Vick tracks the call and the location is quite far at 1000 KM to the southeast that points to the name of the map country."The Serenus?" Vick said confused. "We weren't the only ones?"

_[Vick ...]_

"Meta. Is that you?" Vick said surprised.

[Go down and I need you to prepare the pelican]

Vick starts down the stairs for 15 minutes. Find Meta along with a great four-legged beast that is 2 meters tall.

"Mera where you were and who is this giant wolf?" Vick said little scared.

"It's Helena"

"Wait!!"Vick shouts surprised "It's a female!"

"That human is annoying. Can I eat it?" Asks the giant wolf.

"Can you talk ?!" Vick shouts more surprised. "Dude you have a lot to tell me"

while Vick talks to Meta outside the frigate. Inside the ship that is in the communication center on the computer screen there is an unknown line message that for some strange reason appeared and said the name of the referent .

_SARATOGA battalion of Admiral Vlascovich._

_Date of message: one month ago._

**_Leave the coments. Thanks for Read the tenth chapter._**


	12. 11:A Crazy Night

**_CHAPTER 11: A Crazy Night._**

Cellestine sat and looked at the memories of Caboose where he was on one of the great adventures with his friends.

The reds and blues were at war with each other; The first was to capture the flags and second to kill each other between the two teams. Some time has passed since Caboose entered that blue team.

The actions were somewhat immature to the reds and blues only discussing and speaking unknown things that Cellestine was confused.

she saw in the part that Caboose fell in love with a giant car that calls itself Sheila and unintentionally killed her partner named Church.

In the other scene is where there is a professional named Tex and puts Caboose in as if she were a target practice doll. the blues wanted to recover the blue flag and then there were clashes until Tex dies of the explosion by a soldier in pink armor.

caboose was owned by an I.A that Celestine does not know but takes it as an evil spirit who calls himself O'Mailley who owns Caboose's body.

The reds and blues become temporary allies after O'Mailley possessed Doc's body in the purple armor. the reds and blues want to stop O'Mailley and rescue Lopez.

Sarge and Caboose went elsewhere where the other reds and blues kill each other and revives strangely again. Sarge and Caboose tried to convince the reds and blues to work for them but the plan didn't really work.

for the first time that Cellestine became pale in that Caboose gets angry at the other soldiers who have an annoying children's voice and kill them professionally as a strong Knight is facing an army.

caboose did other things like traveling to the future that Cellestine impacts on a future trip.

Caboose went on a small adventure with Tucker along with a monster that Cellestine does not know for which Tucker is the chosen one of the sword and stole an alien's place.

but it has all been in vain that this alien stole the strange ship and was destroyed by another soldier who is Tex's ex-partner.

Tucker and Caboose returns to the canyon and Tucker began to get sick of something that Cellestine was struck that he is pregnant.

"Can men really get pregnant?Cellestine said shocked.

"There are many things that happen. Do you want to keep watching?"

For a strange reason Cellestine nods her head that she wants to continue seeing and studying more the reds and blues.

* * *

**_In the Thorne_**

"They must be somewhere else!" Shouts the guards running in search of the three outsiders.

sister is hiding in the barrel and looks out and looks the other way checking that there were no guards going on "Meow ~"

"Wolf!" Tucker said he appears coming out of another barrel.

"Oink," Simmons said also coming out the barrel. "Why are we doing this?"

"It is so that none of those guards detect us and we will communicate by the meats and noises of animals" Tucker says in a whisper. "That will work too"

"It only works in the movies" Simmons doubts Tucker's idea.

"We'll have to try" Tucker gets out of the barrel and rolls to the other street and makes spy music humming "Tan tan tan ..."

"Why are you humming?" Simmons said incredulously.

"That makes me sound cool as a spy"

"We will have to try," Sister said interestedly "You also do it"

"Haww ..." Sighs in annoying silence "Come on ... Parawa ..." Simmons said putting in a karate pose and putting it undercover again.

"Aaaa ..." Sister said and points to both sides with two guns "Tan Tan ..." and approaches Tucker.

"Well ... now underway .."He whispered until he stumbled upon something that fell into a vase where he was standing on the ledge of the small window and Tucker kneels quickly catching the vase so he doesn't fall to the ground. "Everything in order ..." Tucker puts it in instead "And you stay here" Tucker said slapping the vase.

**_CLACK_**

After slapping it caused the vase to break apart.

"Shit .." Tucker growled silently. "Why there are many white powders ..." A woman appears coming out of the window and sees the destroyed vase and lying on the floor.

"Father No!" The villager shouts.

"Fuck ... that's your father ..."Tucker said and look at the white dust that is his father's ash "Miss I can explain .."

"GUARDS !!"

"Run !!" Tucker shouts along with Simmons and Sister.

"Being with you you give bad luck !!" Shouts Simmons.

"I have no bad luck. It was just an accident !!"

"Let's separate up!" shouts Sister.

"Good idea!" Simmons shouts "See you out of town!"

The three separate and in different paths. but those roads had something like a trap in the road that Simmons chose.

* * *

**In Cellestine Castle.****In the garden.**

The two castle guards look at the vehicle that is badly parked on the lawn. "What kind of car is it?" Ask a guard.

"Is it the first time I see one like that?" The other asks. "since Alicia and Claudia came in this car along with a stranger in blue armor that almost killed one of ours. "

"I wonder what this long tube is for," said the other one who climbs the back "Mhmmm ... Hey look there is gold in this box!"said the guard taking something inside the box that was attached to the side of the long tube. when he takes it out, it is a small object with the shape of a smaller tube and is gold for them. but in reality it is a heavy machine gun bullet from the Warthog vehicle.

Both do not realize that there are two infiltrators who are climbing on the castle wall who would be Washington and Carolina.

Both former agents look down at a large garden that has a parked Warthog.

"That must be the warthog that Caboose brought" Carolina said and looks at the castle "We have to enter and rescue Caboose and escape through the Warthog"

"Okay. I cover you," Washington said. Carolina points from afar with a hook gun to the ledge of the window in the castle.

"Me first," Carolina said before pulling the trigger by firing the hook toward the ledge and the zip line goes up and arrives entering the window and now it's Wash's turn.

"I hate this," Wash mutters and the zip line goes up but accidentally hits the wall "Ow ..."

"You should practice a little," Carolina said helping Wash up.

"Okay ..." Wash rejoins and looks around that is an elegant hallway. "Well where Caboose should be" Wash takes out the HUD radar from the hull that indicates that it is above "It is above us about three stories"

"We will have to pass in stealth," Carolina said. The two soldiers walk stealthily and cover the wall and note that there were guards patrolling inside the castle. "That will take a while when we arrive"

* * *

**_In the castle of Olga._**

**_BLAM_**

**BLAM**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**TATATATARA**

**TATATATA**

"Die Pieces of garbage !!!" shouts Donut furiously shooting at the ogres with an assault rifle.

"Now it is getting interesting in killing the ogres!" Shouts Sarge reloading the shotgun.

"We have to go higher up to the roofs of the castle," Locus said, just beheading the ogre with the energy sword.

"Okay, let's go!" Sarge shouts. The three soldiers run up the grand staircase while they shoot the ogres that are getting closer.

the elven guards were shocked and scared to see the three massacre the ogres with strange weapons. they wonder why they didn't kill them before they were only knocked out by projectiles that not without lethal but since they changed the projectiles to lethal mortals killing the ogres they thank god or another god that they were not going to end up in the same destiny that is happening to the ogres.

_[Hold on in 20 minutes that we are in the pelican]_

It was Vick's voice. "Vick. We will be on the roof of the tallest castle."Locus said and takes out the plasma grenade and gives it to Donut since he knew that on his right arm he has perfect aim in throwing grenades.

_[Hold on and don't die]_

"Okay. Come on Sarge!" Locus yells and runs forward. Sarge and Donut follow in the footsteps of Locus.

* * *

**Outside the Castle.**

we see a pelican in motion flying and approaching the kingdom that is piloted by Vick.

"Wiii, I'm a professional pilot!"

"How did you learn to pilot?" Meta asks with slight surprise.

"Since I was a Blood Gutch I.A, I studied all the designs of all types of ships. I have a high memory that I can memorize to the table of 100. Am I amazing, huh?"

"Since I passed you in heaven. I guess you're a good pilot and good radio communicator we've had."

"I am. I'm a comedian!" Vick shouts cheerfully. "I have thousands of jokes longer and shorter until black comedy."

"I withdraw what I said," Meta said, patting his helmet.

_[We have already reached the roof. hurry up!]_ It was Sarge's voice_[We have locked the door and it will not take any more. and we have no more real ammunition]_

"Soon we will arrive !!" Vick shouts and increases the speed of the ship.

* * *

**_In the highest of Olga's castle._**

Locus and Sarge was pushing the door preventing it from opening. "Come on...locus go with Donut. I will stay to fight the ogres. I've always wanted to make sacrifice leaving my battalion to run away. "

"Sarge we really need to go out with lives. Don't make you the hero. And we'll go out together," Locus said reluctantly.

"Wow, you are a good soldier. I would like you to join my team of the Reds"

"I'll think"

"Guys. The pelican came !!" Donut shouts jumping and signaling.

"Well on the count of three. We will leave the door and run jumping to the pelican," Locus said.

"Well ... 1 ..."

"2..."Locus said and gets ready.

"3 !!!" Shouts the two at the same time starting to run to the window. Donut jumps out the window landing the pelican's gate and Sarge and Locus jump too. The ogres smash the door and watch a large unmanned ship get scared to see it. the ogre jumps towards the window but was received by a strong blow that would be Meta.

"Let's go!" Meta shouts. The pelican ship flies away to the castle.

"Uff .." Donut falls sitting down "What a crazy night," he said heavily.

"That was one of the best experiences I've had!"Sarge said cheerfully.

"We've done enough," Locus said, taking off his helmet and rubbing his temple. "Meta where are we going ..."

"To Ansur, Rad and Thorne ..." Meta said "They are in danger" He said in a serious tone "I have received several messages that Church and Tex are escaping from Ansur's guardsGrif and Lopez don't answer. Tucker, Sister and Simmons are being chased by the guards. "

"Well where we will go first," Sarge said, reloading the shotgun. "If there are monsters. I will join the party.

"Let's go for Ansur" Meta said.

* * *

**In the Ansur.**

we see Tex and Church hiding under the bridge "We'll stay for a while until the pelican comes," Tex said sitting and watching outside the bridge.

"Ugh ..." Church said moaning a little pain in the abdomen "That dwarf is going to pay me"

"That happens to distract you"

"Ah. Don't look at me like that I just heard what Carolina said about * nothing to kill *. That left me shocked.I can't believe I'm reincarnated back, it's like I died and I lost my original body and became a ghost and I was able to own one of the red teams and shortly thereafter I discovered that I am an AI of your former director Church that he torture the other I.As during his experiment"

"Don't mention these!" Tex screams angrily "That's things from the past I want to forget,!" Tex looks at Church "That's it ..." Tex's hand trembles

"Tex .." Church stands up and approaches Tex "I'm sorry for saying .."

"Dont never talk about this subject again. I don't want to open wounds, "Tex said in a serious voice.

"Okay ..." Church said and sits on the floor "Remind me that if we get out of this. I want to rest in a quiet place"

"I think the same," Tex said dryly. Everyone was silent. They were both silent and Church decided to break the ice.

"Are we still dating?" Asks Church.

"I don't know. Before we were Boyfriends and Ex. In this world. We don't know but it depends on the time," Tex said in a serious tone.

"Tex. I want you to know that I ..."

"No ... you must say it at the right time. But not now," Tex said, silencing Church with his finger.

"Tex ..."

"Shh ..."

"Tex already know that you like to be dominant but it's not a good time in this," said Church in an embarrassed tone.

"There are guards above us," Tex said alertly.

"ah .."Church said and grabs the sniper rifle.

"They must be there," said the guards. "I can't believe that Ruu-Ruu has been defeated by a golem that we always admire." Golem refers to Tex.

"If we catch those golem. I would like to study their parts," said the other guard. "It's the first time I see that strange design."

"If Tucker listened to that, he would say * that ," said Church.

"Yep." Tex nodded remembering Tucker's most annoying phrase called * Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow *

_[Church and Tex. we will be in about 30 minutes]_ was the voice of Meta that came on the radio of Tex and Church.

"Yes. Where will they find us?"

_[You have the sparkler]_

"Eh..Yes. We have a sparkler in our team," said Church taking out the sparkler.

_[We will let you know when we see the Ansur kingdom]_

"Ok .." Church said and sighs annoyed. "I guess we'll wait for a good time"

* * *

**_In the Ansur._**

"How fuck I'll get to that exit from the kingdom," Simmons said looking at 30 guards guarding the exit. "Tucker I found the exit but there are guards. I need help"

_[Man we have found a hole that will take us abroad]_

"Really. Where are you?" Simmons said surprised.

_[I'm going to give you my location. You are one kilometer north.]_

"Well I'll go now," Simmons said and turns back. Until he hears a familiar voice.

"ara ara .."

Simmons pales and turns back slowly "You should have spoken in a low voice" Said the woman who is the same and is Kaguya with the talismans in her hand "I will give you a curse. You will die now !!" Kaguya throws the talisman at Simmons towards the head.

"NOOOOOOOO !!" Shouts Simmons in horror. **'Mom and Dad. I'm sorry your son is going to die a virgin at 25 and I won't have a wife and children in the future. but now your son is going to die damn! '**Simmons screams in his mind regretted everything for not fulfilling dreams. Simmons closes his eyes to say * Hello * to his death. there was a silence but nothing happened "Eh ... nothing happened to me ..." Simmons said confused and opens his eyes and finds the small ash that was on the floor.

"Impossible ..." Kaguya said surprised "HOW CAN YOU AVOID MY CURSE !!"Kaguya yells and throws another talisman at Simmons but the paper burns when hit Simmons "Impossible. My talismans never failed that way ... Don't tell me that ..."

"Hey excuse me, I have to go ..."Simmons was going to turn to another path and was stopped by Kaguya's hand that was grabbed by the hand.

"You won't go anywhere!" Kaguya shouts.

"Leave me alone!" Simmons shouts nervously, but they both stumble upon something and they both fall to the ground letting the talismans fly through the air. Simmons touch something soft.

"Kya ~" Kaguya groans softly. Simmons watches his hand touch Kaguya's breasts. He blushes heavily and stands up.

"Sorry!" He shouts in shame.

"My talisman" Kaguya said and look up that the talismans are flying in the air and one fell on her head. "Eh?"she realized what a talisman is. "NOOOOOO!" Kaguya shouts in horror.

"What?" Simmons said confused nervously until the talisman emits a great pink glow that Simmons is blinded by the light that left him temporary blindness. "Ah my eyes"!Simmons takes off his helmet that his face is white and has brown hair with black eyes and has a piece of metal on his left neck. Simmons rubs his eyes. "God, I'm blind." When Simmons clears his eyes and sees Kaguya kneeling on the floor. "Miss?"

"Simmons ...Kaguya grabs Simmons' shoulders.

"Eh?"

Kaguya suddenly kisses Simmons on the lips. Simmons is petrified and his mind yells 'WHAAAAAAAAÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!'. He separates them from his lips.

Simmons looks into Kaguya's eyes that in his iris is heart-shaped.

"Simmons take me as your wife"

"WHAT ?!" Simmons screams blushing and in shock.

* * *

**_On the Rad. In the bar_**

**_._**"When I was in front of a big man in white armor who was possessed like a crazy psychopath and he hit me in the abdomen. But that blow did not affect meI hit him with his own weapon and my teammates were scared and I was struggling with sweat and blood. You know what I did next, "Grif said while he was drinking beer and talking about lies about Sarge, Simmons and Grif facing Meta freaking out by artificial intelligence.

"What happened?" Asks an interested mercenary.

"I killed him with my own strategy. I had to use my head to plan what it would be like to tie that unfortunate man while he was distracted by my partner and I was injured tied in the legs and the bastard hit me carrying the car that was on the shore and pushed the car to drag and die on thestrong fall"

"Wow!" Shout the surprised mercenaries along with Maia. "You really are the best would be better if you join us black dogs. We need men like you," Hick said smiling and lifts the glass of beer.

"Hahaha ...I would love to join but I'm still in my battalion. so I keep my loyalty. "

"Grif!" Lopez screams angrily. Grif looks and finds that there are three women hugging in Lopez's arms.

"Wow. Lopez since when did you become a casanova!"

""¡_Esas mujeres se enamoraron de mi por que yo escuche todos los quejidos de esas chicas sobre sus novios y esposos. yo solo me quede sentado y escuchando todos sus quejas!_" **(Those women fell in love with me because I heard all those girls' groans about their boyfriends and husbandsi just sat and listened to all their complaints!) **"Lopez explains that the four women fell in love with Lopez for listening carefully to their complaints.

"We're getting married tonight," said the blond woman hugging Lopez more.

"Wow today there will be a great wedding for the four women with only one man!" Shouts one of the mercenaries.

"Wow ... Lopez you already got your Harem ... I envy you a lot" Hick said laughing. Until the four men appear who would be the boyfriends and husbands of those women.

"You're the bastard you're going to take with my wife!"

"_Espere es solo un malentendidos!_**(Wait it's just a misunderstanding!)**" He screams shaking his hands until he gets hit in the face. Grif grabs the bottle and hits it to the one that his friend Lopez hit.

"FIGHT IN THE BAR, MOTHER OF FUCKERS !!!Grif shouts excitedly.

**_Leave me in the comments._**


	13. 12: The end of the madness night ends

**_CHAPTER 12: The end of the madness night ends_**

We see Wash and Carolina who just knocked out the two guards who guarded the great door that would be the entrance where Cellestine's throne room enters. "That's where it is," said Wash with a serious tone.

"Fine. Now say hello to our summoner," Carolina said before kicking the door.

**_POW_**

* * *

**_in the Ansur._**

Church and Tex goes in stealth and looks for a place that is clear for the pelican to land and finally finds a clear place.

"Well ... Locus, Already seen the kingdom," said Church, speaking on the radio.

_[We are ready. throw the flares]_

Tex and Church raise their arms and fire the two flares at the sky.

* * *

**_Outside the kingdom._**

The pelican is flying over the Ansur kingdom and until Vick notices the two flares "There they are. I See!"

"Well, to the rescue!" Shouts Sarge. The pelican flies past the great entrance of the kingdom that the guards get scared and shout when they see an unmanned transport.

"A DRAGON ATTACKS US ALERT TO ALL !!"

the guard goes to the fire that is off and turns it on quickly and nervously. in all the watchtowers they notice the great fire of the entrance. the archers light the fire to each nearby tower alerting everything.

civilians start running scared and starts to take refuge in every house.

Tex and Church listen to the frightened screams. "I think we've made a mess," Church said.

"Hurry up because at any moment more reinforcements will come !!" Tex shouts over the radio.

_[We are close!]_

tex and Church puts themselves in defense position with their personal weapons. "Remember nothing about deaths ..." Church said reloading his rifle with bullets.

"Okay ... If we spend the bullets. We will use our hands"

"Okay. This time I'm not going to be defeated," said Church defiantly. They listen to the steps and appear running who would be the guards of Ruu-Ruu and Ansur.

"Fire !!" Church shouts raising the rifle.

BLAM.

**_BLAM._**

**_BLAM._**

**_TATATATATATATTA_**

The guards fall like flies. .tex reloads the rifle and gives a human head that had heavy armor and hits it very hard in the chest making an impact backwards.

Church jumps hitting a male dwarf and shoots another with his sniper who managed to shoot in the head.

**_BLAM_**

"Did you see that!!"Church shouts excitedly "I could finally give one to the first one!"

"Less talk and more punches !!" Tex yells and grabs the spear and hits them horizontally to a group of 10 Halflings and spins the spear hitting another human.

"Mu!" Makes a bull roar. tex and Church looks to the left and there is the minotaur with a big ax.

"Does it count as a monster?" Church asks Tex.

"Yes it counts," Tex said and spins the spear at the edge of the blade and throws it at the minotaur that grabs it and destroys it by grabbing and squeezing it by hand.

"Dodge this!" Church shouts reloading the rifle with a real bullet.

**_BLAM_**

The minotaur is shot but he does not fall and felt something he was missing. He looks at the ground where his horn was broken "My horn ..." He said before bending down to grab his broken horn. "Noooooooo!" He screams in agony.

"Quiet at least your horns broke and no one is going to poke a horn at you ..." Church said giving comments.

"MUUUUUUUUU !!!" roars furiously.

"Tex did it," Church said pointing to Tex.

"If you will be ..." Grunt Tex. The minotaur was going to pounce on Tex until ...

**_THUUMP._**

**_SPLAT_**

All the guards are shocked to see closely that an unknown transport that recently crushed the Minotaur warrior and the guards are screaming saying that it is a dragon but in reality it is the pelican.

"Hello!"Vick shouts cheerfully shouting through the spokesman hurting all the ears of the guards. "All aboard!"

"Thank God!" Church shouts in relief and Tex climbs the pelican in the door and Church climbs in the back.

ruu-Ruu saw the great dragon standing in the central square. his eyes shone at the design of the dragon waking up inside the dwarf's blood and also the spirit. "I'M GOING TO DESTRIPE THE DRAGON !!!" Ruu-Ruu shouts excitedly and runs jumping over his scared comrades and jumps over the pelican. "DIE !! "Scream before raising the ax but pierce the metal.

**_TAK_**

"Eh?!" Ruu-Ruu yells in bewilderment and knocks pelican back "Why don't you die at once!" she screams angrily.

While Ruu-Ruu is hitting the top of the pelican. the soldiers did not realize that there is a spoiled woman trying to kill the supposed dragon. Vick lifts the pelican flying to the sky.

Ruu-Ruu is caught in the handle of the ax that is pierced in the dragon's metal and is scared that the ship will begin to fly "Don't fly please someone save me !! "Shout to your army.

The guards are looking at the dragon that is along with Ruu-Ruu that is above 100 meters high. The screams hear nothing. one says.

"Ruu-Ruu-sama is taming the dragon."

"Ruu-ruu is the best of all halflings," said the dwarf.

"It's our leader. Long live Ruu-Ruu !!"

"Long live Ruu-Ruu !!"

"Long live Ruu-Ruu !!"

Actually Ruu-Ruu is not well and not quiet. She is scared and looks down that she is very tall. "For the goddess! She is very tall!" she screams scared.

**_Inside the pelican._**

"You did take it since we launched flares and attracted a lot of guards," Church said reluctantly.

"And if it took longer. We would be under attack from those dwarfs ..." Tex said and sits and smells something strange "Why here smell like blood ..." He said with disgust.

Meta points to the three soldiers that it would be Locus, Sarge and Donut sitting in the passenger seat and sees Vick who has a gas mask. "Vick is you?" asks Tez puzzled.

"Yes I am. if you want to ask this; It is that those three were fighting against the ogres and goblins of this dark Elf Olga. "

"Wow I'm surprised they survived this," Church said speaking to Sarge.

"It was all because of my great experiences in the great war that I was when I was a young soldier," Sarge said proudly. "And that Locus has been a good soldier. I would be perfect if he joined my team." Sarge looks at Locus and replies with annoying sigh.

"I said I'll think about it ..."Locus said seriously.

"Well let's go to Rad!" Vick screams. The pelican advances flying. Ruu-Ruu is hugging his handle tightly and his eyes came out tears of fear.

"Goddess please protect me"she said praying crying.

* * *

**_In the Rad._**

"YES!!"a black dog mercenary shouts to see that Lopez beats the bald man.

"You can Lopez!" The girls who are still in love with Lopez shout.

"Lopez!"

"Lopez!"

"Lopez!"

Lopez stands listening to cheers and his name. '**What I am feeling. Is it pride and happiness" **He was interrupted by a blow.

**_POW_**

"Come on!" He shouts furiously.

"Mexican hook !!" Lopez shouts giving a strong hook towards the jaw. Grif drinks the beer and until the other one rushes and he easily dodges and hits it with the empty bottle.

**_Clack !!_**

"Come on Lopez fight for your women !!"

"DAMN IT GRIF. WILL YOU HELP ME OR WHAT? !!" Lopez yells and just grabs the chair and hits him to another who wanted to stab him in the abdomen.

"You're doing well!" Grif said giving a thumbs up.

"I'M DOING EVERYTHING !!" Screams Furious Lopez. two men grab lopez in the back and throw him to the ground and ends up kicking a few kicks. "I'M GOT ENOUGH !!"

MODE: **PACIFIC** TERMINATOR

MODE: PACIFIC **TERMINATOR**

The two men were pushed by the force of the robot with a kick to each. Lopez gets up and grabs both feet to another and makes a few full turns and throws him out the window. the other wanted to get up but Lopez grabs him by the neck to get up and hits his face causing him to turn back and grab him by the back and puts the man's head under his arm and hehis under Lopez's arm.then he grabs one of the hombee's legs, usually by the knee, lifts him with his free arm pushing his belly or chest and lifts him vertically in the air before dropping on his back to make the man land on the ground.

People saw that way of fighting. IT'S THE GERMAN SUPLEX !! "Shouts Grif making the mercenaries.

"YEEEEEEES !!!!" Shouts cheering at Lopez "Lopez, Lopez !!"

"THAT IT !!" Lopez pulls out the gun and lifts the floor "The bar is closed !!"

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

Every bar customer runs away scared except 6 people who are present. it was Grif and Maia along with the four women.

"Lopez you are the best"

"Girls ... I am ... A.." Lopez said and shoves his head causing the women to be shocked. "ROBOT !!!" He screams angrily.

"Kyaaaaaaaa ..a head that talks !! "Shouts the girls and runs away. Grif laughs and looks at Maia who had a serious look.

"What happens?"

"Who are you?" Maia said in a serious voice.

"We are the battalions of the reds and blues. Since I told you we are from another place ..."Grif said and gets up "I told you the technology, the place, and my friends" He said raising his fingers.

"Where do they come from?" Maia said and takes a sip of beer "You have many experiences in this ... but a question .." Maia stares at Grif "Are they human?"

"I am Human and Lopez is a golem-like robot," Grif said, pointing to Lopez that he just adjusted his head.

"You told me you came through a magic transporter from whom?"

"Ehh ...?" Grif gets thoughtful "Maybe it could be Olgura or Olta or Olga Doscordia"

"Olga Discordia!Maia shouts shocked to hear the name. "Do you know Olga ?!"

"Yes ... that woman asked us to be her allies to defeat the seven kingdoms of Eostia," Grif said. Maia slowly draws the sword "And then we reject that alliance"

"What. Why did they reject her?"

"It is not our war. It is not our business. It is the matter with Olga and the seven alliance of the shield" Explains Grif "We were transported to this site and we are in the middle of a plan to return home. Perhaps I have already drunk too much tell you many things, "he said a little dizzy.

"With everything you told me. My head is clouded," Maia said and falls on Grif's chest. "Take me home ..."

"Eh?" Grif said confused. "Now I have a job. Don't fuck." Grif huffs.

"Hey!" Hick said he got up. "I know where Maia's house is."

"Great. Come on," Grif said, lifting her like a potato sack. "Let's go Lopez."

"I hate this asshole" Grunt Lopez silently.

* * *

**_In the thorne_**

_[Simmons ?. Where are you?]_

"Simmons .." Kaguya said affectionately and strokes Simmons's cheek as he shivers.

**'What the hell is going on,' he said in his mind. first she wanted to kill me with the curses of those talismans but they didn't affect me. maybe she's cursed and she's in love with me at first sight '**Said in the mind of Simmons.

**SLAP**

"Oh!" Simmons groans in pain.

"Don't get close to me!"Kaguya yells and twists his head and his iris eyes became normal "It can't be happening ..."

"What's the matter with you?" Simmons asks confused.

"That talisman of love .." Kaguya said in a serious tone "Upon receiving the curse, the victim quickly falls in love at first sight to another person."

"Is there an arrangement?"

"I don't know. It's the first time this happens and I never dealt with this situation. But now I have control of myself."

"Well maybe I have to go ..." Simmons said and stands up but Kaguya grabs his hand.

"You can't get away from me!" Shouts Kaguya.

"Why?"Simmons said nervously.

"If you move a mile away from me. I'm going to die !!" Kaguya said in a panic tone.

"You're crazy and you're damn!" Simmons said nervously.

"Is not true. if the person moves away from the victim of the curse. That curse will kill him. please take responsibility. "

"Shit ..." Simmons growls. "You want to go with me to gather my friends ..." Simmons asks.

"No. We go to my temple and there are many books that we can look for answers and search ..."Kaguya is silent and his eyes change to pink.

"Kaguya?"

"Yes my Simmons, i will go with you," Kaguya said lovingly.

"Shit…" He said silently and puts on his helmet. "Eh Vick. There are more spaces for one person.?"

_[Yes]_

"We're going to have a visitor ...Simmons said in a worried tone while Kaguya hugs Simmons's right arm.

* * *

**In the Rad.**

**_10 minutes later_**

we see Grif along with sleeping Maia and Hick along with Lopez who is on his way to Maia's house and arrives at the entrance and enters the small house that we see that there is a bed in Maia's bedroom and a small room that would be the kitchen . Grif leaves Maia in bed

"Well ... we're leaving," Grif said tired until his hand stops him.

"Hey ... I propose something .."

"What?" Grif asks. Hick puts a wicked smile.

"What do you think if we're going to rape the queen of black dogs," Hick said wickedly. Grif raises his eyebrow through the helmet and frowns upon hearing that it would take advantage of Maia.

"No" Denies Grif disagrees.

"Come on, it's a perfect opportunity to take virginity to this beautiful mercenary. I always wanted to-

"Shut-up" Grif said hatefully "I'm not that kind of person who takes advantage of those women who are harmless. If you're going to touch a single finger on Maia. it this time you're going to have a bad time with me and this time you will not like it"

"Well then..."Hick said drawing the sword but Grif grabs his arm and squeezes it causing him to scream in pain but he covers his mouth so he won't wake Maia.

"Let's go outside," Grif said gravely and drag Hick out of the house. "Lopez watches over Maia"

_"Good. But give this bastard a well deserved"_ Lopez said seriously. Grif pushes Hick out of the house.

"You're a son of a bitch…" Hick growls angrily.

"The only son of a bitch is you and you wanted to abuse your own unconscious friend" Grif thunders his fingers and stretches his neck.

"When i will kill you go ..."

**_POW_**

Hick flies back when he receives the strong blow of grif in the face. Hick gets up and his nose is bleeding a lot and pulls out the sword and rushes towards Grif and dodges and pulls out the DMR gun and points at the leg.

**_BANG_**

"Aaaaarhgg !!Hick screams in pain and ends up lying on the floor. Grif points to Hick in the forehead. "Please don't kill me. Keep my coin bag."

"I will give you a warning; if you get to touch Maia and take advantage of her. This time I will not let you live. I may kill you now but unfortunately I am not a cold-blooded murderer," Grif said seriously and lowers the gun. "But I will leave you with a memory that you will remember me, left or right?"

"Eh?"

"Left or right?" Grif said seriously.

"Right.."

"Very bad .." Grif said and points Hick's right hand.

**_BANG_**

"Argggggg !!"

"Shut up!" Grifts Grif and kicks him hard on the chin. "Go to sleep ..."Grif drags Hick's body and puts it in the middle of an alley and decided to play a poor joke on poor Hick. you undress him leaving the balls naked and he bandages his right hand. "Sweet sleepy motherfucker ..." Grif said angrily.

Grif returns to Maia's house and finds Lopez who is stroking Maia's forehead "What are you doing Lopez?"

"I am detecting the temperature of this lady and she is stable," Lopez said. "Sarge and the others are already waiting for us outside the city"

"Well, come on Lopez".said Grif. the two soldiers leave Maia alone at home with the door closed. The two arrive at the exit of the city and find far from the pelican approaching the kingdom. Lopez and Grif take out the flare and throw it on the ground so that the pelican will notice the signal.

After a few minutes the pelican lands. Grif and Lopez approach the ship but both notice that at the top of the outer ship there is a girl hugging something that would be the handle of the big ax and her eyes are blank and her mouth is bubbling.

"There is a girl !!" Scream Grif shocked. The ship opens and leaves Meta and jumps over the ship and finds the girl shocked. Meta grabs the girl's cloak and lowers the ship.

"Tex. Did that girl come with you?" Meta said in a serious tone. Christ reacts by recognizing the brat that was in the Ansur.

"That's the brat one that hit me hard on my adbomen!" Shout Church pointing with his finger.

"A girl hit you hard ... and that affected you?" Sarge said. "Are you really an adult?"

"Yes!!"

"It is impossible for a girl to hit an adult strongly," Sarge said in disbelief and without believing that a girl has an inhuman strength "She is a dwarf and it is totally impossible!"

"I swear that dwarf has a force like Meta's!" Church said trying to tell the truth.

"That dwarf has no strength. If she had strength. she would have high musculature," Locus said seriously.

"Well, although I'm surprised that this brat looks like this," Donut said reluctantly.

Ruu-Ruu's forehead had many veins and the smoke boiled in his head and he looks back to find Meta "DIE !!" she screams angrily and hits Meta's head.

**POW**

**POW**

**_POW_**

all the soldiers look at Ruu-Ruu who is hitting Meta but he does not react and is not affected, he just stands as if nothing. "Is this girl really hit you?"

"she hit me with an ax," said Church.

"Don't call me a girl and brat !!" Ruu-Ruu shouts "You are damn golems. Die!die !! "

"Girl, stop screaming. You're filling my patience" Tex said trying to keep her patience.

"Shut up you are under arrest !!" Ruu-Ruu shouts and raises his arms.

"Enough" Grunt Tex "You're going to be punished" Tex grabs Ruu-Ruu and places her on her skirt in the abdomen. tex raises his hand to the buttock.

**_SLAP_**

"Ay!" Cry Ruu-Ruu "You're going to pay me !!"

SLAP

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**_SLAP_**

"Please, not anymore!" Ruu-Ruu cries like a baby "Whaaaaaa !!"

"You're going to respect us!" Tex screams like an angry mother.

"Yes. I promise to be good!"Pray Ruu-Ruu "Please don't hit my buttocks anymore. I beg you!"

"Better!" Tex releases Ruu-Ruu and ends that she grabs her sore buttocks "Everyone get on the pelicanc!tex orders the other soldiers to enter Pelican except Ruu-Ruu that she is lying on the floor stroking her buttocks.

The pelican flies up and goes on the way to Thorne.

* * *

**_In the Ken._**

After Carolina kicked the door they surprise the three princesses Alice, Claudia and Prim who are shocked and reacts to see the two soldiers of different armor with different colors.

"Freeze!" Carolina shouts aiming with the rifle. "Nobody move !!"

"Where is Caboose"Washington shouts and looks at the bottom of the three princesses that there is a blonde who is kneeling and holding Caboose by the head. "What are they doing"

"Who are you ?!" Shouts Angry Grave.

"We are Caboose's friends," Carolina says in a tone serious "And we have come to look for him. And why is an exhibitionist with Caboose?" Carolina said looking at the blonde elf who is closed her eyes.

"How dare you disrespect our goddess !!" Claudia screams angrily.

"Give us back to Caboose and we will leave in peace," Washington said.

"No. Cellestine-sama is with Caboose and is reading the mind," Alicia said hostilely. "Cellestine sama was about an hour. But ..."

"Wake her up," Carolina said. "Caboose comes with us."

"Alicia seems to me to pay attention," Claudia said. "They are capable of ..."

"Yes. But there is no way to get Cellestine out of the trance," Alicia said.

"Then ..." Carolina said and moves forward to the three princesses walking towards Cellestine kneeling "I'm going to wake her .."she raises her open hand to slap her to Cellestine but Claudia stops her by grabbing Carolina's hand.

"I'm not going to let you touch Cellestine!" Claudia said hostilely. "You'll first have to pass me over my corpse!"

"Good," Carolina said and stretches her neck. "Well, let's go outside wash watches Caboose and if they do something to him you already know what to do "

"Good." Claudia said and both women go to the window door that is the wide roof "On guard." Take out the sword.

"Good." she said thundering his fingers. "Let's dance."

Claudia pounces and lifts her sword and Carolina dodges back and turns her right kick towards the abdomen.

**_POW_**

"Gah!" Claudia leaves her breathless and recovers her composure and moves the sword and Carolina pulls out her combat knife and defends herself.

**_CLANC_**

"What?"Grave said when he saw that Carolina used her combat knife as if she were using the sword.

"You lack skill and tactics. But you are too direct to attack," Carolina said, moving the knife.

"Shut up !!" he shouts angrily.

While Carolina and Claudia are fighting. Washington watches Cellestine that she is reading Caboose's mind.

* * *

**_In Caboose's mind._**

cellestine came the part where the reds and blues discover that all this time the reds and blues were not the true soldiers of the UNCS. They were soldiers of practice as simulators for independent agents. Everyone was shocked and without believing in anything. Sarge was the most affected that he is not a true soldier.

Cellestine felt pity and sad that the reds and blues discovered the raw truth. After Church he got into the storage transfer while Wash destroys all the I.As of the project.

caboose receives Epsilon for safekeeping and Sarge, Simmons, Grif and Caboose are forced to escape the EMP. Although the Red jeep is off, Caboose manages to escape the EMP driving down a cliff. ,

He is the only occupant of the Blue Base in Valhallay still owns Epsilon. Inside the base, Caboose is seen trying to introduce AI into Tex's old body.

Caboose finishes repairing the Epsilon that found the pieces of Sheila and also the other parts of the ship. He ends up talking about his misadventures of Caboose although Epsilon is unable to respond.

Many things happened that Caboose lived all that time. although he stuck his legs and also accidentally killed his teammates. in the other personality it is a living lethal weapon.

Cellestine already studied enough and who are the acquaintances of Caboose. The reds and blues defeated the corrupt project of the independents and also saved the planet Chorus from the clutches of the pirates and also from the corrupt company led by Malcolm Hargrove. they also stop the terrorist who was passing as the reds and blues and killed innocent person and stopped the attack. until he surprised more it was that he faces the gods and especially Genkins the god of lies. The movie's tape ends.

"Caboose how have you lived in this kind of experience?" Cellestine said little surprised.

"It was the power of friendship that Caboose strengthened and he never abandoned his friends. That is how we are the soldiers of the UNCS. Rather we are the reds and blues. Although we are somewhat immaturesince Wash and Carolina appeared in our lives. we have done many good things and we were recognized throughout the galaxy "Caboose said kindly.

"Caboose there is a personal question. Why did you call Prim to Helly?" Cellestine said seriously.

"Helly?Caboose said confused "Helly is my little sister but ..." The image of Caboose changes dramatically creating a crack in his viewfinder "Sh.-is..t-a"

**_CLACK_**

Cellestine is scared to hear the crunch of glass and Caboose looks at the hands that are falling "She ... This ..." He said in a dark voice. the atmosphere darkens "She ..."

"Caboose?"

"Helly !!" a voice from Caboose shouts. Cellestine looks back and goes back to the cinema screen that sees Caboose's views.

We see Caboose's hands knocking on the door loudly and shouting his name "Helly your brother is going to rescue you !!" He pushes several times and blows open and finds a group of 3 men who are sexually abusing from Helly. "DAMNED SONS OF A BITCH !!!Yells furiously and grabs the steel bars and crushes it towards the skull to another.

Look at another man who stops abusing. Stab him towards the throat. and the third man pulls out the gun but Caboose kicks him in the abdomen and steals the gun and points it to his face.

**_BANG_**

"Helly?Caboose said and looks at the woman "You're not Helly ..."

"Helly is on the third floor ..." the girl said weakly. Caboose hears the familiar screams.

"Caboose!"

"Helly !!" Caboose shouts and goes to the other door and finds a man with the old shotgun "Die !!"yells Caboose with a blow to the throat and begins to suffocate until he stops breathing and steals the shotgun. He ran and killed every man who saw him in the corridor when he reached the last door and found Helly naked being a hostage of a fat bald man who is using her as a human shield.

"Don't move that this Bitch is going to die !!" said the fat man placing the tip of the gun on the right side of Helly's head.

"Let her go!" Caboose shouts angrily.

"Throw the shotgun!"

Caboose ignores the fat man. "Leave her alone and ..."

**_BANG_**

"Ahhhg!" caboose falls behind when shot in the right shoulder.

"Idiot .." said the fat man with arrogant and evil tone "I do not want witnesses ... So sweet dream sweetness .."

"Caboose!"

"No!"

**_BANG_**

caboose rises furiously and rushes towards the fat man pushing towards the window. and both fall from the third floor.

**_THUMP_**

"There are two people injured!"

"Call the ambulances!"

people approach Caboose and the other bastard who is dead. but he was still conscious and closed his eyes saying the name of his sister who died.

"Helly ..."

Returning to the cinema. Cellestine paled, covering her mouth with both hands. "Caboose ..."

"Please do not talk about this topic. caboose knows nothing. He is a child but if he remembers he could kill anyone he sees and could lose control. "Another voice said. Cellestine looks away that he is a light green armor soldier." I am Delta by the way. But I am leaving you a warning. it's time to leave Caboose's mind "

"Yes. I've seen too much ..." Cellestine said agrees. "Poor Caboose, he suffered a lot ..."

"Only another person is suffering who would be Caboose's previous personality," Delta said in a serious tone. "Bye .."

* * *

**_in the Ken._**

Cellestine opens her eyes and listens to a click of metal and looks to the left as her eyes widen as she recognizes the person she saw the memories of Caboose. That person is Washington.

"Get away from Caboose" Wash said with a serious tone.

"Washington ..." Cellestine said.

"How do you know my name?" Washington said with slight surprise.

"Hey .." said Carolina's voice that is approaching Wash. "I already defeated that woman," he said pointing to Claudia who is lying on the floor and was panting recovering oxygen. "And good..?"

"Carolina .." Cellestine said.

"As you know my name. Let me guess you read Caboose's mind" Carolina said crossing her arms.

"Washington and Carolina. I am Cellestine Lucross the reincarnated goddess and ruler of Ken and all the kingdoms of Eostia." she said in a serious voice. "I want to talk to you two."

"Of what?" Carolina said.

"I want an alliance to you and your red and blue battalions," Cellestine said.

* * *

**In the other world.**

**_Four months after the reds and blues went to another world._**

We see a room that is abandoned but a capsule that had energy that we see a name .:

**Name: Victor Nightroad.**

The capsule door opens and a person with dark gray armor comes out. and stretch the neck

"What a deep dream" Victor said and stretches his neck "Maria .." He said before the long-haired woman appears and her body is purple.

"Welcome back Victor"

"Reports ..."

"Victor, a lot has happened since you were hibernating in the cryogen for 10 years"

"What happened to the director?"

"Status: Dead"

"What?" Victor said surprised "And the agents?"

"Wyoming: Dead. North: Dead. South: Dead. Flower: Dead. York: Dead. Maine: Dead. all the agents are dead, "said Maria, reading the data she recovered on the old computer.

"Oh god.. what about Wash and Carolina," Victor said.

"Wash and Carolina are alive but there is something you should know"

"Which one ...?" Victor said.

"They have been missing four months ago after Washington has left the hospital. But they are not alone."

"Who are they?" Victor said.

"The reds and blues"

"You have to be kidding. Those simulator soldiers."

"They have done many things. They were the one who destroyed the project and also saved the planet Chorus."

"Why Carolina wanted to destroy her father's project" Victor wondered and left the abandoned room. "Maybe we're going to look for Wash and Carolina," he said before leaving.

* * *

**_one month after._**

Victor returned to the former base of the freelancers and only found pure Tex bodies that would be the robots. He went to the principal's office and he found the body. He buried it underground outside the base. he found his belongings his armor that is gray and the model is MJOLNIR / Mark VI Enhanced Assault Armor.

He was looking for related clues of Wash and Carolina until he finds two familiar people from the reds and blues who would be .; Jax Jonez and Dylan Andrew. but they gave information who could go find Wash and Carolins that would infiltrate the battalion of Sarotaga led by Vlascovich. Jax Jonez said with only one condition.

* * *

**_In the space._**

**_Some time later._**

**_Sarotaga frigate. Cargo room._**

About ten soldiers are armed with a rifle and the two leaders of the right hand are ahead of 8 people. It's Martin and Valcan.

"I detect movements in one of those loads" Martin said and points to the loading "All in position"

the eight soldiers put themselves in defense position and Valcan and Martin proceed to open the door with a bang. "Freeze!!" Valcan shouts aiming with a rifle.

"Don't shoot me. I'm a cameraman!" The voice of a man shouts and raises his hands.

"Identify yourself and kneel !!" Martin shouts.

"Jax Jonez. The movie director!" Jax yells and kneels.

"What are you doing in the load?" Valcan asks.

"It's just that Victor and I along with another ..." Victor looks back and can't find another person. "Victor and Junior Tucker?"

"Come with me to the central will give us a great explanation"

"Wait wait wait!" Jax said. Martin and Valcan take Jax to the upper floor of the ship. but none realized that there were two people hiding and leaving their hiding place.

"I guess we'll go silent," Victor said and look away. "Do you understand Tucker Junior?"

"Blarg" Tucker Junior said he is an alien.

* * *

**_Well, Well. Jax and Tucker Junior are on the ship of the Vlascovich battalion. Nightroad816 Thank you for your character to participate in this story. I want to let you know that yesterday was my 22 year birthday. In a week I will publish the new chapter of Assasins Creed X Kuroinu. _**


	14. 13: ¿this the end or the story continue?

**_CHAPTER 13: Is this the end or does the story continue?_**

* * *

We see Tucker and Sister standing in the woods and waiting for Simmons "Where the hell is he?"

"Hey," said Simmons' voice. Tucker and Sister look back and their eyes widen when they find Simmons who is being hugged by a woman with short black hair and is dressed as a priestess.

"Simmons. Who is she?"

"I'm Simmons' wife. Nice to meet you," Kaguya said bowing.

"WHAT ?!" Shouts Sister and Tucker at the same time shocked.

"What the fuck did you do ?!" Tucker shouts with envious tone "HOW YOU DID GET A BRIDE IN ONE DAY!"

"Hey...tucker everything is a lie, she is .. "Simmons said.

"Simmons. All this time you've been playing with me .." Kaguya said in shock "You've done things to me that I don't want to forget," Kaguya said tearing up a tear.

"You're a bastard !!" Scream Tucker "What have you done to that beautiful damsel !!"

"Yes, that is what you did since when you became a gallant !!. WHAT HAPPENED TO NERD SIMMONS BEFORE? !!" Scream sister shocked.

"Guys let me explain!" Shout Simmons. Simmons explained that Kaguya is cursed by a talisman of love that she accidentally put on herself and is damned in love with Simmons.

"Hey, I don't believe you in this shit. It's impossible that this young woman is damn just because she is in love with you. Shit," Tucker said annoyedly. "On top if i were in your place. I would give it from behind, Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow! "

"Hey don't tell her like that in front of a lady!" Simmons protest.

"Simmons really cares about me. I love that about you," Kaguya said hugging Simmons' arm causing him to get nervous and shy.

"Kaguya. Please concentrate"

"Hhggg" Kaguya writhes in his head "You are strangers," Kaguya said in a normal voice. "Now you will pay dearly. For penetrating peace!" Kaguya shouts angrily.

"What happened to the love girl?" Sister said incredulously.

"I'm not in love with this perverted snooper," Kaguya said coldly. "I was just accidentally cursed. Simmons will come with me to the temple for me to seek information and find a way to take away the horrendous curse."

"I'm not going anywhere. I preferred to stay with my friends than to be surrounded by exhibitionist warriors aiming at me with their spears," Simmons said, slightly nervous and angry remembering where he was surrounded by guardians and being threatened by aiming with the spears.

"If you are going to go a kilometer away from me. I will die and I will not be able to fulfill the will of God at this step because of you because of selfish arrogances!" Kaguya said angrily and accuses Simmons.

"But what are you talking about. God?" Simmons said confusedly. Kaguya looks at the moon with a serious look.

"In my homeland, the high priests and high maidens of my eastern country. They chose me to fulfill the will of God and protect my purity and defend the land of Eostia from curses and also from the wickedI am one of the seven princesses of the shield alliance and support for the reincarnated goddess. "Kaguya looks at Simmons and points him with the accusing finger" and your Simmons stole my first kiss and you are responsible for all this "

"God?" Said Simmons. "And where is God to get us out of this mess?"

**_SLAP_**.

"blasfesm!" Shouts Kaguya angrily and had her hand hurt not to give herself that she slapped Simmons that she was wearing the helmet. "How dare you speak like that to God!"

"Whoa!"Tucker said and gets in the middle of Kaguya and Simmons "Let's calm down for a while, both fight like a real couple. First we have to gather our friends."

"I'm not going with you," Kaguya said rejecting the three.

"Kaguya. We have a contact with a god," Simmons said.

"What?"Kaguya said "I don't believe you. It is impossible for God to talk to mortals"

"But there is only one person who can speak," Simmons said.

"Wait, you're saying. We've already talked about this topic. And we decided to forget it forever!" Tucker said nervously.

"I don't want to go back to this place."Scream sister.

"It's Chrovos .." Simmons said with a serious tone. The light illuminates in the middle of the forest.

"What have you done?!" Screams Tucker shocked. "You're going to condemn us!"

"I don't want to go back to this place!" Shouts Sister hiding in the bush.

after the flash. find a portal that there is a person who is dressed in full black armor and has the aqua visor and has a woman's body.

"**_Who told me my name?"_**

"It was Simmons!" Tucker shouts and hides along with Sister. "Please i do not want to go any more time travel"

**_"Ah ... It's you, The Shisnos" _**He said in a despicable tone **_"Where is Donut?"_**

"Who are you?" Kaguya said little scared.

**_"I am Chrovos. Father or mother of time and the universe. Let's say I am God"_**

"What?!"Shouts Kaguya shocked "God would never dress this way like Simmons !!"

**"God. If it is my true form. Apart from why you are dressed in this way. Wait moment where you are. Wait, I feel something different. Ooh,"** Chrovos said with an interesting tone.** "I see that you shisno are in a different place. different universes where he doesn't exist, "**Chrovos said with a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons said nervously.

**_"They are in a world where God does not exist"_**

"WHAT ?!" Shouts Kaguya shocked. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THIS. GOD EXISTS !?"

**_"Listen to me very young lady. I have the power and I can detect another deity. But this place is rotten and forgotten for thousands of years"_**

"Impossible. I don't want to believe you !!" Kaguya shouts angrily and looks at Simmons furiously "You want to break my faith of God. You are all crazy!"shouts Kaguya.

"**_Do you want proof?" _**Chrovos said defiantly.**_ "Give me your hand," _**Chrovos said raising her hand in front of Kaguya.

"No Chrovos. I don't want you to put Kaguya in this," Simmons said with a little serious and minimal nervous tone.

**_"Whatever. You don't call me again. If you call me again. This time I'll get a little angry."_**

The portal closes. Kaguya falls to her knee and was still shocked by those who said that deity in which Simmons said. "God does not exist ..." she whispered.

_[We have already detected your position]_

Vick's voice came in the helmets of Tucker, Sister and Simmons. the three look up and the pelican comes and lands. "Let's go" Tucker said with a serious tone.

"Kaguya ..."said Simmons and lowers his hand to help raise Kaguya "Come with me. Together we will find a way to take away the curse," Simmons said quietly.

Kaguya was confused. She doubted herself in trusting Simmons that she accidentally stole the kiss or not trusting him and staying in the forest and while Simmons moved away a mile away for the curse to kill her. She grabs Simmons' hand.

"I will go with you but if you do something to me. I will not trust you. But I still don't believe in the one that your * god * says those things" Kaguya does not want to believe the unknown person saying that God does not exist in this world.

when the four arrive at the pelican. the hatch goes down and down to Sarge, aiming the shotgun around the place. "Clear. Simmons brings your ass here!"

"Yes Sarge!" Simmons yells and looks at Kaguya. "You have my words. I promise that I will remove your curse" he said quietly.

"For all sam hill. Who is she?" Sarge said surprised to see Kaguya.

"I am Kaguya. I am the high priestess of Thorne a-" Kaguya's eyes dramatically change the color of amber iris to roses. "I am Simmons' wife!" she shouts cheerfully before hugging Simmons' arm.

"WHAT?!"everyone shouts on the ship except Locus and Meta who maintained their composure and that they didn't give a damn.

"Simmons has a girlfriend !!" Grifts Grif in shock knowing that Simmons had a girlfriend "What bullshit did you do ?!"

"Congratulations Simmons. You finally got your soulmate!"Donut shouts "I am happy you were married!"

"_Wow. yo no soy el unico que robo los corazones de las chicas medievales de Rad. Simmons atrapo un corazon a una dama hermosa. (_**Wow I'm not the only one who stole the hearts of the medieval girls of Rad. Simmons caught a heart to a beautiful lady )**" Lopez said, surprised.

"Simmons!"shouts Sarge "Congratulations. I am happy that you have made progress. I am happy that you have found a real woman!"

"Hey Simmons. That was a big surprise. Long live the boyfriends!" Vick shouts throwing grains of rice at Simmons and Kaguya.

"Wait it's just a terrible misunderstanding !!" Simmons protests embarrassed "Tucker and Sister explain to everyone.!"

"It's true. But they are madly in love!" Sister said cheerfully and lies to the red and blue teams.

"Damn it!" Simmons shouts angrily. "Tucker!"Simmons said hopefully that Tucker is going to tell the truth.

"They met in the thermal bath and did many things to meet each other !!" Screams Tucker with evil tone and giving lies.

"Let me guess they kissed and did many things," said Church reluctantly. Simmons was silent and remembered that the moment after the curse Kaguya kissed Simmons on the lips. Behind his helmet he began to blush and smoke.

"It's hot outside," Simmons said nervously and shakes his hand with air.

"We have done many things until Simmons touch my ch-"

"Enough. Let's go to the pelican and rescue the rest," Simmons said dragging Kaguya.

"Hey, I want to hear the final part of a maiden!" Screams Tucker.

"Shut up!" Simmons shouts embarrassed.

"They did you know like that. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow. In what position did the missionary do. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow! "

"Shut up," said Simmons.

"The puppy. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow."

"Shut up at once!" Simmons shouts.

"Sixty-nine. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow."

"If that Tucker bothers me many times. Give him a curse that his thing never rise forever" Simmons said talking to Kaguya.

"I will do everything for you my love," Kaguya said and looks at Tucker. "If it bothers my love a lot. I will curse you for your thing will never rise again."

"my thing never is rise again. Don't tell me you're going to curse my work tool," Tucker said covering his crotch. "I'm just .."

"Its Really.."Kaguya said seriously.

"Let's all go to the pelican!" Tex screams angrily "Leave the lovers alone and go to a room to do their things!" Scream frustrated.

"Oh ... That is going to be a great trip .." Simmons said in a tone of worry and fear. "I wonder how Wash and Carolina will be going."

Simmons sits in the seat along with Kaguya "Hold my arms because that ship is going to fly"

"What do you mean?" Kaguya said confused.

"To fly!"Vick shouts. the pelican ship flies causing Kaguya to let out a frightened shriek and hugs more Simmons and he looks at the soldiers he is watching with teasing until Grif murmurs singing.

"Simmons and Kaguya sitting in a tree and kissing," Grif said mockingly.

* * *

**_In the Ken. In the throne room._**

"We have talked to Olga before. They explained to us the situation that you and the queen of the dark elves have. As we have said, it is not our business to go to war. But now that we are at peace. Tomorrow we will return you to your army safe and sound and forgive us for our actionsimmature I don't know if we are going to meet again, "Carolina said in a serious tone.

"But I am not telling you to go to war. I only ask you to catch Olga and bring it to me. I have seen the memories of Caboose. That you two are able to enter the castle. Please. I will help you that you repair your ship so that you return to your homes"Cellestine said sitting on the throne.

"I don't know. But ..." Carolina said putting her finger on her chin. "Will they give us materials that we ask for?"

"In the Ur there are a lot of minerals. I can transfer them with ten cars to repair the ship," Prim said timidly.

"Look, young girls. Our ship is from another world and is high-tech advanced. But we didn't decide," said Wash and look at Cellestine. "We'll have to meet our team and talk to everything. If we agree on this." Wash said. to Carolina.

"Vick? Have you met everyone yet?Carolina said talking on the radio.

_[Yes.we have met but we need Dr. Gray]_

_[Quiet. I'll be fine now I'm taking care of Geofu's wounded] _Said the doctor's voice.

"Good. Everyone to meet the frigate ship. Doctor, we will go to Warthog to pick you up, "Carolina said and she looks back at Celestine." Celestine give us two days to give our answers and we will return them to their army early tomorrow. "

"Yes. Carolina," Celestine said kindly. "I'll wait for you in two days.

"Yes."Carolina said and look at Wash "Take Caboose to Warthog"

Wash charges Caboose like a sack of potatoes "Forgive our trouble," he said quietly. Washington and Carolina walks toward the door. Carolina looks sideways at Claudia who had a serious look but deep down she is angry and disappointed with herself for being defeated by Carolina.

"The next one uses your anticipated strategy," Carolina said before heading out the door. Grave looks at Claudia.

"How could you be defeated by a simple plebeian?" Grave said in a disappointed tone. "My sudden defeat by a foreigner," he said in a murmur.

"I'm sorry. Father. I've let you down. I'll improve next time."

"You better. I hope you get the honor back".Grave said seriously and goes out the door that Wash and Carolina left.

Alicia and Claudia approach Celestine "Are you really going to trust them?"

"They are the heroes and I trust them that they will end the war along with their red and blue team." Celestime said quietly. "Alice a question?" Said Celestine.

"What?" Alicia said seriously.

"Do you like Caboose?"

"Eh?!" Alicia shouts shocked by that question. "No. I don't like it. Why do you ask me this?" she said with a slight blush on his face.

"It's just that I've seen a lot of things in Caboose's mind. But Caboose likes you," Celestine said, giving shocking news that Caboose likes Alicia.

"Hey?"Alicia said giving a blush "If I just met him about 8 hours ago. Although I will not forget that he saved my life from the explosion," she said with slight embarrassment. and remember the moment that Caboose rescues Alice from the explosion and sighs annoying.

"I wonder what they are going to do with our army," Claudia said worried about her army.

* * *

**_In the other world._**

**_in the space._**

**_within the central command of the sarotoga frigate _****_ship_**

"How are the locations of the reds and blues?" Vlascovich said talking to his co-pilots at the pilot center.

"There are a few unknown energies in space that were red and blue"

"Keep looking," Vlascovich said and look back that you find his two right hands. one is in dark gray armor with blue visor "Martin and Logan. yoy found something in the cargo halls"

"Yes. we have found a single person named Jax Jonez. But he is in the dungeon. But there are two intruders who are still hidden in the ships. It must be the spies or lackeys of that Hargrove Marcolm." Valcan said with a serious tone .

"The intruder said the names.?"

"Well he said that one is called Tucker Junior," said Martin.

"Tucker Junior. Won't he be Tucker's son, the half-breed?" The admiral said little surprised.

"He is with the other person named Victor but the last name is unknown. I think he has something to hide," Logan said seriously.

"Stay alert and find them with alive," Vlascovich said with a serious tone.

Martin and Logan make a military greeting to their admiral Vlacovich and retire from the plant.

"Hey, one question. Have you ever wondered why they are here?" Martin said walking sideways to Valcan.

"We don't know. We should look for them and catch them with alive. We are still on a mission that is to find the where abouts of the reds and blues," Logan said and presses the button to open the elevator and they both enter.

* * *

**_In the storage room._**

Victor and Tucker Jr walks in silence and hides inside the abandoned room. "Maria report the three superior officers," Victor said and peeks out if there are patrol soldiers.

"Logan Valcan: He is the lieutenant and right hand of Admiral Vlascovich. He fought in the war as an ODST and has been on many missions and battles against the aliensAfter the war, he still served as a soldier in the hunt and fights against any insurrection, pirates and aliens who still want to fight against humanity.

Martin Walker: He's the Vice Admiral. He is another right hand of Vlascovich and is Logan's best friend. He participated in a war together with Logan. but he participated in a suicide mission that he was the only survivor of the Zeroes operation incident that was to extract the prisoner of war thatI knew the information of a corrupt I.A of the most wanted alien.Vlascovich Church.

"Church?" Victor said surprised. "He's the director's brother. Why is he here."

"Vlascovich church: Age 67.Your history is classified that I cannot decipher. but the archive says he is a former captain of the batallion of Wolf whites and retired at age 40. now he is dedicated as the admiral of Ruboto Sarotoga. "

"Why didn't the director and Carolina tell me about this guy?" Victor said confused.

"Blaug," Tucker Jr said in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Victor said looking at Tucker Jr.

"Blaug Blaug Bargs" Tucker Jr said pointing out a loud voice.

"What?"

_[Legendary warriors and guardians of God and time]_

The voice carrier spoke in a woman's voice. Victor and Tucker Jr were confused until an alarm shot from nowhere.

**_ALARM._****_ALARM._****_ALARM._**

**_[ALL STAFF EVACUATE !!]_**

* * *

**_Back somewhere in Eostia._**

**_The base of the reds and blues._**

The pelican ship lands near the large starry frigate ship and lowers all passengers.

"I hope you enjoyed Vick's trip. Please come down carefully and have a good night," Vick said acting like an educated pilot.

"I'm finally going to take a shower," Donut said tired and disgusted by what his armor is stained with orc blood. Sarge looks at Grif who is sitting asleep and Simmons being hugged by Kaguya.

"Grif and Simmons help me clean all the areas. We have a lot of work to do!"shouts Sarge."Kaguya gets up and looks at Sarge.

"Excuse me today is our night. I would like to spend a sweet moment with my Simmons," Kaguya said hugging and pressing her breasts causing Simmons to shiver nervously.

"Ok, miss. You can spend the night with Simmons. She deserves this," Sarge said kindly, accepting Miss's request. "Enjoy today"

"Thank you Sarge" Kaguya said "Let's see what is your room simmons"

"It's on the upper floor of the bedrooms. But my room is a bit messy," Simmons said in a shy voice.

"It doesn't matter," Kaguya said.

"Hey. you leave it free to Simmons and I don't get a day off. I did a heavy job looking for the exit of the city Rad !!" Grif complains." I had to look for Lopez while he was surrounded by Rad's guards."

"_Mentiroso. estuviste bebiendo con la mujer mercenaria junto con los otros mercenarios mientra yo sufria a golpes de los novios y esposos de las cuatro mujeres_!! **(Liar. you were drinking with the mercenary girl along with the other mercenaries all night. while I suffered blows from the boyfriends and husbands of the four girls)** "Lopez protests angrily.

"Lopez, I don't understand what you're saying. But you said Grif is rubbish," Sarge said without understanding what Lopez said.

"Lopez is saying that Grif drank along with a woman and the mercenaries all night. While Lopez suffered blows from the husbands and girlfriends of the four girls," Locus said gravely accusing Grif.

"Son of a bitch!" Grif screams angrily.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have to install safety in the woods in case the ogres don't attack us by surprise," Locus said before leaving.

"_Gracias Locus_ **(Thank you, Locus)**" Lopez said cheerfully and looks at Grif "_Ahora jodete. yo me voy a reparar el daño que me hicieron los hombres del bar _**(Now fuck you I'm going to repair the damage that the men in the bar did to me)**

"Damn traitor!" Grif screams angrily.

"Grif. Fooling me and lying to me that you saved Lopez" Shouts Sarge angrily. "You were drinking all night. While we were risking our lives !!"

"Eh, I only drank a few drinks," Grif said nervously.

"TO WORK FATMAN !!"Sarge shouts "O YOU WILL EAT THE BULLETS OF MY SHOTGUN.!!" Scream before raising the shotgun at Grif.

"Shit" Grunt Grif.

While Grif and Sarge are cleaning the area there were still blood ogres and bodies in the trench. Tex and Church going to the hill take to watch outside the ship for tonight.Tucker goes to the other hill along with Meta. Locus places the security cameras and also the plasma mines and motion detectors inside the forest. While Vick goes back to the communication center to try to communicate the S.O.S.

Inside the ship Donut went to the bathroom to bathe humming music from * Do-Do the chupacabra *. Lopez went to the maintenance room to repair himself. As for Simmons and Kaguya.

* * *

**_In Simmons' room._**

"We arrived, home sweet home" Simmons said and looks at Kaguya "Get comfortable. I'll be right back" Simmons said before going out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaguya said as she regained her other * true * self.

"To look for clothes to put on. Because you being dressed in this. It makes me nervous and embarrassed," Simmons said.

"But this is my normal clothes," Kaguya said in a normal voice.

Simmons went to the other room and knocks on the door when someone opens that she is a tanned woman and has long brown hair. "What's up Simmons?"

"Sister you have a normal sleepover," Simmons said.

"Don't tell me you're going to masturbate with my sleepover," Sister said surprised.

"Of course not!"

"It was a joke. Let's see I have comfortable clothes," she said before moving the door away. Simmons enters the room and finds that his room is a disaster.

"They are real brothers. Damn another Grif in version female" Grunt Simmons.

"Here it is," Sister said cheerfully giving a sleepover set.

"Thank you," Simmons said before looking at the set that caused his eyes to widen when he saw that the set is a lingerie. "You know what. I'd better give him my clothes. Thanks for help. double copy of Grif" Simmons returns the erotic set to Sister

"You're welcome, good luck being virgin. Virgin!"Shouts Sister mocking Simmons.

Simmons arrives at his room and finds Kaguya who is looking at the book shelf and looks at Simmons who just enters and goes to his closet and pulls out a short-sleeved shirt and sports pants and gives it to Kaguya. "Dress up. I'll be outside ..."Simmons said before leaving the room.

Kaguya was confused and looks around a place that looks almost tidy and looks at the picture on the sleeping shelf that shows a picture of his red and blue team of Simmons.

"It looks very close" Kaguya said looking at the picture and looks at the set of Simmons clothes in her hand "Maybe I can trust him" she said smiling. Kaguya takes off her priestess clothes.

Simmons stands behind the door and takes off his helmet taking fresh air. Simmons remembers the first kiss he had with Kaguya and blushes hard and touches his own lips "It was my first kiss.i Kiss a woman from another world," he said with shame.

* * *

**_In the other part of Ken._**

Doc wakes up with a headache and groans in pain "Did someone hit me?"He said before raising the bed and looks around that it is a bedroom.

"Where am I?" Doc said confused. "If I remember someone, someone hit my head."

Someone opens the door entering a person who is a dark elf woman. She has long silky black hair and a pair of violet eyes. with a purple blouse and skirt, leaving in the middle exposed with a navel. She is armed with a defensive pan.

"Who are you?" Said the dark elf in a hostile tone.

"Ehh ... Miss. I'm a Frank DuFresne"Doc said quietly along with a headache "And I want to explain"

"Why did you get into my bar. You came to steal me," said the dark elf girl frowning. "Tell me the truth. And if you don't tell me the truth. I'll call the guards to arrest you for invading my property."

"Eh? I was transported with the teleporter grenade."

"I do not believe you."

"Really. I'm a good person. I would never steal a woman. I'm not the one who hurts. Please, you have to believe me." Doc touches his head and realized that his helmet is missing.

"Where is my helmet!" Doc shouts worried.

"Your helmet emitted annoying voices. So i destroy it," said the dark elf woman.

"YOUR WHAT ?!" Doc shouts in shock "There was the radio. Oh my god. I'm in the middle of nowhere!" Doc said screaming in agony.

"Why are you screaming?" Said the dark elf woman.

"I can ask you a favor. I can stay tonight. Tomorrow I'm leaving. Because I need to repair my radio to communicate my comrades. Please," Doc said, kneeling before the dark elf.

"Hmm ... I don't know but you're really not a thief or other kind of people," said the dark elf girl and starts to think. **'He's a man I just met him but seeing the purple armor is similar to Anna's husband. maybe he can be the royal knight who was wandering or appeared out of nowhere inside from my bar. '**The dark elf girl sighs in surrender. "My name is Grace Campbell," said the girl in a serious tone. "This time stay for one night and then you leave."

"Thank you Miss Grace," Doc said with relief. "You saved my life."

"You're welcome. Frank"

"You can call me Doc for short," Doc said kindly.

"Ok Doc."

* * *

**In the Geofu**

"Is there more?" Said Dr. Gray asking the royal gentlemen.

"There are no more injured. They are all healed," said the gentleman cheerfully. "You have saved the entire battalion and also the civilians and even the sick children, Madam Gray"

"My work is done. I have to leave to gather my friends. I would ask you a great favor to guide me out of the city," said the doctor asking the royal knight for a favor.

"We owe you a great favor. We will always remember Madam Gray," said the Knight, giving a smile.

"Thank you," Gray said cheerfully. The royal knight takes Gray to the grand entrance of the Geofu kingdom. Dr. Gray is surprised to see that there was a Warthog along with Carolina and Wash waiting for her.

"Come on," Carolina said before getting in the car.

Gray, Wash, Carolina and Caboose who is sleeping in the back of Warthog. They was on his way to his base of the reds and blues.

* * *

**_In the communications center._**

"S.O.S. here speaks Vick I request an extraction!" Vick shouts and nobody answered. "Shit"Vick turns the chair and looks at the screen that saw a message that said the name of the messenger and that message is from S.O.S of the Sarotoga battalion. Vick opens the message and reproduces the help message.

[_May Day! May Day. Here speaks Admiral Vlascovich of Church. we are being absorbed by a black hole !! I sent help !!]._

_[Admiral Vlascovich. look!!]._

_[Is it a portal !?]._

_[What do we do admiral ?!]._

_[ALL RETURN TO YOUR CONTROLS !!]._

[_* Hasty steps, click noises ]._

_[Start the thrusters !!]._

[_*Loud noises]._

[_* Moans and screams scared ]._

_[All hold on. prepare for a strong impact!]._

_[THUMMMMPPPPPPP-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT !!]._

Vick was petrified and look at the date he sent the message reading the day "It was a month and a half ago that they sent the message of help"Vick types by typing the name of Admiral Vlascovich of Church, his eyes narrow as he sees something horrible about the condition of Vlascovich.

**[STATE : K.I.A(KILLED IN ACTION)]**

**_TO BE CONTINUE..._**

**_Well this will be the first part of which the reds and blues reach Eostia. now we go through the history of the Vlascovich battalion where the ship crashes somewhere in Serelus ._**


	15. Trailer of Second Part

Somewhere in Serelus

We see a crashed Sarotoga frigate ship and there were hundreds of wounded and some dead. Logan and Martin led the soldiers who were still intact to take out the trapped and also equipment for half of the frigate ship.

"Everyone look for survivors!" Logan shouts.

* * *

On the other side there was a small ship that goes out two people who would be Victor and Tucker Junior and find two unknown people.

"Who are you?" Said the dark elf girl.

"I am Victor..."

* * *

Garry talks to his accomplices and they prepare their plans while Vlascovich, Martin and Logan are busy restoring a new UNCS military base.

"You already prepare the plan to start acting." Garry said and goes to the forest and opens the briefcase that reveals the steel helmet with orange border and puts it on.

* * *

We see a group of Vlascovich soldiers pointing at a group of mercenaries. but ahead of the mercenaries there were two men who are the same height.

"Who are they?"Vlascovich said with a serious tone and distrust of the man in black armor.

"I am Volt Rond. I am the leader of the black dogs and this is my younger brother Dyrek is my right hand. You are in the territory of Radomira"

* * *

on the other side we see Victor and Tucker Junior who is surrounded by ogre monsters but out of nowhere a grenade falls to the ground and Victor hears a familiar voice.

"Close your eyes!!"

Victor and Tucker Junior close their eyes and listen to the shots caused by the cries of the ogres when they die.

"Knock. Knock"

"Who is it?" Victor said, slowly opening his eyes and widening at the sight of a person in white armor.

* * *

On the other side there was a discussion between Vlascovich and his two right hands.

"I don't think it's going to work. We're missing supply," said Martin.

"Do you think there is someone who is sabotaging us?" Logan said.

"It may be. Yesterday I received a report that our group 50 scouts have died from the shots." Vlascovich said in a serious tone "There is a traitor who is playing on our backs."

* * *

on the other hand Victor talks to his I.A while Victor is sitting on the rock.

"I don't trust him with Dyrek," Maria said in a serious tone.

"Why do you say so?" Victor said raising his eyebrow.

"I feel something bad is going to come out in the battalion of Vlascovich Church," she said with concern.

* * *

KABOOM

Vlascovich and Logan look where one explodes the camp and leaves charred bodies leaving.

TATATATATATTAA.

"Everyone covered!" Vlascovich shouts.

"It's an ambush !!" Logan shouts and raises the rifle.

* * *

In the other place we see Dyrek along with Volt. "I will go to Eostia and you will take care of it with your team" Volt said giving a smile. "But you will have a good ally who will help you" A person in steel armor with orange edges appears.

"Hi," said the man.

"Who are you?"

"I am your ally and my name is ...

* * *

we see Vlascovich who is reloading his assault rifle and puts on his black purple helmet. "They are in my boat !!" Vlascovich shouts and raises the rifle and shoots the insurgents.

TATATATATATAT.

* * *

Logan and Tucker Junior look at each other "Tucker Junior is better if you stay with them. I'll go somewhere else to keep looking for Carolina and Wash"

* * *

Logan and Martin are rescuing as much as possible the 100 soldiers who maintain the loyalty of their admiral. "Vlascovich. You have to go !!"Logan shouts and shoots the traitors.

"YOU GO!" Vlascovich just beats an ogre. "Get out here. It's a last order!" He shouts angrily.

* * *

Junior Tucker grabs a nobleman who mistreated an elf "Take off your dirty hands on dirty monsters!"

"Blauf ... NO !!shouts Tucker junior furious.

Vlascovich walks reloading his rifle and reloads the grenade launcher. "Say hello to my little friend!"

KABOOOM

"They're messing with the superior officer. Traitors!" Vlascovich shouts defiantly.

* * *

James Jonez walks with the camera on and records the conversation of a mercenary from UNCS and Dyrek.

"This is the deal. When we recruit more men. We will begin to conquer the whole Serelus," Dyrek said with a smile.

"If one day you will find the reds and blues. Do not kill them. Leave it to me personally and especially to a person who has dark green armor," said the one in steel armor with orange edges.

* * *

In another place we see the six great queens who are talking to the two armored soldiers Spartan II and Spartan III.

"You will do the work that would overthrow one of Radomira's generals," said the dark elf blonde.

"We will be in service," they said at the same time.

* * *

In the other place we see Vick who is talking to Carolina.

"Carolina. I'm afraid we are not the only battalions of the UNCS."


	16. 14: The Chronicle of Negramstia

**_Good before reading it. This chapter is the beginning of the second part of the story, the first chapter. to tell the story of the Votocovich Sarotoga battalion along with his two right hands that endured a lot since they arrived. Victor and Tucker Junior are looking for another path in search of Wash and Carolina for Victor. and tell a little about the progress of our favorite group._**

* * *

_"A great captain must always sink with his ship"_

* * *

"_**Day 1**. hour: 1:45 p.mToday there was something that my battalion and I crashed in a dry place. No fertile land and no trees of good condition. And no cattle. there were only dead trees and skeletons of cows and infertile land. but there was something else that would be one of those creatures that wanted to devour us. we battled the Sarotoga battalion and began eliminating the approach of the crashed frigate ship. "__**THE REDS AND BLUES: The Chronicle of Negramstia**_

* * *

**_One month after._****_Date: 23/09_****_Somewhere in Eostia._****_Time: 11:01 AM_**

"ATTENTION!" Sarge shouts at the prisoners who would be Alicia and Claudia's army. "Today is a great day. You will all be released today!he shouts giving good news to the prisoners. They muttered to each other and doubting the reds and blues.

"Really"

"You think they are lying to us."

"I don't trust them"

"I'm listening to you!"Sarge shouts, call the attention to the 200 medieval people "as a sign of our kindness and our apologies for having locked them in the cells. Our four chefs Donut, Simmons, Grif and Caboose made a great breakfast for all of you to enjoy and there we started a trip to Ken that will last about 8 hours or 10 walking! "Sarge yells and looks at the four soldiers he is bringing in each large pot that had stews that those delicious smells awoke the hunger of every royal knight until a stubborn royal knight rises.

"Open your eyes!"the knight shouts "These people are cheating us. They want to sell us as slaves to other kingdoms of Serelus!" he shouts pointing at Sarge.

"Hey that was offensive. We did it with a lot of love!" Donut shouts like a woman who has just been rejected.

"Ew!"Tucker, Simmons and Grif scream in disgust at Donut's response.

"Hey! You. What do you think we are; Mercenaries?" Sarge shouts at the stubborn individual. "No !. you Think that our food is poisoned. then let me try it "Sarge grabs the ladle and serves it in the bowl and eats in front of the stubborn gentleman." Mhh delicious. there's nothing strange. "Sarge passes the bowl full of stew." Give it a try "

The knight looks at the bowl and doubts them. Swallow the saliva and place the spoon with trembling on the bowl and taste the food. His eyes widen and he felt petrified. Never in his life tried something like this. He ends up devouring the bowl of one. "THIS DELICIOUS !!" He cries with joy.

the Knights were dumbfounded "Well eat without worrying !. Make the line!" Shouts Sarge and look at the four soldiers "You are distributing bowls and cutlery to 200 people"

"Great. Heavy work" Grunt Grif and look at the pot that is full of meat pea "I can eat one ..."

"Dont!"Sarge shouts angrily "First to the prisoners and later we will eat. Now to work !!"

"Fuck. I hate this. First the ogres attack us. Then an army attacks us for accidentally injuring the two princesseswe were randomly transported to a dark excihibitionist elf and now we are feeding them. What's next? A group of crazy mercenaries! "Grif screams angrily.

"Let's go to work," Simmons said. "Caboose hands out the bowls and I distribute the cutlery."

"Okay!" Caboose shouts cheerfully. since the return to the base of the reds and blues that came along with Wash, Carolina along with Dr. Gray who arrived at half past six in the morning.

Currently. The only ones awakened is Grif, Caboose, Simmons and Donut who are giving food to the medieval people. Sergeant took the role of defender and quarterback if an individual rebels before the soldiers. Sarge has the authorization to knock out if it happens.

Locus, Meta and Tucker are sleeping in one of their rooms because they were watching all night outside the area outside the crashed frigate ship.

Sister, Lopez and Mantis (Freckles) are watching the outside area. "What time did you say we would leave?"

"At one," Mantis said monotonously.

"God! I forgot that I have a stove in my room!" Sister screams worried.

"_Entonces por qué no vas a tu habitación y la apagas_ **(Then why don't you go to your room and turn it off)**. Lopez said annoyingly.

"What a sloth!" Sister said sitting on the floor "It makes me crazy"

"_Perra**(Bitch)**_Lopez silently.

In the other part of the frigate. Wash and Carolina is with Vick at the communications center. Vick is sitting on the big computer.

"Are you saying that you looked for a connection yesterday?" Carolina said. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"It is something that hits me that hears shots and I also heard a name .." Vick said turning the chair looking at Wash and Carolina "South .."

"South?" Carolina said. "Don't tell me what they are ..."

"Yes, our former comrade of freelancers," said Wash, remembering that in the previous years. Wash killed South on the day he met the reds and blues. "How could she be here?"

"You remember that Church, Tex, Meta and I were reincarnated in this world." Vick said "But I have to want you to see ..."Vick said turning the swivel chair and typing the keyboards and going to the Mayday reproduction of Admiral Vlascovich Church along with the current state.

**_Status: Dead._**

"Impossible. The director has never told me about him," Carolina said in surprise.

"What do you mean Carolina?"said Wash.

"That he was the captain in which my mother Tex Allison participated in the battalion of the white wolves" Carolina said with serious tone and remembers his uncle's face when he last saw him at his mother's funeral that was there the day that director Leornard cut family ties.

* * *

**_A month ago._****_In the other world._****_In outer space._****_Date: 9/08._****_ALARM_****_ALARM_****_ALARM_**

"What's happened?!" Vlascovich said when he heard the alarm.

"Sir. Look!"Shout the co-pilots. Vlascovich's eyes look forward to his eyes opening wide when he sees that there is a large black hole absorbing everything.

"What the hell?!. Everyone starts to turn around!" Vlascovich shouts.

while the Vlascovich is managing to escape its fleet from the great absorption of the black hole. Logan and Martín are running towards the communications center.

"Give me the microphone!" Maritn yells at a loud voice operator "All crews are going to put on their armor with oxygen tanks. It's an emergency, it's not a drill !!"

Logan contacts Admiral "Admiral Vlascovich who suggests we do?"

[Everybody go-]

**_KABOOOOM_****_KABOOOOM_**

[What the fuck steps ?!]

* * *

**_One minute before the explosion._****_In the room of the big thrusters._**

The 25 engineers in the room are trying to change the course back until a short circuit failed the control panels.

"What's up?!" The engineer manager shouts.

"The controls do not respond!" The engineer shouts and hits the panel "The circuits were overloaded !!"

"Well, repair it!"

"Let me try!" The worried engineer shouts.

"Sergeant Tempennny. We are at a high temperature of 4000 C!a brown-haired engineer shouts when she sees the propeller temperature gauge.

"What does that mean?!" Tempenny shouts.

"Going to-

**_KABOOOM_****_KABOOOM_**

High thrusters explode. Tempenny coughs "Katherine and Jacob. Report!" He shouts.

"The five thrusters have been destroyed by the overheating of the temperature. The markers are stuck !!" Katherine shouts. "There's no way around!"

"The circuits don't respond either!"

"Admiral Vlascovich we have a problem!" Tempenny shouts talking on the computer.

[What happens?!]

"The high thrusters exploded and also the rotary and markers."

* * *

**_In the central._**

"Shit!" Vlascovich growls and grabs the microphone "Mayday Mayday. Admiral Vlascovich of Church speaks. We are being swallowed by a large black hole. Send help !!"Vlascovich shouts with little despair. one of the co-pilots noticed something in the black hole that came out of nowhere a large portal that could fit the frigate.

"Sir. Look!" One of his co-pilots shouts. Vlascovich looks up and sees a great portal.

"Is it a portal ?!" Vlascovich shouts shocked.

"What do we do, Admiral?" Shouts one of the frightened co-pilots. Vlascovich had to think and choose between those options. Die along with your crews being swallowed in a black hole or entering an unknown portal.

"Everyone go back to your controls!"Vlascovich orders. The co-drivers hurry back to their seats. "Tempenny turn 90 pointing towards the portal with your other thrusters!"

* * *

**_In the hangar_**

All the soldiers run and go to 20 pelicans.

**_KABOOOM_**

The explosion causes the wall of the frigate ship to create a hole causing a suction of outer space.

[Error]

[Gravity on]

All soldiers fly by gravity "Shit!" The majority is holding something.

out of nowhere Victor appears running and flies towards the hole in the wall. It stands on the roof where there is a 5 steel beam.

"Tucker Junior!" Victor shouts. Junior Tucker appears jumping and shoots with his alien pistol at the lock. the lock is broken by releasing the 5 steel beam. Victor takes out his I.A that came out in his collar.

"Victor there is a 40% chance he would suffer an accident !!" Maria screams worried.

"I know!" Victor yells and pushes the beams toward the hole. "Everyone has covered!" He yells at the soldiers. The beam hits covering the hole. "Maria hack the gate!" Victor yells at his I.A. Maria before grabbing the bar to support himself.

"Hacking ..." Maria hacked the emergency gate systems and sealed the hole. "Sealed Gate"

"Reports from those soldiers," Victor said looking at the ODST soldiers.

"There are 10 injured with minor injuries and two with serious injuries," Maria said, scanning the states of the soldiers. "Victor, why did you decide to help the soldiers?" Maria asks.

"They are from UNCS. And I am too. I'm not going to let any soldier get lost," Victor said seriously.

[Attention!. Everyone prepare for the impact !!]

It is the voice of Vlascovich. Victor and Tucker junior look at the exit of the hangar that there is a large portal.

"Shit."

"Blaug!" Shouts Tucker Junior. Victor looks back and Tucker Junior points to an individual ship that is a spacecraft for two people. It is the Condor.

"Come on!" Victor shouts running towards the Condor ship.

"Blaug?"

"Are you talking about Jones. The cameraman?" Victor said.

"Wait!" A familiar voice shouts. both look at Jonez who is running towards Condor. "Do not leave me!"

"Shit" Victor grunts.

* * *

**_In the communications center._**

"Shit ..." Martin growls and looks at Logan "We have to evacuate"

"Look," Logan said, pointing to the camera screen where the hangar is. in the camera that saw there are three people entering the condor "that's your ship"

"¡¿WHAT !?" Martin shouts shocked "It's the cameraman. Who left him free in the dungeon !?" Look back at the two soldiers who were Jones' guard.

* * *

**_10 minutes ago._**

**_After the three explosions that came from maintenance._**

The two soldiers are surprised at the explosion.

"We should go to evacuate," said the armor soldier OSDT.

"No. Vice Admiral Walker gave us a mission that is to watch the spy," said the other soldier.

"Eh excuse me?" Jonez said he's handcuffed. "I can go to the bathroom?"

"Now at this time," said the other soldier.

"It just makes me want to. And I can't take it," Jonez said crossing his leg.

"Ug ..the soldier growls. "Corporal take out hid handcruff"

"Eh ... you're the corporal," said the corporal.

"I entered a year ago !. and you entered five months ago. I am your superior"

"Ugg okay .." said the corporal. "That has been fast," he said before marrying Jonez.

Until the energy of the light goes out. "What the fuck ?!"

**_POW_**

"OW !!"

"What the fuck !?"

"I'm free!" Jonez shouts. When restore the lights. The soldier sees Cabo who is lying on the ground grabbing his crotch.

"What the fuck happened ?!"

"That fag hit me in my balls!" He screams in pain. The soldier looks at the door that Jonez escapes.

"Stop!" He shouts before firing.

TATATTATTATA

"You failed !!" Jonez mocks.

"Fuck !!" the soldier shouts.

* * *

**Returning to the central.**

"You let the prisoner escape !!" Martin shouts to the two recruits. "Dammit!"

[Logan and Martin. go back to the control center]

"Yes sir!"Logan yells and touches Martin's shoulder "Let's go. forget about the ship"

"If I still don't pay in two months!" Martin complains.

Returning to Vlascovich.

"Increase the power !!" Vlascovich shouts at the Frigate pilots. "those in the Hangar all climb the pelicans after crossing the great portal and fly away !! "

"In five seconds we will enter the portal!" Shouts one of the co-pilots.

"In one..."

Vlascovich swallows the saliva and the co-pilots were nervous.

"Two..."

returning to the 30 pelicans hangar are ready to fly when the portal arrives. Victor prepares the Condor ship.

"Let's go now!" Jonez shouts scared.

"Hold on!" Victor shouts.

"Three..."

Most of the soldiers began to pray.

"Four..."

Garry is in one of those pelicans along with ten soldiers he has in different armor. His arms were crossed.

"Five..."

Martin and Logan arrive at the command center and see the portal.

The frigate slammed into the portal. "Now to fly!"

The 30 pelicans begin to fly and even a Condor ship that is Victor, Tucker Junior and Jonez.

The frigate falls losing latitude "Sir we are falling !!"

"All hold on !!" Vlascovich shouts "Slow down. We are going to make an emergency landing !!"

"Aware Admiral !"!the pilots shout.

"What are you planning to do?!" Martin shouts worried.

"Have faith!" Vlascovich shouts. "Everyone prepare for the big impact !!"

The frigate reaches the ground dragging heavily.

**_THUMMMMPPP_**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!he shouts all at the same time he was inside the frigate ship. The thirty pelicans are flying and going to the star frigate.

[Let's all go back to the frigate ship!] Shout one of the pelican pilots that would be Lieutenant Marco.

* * *

**_On the Starry Frigate ship._****_Date: 09/08_****_Hours: 12:36._**

Vlascovich and his two right hands wake up in pain. "Don't say their names. Complain if they are alive," Vlascovich said with slight pain in his hip.

* Collective Complaints *

"Holy shit!" Martin shouts, rising just up.

"What a soft landing .."Logan said stretching his neck.

"Tempenny report your squad!" Shout through the microphone.

[My squad of engineers are fine. but there are two wounded who urgently need medical attention]

"Dr. Kasandra!" Vlascovich shouts.

[God ... Vlascovich..What option did you have to use ..]said the female voice.

"It was the last option. Although I don't want to leave my ship," Vlascovich said, "Doctor, how do you find it?"

[You better not say anything. My doctors are stable but some are with minor injuries]

"Harrison?" Said Vlascovich.

[What a landing!] Said the male voice. [Admiral Vlascovich. everything is stable but my boys need some beer jars]

"My S.O.S message arrived at the plant"

[Good news and bad news]

"Tell me the bad one," Vlascovich said in a serious tone.

[The bad news is that we don't know if the message arrived at the central office. The good news is that we have good radio connections.]

"Lieutenant Marco?"

[Here Lieutenant Marco. I am with the others but 10 pelicans disappeared from battalion three, the moment we entered the portal. sorry Admiral]

"Shit..."Vlascovich growls for losing 100 soldiers who were in 10 pelicans. "Rest in peace"

[Admiral Vlascovich who suggests we do?] Said Harrison's voice.

"Good. Listen to me all!" Vlascovich regains his composure. "Lieutenant Marco come to us to help us set up campDr. Kasandra sends a rescue group to search for survivors who were inside the ship. Tempenny takes your squad abroad. Harrison tries to send a message of help, "Vlascovich said, speaking on the radio.

[Yes sir!] Shout at all at the same time. Vlascovich looks back meeting.

"Logan and Martin" Vlascovich said with a serious tone. "Go check outside if you are sure"

"Yes sir!" The two soldiers shout.

* * *

**_On the outside of the ship._**

Logan and Martin lowers the frigate by the elevator and the large gate of the entrance is destroyed. Martin is equipped with assault rifle and Logan the light machine gun. both points from different sides to verify if there was a threat.

They both see that it is a dry land. There were no trees with green leaves. And the sky is red gray. "Here Wolf .."

[How is the area?]

"This is-"

**_FISSSS_**

The arrow falls on the ground. The two soldiers look at the direction where the arrow fell. find a group of goblins armed with bows and swords along with a group of hungry wolves.

"What the hell are those?" Martin said taking out the rifle and pointing at the hostile.

"Lieutenant Marco. How much time do you have to arrive?"

[We will be in 10 minutes. Lieutenant Wolf]

"Good .." He said before taking out the insurance to the machine gun "Let's shoot!"

**_TATATATTATATATTAA_****_TRRTRRRTRTRRTRT_**

* * *

**_Going back to Eostia_****_Date: 23/09._****_Hours: 11:37._**

"Hi Kaguya," Simmons said bringing a bowl of meat stew to the priestess who is sitting near the big tent.

"Hi Simmons. What is it?" she said before looking at the bowl.

"It's called meat pea with vegetables," Simmons said.

"Isn't it lunch time?"

"Sarge advised me that we should fill their stomachs to start a trip to Ken to take the army of those two princesses," Simmons said looking at the 200 people enjoying the meal.

"Why do you have the prisoners?" Kaguya said with a frown.

"Well ... we had complicated situations with misunderstandings," Simmons said nervously.

"Like which?" He said crossing his arm.

"It's a long story and something funny hehe" Simmons said pretending with laughter.

While Simmons explains what happened yesterday to Kaguya. Tucker leaves the ship stretching his back.

"What a great dream!" He shouts yawning.

"King Tucker!" A familiar voice shouts. Tucker looks to the right and finds the healer named Isabella and is together with the ten knights who are still dressed as prisoners and everyone kneels. "Good Morning. Tucker-sama! "she shouts at the same time.

"Eh ..." Tucker said confusedly "Oh hello." Waving. "Why is this?"

"Take my Tucker plate," Isabella said kneeling and lifts the stew bowl. "It's your breakfast"

"Oh great," Tucker said before grabbing the plate until ...

**_BANG_**

"What the fuck?!" Tucker shouts that the plate was destroyed by a bullet. "Who did it?!"

* Whistles * Grif said looking away with his sniper rifle.

"Take my plate .." said the other woman.

**_BANG_**

"Kya!" The woman shouts.

"Stop it now. Who did it !?yells Tucker angrily and looks at Grif "Your fat was you. Don't be stupid with me!" Scream before approaching Grif.

"What are you talking about?!" Screams Grif. Tucker grabs the rifle ..

"You're ruined breakfast!" Yells Tucker.

"Yes, leave Tucker-sama alone!" Isabella shouts angrily.

"Tucker-sama?" Grif said when he heard the * sama *. "Tucker why did the prisoner tell you with * Tucker-sama *?"

"Sama means that he is a noble of royalty and is more superior than your plebeian" Shouts a knight.

"plebeian!?" Grifts Grif and points out the same "Are you talking to me !."grif looks back and hits his chest "Are you talking to me!" He stands firm and looks up "Are-You-Talking-To-Me!"

"What's wrong with that commoner?" Isabella said, bewildered by Grif's reaction.

"He's a little" Tucker gestures on his finger turning to the side of the head "Cucucu"

"What?" Grif screams angrily "You screwed up a bitch!" Grif thunders his fingers.

"Your sister is my bitch" Tucker jokes.

"I'm going to kill you bitch !!" Grif shouts angrily before pouncing on Tucker. The prisoners look at the two soldiers who are fighting each other. Sarge growls annoyed and reloads a shotgun with a real bullet and points to ...

**_BANG_**

"OUCH !!" Scream Grif "Damn Sarge !!" Scream angry.

"Grif get back to work !!" Shout Sarge and reload another cartridge and point again at Grif. "Or else it will be in your head!"

"Fuck you!"Grif shouts raising the index of the finger.

**_BANG_**

"OW !!" Grif screams as he ducks.

"Turn your ass back here or else you will win a half bowl and you will not eat two bowls !!"

* Grunted * Grif growls angrily "Good. Tucker-samote I hope you enjoy your days with your bitches !!"insulting before returning to the post

"They tell me Tucker-sama. Don't samote!" Tucker exclaims.

"I don't care. And stay away from my sister, pervert!Grif yells and turns his back and looks at the 11 girls "Girls stay away from that guy who is able to get anyone in sight and is a bastard father !!!" Grif warns the knights.

"Hehehehe is not true. It's a lie. I don't have bastard children," Tucker said with false laughs and looks at Isabella. "Hey, I'm sorry your plate destroyed only this fat guy."

"It's nothing. We are the pilgrims of Eldonia" Isabella said bowing along with the ten knights. "Our goal is to look for the perfect man who is worthy to be the husband of our princess Iris Arcadia"

"A question. Who Iris Arcadia?" Tucker said interested in his fiancée who did not meet her in person.

"She is one of the leaders of the Knights of Rubies from all over the country of Eldonia.She is the successor to the throne. She is the strongest and most loyal of her kingdom and also to the great church "Isabella said imagining the princess who is armed with her sword along with the royal knights of Eldonia.

"Oh great and by the way" Tucker approaches Isabella "How old is that princess Iris?" He whispered.

"She has-" I was going to answer the princess's age.

"TUCKER !!" Washington shouts behind Tucker. "Do you know what time it is!"

""Time for what?"Tucker said trembling with fear that Washington was going to say.

"Do 200 squats!" Washington shouts.

"Don't you fuck. It wasn't 100 before?"

"It will be 300"

"Shit" I growls silently. Tucker puts the gun down and starts squatting.

"Where is Church?"

"Church is with Tex in the room," Tucker said squats.

"In what part?" Washington said.

"In the bedroom wing," Tucker said.

"Girls keep an eye on Tucker. If he misses the morning exercise, let me know," Washington said seriously. Turn around and go to the frigate ship. The girls knights look at Tucker who is doing squats.

"Don't worry. We'll talk later," he said as he did squats. "Enjoy breakfast" Knights will join the others.

"It really is the one." The black-haired girl asks Isabella.

"Yes. Regarding the prophecy a swordsman with a shining sword fell from the sky along with the others. He has blood from an unknown deity and is able to release the temple that was long forgotten. The key is Tucker's sword" she said Isabella remembering the old text.

"You think he cooperates with us if we take Eldonia," said the knights, doubting who is doing squats.

"It depends on him," Isabella said. "If he says yes, then we will guide Eldonia to meet our princess Iris. When they get married. The high church will test Tucker if he is the chosen one and his sword is the true one." "

far away from the crashed ship of the reds and blues, we see a man standing on the high hill using binoculars to watch the reds and blues.

"Lord I found them," said the man turning back who is talking to the helmet radio. on the right shoulder we see that it is an emblem of black dogs.

* * *

**_In some continent of Serelus._****_Date: 9/08._****_Hours: 12:35._**

"Contact!"Logan shouts and shoots the five wolf that jumps into the air and opens their mouths to attack Logan.

**TATATATA**

"Aauu !!" shouts a shriek of the wolves. Martín jumps back with the impeller and throws a plasma grenade at a group of gobilns.

**_KABOOOM_**

"What the hell are those things!"Martin shouts incredulously.

"It's fairytale stuff!" Logan shouts that he just grabbed a large piece of metal from the ship and threw it as if it were catapult in one hand to the goblins.

"Gaaah !!" shouts the shrieks.

"On top of them they are easy to kill," Logan said smiling behind the helmet and pulls two small axes from his waist. "Good time to dance," he said before turning the two axes and rushes toward the wolves.

**_SLASH_****_SLASH_****_SLASH_**

"AUUUUUU!" The wolves shout. Logan looks from afar that there are ten goblins reloading the bows and throwing the arrows. Logan raises his arm and pulls out a power shield.

"What an old attack," Logan said and throws a two grenades at the goblins.

**_KABOOOOM_****_KABOOOOM_**

Logan hears the dead shrieks of the goblins. "Lieutenant Marco?"

[We're coming ... wait a moment?]

"What do you see?" Logan said when he heard the worried voice.

[Lieutenant Wolf. there are 2 thousand targets to the north in which the frigate ship is. ]

"Two thousand?" Logan said surprised.

"Wolf ... you better see this," Martin said, looking away that there is an army approaching. "Why is there a great army?" He said incredulously.

"It must be that you come for us. Since we have called you a great attention" Logan deducted "Admiral Vlascovich we have a problem"

[Yes, I heard. to all the crew of the sarotoga battalion. Everyone has permission to use firearms on any monsters in sight. Lieutenant Marco and the Pelicans pilots deploy the troops near the hangar and give aero support to the enemies.]

[Yes sir]

* * *

**_In the other place._**

Victor and the two Condor passengers are flying over the green fields "Victor? Where are we?" Jonez said looking outside.

"I don't know?" Victor said confused. "Do you see anything Tucker Junior?"

"Blaug!" Junior Tucker shouts when he sees something behind the ship.

"Than?"Victor said and look back that behind everything is being chased by ten pelicans.

[You. land on the ground] Said the voice that came on the condor radio. [If it doesn't come down. my men will open fire]

"Eh Victor, we better give ourselves up," Jax said.

"That voice where I heard it?"Maria said appearing on Victor's right shoulder.

"Does your voice sound?"

"Hmmm ... Ask him about identification with soldier numbers," Maria said.

"Tell me your ID with number of soldiers," Victor said gravely.

[I'm Garry Houston and my number is 37650]

Maria copies the name and number. Investigate about the personal data of UNCS soldiers. until she discovered something shocking.

"Victor get out of here!" Maria shouts in panic.

"Why?"

"It's Felix !!" Maria screams impacted.

"What?!"Jax shouts scared to hear the name of a dead mercenary. "Was he supposed to be dead ?!"

* * *

**_In one of the pelicans._**

We see Garry who was on the microphone and realized that his number of soldiers was his old UNCS number before entering the corrupt company of Charon. "Shit, I said my original number," Grunts Garry, which is actually Felix. "They all knock down the Condor ship!" Felix shouts with the intention of killing loose ends.

* * *

**_Back with Victor._**

"Don't fuck!" Victor shouts and accelerates the speed of the ship. The ten pelicans start shooting at the Condor with their heavy machine guns. "Tucker Jr uses the back machine gun and get rid of them !!"

Junior Tucker sits in the back seat and wields the heavy machine gun and points to the pelicans. "BLAAAAG !!"

**_TATATTATTATATATATAATTA_**.

"Give those a great beating!" Victor yells and moves the command dodging the bullets of pelicans.

"And what do I have to do!" Jax shouts excitedly and at the same time scared.

"I do not know!"Victor shouts and gives an evasive action and flies dodging some missiles.

**_KABOOOM_**

"Can I record you?" Jax said taking out the recording camera.

"Do whatever!" He shouts angrily.

"Great!" Shouts Jax wanting to record the chase scene. "Here I am recording in which Victor is a former independent agent who is escaping one of those corrupt UNCS soldiers that we just discovered that Felix is alive and is the persecutor along with his accomplices!" Recording Victor who is driving the condor .

"Don't be a damn storyteller !!" Scream Victor. "Junior Tucker when I turn the ship. I want you to shoot the pilots!"

"Blaug!" Junior Tucker nods.

Victor lifts the lever up. the ship lifts up and makes a turn causing Tucker Junior to lower the machine gun aiming at the pilots.

**_TTATAATTAATATA_**.

The pelican pilot was shot by Tucker Junior and dies. The pelican collapses. "Well done Tucker Junior!"

"Blaug !!" Tucker Junior shouts happily. jax looks to the other side and notices that there is a pelican but above there is a person with black armor with red edges and is armed with a large weapon that is a Grindell / Galileian Model 6 / E Non-Linear Anti-Vehicle Rifle.

"Shit. Victor!" Jax shouts at the sight of a strange person.

**_BLAM._****_KABOOOM_**

The condor ship falls down and causes a crash when it hits the ground.

**_THUMMP_**

[Objectives Eliminated] The man with the strange weapon said.

[Well done. Liam] Felix said with a satisfied tone. [Come back with me. we have work to do]

the Pelícan ship moves away leaving the three passengers that they took as dead. in reality they are unconscious by the strong landing and falling. Victor tries to get up and blinks his eyes to clear the visor and finds a person with a fuzzy appearance who is approaching and hits the glass.

When the view clears, he sees a short black-haired brunette woman with amber eyes and has a dress that is revealing. but what surprised little is that she has pointed ears.

* * *

**_Returning to Eostia._****_In the present._**

"Tex" Washington said knocking on the door of the room.

"Than?"Tex said drowsily before opening the door.

"Good morning. Is Church with you?"

"Here," said Church, who stands up and stretches her neck. "What happens?"

"Carolina wants to see you two," said Wash in a serious tone.

"About which" Tex said with folded arms.

"About the brother of our former director. Vlascovich de Church," said Washington.

**_Leave me in the comments if you liked the chapter._**


	17. 01 ¡BREAK TIME CHIBI!

¡¡BREAK TIME CHIBI!!

**_EPISODE ONE: Without TV there is no pleasure._**

**_Hours: 3: 23 AM._**

We see a frigate ship that is crashed in near the territory of Olga. Now those who watch the area is Sarge and Meta along with Locus. and Grif is dragging ogre corpses and growls cursing Lopez and Locus.

as soon as it was time for rest to those who finished the turn of watching. Well there is an annoying who can not sleep.

"GAAAAAAAH !!" Tucker screams shocked to see the screen that his plasma TV is broken due to the fall of the frigate ship. "My television!!"

"What's up Tucker ?!Church shouts peeking out the door.

"My TV is ruined!" Screams Tucker in agony.

"So what?" Church said regardless of TV.

"What are you saying and what?" Tucker shouts annoyed. "It's time for my rest! I can't sleep without my TV."

"What happens with that fuss Tex appears and looks around the room that everything is messy and upset with the smell of the room" What is that mess? "

"It's about Tucker," Church said reluctantly "and is suffering from the television."

"Shit because such a fuss" Simmons said leaving the room and a person appears who is rubbing his eyes that is Kaguya.

"In the name of God who interrupted the sweet dream of the great priestess," Kaguya said annoyingly and goes with Simmons and looks at Tucker's room. What is happening?"

"Simmons, I need you to lend me your TV or your computer," Tucker said, talking to Simmons.

"What?" Simmons said surprised. "No! I don't want to give my computer just because you're going to enjoy the night!" He shouts angrily.

"What will you enjoy?Kaguya said confused what Simmons is saying "Tex do you know what they are talking about?"

"It's men stuff that I don't even want to mention" Tex said reluctantly and yawns "I'm going to bed"

"Let's go alone this time I ask you!" Screams Tucker.

"Not the last time you returned my computer. My browser histories are empty. I don't want to give you my computer!" Simmons shouts, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you use Vick's?" Church said.

"I don't want to use it in the communications centerI want to have my privacy "Tucker said with a serious tone.

"Your privacy?" Kaguya said confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Kaguya don't get into this" Simmons warns Kaguya.

"It's something that I have to take away from my stress and pity myself," Tucker said.

"Are you going to meditate?Kaguya said and puts a slight smile "I will help you to meditate"

"Simmons. Would you lend me a minute with your girlfriend?" Tucker asks.

"NO!" Simmons shouts and grabs Kaguya's arm "Kaguya get away from this pervert!"

"Why?" Kaguya said confused.

"Has STD" Simmons warns.

"STD?Kaguya said confused.

"He has Herpes," Simmons said. "If he touches you in your hand, you are going to condemn yourself damn and you will die of suffering from it for a long and indeterminate time," Simmons said gravely.

"I better go to bed," Kaguya said and looks at Tucker and frowns. "Hentai," he said in Japanese.

"NANI?!" Screams Tucker.

"I'll go back to sleep so good night," Simmons said. Leaving Tucker and Church.

"Why don't you do it with Sister?" Said Church.

"Not now. At this moment when I went to he room I heard moans and shouted names of hef favorite stars," Tucker said blushingly.

"Don't tell me he turned you on for this," Church said with poison. "You're really disgusting," he said before going to his room.

"Shit, I'll have to use this," Tucker said, taking a picture of a women's model magazine and closing the door.

* * *

**_Give me suggestions for chibi chapters in the comments. Thank you for read this Chapter Chibi. _**


	18. 15:The Battalion of SAROTOGA

**_CHAPTER 15: The battalion of SAROTOGA._**

* * *

**_In the present._****_Somewhere in Eostia._**

**_DATE_**: **_09/23._**

**_Hours: 12: 17._**

We see Grif and Simmons serving more bowls for the prisoners. "Grif?"

"Yes"

"Why are we here?" Simmons said looking around.

"Really. Didn't you feel deja vu?Grif said incredulously upon hearing that mysterious question.

"Do you think we serve this?"Simmons said pointing to the prisoners "First we kidnap the prisoners and second the two princess takes Caboose hostage. And third we reject the alliance to an evil queen. And fourth we were teleported in other places we have seenthe priestesses, the royal knights, the dwarves, the dark elves, even the monsters that Sarge, Donut and Locus were in the dark kingdom. You know you saw that those three returned in blood in their armor. you think we serve in killing living beings from fairy tales. Simmons said giving a sensible deduction to Grif.

"Nah ... I don't give a shit.Yesterday I ran into a guy who wanted to abuse while she was unconscious. That girl met her yesterday at a bar last night while you were running away from the lances of other guards. a mercenary named the queen of black dogs and her name is Maia. that subject offered me to participate in raping that woman. Do you know what I did? "Grif said seriously.

"Let me guess, did you accept it?" Simmons said doubting the behavior causing Grif to slap his head.

"No idiot!"he shouts offended "I rejected him and gave him a lesson. What kinds of people do you think I am!"

"Let me recap your personalities. You are lazy, manipulative, liars, food scammer, identity thief and credit cardsHorrible fat man, Hypocrite, Metafentamine drug dealer! "Simmons shouts counting his fingers.

"I once abused a woman" Grif complains.

"No," Simmons said. "You know I know you well and I was with you in the military a long time ago," Simmons said. "You would never do that to a woman."

"Well thanks the compliment and thanks for giving me details of myself," Grif said reluctantly.

"You're welcome," Simmons said reluctantly and returns to work serving more bowls. until someone reaches out and looks at the person who would be Kaguya who looks at the floor "What's up Kaguya?"

"Simmons," Kaguya said, raising her face with her eyes closed and lips together. "Good morning kiss, honey."

"WHAT ?!" Simmons shouts as he falls from his back at the comments coming from the lips of a beautiful priestess.

"Hehehe honey ~" Grif said mocking Simmons. Grif takes more bowls to serve more.

"Kaguya are you okay?" Simmons said worriedly. Kaguya without hesitation shows a tattoo on the right arm and said three messages with Japanese letters.

**_1\. 蜂蜜 と 言 っ て く だ さ い。_**

**_2\. 彼 を 養 い ま す。_**

**_3\. お は よ う キ ス。_**

**_タ ス ク を 完了 し な い 場合。 彼女 は 死 ぬ_**

the visor of his helmet visualized on the text and translated to the Kanji.

**1\. Say honey.**

**2\. Feed him.**

**3\. A good morning kiss. Say good morning honey.**

**If you do not complete the tasks. you will die**

"WHAAAT? !!" Simmons shouts shocked. "Kaguya that tattoo is from ...?"Simmons said trembling with fear.

"It is the effect of the curse. Now he gave me a mandatory task that I must fulfill," Kaguya said in a pale tone. The first task disappeared by saying** *Honey ***. "I only have two left to do it. Please help me," Kaguya said pleadingly.

Simmons swallows saliva and embarrassed. Without hesitation he passes a spoon to Kaguya. "You just have to fulfill it in order," Simmons said nervously.

"Okay," Kaguya said and serves a spoon of stew and rises in Simmons's mouth. "Say Ahhh" Kaguya said with a slight blush.

"Ahhh," said Simmons. Kaguya realized that Simmons was wearing the helmet.

"Are you going to eat with your helmet on?" Kaguya said, bewildered.

"Eh yes"

"Take out your helmet so I can't see clearly what your mouth entrance is," Kaguya said. Simmons takes off his helmet and revealing a young 25-year-old face and has little white skin. and a small scar on the left cheek.

Kaguya stared at Simmons's face. since the first time he met him was that she took him as a fisgon dressed in strange armor that he never saw. The first kiss did not see him clearly from the moment the place was dark. It is the first time that Kaguya sees a face with littleattractive.

"Kaguya?"

"Eh?" Kaguya wakes up from her trance.

"Do it fast," Simmons said as he died of shame.

"Say aaahh" Kaguya said raising the spoon full of food.

"Ahhh"

Simmons shyly puts his mouth on the spoon and closes his eyes chewing the food "It's delicious" Simmons said giving a small stupid smile with shame.

The second task disappears now the hard part is a *** Good morning kisses ***. They both blush and look at each other again and look away from the awkward looks.

'**Will I kiss back Kaguya / Simmons?!' T**hey both shout mentally at the same time.

Simmons sweated nervously. "Simmons close your eyes"

"Yes," he said, putting firm his body since inside he was very nervous. Kaguya takes a deep breath to calm the nerves and raises his head and closes his eyes.

"Good morning honey," Kaguya said loudly for Simmons to listen.

"Simmons where the cutlery is!" Donut shouts bringing more bowls.

"Eh?"Simmons said turning back of his head but Kaguya accidentally kisses on the right cheek.

**_SMOCH_**

'Eh ... his lip was hard?' she said mentally as kaguya opened his eyes closely on his right cheek. "Eh?"

"Did you kiss me on the cheek?"Simmons said he had a strong blush on his face. "Wait, the task?"

Kaguya looks at her right tattooed arm and opens her eyes that in the third task disappeared. Kaguya sighs relieved ..

"Wow the last task is the kiss on the cheek. I never mentioned that we would kiss on the lips. Hahaha" Simmons said nervous and relieved.

"This is the first time that embarrassment happened," Kaguya said blushingly. "I don't know if the mandatory task will appear again with different tasks." she said before returning the tent. "Thank you"

**'Mandatory task. wait if we get to have a perverted task like '**Simmons said thinking and began to imagine if it would happen.

* * *

**_Imagination of Simmons._**

"Simmons. We have no choice, the task of the curse is that you take my virginity ..."Kaguya said, undressing the priestess's clothes in front of Simmons who is sitting on the bed. "Be gentle is my first time .." Kaguya said looking away without looking at Simmons' eyes.

"Kaguya," Simmons said softly.

"Simmons .." she said with love.

both approach their faces to join the lips and close the eyes. When Simmons opens his eyes, he finds a red helmet on Kaguya's head.

"Simmons !!" Shouts in Sarge's voice.

* * *

**_Coming back to the reality._**

Simmons wakes up from his trance and looks at Sarge "and the other bowls!"Angry Sarge shouts "Prisoners demand more!"

"Ah the food!" Simmons shouts nervously and grabs the bowls carrying the prisoners. **'WHY SHIT I IMAGINE IN THIS SITUATION?!. AT THIS STEP I WILL BECOME A PERVERTED LIKE TUCKER !!'** he screams in his mind.

Kaguya looks at Simmons who put on his helmet again and goes back to work. "He's a good man and a little cute," she whispered with a small smile.

* * *

**_DATE: 09/08._** **_Hours: 12:37._**

"Everyone in positions!" Logan shouts to the OSDT soldiers. "Prepare!"

The 100 OSDT Soldiers reload the rifles. Logan looks at Martin who is with the 10 scorpion tanks that the Tempeny engineer group repaired the damage to the tanks that were in the hangar of the land vehicles.

"Lift the cannons!Martin shouts looking through the binocular looking at the army. "Aim!"

* * *

**_In the army._**

"Stop!" A commander of the Radomira army shouts "Look at that structure!" He shouts looking at the starred structure. "Listen if someone is in the territory of Radomira-sama what the punishment would be!"

"Death!" The militia shouts.

"Let's go get them!" The commander shouts. He begins to gallop his horse along with his two thousand soldiers until.

**_BOOM.._****_BOOM.._****_BOOM.._**

"What?" Said the commander when he heard the loud rumbling until ...

KABOOOOM..**_KABOOOOM.._****_KABOOOOM.._**

"What the hell?!"he screams in shock and looks around that the hundred men die from the strange explosion. "Soil exploding ?!"

"What kind of magic is this!" Shouts other militiamen but ...

**_KABOOOOM_**

"Gaaahhh !!"

"My legs !!a survivor shouts that is dragging to the ground and had no legs. It was destroyed clicked.

"Don't stand there !!" the commander shouts "Let's move on !!"

all the soldiers shout in war and some wanted to flee but when they passed the explosions from afar there were about 100 people with strange armor.

"Fire!!"

**_TATATAARARA_**.**_TTATATTATA._****_TATATTATATAA._**

"AGHHGG !!"

"Hyaaa !!"

" my eye!"

the commander kept riding the horse until an explosion kills his steed.

"REEEEEE !!" the horse shrieks. The commander falls. when he is on the ground and looks around where one is burned alive and another is kneeling his leg and the other. another person walks and looks at his hand that is destroyed .The commander rises and observes that his men are being slaughtered by outsiders who fell from the sky.

"Hehehe ... I'm not in my place" The commander puts on a mad smile "Hahahahhahaha !!" Laughs like crazy "It's the price for joining the army of demons !!"He gets up and begins to walk in the midst of the recent falls. "It's God's punishment ..."

* * *

**_In the battalion of SAROTOGA._**

Vlascovich looked from the command center observing that his men are killing the hostile medieval. "Wolf and Martin. Report of the battle"

[They are retiring but the enemy casualties were 1300 in one thirty minutes.]

[We have found several survivors who are traumatized and injured. What do you suggest we do?]

"Take them to the dungeon for survivors and those injured in the infirmary," Vlascovich said with a serious tone.

"Admiral Vlascovich," said a female voice. Vlascovich turns his head and finds a 40-year-old woman with short blond hair.

"Dr. Kasandra" Vlascovich said "Your team is already looking for the injured?"

"We have found injured but we have lost 50 people due to the explosion of the thrusters and also since we entered the portal."

"Shit .." Vlascovich growls with guilt "How many soldiers do we have now?"

"I estimate that we have now lost 100 people and ten pelicans. Plus 50. In total we lost 150. Now we are 450," said the doctor and pulls out a cigarette case and starts smoking. "And now what do we do?" Asks the doctor.

"Harrison can you hear me?" Vlascovich talks to the radio.

[Yes Admiral?]

"You can contact the central"

[It will take time to repair my antennas and I need labor to install antennas]

"Authorized permission. When you finish, send an SOS message.Vlascovich said and looks at the co-pilots "The rest of the command center can rest for now. Logan and Martin set up camps for soldiers and also watchtowers."

[Yes sir]

"Oh God..."Vlascovich said tired and sits down in the armchair and caresses the forehead drying the sweat and takes something from his desk and takes out a container of pills and swallows two pills. Dr. Kasandra passes a glass of water to the Admiral and he grabs it and drinks it.

"Vlascovich, will you be fine about that?"

"I'll be fine Kasandra" Vlascovich said raising the chair. "Return to your post. Your patients need you"

"Yes Admiral," Kasandra said, assisting her head and returning to the elevator.

"Leonard and Allison give me strength to move on," Vlascovich said, praying and opening the computer and turning on a recording. "**Day 1. 1:45** there was something with which my battalion and I crashed in a dry place. There was no fertile land or trees in good condition. And I had not wonthere were only dead trees and skeletons of cows and infertile land. but there was something else that would be one of those creatures that wanted to devour us. We fought the Sarotoga battalion and began eliminating the approaching star frigate. minutes later it seems that we have called a great attention to a medieval army.My two right hands, Valcan and Walker led the OSDTs and commissioned the invaders who wanted to kill us. I don't know if we are in a territory that some duke or king doesn't like to be in this place. Now we will establish in this dead place for a while until our engineer repairs the damage of our frigate ship. Tomorrow I will send two groups of 6 people to a reconnaissance mission to explore some lands and look for any civilization. here Vlascovich Church cutting the first newspaper called; **_The admiral's last diary._**

* * *

**_In the other place of Nigramstia._**

"Don't move," Victor said, leaving the ship and exiting the ship's window.

"Who are you?" Said the dark elf unsheathed the belt sword.

"Oh...victor "Said another person who would be Jax Jonez the former director of the film.

"Blaug," said Tucker Junior moaning in pain.

"Great, our ship was destroyed," Victor said frustrated and turned around to find the short-haired black elf with amber eyes. "And who are you?"She said before looking at her ears and clothes 'Because she is dressed revealingly like a prostitute' She said in her mind.

"you didn't answer my question before. Who are you and why did you fall from the sky?" Said the dark elf with a hostile tone and distrust of the former independent agent. Victor looks back that the condor ship is destroyed.

"Well, we'd better not be hostile. I'm Victor and the Tucker Junior and that's Jax." Victor introduces himself with the two. Jax looks at the clothes and ears.

"Are you a dark elf?" Jax said curiously.

"I am half-elf," she said coldly frowning. "Where you are?"

"We are from a distant place," Victor said in a serious tone.

"You came from the gates of heaven," said the dark elf.

"The gates of heaven?" Victor said, puzzled.

"I saw it from afar that a large object along with the small flying objects came out of the doorAnd when I saw well it was dragons of steel and you fell here "

"Victor seems to me that we were teleported to a ..." Jax said with slight nerves.

"World of fantasy" Victor deducted. "Where are we?"

"In Nigramstia.You are in the territory of Empress Radomira," said the elf with a serious tone. "I was patrolling and you fell here along with a steel dragon," he said before drawing his sword and points to Victor. "You will have to come with me."

"Hey ... we don't want problems," Victor said, waving his hand toward his back that there was a sheath and pulls out the sword **(It is the Specter sword of call of duty black ops 4) **"We can talk calmly," Victor said with serious tone

"Test me," said the dark elf in a defiant tone.

"Hey!" A male voice shouts. The elf and Victor and the other two look at a man in black armor with black hair. "I see you found something interesting Luca," said the man, giving a smile.

"Dyrek-dono. they penetrated the territory of Radomira along with their steel dragon, "said the newly named elf Luca.

"Wow," Dyrek said with interest watching the crashed ship. "You came from heaven," he said with interest.

"Yes," Victor said with a serious tone and distrust of Dyrek.

"Let's calm down a bit," Dyrek said sitting on the log. "I'm Dyrek Rondo," he said with a big smile causing Luca to be a little surprised and leaving Victor, Tucker Junior and Jax confused.

"Dyrek-dono is our obligation to arrest those three for penetrating the territory."

"We're out of service," Dyrek said dryly.

"Huh?" Luca said surprised.

"You are a soldier?" Victor said that he just kept his sword on his back.

"No. mercenary," Dyrek said and crosses his feet. "You who are. I see that you are not from here. Seeing those armor. You are a royal knight of those six great countries."

"No. We are from a distant place," Victor said in a serious tone. "And my name is Victor and that is Tucker Junior and that Jax," he said introducing the other two.

"Hi," Jax said cheerfully. "I'm the cameraman," he said with a saluted gesture.

"Blaug," said Tucker Junior saluting.

"Hey what did this lizard man say" Dyrek said confused at Tucker Junior's communication.

"He is not a lizard man. He is a mixed race Shageliano Elite," Victor said with his arms crossed. "And don't tell him a lizard again because he doesn't like me to call him that," he said in a cold, serious tone.

"Blaug!" Screams Tucker Jr. attending angry.

"Woah woah. Quiet excuse my mistake," Dyrek said trying to calm the tension. "It's that sometimes I'm a bit reckless"

"I see," Victor said and looks back and the condor ship re-enters.

"What are you doing?"Dyrek said looking at Victor that he is doing something inside the ship.

"I'm looking for my backpack and also for Tucker Junior." He said before throwing a large backpack that is aqua. "It's yours Tucker Jr.

"Blaug" He said before opening the backpack and finds some types of aqua armor with blue edges for Elite and puts it on.

"Blaug" He said with a satisfied tone.

"What strange armor?" Dyrek said studying the strange armor of the Elite.

"It's all Junior?," Victor said.

"Balug" He said Shaking his head and pulls out something that Victor and Jax widen their eyes to see that he is a Brute Hammer.

"Junior where did you get that?" Victor said surprised and whistles when he saw the hammer.

"Blaufg Blaw" Junior said pointing to the sheet that said a message.

**_for the best Elite Officer. Lavernius Tucker Junior._**

"I see you've been in the military at a young age for a while," Victor said, surprised. "I wonder if it grows so fast"

"What an interesting group," Dyrek said, smiling. "Hey, I want to invite you to a night at the new inn for black dogs," Dyrek said, giving an invitation.

"Dyrek-dono. Are you sure?" Luca said looking at Dyrek.

"Trust me," Dyrek said softly. "What do you tell me?" He said to the three outsiders.

"Hmm ..Victor assimilates and looks at Jax and Tucker Junior "what do you tell me?"

"Balwa bula" Junior said shaking his head.

"Don't you trust this guy?" He said quietly and looks at Jax "Jax?"

"I think we have to accept and spend the night. We're already tired and I need to check my cameras if they're intact due to the impact."

"It is better that you rest your vital points with respect. But keep your guard up in case they do something strange," said his I.A of Victor, whose name is Maria. Victor sighs.

"Well Dyrek. We follow you," Victor said seriously.

"Great. The town is three kilometers away we will take 30 minutes"

Victor's small group follows Dyrek and Luca.

* * *

**_In the present._**

**_Hour: 12: 57._**

"Good. They enjoyed breakfast today!shouts Sarge authoritatively.

"It was good"

"Was rich"

"I want another round!"

"Wow. i never taste a delicious meal"

"Now calm down. As I told you before. Today we will go to Ken walking for 8 or 10 hours. When we pass at five hours we will have lunch and an hour of breaks. any questions?"

You get up from the hand that is a girl with blue hair that Sarge met her yesterday. "Blue-haired girl. Any question?"

"Can you give us our swords back?"

"Hahahahaha." Sarge laughs sarcastically and stops laughing "No."

"But why?" Said other prisoners in shock.

"You are all in our wing and our bases. So the rules are that no prisoner should carry swords, spears, shields, and stones," Sarge said, answering that question.

"But we'll get to the night!" He shouts at a prisoner. "The night appears the hungry wolves !!"

"Quiet. We will take care of you. You already know our weapons. you want to know what happened to our ogres and goblins guests when we arrived yesterday. Look to the right," Sarge said pointing to the right that there is a large trench that is full of charred ogres and goblins and in ashes the prisoners turned pale when they saw the horrible scene."We will take care of you. We have already fed you. Trust is the basis of all. We can cooperate with each other. I am a man of words and I promise that none of you will have something happen to you. You are my great responsibilities. I will protect everyone. You can call me like Big Daddy"

Given that inspiring words. Some took distrust of this man in red armor. Most take a slight trust in Sarge.

"Well in five minutes we will depart!" Shouts Sarge and look back at Simmons, Grif, Donut, Tucker, Caboose along with Kaguya.¡ Prepare the four Warthog !! "Shout authoritatively.

"Yes Sarge!" Simmons said attending the order of his sergeant.

"So he screams like this?" Kaguya said looking at Simmons' behavior accepting his sergeant's order ..

"Yes. He's Sarge's ass kisser," Grif said.

"Ey!"Simmons protests looking at Grif.

"Oh sorry, honey ~" Teases Grif imitating Kaguya's voice. causing Kaguya and Simmons to blush.

"Fuck you," Simmons said giving an index finger.

"Hey, what is Kaguya doing here?" Tucker said looking at Kaguya who is next to Simmons.

"She's going to go to Ken with us too," Simmons said. "She wants to look for something"

Since earlier minutes, Kaguya asked Simmons to take her to Ken since there is a person who is able to seek an answer to the curse of inseparable love. It's Cellestine Lucross.

"She will go with me on a motorcycle" Simmons asks his sergeant for permission.

"Simmons. Since we arrived you have been a bit of a rebel on my team. But since it's time for me to meet your girlfriend," Sarge said seriously and looks at Kaguya. "Kaguya. What is your favorite color?" seriously.

Simmons pales at that question, already knowing Sarge well; If she says another color than red. Sarge gets a little disappointed. but if she says that her color is Blue, there he will really get angry and want to kill the blues. If she says he is red, that will gain trust and friendship. Simmons began to pray internally that Kaguya correctly chose the color.

Kaguya looks at Simmons who is trembling that his feet are trembling nervously. Kaguya knew that if something wrong was wrong, "Dark red?"

"* Gasp surprised * !!" screams surprised. "Simmons!shouts Sarge. "I like this girl of yours. It's a great example for the reds. This time I let you pass, miss!"

"Eh..Thanks" Kaguya said pretending a smile.

"Simmons can you ..."

"Wait a minute!" Shouts a male voice that is Washington along with Carolina. "Simmons can you explain why there is a priestess on this base?" He said seriously.

"Ah Wash and Carolina. i was just waiting for you!" Simmoms shouts cheerfully.

"What's up?" Carolina said crossing. Simmoms begins to explain to Wash and Carolina about the curse of love that is doomed in Kaguya that she cannot go more than a kilometer or else she could die of the curse.

"I see ..." Washington said, understanding the situation in which Simmons is. ¿why would you help a priestess if you just met her? "

"Sir. I can't leave a young lady who just got involved accidentally and on top of that I made a promise to Kaguya and it's my duty to keep it," he said seriously.

"Hmm ..Simmoms is your decision and on top of that there is a special mission that was for Sarge and Grif. But there was a big change. that it would be in which Kaguya and you along with Washington which is to go in Ken by the Vulture helicopter "Said Carolina.

"Why would Kaguya go in Ken?" Washington said and looks at Kaguya.

"She is Cellestine's ally. Maybe she can convince Cellestine to give us time for her army to arrive at dusk."Said carolina.

"Carolina is really going to help us cooperate with Cellestine-sama," Kaguya said hopefully.

"We still have not responded to help this country in Eostia. First return the army of Alicia and Claudia to stop worrying and give us confidence and we will also talk at a meeting last morning about that alliance," Carolina said tonelessly. quiet.

"Fine. But I don't want to ..." Kaguya was going to say something.

"We're not going to keep you from Simmons until you solve that curse," Carolina said and looks at Wash. "Wash prepare the Vulture and come to Ken."

"Okay. Let's go Simmons And Kaguya we have business in Ken" Washington said taking Simmons and Kaguya in the hangar of Frigate.

Carolina approaches Sarge "You are ready for the mission" she said in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am" Shouts attending Sarge.

"Good. your red team; Lopez, Donut, Grif you and Tucker, Caboose, Sister and ... "Carolina realized that missing a person"¿ Where is Church? "

* * *

**_In the Vick communication center._**

Church was sitting in the seat and remembers what Carolina said 30 minutes earlier.

* * *

**_Flashback 30 minutes _****_before_**

"Church and Tex you remember Vlascovich, the director's brother"Said Carolina.

"It sounds to me. But I've never seen it. But ..." Church tries to remember but growls angrily "Vlascovich ..."

"Do you remember anything?" Carolina said.

"The only thing I see is his face and I said something sharp." Church said.

"Like what?"

"*** Don't touch me killer ***" Church said coldly.

* * *

**_Going back to the present._**

[Church]

Church wakes up from the trance and talks to the radio "Carolina?"

[Go outside. you have a mission]

"Okay," Church said before raising the seat and looks at Vick who is on the computer trying to decipher the personal data of Vlascovich that is classified.

"You're going to think about this," said Tex's voice. "You think the director did something with his brother"

"It won't be around," Church said coldly. "Every time I remember him, he doesn't give me any importance and I don't feel sad that he's dead."

"You don't mind that he's already dead," Tex said in a serious tone. "I feel a familiar feeling that Vlascovich was an important superior of his squad of white wolves. I feel he did something he wanted but someone interrupted him."

"Like what?"

"Sacrifice life," Tex said seriously.

* * *

**_DATE: 10/08._**

**_HOUR: 7:30 AM._**

**_Somewhere in Nigramstia_**

"Logan and Martin have a reconnaissance mission. As we have questioned the survivors who call themselves the soldiers of Empress Radomira in the northwest in the Nigramstia kingdom. I want to explore to find a civilization or village to establish a checkpoint." Vlascovich said talking to the two trusted men.

"Yes sir. But one question. If we bump into bandits or other monsters. We have the authority to shoot with real bullets," Logan said raising his hand.

"For monsters with real bullets and liquidate it. For humans, if necessary or risky use the real bullets. Good luck in your recognition and return in two days"

"Yes sir," said Martin and Logan at the same time. The two leave the frigate ship and go to the four Warthog along with six people dressed in OSDT armor.

"Martin will go south"

"Me to the east. Let me know tomorrow if you found anything," Martin said.

"Good luck," Logan said, punching his fists.

"Likewise," said Martin. "Good ladies. Let go!"

The four Warthog passes driving past the barricades guarded by the five scorpions and 30 soldiers armed to the teeth. they pass by until they get a sign that said in the letter as a warning to those who are not soldiers of the UNCS.

**IF YOU ENTER THE RESTRICTED AREA. UNCS WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR LIVES.**

_Day 2: Send Logan and Martin to do a reconnaissance mission to explore some lands in search of civilization. I don't know how long we will be in this world. But I have the faith that we will go well._Vlascovich finishes recounting the virtual logbook and looks at the sky that is still cloudy. and close your eyes for a moment.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading the chapter. Leave me the comments. I know you will be asking if I am telling in two parallel stories. Good in short. is that the Sarotoga battalion arrived first crashing in the country Nigramstia before the reds and blues arrived crashing to Eostia._**

**_I'm writing history slowly. I estimate that in two chapters, the story of Vlascovich will end and the story of The Reds and Blues will continue and that will start the original story of Kuroinu._**


	19. 16:Something bad will happen

**_CHAPTER 16: Something bad will happen_**

* * *

We see people in black suits who are in a room and an open grave that had a blonde woman lying with her eyes closed. The half-bald man with glasses came along with a red-haired teenage girl with emerald eyes and they approach the grave. until the man rests his hand on the woman's hand.

"Allison .." He said sadly and broken with the desire to cry. a man in his forties who is dressed in olive uniform and is with his cane in his hand.

"Leonard .." said the man in the green uniform. he approaches the two people and raises his arm to touch Leonard's shoulder "How do I feel-"

**_SLAP_**

"Don't touch me murderer" He said coldly along with angrily "Get out of my house and take my family away. Don't come back, you're not welcome anymore"

"I understand. I'm sorry Leonard," said the man, lowering his head and looking at the teenager, "Goodbye Carolina. And goodbye Leonard," he said before turning toward the door and finds about 20 men in green uniforms and makes a military salute.

"Captain Church," said one of the men.

"Lieutenant Daniels. I will leave the squad and also stop being the captain of the white wolves. I will return to my old post," Vlascovich said, passing by his 20 men.

"Captain Church."

"Don't call me that name. That name is already dead. My name is Vlascovich," he said without encouragement only with sadness and guilt.

* * *

**_DATE: 10/08._****_Hours: 14: 46._****_Somewhere in Serelus._**

"Here Wolf. I'm 200 km south on the hill," Logan said, looking away, watching the wide mountain landscape. "In state: stable. Population: Zero."

[Here Whiskey. we are in the east we have found an abandoned house. in signal that it was burned long ago. But nothing interesting. In Status: Stable. population: zero. no sign of civilians.]

"Hmmm ... Well we have 36 hours to return to our base. We will continue to collect data.Logan said and look back at his three soldiers with OSDT Armor. one is sand armor with red edges and another is sand with aqua edges. and the last one is sand with black edges.

"Hmm. Hey Palomo look at this!shouts a red-edged sand soldier with a female voice pointing to a strange plant.

"Look what a strange plant," said the aqua-rim soldier, named Palomo. "What do you think it will be. Jensen?"

"Hmm ... It must be an orchid or something else," Jensen said touching the red petals. until...

_**AAAAAAHHHHHH** !!_

"What the fuck?" Jensen shouts in shock. Logan looks at the plant that is screaming a lot until he pulls out a combat knife and approaches the plant and ends up cutting the root to the screaming plant.

"Soldier Jensen And Soldier Palomo!" Logan screams a little angry. "focus we are not at the picnic, we are on a reconnaissance mission! "Scold the two.

"Yes sir!" Screams the two scared. Logan studied the military antecedents of Jensen and Palomo. They were both the disciples of the reds and blues. Katie Jensen is the disciple of Simmons Richard and Charles Palomo is the disciple of Tucker Lavernius. They were both assigned to a mission to look for the reds and blues. Those two were not the only ones who were involved.

* * *

**_In the East._**

"Well it's time to ...Martin said before turning back to meet the two soldiers in OSDT armor who are looking at the charred house.

"I'm tired. I need about 15 minutes of rest," said a soldier in sand-colored armor with an orange border and throws himself to the ground.

"Hey lazy! Move that we have a vital mission to rescue Captain Caboose and the other captains !!" The sand-colored armor soldier with blue edges protests.

"Make me Smith," he said challenging another.

"Enough!"Martin shouts and looks at the one who is lying on the ground "Soldier Bitters. Get up !!" He shouts angrily. "It is not time for rest. We will continue until I say!"

"Yes sir," Bitters said reluctantly.

"Yes sir!" Smith shouts with determination.

Martin also studied the background of the two soldiers.Antoine Bitters is the disciple of Grif Dexter and Jonh Elizabeth Andersmith is the disciple of Caboose.

Do you want to know why they entered the battalion of Sarotoga?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

after President Kimball asked Vlascovich to accept the mission of finding the whereabouts of the reds and blues.

"President Kimball. With all due respect, I Vlascovich Church the admiral of Sarotoga. We will accept the mission of searching for the reds and blues."

"Thank you, Admiral. I will leave the four lieutenants in your battalion," Kimball said and looks at the four soldiers behind his back. "Introduce yourself!"

"Lieutenant Katie Jensen!"

"Lieutenant Charles Palomo!"

"Lieutenant Antoine Bitters!"

"Lieutenant Jonh Elizabeth Andersmith!"

the four are formally presented. Vlascovich looks at Walker and Valcan.

"Logan and Martin. Take care of those four and they are your new recruits."

"What?" Logan / Martin said at the same time.

"Why us. What happened to the others?" Martin said, crossing his arms and frowning.

"The two of you are recommended to lead that group," Vlascovich said, trusting his two right hands. Martin shakes his eyebrow.

"Kimball? Could you tell me that they are the red and blue apprentices," Martin said, pointing to the quartets.

"Yes. They were trained by Simmons, Tucker, Grif, and Caboose," President Kimball said and passes four files to Martin. "Those are the military records of the Chorus incident and those are the police records."

"Admiral Vlascovich, I request a change of lieutenants," Logan said trying to escape the leadership and responsibility of those four recruits and apprentices of the four incompetent.

"Denied," Vlascovich said in a serious tone. "Above you two are the only ones I have in my battalion that are irresistible to those. I will give you a mandatory order. Martin Walker and Logan Valcan will be the superiors of those four and are your great responsibilities. if you accept, I will give you this. Vlascovich said before throwing Walker who catches him and looks in his hand where the key is held. "I will give you my collection of old liquors from the planet Reach"

"Lord I'm afraid that .." Logan was going to contradict.

"We humbly accept the mission," Martin said with a serious face.

"What?!"Logan shouts shocked sense betrayed "Martin think well that they are going .."

"I know Logan. But that collection of liquors from the Reach. I don't want to miss that opportunity," Martin said with a serious face.

**_PALM_**

Logan patted his face and sighs in surrender and looks at the quartets. "Welcome to our Sarotoga squad. I'm High Lieutenant Valcan Logan. And he's Vice Admiral Walker Martin."

* * *

**_Coming back. in Martin's team._**

"I regret having accepted the responsibility of my team." Martin growls angry at himself. and look at the third soldier who is looking at the horizon "What are you seeing?"

"I see a kingdom," said the soldier pointing to a distant kingdom.

"Well done soldier Jimmy," Martin said sastifecho. "Everyone. Go back to warthog. We have a possible civilization in finding"

* * *

**_In the Logan team._**

"Well ... everyone starts checking the place ..." Logan said.

"Sir !. I detect something" Shouts the third soldier detected the movement of the radar that is in his device on the wrist. "It is coming towards us!"

"Everybody aim!" Logan shouts raising his rifle along with the three soldiers who just raised the rifles to which he was going to leave the bush suddenly a person comes out. "QUIETO !!"

"HIII!" The scared girl shouts "Please don't hurt me!Logan and the three lower their weapons and look closely at the girl. The girl is 11 or 12 and is dressed in white tunic and has black eyes. It looks similar to the nun who wears white tunic.

"False alarm," Logan said seriously and puts the gun to his back. "Girl where does it come from?"

"Sir. I detect something!" The same soldier shouts looking back at his radar.

"Melvin don't say anything. Another girl will appear. A group of beasts will not appear," Palomo said without worrying about what will happen.

Suddenly a small group of 15 humanoid beasts with armor enters. "I curse my mouth "growls Palomo.

"Welm, Well" said a werewolf with a big sinister smile "Look who we have here" He said looking at the four outsiders who have strange armor. The nun girl gets hidden behind Logan's leg.

"Don't let them hurt me!"the girl begs.

"You who are," Logan said hostilely.

"We are the clan of black fangs. We have decided to attack the village that is full of virgin nuns," said a werewolf. Logan is disgusted by listening and takes out the insurance.

"Aim," he said seriously and takes out the magnum.

"You think you are going to beat us, we are more and you are-

**_BANG_**

The beast man was silenced by a bullet crashing through the middle of his eyebrow. "Fire!"

**_TATATATTARAA._****_TATATATRARA._****_TATATATRATA._**

The girl covers her ears so that these rumblings caused her hearing damage. When those rumblings end open your eyes find that the 15 beastmen were killed by the strange weapons.

"Enemies eliminated," Logan said and looks at the girl "You are safe. Can you tell us where you come from?"

"I come over there. But please my parents are in danger and my village too!" The girl begs.

"Very good boys new mission!" Logan shouts to the three soldiers. "Let's go to that girl's village and eliminate the beasts"

"Yes sir!" The three shout.

* * *

**In the Ken.**

**Date: 09/23.**

**Hour: 3:37**Pm.

"WHAT?!! KAGUYA WAS RAPTED BY A GROUP OF FORASTERS? !!" Alicia shouts shocked to learn that Kaguya's three personal bodyguards "Tell me the details of the kidnappers"

"There were three people who had the strange armor that I never saw. When we started the persecution, Kaguya-sama went alone to face the evil wizard who invoked a beast of illusion. But until one of us saw something shocking."said the black-haired girl with a ponytail and looks at the short-haired girl.

"I went to look for Kaguya-sama in the alley but I saw her ..." The guardian breaks down crying, falling to her knees. "It was stained by the evil wizard !!"

"What happened" Alicia said trying to calm her down.

"She screamed..."TAKE ME LIKE WIFE !! "she screams in horror.

"What?" Alicia shouts shocked to hear "Kaguya said that. It could be that she was hypnotized."

"What the wizard looked like," Claudia said.

"He had a dark red armor and a wide golden eye and was wearing a helmet."

"Wait for dark red armor with a helmet?" Alicia said remembering some of the outsiders and looks at Claudia "It won't be that they ..."

"This one looked like ..." Claudia said and grabs a sheet and starts drawing. After 10 minutes he shows the warrior to identify the suspect.

"It is this rapist who tried to abuse Kaguya!" By recognizing this drawing.

"Do you know the name of this person?" Claudia said she remembers the names of the reds and blues.

"Her name is Simmons," said the warrior who is frowning. Giving us a mission to recover our Kaguya-sama and look for the rapist. and we are going to castrate him by touching our maiden, "he said in an angry tone and sharpening the edge of the sword.

"You think he will be .."Claudia said looking at Alicia that they imagined if Simmons is capable of abusing Kaguya.

* * *

**_Imagination of Alicia and Claudia. (RAPE 18) Skip that part if you don't like rape._**

Kaguya was semi naked sitting on the floor. Simmons tears the underwear abruptly.

"Please!" Pray Kaguya scared.

"Shut up bitch!" Simmons shouts with lust and desire to abuse. He pulls out his straight limb and forces her to put it in his mouth. "Suck it to the bottom!"

"Hnnn" Kaguya cries and shouts silently and Simmons grabs the black hair and moves it quickly. Kaguya had trouble breathing so that the straight limb reached his throat and began to hit his leg with his hand. but Simmons was not affected by the blow and kept moving until ...

"Swallow!" Simmons shouts warning that he releases the semen into Kaguya's mouth.

"Cof !. cof!" she cough strongly spitting the semen. Simmons pushes Kaguya to the ground and opens her legs to expose her vagina. "No! No!" Kaguya screams in horror and fear.

"I'm going to remove your virginity!" Simmons shouts and shoves the member slamming into the hymen.

"AHHHHH !!Shouts Kaguya in pain. Simmons moves his hips abruptly penetrating the vagina and while Kaguya cried in pain. "Hurt hurts.."

"If you scream for me. You make me more excited and want to fill my semen inside of you!"

"Don't come inside!" Shouts Kaguya. "I'm not going to be a mother!"

"Receive my children and you will be the mother.!" Simmons shouts laughing evilly.

"No!" Kaguya shouts before Simmons releases the semen into her ovule. The Simmons member is taken out of the destroyed vagina and filters out the semen along with the blood."I will be the mother of my children that Simmons abused me ... "she said sadly.

**_RAPE _**END

* * *

**_Coming back to the reality._**

Alicia and Claudia just imagined that scene until ..

"Alicia-sama and Claudia-sama. A dragon came and she has Kaguya!" A maid from the castle shouts.

"It must be them!shouts angry Alice and draws the sword. "Let's go for this unhappy one!" He shouts wanting to castrate Simmons.

* * *

**_In the garden._**

Cellestine was standing looking up where a strange transport and lands in the garden.

Cellestine opens her eyes to recognize two people is Washington and Kaguya. It is together with a person who has armor with the same design as Wash but unlike color.

"Washington?" Cellestine said.

"Hello Cellestine," Wash said calmly. "I brought an acquaintance of yours."

"Cellestine-sama" Kaguya said bowing to the reincarnated goddess.

"Kaguya, what are you doing and why did you come to Falcon?" Celestine said.

"How did you know it's a falcon?" Wash said surprised to hear that Cellestine said the name of the helicopter.

"I saw the memories of Caboose," Cellestine said.

"There it is!" The angry voice shouts. Wash and Simmons look back on Cellestine's back that Alicia and Claudia along with Kaguya's three guards and is running in the same direction where those two soldiers are.

"What happens?"Simmons said before lowering the falcon with slight nervousness until a group rushes towards him. "WHAT!"

"KILL HIM !!" Shouts the guards of Kaguya. they hit Simmons many times while he is lying on the floor and screaming.

"Stop! Ouch! Don't hit me, I didn't do anything to you. Somebody take me off those crazy nuns and also those perverted princesses !! "Simmons shouts in pain.

"Liria. Minia. Hara and especially Claudia and Alicia !!" Kaguya shouts angrily. The five named stop hitting the Simmons and look at Kaguya. "Stop hurting Simmons!"

"He did something to you?" Alice said angrily.

"He did nothing to me. And leave Simmons alone!" Kaguya shouts. Alicia and Claudia departs from Simmons. While one of the guardians hit him in the head with his foot.

"Ouch !!" Simmons shouts in pain. "Why?!"

"For stealing Kaguya's kiss!" Miria shouts angrily that she was the witness yesterday that she saw that Kaguya kissed Simmons in the dark alley.

"Simmons¿, you're fine?," Washington said, helping to lift Simmons.

"No. Of course I'm not fine. Wash why didn't you help me?!" Simmons shouts angrily.

"I have a lot of fun when a group of women kick you like you cheated on those women," Washington said laughing lightly.

"Damn Traitor" Grunts Simmons. Kaguya approaches Simmons.

"Are you alright?" Kaguya said worriedly to Simmons.

"A little but..."Simmons looks at the three guardians and two princesses who were aggressive with him. "Why did you lynch me with blows. What have I done to you?"

"It's just that you kidnapped Kaguya and you've done obscene things in her !!" Miria shouts accusing Simmons. I saw your eyes. you had obscene looks and stroked Kaguya's breasts. "

"Wow" Washington surprised "You impress me that you have done with a woman," he said in a whisper.

"Hey!" Simmons Protest "I would never do that to a woman. Everything was an accident and a terrible misunderstanding !!"

"Simmons is right. It was an accident. There is a great explanation," Kaguya said in a serious tone. "All this was a curse of inseparable love that forces me to do things .." Kaguya said squirms and groans hurt "Not again ..." He growls.

"Kaguya?" Simmons said worried and realized that ..

"Simmons!" He shouts before throwing Simmons and hugs him "I love you!" Shouts Kaguya's other personality. The guardians faint upon hearing what pure Kaguya said. Alicia and Claudia were shocked.

"Wow ... that was the most incredible thing I've ever seen in my life," Washington said clapping sarcastically.

"I can explain to you," Simmons said nervously and being hugged by Kaguya.

* * *

**_DATE: 10/08._**

**_In Victor's team._**

Victor wakes up in a rented room because thanks for the kindness of Dyrek who is the right hand of his brother named Volt who is the leader of the black dogs. Now Victor is currently getting up and looking at his two roommates who are sleeping in different beds.

Junior tucker slept like a log and growled with * Blaug *. Jax is sleeping with his camera and muttering.

"I will be the number one star and kick my ass to the other directors"

Victor sighs annoyed "What fuck i accept this condition?"growl and start remembering before entering this adventure.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_On earth. In the cafeteria._**

A woman walks into the cafeteria and sits at the table where a man in gray armor is sitting.

"Hi," said the woman and sits in front of him. are you the guy you called me on the phone? "

"Yes. I know who you are Dylan Andrew. I wanted to ask you about Carolina and Washington. Do you know where they are?" Victor said seriously.

"Are you looking for those two too?" Dylan said.

"I'm not the only one looking for him?Victor said raising his head.

"It's that President Kimball asked me about the reds and blues. I told them that the last time I saw them was 7 months ago before Wash recovered from cerebral hypoxia."

"Wash suffered a hypoxia?" Victor said and sips coffee "How did it happen?"

Dylan explains to Victor about the terrorist incident of the red and blue imposters.

"I see. Travel in the future. Hehe yes of course," Victor said snorting without believing what Dylan said. until he pulls out a cell phone and shows an image in which Tucker is dressed as a king along with the two noble ladies.

"Oh did you find it on the internet?" Victor said when he saw the image.

"I found it in the museum. In part this painting is two thousand years old"

"Pff pullshit" Victor said without believing.

"It's the same as Carolina said" Dylan said to get Victor's attention. "That's his carbon date. Tucker was in Louvre.This is maya. And there is Lopez. In the Egyptian"

"Seriously. They traveled to time. How strange, I think the effect of cryogenic sleep is affecting my brain," Victor said with slight surprise.

"And above if you want to look for Carolina and Wash. First you have to tell me who you really are and what is the reason for looking for those two?"Dylan said seriously.

"If I tell you, promise me that you are not going to tell anyone about my presence or else you will suffer the consequences," Victor said gravely.

"I am a grave."

"My name is Victor Nightroad. I am a former project agent of the direct deceased; Leonard ChurchI am a sergeant and number three of the 12 agents. I have been one of the artificial intelligence experiments. My I.A is Maria "He said before opening the right hand the figure of a long-haired woman with a naked body of light purple color.

"Hi Dylan," Maria said kindly.

"Returning. The subject; I have been adopted by the director since I was 16 years old and Carolina was like an older sister to me. Four years later; The director founded a new project called freelancersLeonard Church became the Director of his Special Operations program that he started on his own: Project Freelancer and created an intelligent AI code-named Alpha. As time went by, the Director focused more and more on resuscitating his lover, voluntarily committing major crimes and risking the lives of others to succeed in this goal. Before all this in which Carolina and his group collapsed in pieces that project. director and his secretary gave me a special experiment to strengthen my body and Maria during cryogenic sleep injections. I was asleep in 10 years and I woke up in an abandoned place that was the basis of the project. I find out what York, Wyoming, South, North, Flowers and Meta are all dead. There are only two people who are alive is Wash and Carolina. I already said too much. "

"Good. A deal is a deal, but there are two people who are going to be in your search."

"To whom?" Victor said. Listen to a bell from the door and look back to meet two people who are a human and a Sangheli.

"What's up Dylan," said the human waving to Dylan.

"What's up Jax" Dylan said kindly and looks at Shagheli "What's up Junior?"

"Blaug" He said waving.

"Victor they will be your travel companions," Dylan said.

"What?" Victor said surprised "No. No. I can alone. I don't need a company"

"Victor .. look," Dylan said, showing a device and playing the recording Victor said.

"You're a blackmailer," Victor said grudgingly.

"It's nothing personal. But I ask you a favor and if you're going to cooperate, you're not the only one looking for a friend."

"I want to look for those bastards and to give me a large part that owes me for explaining time travel and paying me for my film studies that fail. It's business," Jax said.

"Blaug Baju Blaug alahg" Junior said.

"Junior said he wants to find his father Tukcer," Dylan translated.

"Fine. I'll let you join me on my search, where do we start?"

* * *

**_Returning somewhere in Nigramstia._**

Victor sighs annoyed and kicks Jax's bed so he wakes up.

"Ouch. Victor!" Jax complains.

"Get up and Junior!" Victor shouts. "we are going to eat something and then we will continue the mission "Victor opens the door and finds Luca.

"Good morning" Luca said with a serious tone.

"What do you bring?" Victor said seriously.

"Dyrek wants to talk to you"

* * *

**_In the Logan team._**"Girl where is the village !?Logan shouts that he is driving the Warthog. The girl is sitting on the skirt of the soldier Jensen.

"It's there!" The girl points to a kingdom. We see a great temple that is around the bright rivers.

"You didn't say a temple!" Logan shouts when he sees the place that is a high temple.

"Onee-sama !!the girl shouts to see that there is a woman with brown hair who is running avoiding the claws of the beasts.

"We're going to rescue," Logan said and leaves the warthog. "You take care of the girl and rescue the possible civilians. I will go into the temple!" Logan shouts.

"Yes sir!"yells Palomo who just grabs the wheel of the Warthog.

* * *

**_Near the high temple._**

The brown-haired woman with blue eyes and is dressed in the white robe with golden edges and has an opening between the breasts of cup E. She has high shoes and long gloves. she ends up falling to the ground and looks back at the three beast man drooling before the beautiful woman.

"Finally we are going to devour you" said one of the beastmen with a perverse tone.

"You infamous. You will not be able to reach the crystal and you will not be able to defeat the Oracle Serafina!" He shouts angrily.

"You'll shut up until-

**TUK**

The woman's eyes slammed open because out of nowhere an ax fell on the front of the werewolf.

"What the hell !?" Shouts the beasts.

"Oi oi. I interrupted the party," said a male voice causing the woman and the three beasts to look at the source of the voice that is a person in gray armor and a blue visor. "Can I join the party?" He said cheerfully.

"You will die human !!" one shouts and runs to the stranger. the man turns the ax and moves sharply horizontally towards the abdomen. The humanoid wolf screams in pain and the man jumps and gives him a strong knee breaking his snout.

"Two at a time!!"orders the first wolf that grabs the brown-haired woman.The two wanted to pounce on him. but change takes out a small weapon and points to another in the head.

**BANG**

"You will not die!!"the other shouts that opens the great mouth to bite the head but abruptly strikes with the bare hand towards the face and jumps on the back and grabs the head and turns the neck to the right and cause.

**CLACK**

The humanoid wolf pales when he sees that the mysterious man broke his comrade's neck only with bare hands. and takes out the dagger and puts it on his neck "Don't move or this human is going to die!"

"Ok, you win," said the man, raising his hand in surrender.

"Take out your ax and throw it near me"

"What did you say?"

"That you throw cer-The man throws the ax towards the head.

TUK

The humanoid wolf falls back and ends up dead. The brown-haired woman looks at the stranger.

"Are you all right?" Said the man in a calm tone.

"Who you are?"The woman said to know the name of her savior.

"I'm Lieutenant Valcan Logan. You can call me Wolf," said his name. The woman regains her composure.

"I want to ask you a great favor. I want you to protect the big crystal that those beastmen want to get to the bottom floor"

"Okay, ma'am .."

"Eleanora Bern ..." said the brown-haired woman in a calm tone.

"Come with me and guide me the glass," Logan said seriously.

Eleanora and Logan enters the temple to rescue the great crystal that is important and vital to the great temple.

* * *

**_DATE: 23/09._**

**_HOUR: 16:02._**

**_going back to Eostia. Halfway to Ken._**

We see a lot of 200 people walking and following Sarge and while further on there is a Warthog that is Lopez driving and Donut is sitting in the co-pilot and Grif sitting the turret. There is another Warthog that is on the right side of the large number of people and is drivingSister and Tucker sitting on the turret and another Warthog on the left side is Church and Tex and behind all there is a scorpion tank that is driven by Caboose along with the Fills and his name is Sheila.

Sarge sang a song that is to animate the trip. which is Sarge's Blues-Red VS Blue Revelation.

**_~ Simmons! Give me a phat beat ~_**

**_~ Well I got the Blues in a headlock ~_**

**_~ I got the Blues in my shotgun sight ~_**

**_~ I got the Blues, they can't get away ~_**

**_~ Gonna make those dirty ~_**

**_~ Blues say their last goodnight ~_**

**_~ Then they'll be takin 'a dirt nap ~_**

**_~ Well I got the Blues, they're a bunch of dirtbags ~_**

**_~ I got the Blues but ~_**

**_~ I got good aim ~_**

**_~ I got the Blues, they won't leave me alone ~_**

**_~ Got a shotgun shell for each one with their name ~_**

**_~ I mighta mispelled Caboose Yeehaw! ~_**

**_~ Down home, Lopez ~_**

**_~ Hop in the jeep ~_**

**_~ Put the pedal to the metal ~_**

**_~ And we'll tear across the canyon While ~_**

**_~ I'm yellin 'like a rebel ~_**

**_~ We may not have a tank ~_**

**_But you can take it to the bank ~_**

**_That I'm the soldier of this boulder ~_**

**_I've got the highest rank ~_**

**_And I intend to use it ~_**

**_I hereby order you to boogie ~_**

**_Not you, Donut, nobody wants to see that ~_**

**_I got the Blues right where._**

**_I want 'em._**

**_I got the Blues, but._**

**_I got Grif too (orange-bellied bastard)_**

**_I got the Blues stuck in this canyon so long._**

**_That sometimes._**

**_i don't know just what to do._**

**_Oh wait, yes._**

**_I do, shoot 'em Blues, you just got Sarge'd._**

"They liked my song!" Shouts Sarge cheerfully. the prisoners clap slowly and some liked the song but most were confused Sarge's song.

"Let's go for another one!Sarge shouts "Lopez puts the song back for the big trip !!"

"_Por favor que alguien me vuele la cabeza y que me destruya para siempre. me da ganas de autodestruirme _**(Please someone blow my head and destroy me forever. It makes me want to destroy myself.)**" Lopez said dying and suffering.

"If I feel like throwing up and I'm too lazy to do it" Grunt Grif.

On the other Warthog is Tucker and Sister who is listening to their own song. "If I like this song!" Screams Tucker cheerfully.

in the other Warthog we see Tex driving and Church looked at the horizon "Church how do you feel being alive back?" Tex said.

"I feel like new. And it makes me want to do some things like go to the countryside and make my farm"

"You're behaving like a grandfather," Tex said playfully.

"Shut up" growl in Church and end up laughing little.

They were being watched by a purple flying orb that is from Olga spying.

* * *

**In the throne room of Olga.**

"They did reject me; the great queen Olga Discordia. It seems to me that I will have to release my secret weapon to eradicate Cellestine's army and also that They calls herself the reds and blues," Olga said looking at the mirror that sees a lot of people along with the reds and blues.

"Are you going to free ..." Shout Chloe shocked.

"Yes. open the big cell for my dragon that is going to kill the reds and blues," Olga said with a serious tone and lifts the cane hitting the ground causing the place to tremble. "Get up Nemesis!" Olga shouts.

* * *

**_In the lower part of the castle of Garan._**

We see a dark and gloomy place until it illuminates the two red lights. Those are not lights. They are the eyes of the dragon called Nemesis.

**_Thanks for reading the other chapter. Leave me the comments._**


	20. 02:BREAK TIME: Lopez el Casanova

**_EPISODE 02: Lopez el Casanova._**

* * *

**_In the rad_**

While Grif is talking to Maia about his misadventures. Hick drags him to Lopez who said he would stop and force him to sit down.

"Good Lopez!" Hick yells and forces Lopez to sit next to a brown-haired woman who had a sad look. "Flirt her!" Hick said winking at Lopez.

"Wait. I'm a robot. Not a human!" Lopez protests.

"Who are you?" The woman said with a frown.

"_Hello..I'm Lopez the heavy . I was forced to filrt you while this fat Grif is flirting with another redhead woman. "_

"The way you speak is confusing. And I don't understand, but you can understand me. If *Yes* nod you head,"

* Nods his head * Lopez shakes his head.

"Oh, it's the first time I see a foreigner with a strange language. Tell me where you are from, Eldonia, Miraka, don't tell me you came from Ken?.

_"I come from a cardboard box. I was built by an obsessive idiot to kill the blues and in Griff. I don't know if you're going to understand me about what I'm saying, "_Lopez said sadly.

"Ah ... I see you're having a hard time today"

"Like?" Lopez raises his head.

"I don't know if I'm beautiful. My boyfriend hasn't touched me in a week since we did it for the third time. I think he's cheating on me with another one?" Said the girl looking at the floor.

_"I say you're beautiful. This man is inept and stupid, he can't appreciate what he has."_

"I see that I am understanding you a little. Lopez. You are linking me so I can forget about my boyfriend," said the woman, showing a seductive smile and an accomplice look. Lower her hand over stroking Lopez's thigh.

_"What is this smile. Why do I feel something bad is going to happen?" _Lopez looks at Grif.

* * *

**_an hour later._**

The door opens leaving a woman who is messed up her hair and dress. "Oh Lopez you didn't know you were so sentimental and that you came to me like 4 times"

_"Shit. I committed infidelity, forgive me my beloved Sheila,"_ Lopez said with guilt.

"Stay at the table and I'll be right back," said the girl who is running. Lopez sighs annoyed with guilt for doing something obscene with a human.

"Are you alone?" Asks a female voice. "Can I speak to you"

"_Dont_"

"Thank you," said the black-haired girl and sits next to him. "I have seen that you are Grif's friend"

_"What?"_

"Grif said you had a kingdom of golems and you are the king and you have something on top ..." The woman whispers in Lopez's ears.

_"Shit"_

* * *

**_30 minutes later._**

"You are better than my husband. I will go to divorce," said the black-haired woman and goes into the bar.

_"She is the second woman. Who else? The twins? ..."_ Lopez looks to the other side where some twins were being stalked by two men _"I hate being good"_

* * *

**_15 minutes later. (Hits)_**

"Thank you for helping us. You are strong."

"There's something we're going to give you back ..."

"Sister look!" The other shouts, pointing out that her husband and her sister's boyfriend are flirting with the waitresses who have big breasts.

"Unfaithful" Grunt breaks crying in silence. Lopez felt sorry.

"I'm going to ..".the other unsheathes the knife. Lopez grabs the killer's shoulder.

_"You should leave them. They are garbage."_

"Think about it better" She said and looks at Lopez and puts on a seductive smile "Do you want a reward or if not double?"

_"No again"_

* * *

**_Another 30 minutes more._**

_"My oil tanks are near zero," _Lopez said, shaking his legs and crawling to the same table and encountering the same women.

"Ara Ara ...Dear Lopez, who is a bitch, "said the black-haired girl looking at the first girl who had a frown and a small smile.

"Lopez ... who is this noble bitch," said the brown-haired girl.

"Lopez ..." The twins said with a frown.

_"I do not like this"_

"Hey Lopez!Hick yells and throws an oil bucket at him. "Grif asked me to drink the oil. And I bet about 100 coins that you can't drink five liters of oils. How strange you are. I thought ..." Hick watch Lopez swallow the oil bucket without hesitation. The four girls are surprised to see that Lopez drinks the oil and ends to the bottom.

_"Oil tank filled. Girls ... we better talk in private,"_ Lopez said seriously.

* * *

**_45 minutes later._**

the four girls are hugging Lopez's arms. he mutters annoyed and guilty "Sheila. i sorry ..."

* * *

**_The next morning._**

"Hey Lopez how did you get those four girls from the bar in the Rad Realm."Said Grif.

_"I have my ace up my sleeve. And I won't tell you anything traitor. Just call me love master,"_ Lopez said proudly.

* * *

Rad's four girls didn't want to forget Lopez about that magical night. rumors spread in which a man is an adventurer and womanizer. but it's the casanova let's say like the dildo.

_"NARRATOR STOPS TALKING TO MY LANGUAGE !!"_ Lopez shouts at the narrator.

**_Leave the coments about This Break Time. _**


	21. 17:¡¡There comes the dragon nemesis!

**_CHAPTER 17: ¡¡There comes the dragon nemesis!_**

* * *

**_Date: 10/08._**

**_Hours: 16: 31._**

"sucks you beasts of shit!" Shouts Jensen firing with his machine gun fixed in the back of the Warthog. "TAKE MY RAINS OF BULLET SONS OF A BITCHES !!" Shout in a macabre way slaughtering the humanoid beasts.

"There is a girl who is listening to all your insults!" Palomo shouts that he is driving quickly and runs over a beast. "MOVE IDIOT. WHY DON'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU WALK !!" Palomo shouts looking back.

"LESS CHAT AND MORE WORK!Melvin shouts shooting with the rifle at the wolves.

"¡¡DIE SONS OF A BITCHES!" The angry girl shouts. The three soldiers look at the girl for hearing the insult.

"Who was the stupid one who taught her vocabulary !?" Shouts Jensen.

"JENSEN !!" Palomo y Melvin shouts.

* * *

**_In the high Temple._**

_"¡¡Get him!!"_

The five wolves ran and lifted the swords towards Logan, who drew the two axes and threw them both killing the two of each head. the other lifts the sword to cut off the head. Logan dodges back and takes out a plasma grenade and kicks the abdomen "Catch!"shout before throwing.

"Eh?" Said the beast and look at the strange object until ..

**_KABOOM_**

"Oh god," Eleanore said, holding her vomit when she saw the horrific bloody scene.

"Where is that giant stone?" Logan said.

"Passing a couple of aisles and we will reach a large room," Eleanore said.

"Good but how many entered those wolves?" Logan said taking out some rounds that he had in his pocket that there were 5 rounds.

"They came in like 30 ..."

"Subtracting in 8 ...counting to kill the four outside and now the fives. there would be more "said Logan taking out the tactical Magnum" Behind me. do not go away."

"You're going to face everything .." Eleanore said worriedly "We shouldn't wait for the knights..."

"knights?"Logan said in a serious tone "And where to believe they are now. Since we entered this place. We have only seen that the village entrances are under attack and we have not found a single knight"

"Is it so...they didn't arrive yet ... the place was supposed to be safe, "Eleanore said, covering her shocked mouth.

"I guess there's a traitor who sold you" Logan deducted and goes to the big door and kicks.

finding a large room that is sacred and that became a rape and torture room. There were 15 wolves enjoying the delicacy devouring the 5 priestess of the temple

Eleanore from the mouth shocked and Logan gets very furious "Damn Beasts" He said before taking out something that is a stun grenade. "Madam ... Cover your ears and also close your eyes."

"Yes," he said before covering his ears and closing his eyes. Logan throws the stun grenade into the middle of the room.

**_BAM !!_**

"What the hell !!"

"My eyes!!"

"I'm blind!!"

Logan lifts the magnum and shoots the 7 wolves quickly. Logan had good aim of the gunman. The remains of the Kobolds regains consciousness and looks at Logan. "Kill the intruder !! "

"God that annoying" Logan growls angrily. Save the downloaded magnum and switch to an ax. Logan starts running and spins, kicking at the one he was going to grab from the back and shakes the ax towards the neck.

the two kobolds mercenaries attack Logan head-on while looking back. Take out the shield of light and ram it against the two and take out the rifle and make a semi-rotating quick shots killing the five Kobolds. Take out the SMG and run to the other Kobold that had the shield and jump high, reaching over it and riddling it over the face.

"Well there is more on that statue that has a secret passage," he said before seeing the statue of a certain deity who is dressed in a great robe. there is a secret passageway over the statue that is open. "Eleanore stay here to attend your nuns. I will go to the basement"

"Be careful. May the goddess protect you," Eleanore said.

"Okay," he said seriously.

Logan enters down the stairs and hears voices at the end of the hall.

"Push!"

"Come on!"

Logan ends down the stairs and finds a large room and in the middle there is a giant glowing blue crystal. But it is being pushed by the 15 Kobolds.A Kobold with dark brown fur and a black vest. Its height is 2 meters.

"Who are you?"said the Kobold and sharpens the look "It can't be ... but look who's here. Wyoming"

"You are ... expect what?" Logan said when he heard the name of a dead agent.

"A moment you are not Wyoming" said the Kobold not recognizing the voice.

"Do you know Wyoming?Logan said raising the Tactical Magnum.

"I forgot to introduce myself ... I am Ryou Kao. Leader of the Kobolds and who you are"

"I am Wolf ... and I come to eliminate garbage," he said taking out the insurance.

"Hmmm ... If you want to die so much then ..."Ryou snapped his finger causing the fourteen Kobolds to pounce towards Logan.

Logan shoots three Kobolds in each head and pulls out the ax and moves to the right attacking to the right piercing the skull and dodges down so the other Kobolds was going to decapitate with the sword.

Logan pierces the leg with the ax. Kobold howls in pain. Place the tip of the magnum into the snout and force it to push forward pushing another Kobold that had the shield. pull the trigger and cause a double death.

"What kind of magic is this ?!"

"He doesn't look like Wyoming but he's different!" Shouts Ryou. "Bring your head and I want your gun!"

"Tsk ... Tsk .." Logan jokes his teeth. "I'd better have to let that boss alive."

The remaining seven make a formation and attack in group. Logan pulls out the SMG and shoots up.

TAKAKAKAKA

"Auhh !!"

Logan killed at 4 and there are three wounded who was suffering from pain "I will have to take away suffering ..."

"Please pity ..."

"Mercy ... you didn't listen before while you hurt and those people begged for mercy. Don't make me laugh ..." Raise the magnum and kill both of you.

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

"Now it's your turn ..." Logan said coldly. Ryou is petrified with fear. look at his magnum "I only have one bullet ... oooh ... I have an idea ..." Logan throws the magnum at Ryou. "Shoot.."

"Gladly!" Shouts Ryou.

**_BANG_**

"You failed ..." Logan said whistling with pretending with fear.

"die!"

CHACK

Huh!?"

CHACK

CHACK

CHACK

"Oh god ...i just shoot six bullets ... and you was have one bullet. but nonoyou have zeros bullets" he said before raising SMG to Ryou's leg.

**_TATATATA_**

"Argg!" Ryou shouts in pain.

"Now a great question ... where did you meet Wyoming?" Logan said seriously.

* * *

**Coming back.**

**Date: 09/23.**

**Hours: 4:27.**

**In the Ken. White Citadel.**

Cellestine is sitting in the big table seat. Next door is the two princesses; Alicia Acturus and Claudia Levantine. In front of the three women is Wash and Simmons sitting next to Kaguya.

"You're saying that last night. kaguya accidentally fell a curse of inseparable love, this Kaguya is corse and in love with Simmons. can't go more than a kilometer away, "Celestine said, summarizing what hear Simmons' explanation.

"Yes. She can't get away from me. I heard Kaguya that you have an answer about this curse."

"Hmm .." Celestine assimilates "Kaguya you have a tattoo somewhere in the middle between your breasts"

"Yes .." Kaguya gets up and looks at Simmons and Washington "You can look the other way"

"Yes," said the two soldiers looking to the other side. Kaguya unzips the red jacket revealing that in the middle of her chest she had a heart-shaped tattoo. In the center of the heart there is a skull with five roses. but on the edges of the heart there are strange letters that he said.

**_ᛈᚨᚱᚨ ᚲᛁᛏᚨᚱ ᛚᚨ ᛗᚨᛚᛞᛁᛊᛁᛟᚾ ᛞᛖᛒᛖᚱᚨ ᚲᚢᛗᛈᛚᛁᚱ ᛚᚨᛊ ᛏᚱᛖᛊᛖᛊ ᛏᚨᚱᛖᚨᛊ ᛟᛒᛚᛁᚷᚨᛏᛟᚱᛁᚨᛊ_**

"It's the first time I see something like that but there is something written" Celestine said looking at the strange letters "Says something ..."

"That looks like lyrics of some kind of dead language. But Celestine-sama can translate it," Claudia said studying the lyrics.

"Yes ... I will try it ..Ilestis" Celestine makes a translation spell. "Oh now I see..."

"What does it say?" Simmons asks without looking at Kaguya.

"It says that _* To remove the curse of inseparable love, you must complete the thirteen obligatory tasks *_" Celestine translated.

"What kind of homework?" Washington told Simmons. Simmons and Kaguya begin to remember that this morning they did the three most embarrassing mandatory tasks that caused them both to put their faces to turn red.

"WE DON'T KNOW !!" Shout Kaguya and Simmons at the same time and they look at each other.

"He says other things?"Celestine said and began to blush to read "Uh ... Kaguya?"

"Yes" Kaguya looks at Cellestine.

"Did you say honey and feed him and kiss Simmons?" Celestine said revealing the tasks completed.

"Fuuuuuuuuck ~" Simmons said quietly and lowering his head.

"I'm sorry goddess for doing more shameful things. I'm a great shame for the priestess," Kaguya said, holding back tears in her eyes. "I am the worst obese person"

"Calm down, you did it for your own good but let me take your curse off so you don't suffer anymore," Cellestine said with a gentle smile. Kaguya puts a tender smile on her goddess.

"Thanks Cellestine-sama"

"Good, time to start the removal.celestine places the open palm on the tattoo "_Vajiria magcaia do lave_"

It emits a glow of light. but Kaguya starts ...

"Aahhh !!" Kaguya screams in pain. Alicia and Claudia worry about their friend who is suffering.

"Stop!" Simmons cares.

"Don't interrupt her!" Alicia shouts.

"You will suffer it!" Shouts Simmons worried.

"Stop that," said Wash.

"No. Let Celestine remove the curse," Claudia said, stripping her sword. Simmons watches Kaguya squirm and scream in pain. Simmons could not take it anymore and does not want his friend to suffer more.

"I'm sorry!"Simmons shouts and goes to Cellestine, he grabs her hand "Leave her!"

Cellestine opens her eyes suddenly when she sees something horrible.

* * *

**_Vision_**

We see some images that Cellestine saw would be the vision of the future. we see Kaguya who is kneeling covering the bleeding to the person who is dressed in dark red armor.

"Don't die!" Kaguya shouts crying. "Please stay with me!"

"Kaguya ... I ..love ...you.."the person raises hand weakly reaching Kaguya's cheek but does not reach and ends up as his hand falls.

"Simmons !!" Shouts Kaguya with terror.

* * *

**_Actually_**.

Celestine departs back horrified. Kaguya falls to his knee and panting to recover the air. he looks at his chest that is still following the tattoo and looks at Simmons "Why did you do it? !!" he shouts angrily.

"What?!" Simmons is shocked. "You were suffering a lot. I couldn't stand watching while you suffer"

"I could take it !!. You shouldn't have interrupted the elimination of this curse.!" Kaguya protest.

"Celestine-sama are you okay?" Claudia said worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Simmons and Kaguya calm down," Cellestine said, regaining her composure. "I couldn't get the curse out of you," she said with disappointment. "I'm so sorry. Kaguya"

"Don't worry, let's try again," Kaguya said in a positive tone so that the goddess would return the conspiracy.

"No. I don't want you to suffer anymore. If we do those back, possibly the curse is not going to separate you from you."

"How can I get that curse out?" Kaguya said with a frown.

"You have to do what he says and there the curse will return your freedom. I mean, your partner will be Simmons who will help you complete the task. But don't worry, he won't take you away, there's another way." Cellestine said taking Simmons' hand and invokes something about his wrist. "That is the handcruff of the alternate presence.it has a 24-hour limit. You can get away from Kaguya. But if you pass the limit, the curse ends with her."

"How do I renew delighted handcruff"

"You just have to ..." Cellestine said coughing embarrassed. "Something of your essence that is the seed ..."

"My essence?" Simmons said confused. Wash understood what he meant.

"Your seed in which it is stored in your crotch," Celestine said with a slight blush. Alice had a strong blush and Claudia had a little blush.

"What?!" Simmons shouts covering his crotch.

"The handcruff needs some of your essence to renew and restart time."

"Oh my god ..." Simmons said shamefully. "Do you need this?"

"Fundamentally yes"

"Where is the container?" Simmons said. Claudia passes the container "Now I'll be back ... it will take 10 minutes or 15" He said going to the other room and closes.

"Do you really need this? Why do you do this?" Washington said speaking the intention of the goddess.

"Since he can't get away from Kaguya. Possibly the red team Sarge, Grif and Donut need Simmons to fight by his side, he's also very good with the heavy fixed weapons of the vehicle."

"Oh I had forgotten that you saw the memories of Caboose.you saw something that I was ..."

"I know you killed your partner South and tried to kill the reds and blues," Cellestine said seriously. "But I'm not going to judge your actions ... I saw that you are the leader of the blues and you worry for them. It's like they're like brothers "

"Well ..." Washington said recalling the previous events with Caboose and Tucker. "Let's say more or less"

"Let's go straight to the point. Why did you come?" Alicia said crossing her arms.

"It is that we have come to warn you that our friends are escorting your people. They will arrive at night"

"Why at night?" Claudia said with a frown. "You don't know that at night there will be wild beasts that attack at night."

"Calm down. They are in good hands," Wash said quietly and looks away avoiding the eyes of the four women. "I think ..." He said in a whisper.

* * *

**In some village near Ken.**

**Hours: 17:01.**

We see a village where there are villagers and children spending happy days along with peace. As for Grace's bar. Well, Doc is sitting behind the bar trying to repair his helmet radio and he puts it back on.

"Here Doc. Answer my calls" Doc said talking on the radio that just repaired "Come on ... Come on ..."

[BZZZZZZZZZTT]

"Dammit.."Doc curses and looks at the sky "what am I going to do now?"

"We should steal some coins from that dark elf," he said in a whisper that it's O'Mailley's voice. "So we can get into a killer club."

"No!" Doc shouts denying Omega's bad actions. "She is a good person!"

"Yes, of course. Doesn't it turn you on?" Omega said mockingly.

"What?!" Doc shouts blushing "I'm not like Tucker !!"

"Come on we are alone. I am your other self and we are inseparable like butter and peanuts, we merge with each other"

"I preferred to be out of this" Gruñe Doc.

"Don't be like that. You even dreamed it!" Omega said teasingly "I think you like her"

"Enough!" Doc shouts

"Doc?" Said a female voice. Doc looks to the right side, It's Grace that had a plate of food served.

"Grace" He said little scared.

"I heard you talking to someone else while I approached. Who were you talking to?" Grace said suspiciously.

"With myself. I always talk by myself and that reassures me hahaha" Laughs nervously. Grace frowns a little.

"By the way. You haven't eaten anything since you got up."

"I'm not hungry," Doc said nonchalantly.

_Stomach growl *_

Both remain silent for a while. Grace giggles "I see that your stomach demands that you eat something"

"Haha .. what did you bring?" Doc said looking at the plate.

"It's a beef with rice sauteed vegetables"

"It looks very rich," Doc said and takes off his helmet revealing his tanned face and brown hair. "Does it bother you that I eat?"

"Don't worry. Eat without worrying"

"Well, thanks for the food," Doc said cheerfully. when he tastes the bite, his eyes open "It's been delicious for a month that I don't eat a decent meal!"

Grace looks at Doc's smile and began to remember about her late husband who enjoyed the food and had a cheerful smile that is similar to Doc's. "Miss? ..."

"Eh?"Grace awakens from the trance.

"Are you crying?" Doc said worriedly.

"Eh ... crying ..." Grace didn't realize that her eyes were coming out of tears. "Something got into my eyes." The dark elf rubs his eyes drying tears.

"Eh ... I feel you remember someone, don't you?"Doc said eating the food.

"Eh how did you know?"

"Well, I realized that this morning you are a boss of the bar and you have an employee. When I left I saw you an envious look that you were looking at your employee's partner or I am wrong." Doc said giving a psychological analysis to the dark elf .

"Eh ... who you really are is like priests."

"I'm a psychologist," Doc said. "I can hear your problems."

"Well I just know you but ..."

"Grace!" A female voice shouts. "There are more orders for cooking!"

"Now on the way. Good luck with your strange object and enjoy the food" Grace enters back to the door. Doc put a smile.

"What a nice and good woman," Doc said happily and enjoys the food.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date?" It was Omailley's voice.

"not"

* * *

**_back somewhere in the serelus continent._**

**_Date: 08/10._**

**_Hours: 16: 47._**

_Day 2: Today 12 hours ago, send two group of explorers to recognize the grounds. Whiskey and Wolf are both in charge of the mission of recognition in search of civilization. My soldiers are setting the perimeters around the frigate ship. A group of bulldozers found by far an abandoned barn, there were only dead animals to the bone. a group of fumigators of Dr. Kasandra fumigate the grenadier to turn it into a sniper stand led by a Japanese woman Rika Minami. She is in charge of the A post where she is close to the forest where an army of Gobilns came out._

_on the other perimeter is in the small village that is deserted in which Wolf told me while his group passed by. so send a three-man patrol to check the small village. there were only useless things that didn't work for our battalion. We only found a few mattresses of fivehouses. so I sent 20 men and we put as checkpoint B outside the base area.Harrison put an antenna in the middle of the village for Sergeant Kelld Worson who is in charge of 19 soldiers who has to communicate to the headquarters that we would be. if any hostile activity that comes from abroad. an aero support group Lt. Marco Niath. who is in charge of thshelling bombing._

_The perimeter A is guarded by 50 soldiers and an exit for the vehicles in which the two explorers left._

_In the perimeter B is guarded by the 50 infantrymen in which the army called the empire of Radomira came._

_Well, coming back with the two explorers. It has the limit of forty-eight hours for the base to return. here short. "_

Vlascovich finishes recording the log and looks at a seated man who is handcuffed. "Look Captain Cabella. We want you to explain to us who is Radomira and why an army wanted us to attack just because my ship crashed in this part of the territory."

"I won't tell you crap"

"If you're not going to cooperate with us ..." Vlascovich said raising his chair. "We're going to be motherfuckers with you ..."

"Hehehe I've seen many things ... that will make me ..."

"Kasandra ... bring the machine where you use the crazy people"

"Ah ... well I bring it to you .." Kasandra said giving a smile and brings dragging a wheel table "10 Volt?"

"Better 15 ...Vlascovich said grabbing both the cathode and anode cable. "Count to 10 ..." He said before placing the two wires on both sides of the head.

**_BZZZZZZ_**.

"Aaaaaggggggg !!"

"10..9 ... 8 ... 7 ..." Kasandra counted the 10 seconds while looking at the screen showing the heart rhythms. Kasandra looks at her Admiral "Vlascovich Enough"

Vlascovich departs from the two cables away from the head of the medieval "Well, time to sing"

"Radomira ... is the empress of the Schivarreli vanresiva kingdom of the Reich. You are at the border on the edge of the two enemy countries."

"What do they want from us?" Vlascovich said thickly and menacingly.

"The motto of Nigramstia. What enters the territory, We become hostile and loot the loot: Values and women"

"Wow ... Kasandra we are in the middle ages ..." Vlascovich said looking back at Kasandra.

"Who are the two enemies of your empress?" Kasandra asks with a frown.

"Actually ... there are five ... There are five great Serelus countries. The great Serelus alliances decided to oppose Radomira," said the captain of the empire's battalion.

"Interesting..."Kasandra said giving a small smile. Vlascovich sits in the chair. "And what do we do admiral?"

"In what?" Vlascovich said coughing.

"In he?" she said Pointing to the captain.

"Take him to the dungeon. He's in custody," he said seriously.

"Wait, I'm a tall noble. I can pay you all, I can give you a great fortune!" The captain begs Vlascovich. appears two soldiers entering and grab the medieval shoulder. "No no no!"

"Phew..."Vlascovich sighs and looks at the window watching the camp who the soldiers established as a temporary barracks. vlascovich grabs the radio microphone "I heard that there is a small barracks that is far east. I want them to extract the prisoners and kill the Radomira imperial."

[Affirmative. I'll send at 30 along with three pelicans. short]

"I'll wait ..."

"So you're going to invade a barracks and rescue the prisoners we don't even know." Kasandra asks.

"We just have to settle on this Serelus continent. We just learned that this empress has five great enemies who could become allies for them, another agent questioned one of the imperial soldiers that the rumor that she is the incarnation of the devil. We have to move and be on guard. We don't want lower in our battalion. We are just going to rescue the prisoners so they can return to their homes. We are the UNCS and we cannot let the innocent suffer.The interrogators found a juicy information that among the prisoners there is a nobleman who is of the royalty of one of the five large countries. If we rescue him, we will win trusts and also request fundamental supplies for the frigate ship. "Vlascovich said with a serious tone.

"Yes, Admiral. But what about the two scout groups if you find anything?"

"If they find something important and worthwhile. Let me know to know, since we are in a fantasy world, and I want reports on ..."

"Admiral!!"a male voice shouts. a 40-year-old man with a large black beard appears and is robust and has a dark green hat.

"What's wrong Harrison?" Said Vlascovich.

"I found something interesting that detects something that is 500 km southeast." Harrison said putting a recording.

_[Here North, We have found the Radomira Imperial headquarters. Master Chief...]_

_[Do nothing ...]_

_[Lord, but we can't let those Imperials get along]_

_[Let's follow them ... they will guide us to the source]_

_[Noble Six ... here speaking C.T ... I see the target ...]_

_[Wait ... we are not prepared ...]_

_[Listen everyone. forget about the objective ... hell if we had some firearms, there we could fulfill the contract ...]_

_[All to meet at the point. out] It was the voice of Master Chief._

Vlascovich made an assimilation sound "Hmmm ... Master Chief?"

"Must it be a code name?" Harrison deducted.

"But they don't have any firearms ..." Kasandra said taking a cigar wash. "It must be that they are hitmans or some agents"

"Harrison. i wants you to investigate those code names: North, C.T, Noble Six and especially Master Chief."

"To order ..." Harrison said before leaving the room. Vlascovich coughs heavily and spits blood.

"Vlascovich ..." Kasandra worries about her Admiral.

"I'm fine ... it was just congestion ..." Vlascovich coughs and cleans the blood from his mouth.

"You should rest..."

"I'll just be sitting for a while and then back to work ..." Vlascovich said quietly. Kasandra nods her head.

Vlascovich looks at the portrait of the photo we see is a family group of Leonard. "Dahlia ..." he said quietly. The computer screen turns on and a hologram comes out.

"Hello Dad..."

"puts a video of reproduction of the experiment of Leonard ..."

"Affirmative..."

the reproduction of the videos of Leonard Church. Vlascovich took out the memory of F.I.L.L.S and took out the encrypted files thanks for his artificial intelligence that he found something that pales when he hears the familiar voice.

"Do not call me that way..."

"You are my father ... the director installed me and gave me the memories ..."

"Dahlia ... you're dead ... you're an I.A." Grunt Vlascovich "Leonard ... that's how you felt and why you hide the only I.A" He said quietly.

"Encryption will end in about 20 minutes ..."

"Agree..."He said lowering his head.

PPAUS

Lopez the heavy: "You are all idiots" Look at your team.

Weapons: Battle Rifle and Magnum.

Title: Mechanic.

Armor: Dark Brown

Age: "You are not interested" (Lopez)

Like: Peace and respect. Sheila

Disgust: The Red and Blue team. Not be understood by others.

fear: being beheaded again. human being.

Simmons Dick Richard: "Grif what the fuck, friend? Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Simmons covers his face sighing annoyed.

Weapons: Battle Rifle and Magnum.

Title: Captain.

Armor Color: Garnet.

Age: 28

Like: Scientific theory. computer systems

Disgust: Grif's laziness. Sarge's meaningless orders. Tucker attitudes.

Weakness: Shy with women.

Fear: Fear of the snake. Be ridiculous in front of everyone.

Dexter Grif: "Meh whatever." Raise your shoulders and ignoring Simmons' comment.

Weapons: Assault Rifle. Magnum

Title: Captain.

Armor color: Orange.

Age: 31

Tastes: Junk food. relax. Do not do physical work. Drink any drinks. Methamphetamine fungi.

Disgust: Sarge's orders. The boring theories of Simmons. He hates Tucker that he tries to bond with his sister.

Weakness: Not doing work. not talk much.

Fear: Do not train.

Sarge: Cabo Donut. Why are you still looking at me, son? "Sarge looks at Donut.

Weapons: Shotgun.

Title: Super Colonel.

Armor color: Red.

Age: 57

Tastes: Shout at your recruits. hurt / kill Grif. Respect. exaggerated disciplines. Addicted to war.

Disgust: Grif. blue

Weaknesses: Do not disrespect him. Or lose control of your computer. Don't hurt women.

Fear: Do not lose your team. Do not work in the office.

Franklin Delano Donut: I'm sorry sir, it's just ... he has such a big gun. "He said looking at Sarge's shotgun.

Weapons: Battle Rifle

Armor Color: Pink (It's light red!)

Age: 28

Tastes: Cook. clothing fashions. Dance, help your team. throw balls.

Dislikes: He doesn't like others to say his armor is pink. He doesn't like to stain his armor.

Weakness: ???.

Fear: In which your team something happens to you.

LOS ROJOS Y AZULES: Cronica Eostia and Serelus .

* * *

**_Somewhere in Eostia. 100 KM remaining to reach Ken._**

**_Date: 09/23._**

**_Hours: 17:57._**

"Three minutes to stop!" Sarge exclaims to the 200 prisoners.

"How much time is left?" Grifls Grif driving in slow speed.

"About five more hours?Donut said looking at the GPS.

"What do you think we are doing. An excursion?!" Grif yells angrily.

In the other Warthog. Sister is driving the Warthog. Tucker is sleeping sitting, Sister grabs the can of soda and throws towards Tucker's head causing him to wake up.

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope," Sister said, looking forward and looking at the distant fields. Tucker looks at the sky that looks like the dark blue sky.

"Soon it will get dark," Tucker said. Sister stops. "What's up?"

"Look," Sister said pointing to a group of 50 soldiers. They are not Knights. They are men with different armor of poor quality. Tucker deduced that they are some kind of mercenaries but he notices a flag that is a dog along with the sword.

"Good afternoon," said a blond-haired man who had a bandage on his face and has a bandage on his right hand "Who are you and why .." He said before looking at the prisoners. "Ah ... why are you escorting to humans as if it were kind of animals "

"We are taking them to Ken," Tucker said in a serious tone imitating the voice of Washington. "So you would be kind not to interfere with us."

"Hey ... don't disrespect us!" Shouts one of the mercenaries. The blond makes a silent gesture.

"We are the black dogs. I am Commander Hick. You are in the territory of the seven alliances. Do you have permission to pass?"

"No. They are the knights of Ken and we are taking them to make exchanges"

"Give us supply!"Sister shouts psychotically as if she were the survivor.

"Hey shut up!" Screams Tucker. "Don't ruin my paper."

"Hey, I'm playing a crazy woman from The Walking Dead. That's how they are. A group of psychopaths and rapists want supply and women. They are the same as them," Sister said, pointing to the black dogs.

"Hey!" Sarge shouts approaching Tucker's Warthog. "In the name of Hilary why they stopped and why I'm seeing a group of herring midway!

"Herring? !!" the angry mercenaries shout.

"Uh-oh" Tucker whispers. "Hick I'm sorry that Sarge insulted you and your cheerleading group"

"Cheerleading? !!shouts the mercenaries who get more angry. "What is a cheerleader? !!"

"Cheerleaders are the best and strongest in the whole kingdom. It is praise." Sister lies to the mercenaries. Hick whistles yellowed.

"Interesting. That compliment I never heard," Hick said smiling. "Everyone heard it's a good compliment."

"Yes, it's perfect!"

"I love"

"We are the cheerleaders !!" Hick shouts cheering. "No. We are great cheerleaders!"

"Pff ..." Tucker contains the laughs.

"Pff ... yes ... they are great cheerleaders" Sister said with a laugh.

"Hehehe you are great cheerleaders !!"shouts Sarge giving a compliment of white lies.

"YYs we are the great Cheerleaders !!"

"Yes!" Yells all cheering.

"Scream D !!" Screams a familiar effeminate voice.

"D !!"

"Shout O !!"

"O!!"

"Shout N !!"

"N !!"

"Shout U !!"

"U!!"

"Shout T !!"

"T !!"

"I want you to shout Donut !!"

"Donut !!" Black dogs shout. Hick realized something "Donut?"

Everyone looks back at Donut along with Lopez and Grif. Hick pales when he recognizes the soldier in orange armor.

"Let's dance chupacabra style !!" Donut shouts cheerfully.

"NO!!"yells all except black dogs. Hick was shaking and sweating with bullets that he began to remember yesterday.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Incorrect choice," Grif said coldly.

**_BANG_**

"Ahhh !!" Hick shouts in pain because Grif shot him in the right hand.

"Shut up!" Grif kicks Hick.

* * *

**_The next morning._**

hick wakes up naked and injured in the leg and also in the hand. "Grif ... I swear I'll make you pay ..." Hick looks at his right hand that had a hole bleeding a lot. He pales to imagine what would have happened if Grif shot him in the head would be his end.

* * *

**_Going back to the present._**

Hick froze and trembled inside to recognize Grif.

"Hey Grif. You shouldn't be watching people !!" Sarge Exclaims Angry.

"Yes yes yes. I was lazy"

"Grif!" He growls angrily.

"Okay Okay !!" Scream Grif. "Donut help me serve the food and distribute those starving people" Grif and Donut goes back to the scorpion tank.

"Grif .." Hick growls angrily and wants to kill him. Grif turns his back.

"Ah. I know you!" Grif points to Hick "Hick. Friend!"

"I'm not your friend"

"Well whatever. And remember" Grif makes a gesture in his hand forming like a gun "Bang ..." Imitates firing the gun.

"Ah!" Shouts Hick kneeling. The mercenaries look at Hick scared.

"Hick are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Hick said swallowing the saliva. Where Donut and Grif.

"Hey do you know this guy?"

"Yes. But I taught him a lesson yesterday," Grif said.

"What type?"

"One that leaves him marked for life" Grif put a small smile and remembers the moment.

Returning with Tucker and Sister dealing with black dogs. "You may well leave here"

"No. We don't want to keep our arms crossed seeing that you are carrying people. Hick?"

"We better go," Hick said without hesitation. "Everything. we going now!" Hick shouts at his group to resume the steps. hick looks sideways at Grif who is taking out some brown bags that he had inside the Scorpion tank. "Someday I'll kill you," he said quietly.

Black dogs pass by looking at the newly seated prisoners.

"Hey. It's the black dogs. Let's ask for help," said one of the prisoners in a whisper.

"Shut up. You didn't hear the warning of the madman in red armor. If we ignore the warning. You know what will happen," he said, pointing to Lopez who is sitting staring at the prisoners.

_"Por que me estáis viendo.si quieres una diversión. podemos hacerlo detrás del bosque_(Why are you watching me? If you want a fun. We can do it behind the forest)_" _Lopez said, wagging his waist.

"Are you perverted making fun of us?" The prisoners blushed at the behavior.

**'One moment!' **Lopez shouts mentally as he realizes what he was doing recently '**_Why_**** I'm doing that! it will be that my hardware systems are failing me. don't tell me that it is affecting me and developing affection for humans because i having illicit relationships! I curse you Grif and the four women of Rad !! **'Lopez growls internally.

"Lopez!" Shouts Sarge approaching Lopez. "Watch those prisoners. If they do something and try to escape from us, don't hesitate to shoot them!"

_"Si(Yes)," _Lopez said and looks sideways at the prisoners _""Quiza pueda divertirme con una de las mujeres.(Maybe I can have fun with one of the women)." _He whispered,_ "¡¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?!!. ¡¡BORRA LA MEMORIA. BORRA LA MEMORIA!!(WHAT AM I SAYING? !!. DELETE THE MEMORY. DELETE THE MEMORY!)" _Scream in panic to say something illegal. Sister looks at Lopez who is screaming likewise.

"Oh no..."

"What happens?"

"Hey..Tucker remembers that we created a perverted program through the reds' computer and installed one ... you know, "Sister said, shaking hand gesture.

"Ah ... The dildo .." Tucker said remembering before all that entered the fantasy world.

* * *

**_flashback a week later._**

Tucker and Sister are on the computer creating a program. "Well ... we're going to call Antonio Banderas!" Shouts Sister typing.

"Antonio Banderas?" Tucker said, bewildered. "It wouldn't be better to call Carlos Olivera!"

"Antonio Banderas !!" Shouts Sister.

"Carlos Olivera!" Screams Tucker. They both argued until they hears a few steps "Shit are they!" He shouts in a whisper. "Let's get out of here" They both escape from the window. Tucker tries to remove the label from the computer but I play something wrong.

"Hey, the disk?" Sister said forgetting something.

"Hehehe ... I have the program .." He said before watching the program "Terminator Killer of Blues? ... Uh-Oh" Tucker looks out the window and looks at Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut and Lopez.

"Well guys! I have a program installed so we can eliminate the blues!"

"Sarge, but if we are at peace with the blues. We also live in the same apartments of the UNSC military. We are neighbors." Simmons said doubting Sarge's behavior.

"No. Look, we can't let our guard down, at any moment the Blues will attack us by propping up on our backs. Like the last time the Blues had the Warthog that increases military power. The penultimate time the blue idiot built a giant robot which is the strongest than the poor of Lopez! "

"Lopez 2.0. That was a defective and even used the mantis and tried to kill us in the middle of the shooting of the feds and the rebels," Simmons said recalling the events of Chorus.

"That's why this time I won't make the same mistakes again!"shouts Sarge who takes out the label that is supposedly his but in reality it is the program of Tucker and Sister. "Lopez runs the program!"

_"Executing the program,"_ Lopez said but suddenly begins to shake the body _"ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR !!"_the body trembles a lot and causes Lopez's electric sparks shooting "¡MAMAAAAA !!"

**KABOOOM**

"You blew up to Lopez," said Grif.

"Oh god. Lopez!" Sarge shouts worried. "What happened to you!"

"_Estoy vivo pendejos (_I'm alive assholes!)" Lopez screams angrily "¡Tu programa tenía virus y llena de cosas desconocidas!!"(Your program had viruses and full of unknown things!)everyone looks at the ground that Lopez's head is and his body is destroyed "Encima estoy sin cuerpo. pendejo. Carajo(Above I am without a body. asshole. Damn)" GrutL Lopez.

"Lopez. I'm going to build a new body for you. Let's go guys, we're going to get more pieces." Sarge, Simmons, Grif and Donut leave the room. Tucker and Sister enters the room.

"Oh my god" Tucker said looking at Lopez's head "We have to recover our program"

"You guys did something?" Lopez said speaking in English. "Wait. i Can speak English in a moment !?"

"Oh my god. Lopez we beg you not to say anything about the program ..Antonio "Sister said speaking like a calm and pleading voice.

"Antonio?!. What the fuck are you calling me this way. And why am I speaking in English?" Lopez said surprised.

"It may be due to the program ..." Sister said laughing nervously.

"RETURN BACK TO NORMALITY !!"

"That we are going to try" Tucker starts to open the hard drive he had on the back of his head. "Uh-Oh ... You can't take it out ..."

"Damn it Tucker !!" Lopez screams "Because you installed this virus-filled program !!"

"Oops ..."

"Wait, I came up with something to give you compensation in exchange for your silence," Sister said that he took something out of his backpack and took out a "Ta-da!" He shouts contemplating the black dildo.

"WHAT THE FUCK !!" Lopez screams shocked.

"Don't way!!" Tucker shouts in amazement "You're going to get Lopez!"

"What?. no..I am giving you your first member so you know your robotic love "

"Robot can't have love!" Lopez shouts impatiently.

"Better we are going to install the Sarge program and you stay the program along with Sister's gift ..." Tucker said giving Lopez a deal.

"I refuse ..."

"What a pity ... so erase today's memory .."

"Don't do it !!" Lopez shouts. Tucker put an erase button "Son of a Biiiiiiii ~"

"We better repair Lopez again but how do we have to do ..." Sister said.

"I know a person who will repair"

* * *

**_5 minutes later._**

"Ready!!"yells Caboose cheerfully. "Repaired!" He shouts contemplating Lopez with a new body and hides his private part in the crotch.

"Well now Lopez has a tool. I wonder if he is going to meet in the robotic women," Sister said laughing.

"I bet Lopez is going to have relationships with human women and they will fall in love with the Mexican," Tucker said, betting on Sister.

"No, what are you going to win?"

"If he has a relationship with human women. You will have to have sex with me and another woman and we have a threesome." Tucker points out challenging Sister.

"Why not. If he doesn't have relations with humans with in 6 months. You'll have to give me something ... your anal virginity with my dildo toys ..." Sister said smiling wickedly.

"Done!" He shouts, squeezing his hand.

"I do not get it..." caboose did not understand what Sister and tucker said.

* * *

**_Coming back._**

"Shit!" Tucker shouts as he remembers the bet "That's a long way off!"

"Well, you have a lot of time left. When the time comes, prepare your lotion and the gag because you will be my bitch," Sister said maliciously and returns the work to help Caboose distribute the meals to the prisoners.

"That sucks. How do I have to make Lopez have sex?Tucker said lost and worried that Sister wins the bet and profane his anal virginity. "God help me..."

* * *

**_Date 10/08._**

**_Hours: 4:37._**

**_In Victor's team._**

"What do you say ... you accept the deal," Dyrek said smiling.

"Let's see, let me recap you want me to steal an element where Eldonia is. That magic element will bring me back to my home together with my two companions," Victor said, sitting down and looking at Dyrek.

"Your guide will be Luca and me. We're just going to steal with what those corrupt priests will do something with that element and hurt millions of innocents. What do you say?"

"Hmmm ..."

"Well you tell me ..."

"Well ... but there is a problem," Victor said, tilting his chair. "Can I trust you?"He said staring.

"Of course. I let you sleep in my home on top of that. It shows that I trust you and I adore your way of speaking and also that cold attitude you look like that black knight who died years ago together with the others," Dyrek said giving a smile.

"Let me talk to my team" Victor said and gets up and goes to the other table where Jax and T.J (Tucker Junior) are eating food. "Listen..."

"What's up Vic?"

"Vic?" Victor said tilting his head at the nickname.

"It's just that your name in the movie Vic will be an agent in a fantasy world starring T.J and handsome Jax."

"Hey, it's not a good time to make movies," Victor said scolding Jax.

"Come on, think about the credits and also imagine the fame in which all the beautiful women and actresses will fall before your feet," Jax said cheerfully. Victor wanted to reply but Maria appears next to his right shoulder.

"It is better that you relax for a while. He is a director and I have seen his film in which Wash and Carolina participated in the true mission together with the reds and blues. You should calm down," Maria said gently.

"But..Maria ..."

"Victor ..." Maria said softly. Victor sighs heavily.

"Well what's the name of your movie?" He said reluctantly.

"His name will be the adventures of Jax, Victor and Tucker Junior."

"You have no other," Victor said, maintaining patience.

"Victor the Ripper"

"Really?" He said seriously.

"The Rambo Jr"

"I'm not Stallone?Your patience is already breaking.

"Victor Baboa"

"Nor are we in the 60s" Victot already

"Victorminator," Jax said.

"I am not a robot"

"Victor Willis"

"My last name is Nightroad ... not BBrce Willis" Victor no longer has patience and approaches Victor.

"The Reds and Blues: The Serelus War" Victor said scared.

"Wait for that name?" Victor said when he heard that movie name. "And why that name Serelus?"

"It's the name of the Serelus continent. And at war, Empress Radomira is fighting against the five forces of the Serelus alliance. If you're asking how I got the information. I had to barter with a fat and i gave him a magazine models sexy."Jax said pointing to the back that the fat bald man is looking at the sexy magazine along with the three mercenaries.

"What great tits!"

"Uh ... I want to sleep with her!"

"That made a great exchange," Jax said.

"Why did you have that magazine?" He said between crossing his arms.

"Business stuff," Jax said with a serious tone.

"Don't tell me you're a photographer for those magazines?" Victor said with a frown.

"Come on! Because of these reds and blues they ruined my movie and I lost millions of dollars just because of the fault in which they messed with the gods. I had to look for work that has to do with my profession paying my bills. Apartment rents. , Banks and even my divorce! "shouts angry Jax.

"I'm sorry. That your movie has ruined. You're here because you got that matter just because your boss Dylan got into my pretty serious business. So let's get back to the main topic. Dyrek offered me a deal, since he realized that we are not from this world. he want us to accompany him to Eldonia .. "

"And what would the deal be ..." Jax said crossing his arms.

"We're going to steal an old item that will help transport us in our universe. That's the deal. They just want that item and know some sorcerer and we want the three return tickets."

"But there is a possibility. Because I really don't trust these subjects".Jax said doubting the black dogs.

"Maria?"

"I don't know for sure. But I don't trust him. But there are two options," Maria said.

"Like which?" Victor asks.

"One is to go with Dyrek and Luca to Eldonia and to help an operation that is to steal an ancient contraption that is related to magic. Another is to go back to the Vlascovich battalion of Sarotoga with your hands up and have them arrest us for entering without permission enter Inside the frigate ship as it happened to Jax There is 50% possibility in which you will choose. you decide, you are the leader of your small group: T.J, Jax and especially me. "

"..." Victor begins to decide.

Dyrek and Luca look at Victor's group. "You're sure of that. We just met them." Susura Luca suspecting the group.

"If we complete the mission. If they disagree with our plan. We will not hesitate to eliminate them" Susura Dyrek.

* * *

**_Returning to present._**

**_Date: 09/23._**

**_Hour: 20: 10._**

"Look!" Donut shouts pointing away to a kingdom.

"We've arrived. We have an hour to go to the kingdom," Tex said. "Here Tex. Wash we've seen the Ken kingdom."

"Good. Finally we are going to finish this horrible job soon," Grif said, sighing with relief.

"Good news. We've arrived!" Sarge yells at the prisoners. "We'll be home soon!"

"Yaaaay!"

All prisoners shout happy. Until a person notices something looking at the sky.

"A dragon!"

Everyone looks up.

"By Jonh Wayne's beards!" Sarge shouts when he sees something flying over the white moon.

"It's a dragon!" Caboose shouts cheerfully "I want it as a pet!"

"Everyone to run !!" Screams the prisoners.

"No, don't wait !!" Sarge shouts. The prisoners pass by passing through Sarge. Sarge growls annoyed. "That flying lizard has broken my training. I must pay dearly !!"

"Lopez, Tucker and Sister protect the prisoners.!Tex shouts and looks at Church "Church drives the Warthog. I'm going to shoot with the machine gun!"

"Good!" Church shouts and presses the pedal. Sarge starts running towards Grif's Warthog.

"Grif drives and Simmons shoots !!"

"Simmons is not here!" Shout Donut.

"Got damn. I forgot that he went on a honeymoon with Kaguya! "Shouts Saron agonized." Rosadito gives cane to this giant flying lizard and shouts like a man! "

"Okay. YAAAAAA !!"

The two Warthog begins to advance to face the dragon. Caboose drives the scorpion tank.

"Come on, Sheilalet's catch !! "Caboose shouts cheerfully.

[Affirmative]

The dragon Nemesis is fixed to the three strange vehicles that begins to shoot towards him.

TATATTATATATATATATAT

TATATATTATATAA

The dragon groans annoyingly and opens his mouth and spits the great purple flare towards the two Warthog.

"Evasive action!" Screams Tex. Church turns the steering wheel to the right.

"Dodge Grif !!" Shouts Sarge. Grif turns the steering wheel to the left. "Donut shoots this dragon !!"

"I try that !!" Donut shouts. the dragon begins to rise up and down and opens its mouth and throws again the purple flare that reaches towards the Warthog of Sarge.

"Shit!" Grif yells and he didn't realize the flame was burning on Grif's shoulders. "Turn it off, turn it off !!"

"With pleasure!!" Sarge shouts cheerfully and lifts the butt of the shotgun to put out the fire that is burning Grif on the shoulder.

THUMP

"Au! I'm driving!"

THUMP

"MOTHERFUCKER!!"

THUMP

THUMP

"Ready flames off !!"

"Thank you, Shit Sergeant," Grif said grunting in pain.

As for Warthog. Tex shot the dragon "Shit. Church calls Carolina !! '

"Carolina. We have a problem, we are being attacked by a black-skinned dragon!" Shouts Church talking on the radio.

[And the prisoners?]

"He's evacuating to the Ken kingdom!" Church shouts and turns the steering wheel to the right. Tex shoots the dragon. "Shit!!"

[Hold on. Help is on its way!]

The dragon had enough and decided to devour them. Sarge's Warthog drove until the front wheel slipped a hole in the ground. "What the hell !!"

"What's wrong Grif?!. Get us out of here !!" Shouts Sarge in panic.

"The wheel got stuck !!"

"Everyone get out the Warthog !!" Donut shouts. The three get off as far as Grif and Sarge forgot something in the Warthog.

"My shotgun !!" shouts Sarge.

"My Oreo!" Screams Grif.

"Sarge and Grif !!Donut shouts worried. The two idiots enter the Warthog but they arrived too late. The dragon Nemesis bites the Warthog carrying along with Grif and Sarge.

"AHHHHHHHVV !!" Shouts Sarge and Grif.

"Oh god!" Donut shouts. Caboose appears along with the scorpion tank.

"Caboose came the rescue !!"

"No! Even worse!" Shout Donut. The dragon turns its head swivel and throws the Warthog of Sarge and Grif quite far towards Ken.

KABOOOM ..

"Gragg !!" Scream the dragon in pain and look at Caboose's tank. "Insolent human !!the dragon shouts with a woman's voice.

"Wait it's a woman!" Tex shouts as he hears the dragon's voice.

"Ah great. !! 'Caboose shouts" You want to be my friend! "

The Dragon nemesis opens its mouth to grab Caboose's tank.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Ken._**

Jonh Mandeville is the potions shop along with another nobleman who is Michelle Pantielle.

"Do you have a rejuvenation potion?" John said seriously.

"Do you have the love potion?" Said the fat blonde.

"Yes gentlemen," said the store clerk and goes to the small box. That is what they asked me for. They brought the money "

"Yes. He's told," Jonh said giving a smile.

"I'm glad to do business with you," Michelle said. Jonh looks at Michelle the potion.

"What's the potion for?"

"It's for my beloved Maia soon as she gets distracted I am going to pour the potion into her cup so she falls in love with me. "

"You should give up and look for another noble woman. That woman is a barbarian and gross."

"Hey don't talk like that about my beloved," Michelle said reluctantly until he hear something. "Are you listening to something?"

"Is it a song?" John said when he heard the song.

The receptionist looks out the window and saw something in the sky "Oh for the goddess !!"

It was actually a Warthog from Sarge and Grif. "AHHHHHHHH !!"

THUUMMMMPP !!

He slammed in destroying the magic potions shop. Grif is lying on the ground and stands up moaning in pain "Oh ... oh, what a terrible fall ... Saar where are you?"

A montage of destroyed red liquid potions comes out a head of Sarge "What happened? I feel defeated. But I feel incredibly rejuvenated!" He shouts cheerfully.

Michelle gets up and sees that her love potion was destroyed "Nooo! My love potion!" he shouts in horror.

"Wait for my potion to rejuvenate?" John said he just got up. And look that his potion is in Sarge's head. "My youth!John shouts until he falls on his back from a nervous breakdown.

"What?" Sarge said, bewildered. "Come on Grif. Let's go to battle"

"Shit" Grunt Grif and Warthog enters and Sarge climbs in the back equipping the heavy machine gun. but they didn't realize that Michelle's cape is stuck in the back.

"Wait!"

The Warthog starts out of the potion shop and dragging Michelle by the force of the boot.

"Mamaaa !!" he screams scared.

"Did you hear anything?" Sarge said when he heard the voice.

"I don't know ... he wanted to say hello," Grif said reluctantly.

"Typical communication" Sarge said without importance. Civilians are frightened by the music and the appearance of the strange car.

* * *

**_In at Cellestine Castle._**

"Church, what the hell is going on ?!Shout Wash when hearing explosions and distant shots.

[We are being attacked by a dragon!]

Wash looks away from outside the kingdom and uses the zoom of his helmet. "Oh ... it's a black-skinned dragon."

"Black skin?" Cellestine said palely. "It's the dragon of Olga."

"Don't tell me she plans to attack us," Alicia said with slight fear. Simmons looks at something in the sky.

"Hey ... they don't see anything strange in the sky .." Simmons said looking up at the sky. They all look at the sky until Wash realized that it is a Scorpion Tank falling to the sky and realized who is driving.

"Hello Wash!" Caboose shouts cheerfully.

"Everyone covered!" Screams Wash grabbing Cellestine's hand. Everything starts to separate. Serious enters suddenly.

"There is an Olga dragon that appeared outside the kingdom!" He screams in alarm until he saw the tank falling towards the castle and is going to crash into the window. "Oh goddess .." He said in pale.

THUUUUUUMP.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading the chapter. Leave me in the comments._**

.


	22. 03: BREAK TIME: Jax Interview Part One

Episode 3: Jax Interview Part One.

"Here is the director of the Red and Blue movie!" Jax shouts placing the camera on the table and sits in front of the camera. "Hi, I'm Jax James. I'm coming to record my first interview of my new movie that I think it will come to lightlet's introduce the first actors! "He said before grabbing the camera and turns pointing at Tucker Junior eating a meal." He is Tucker Junior Lavernius son of Tucker. Say hello!"

"BLAUG !!" Shouts T.J raising his hand saluting the camera.

"Good. Well let's go for the second actor!he yells cheerfully and points with the camera at Victor who is polishing his sword. "He is Victor Nightroad. Say hello.!"

"Remove the camera in front of my view and stop recording," Victor said angrily.

"Come on, don't be bitter," Jax said insisting that the camera say hello. "We're in an interview to present a new movie. Say hello."

"Tsk .." He clicks through his teeth. "Well hello and goodbye," he said, greeting and polishing the sword again.

"Well ... now we go for our first actress Maria"

"Hi," Maria said cheerfully before appearing on Victor's shoulder.

"Well now our second actress!" Jax screams.

"Wait like the second one?" Victor said paying attention to Jax who turns the camera towards the door he just opened and it is Luca who brought a tray of food.

"I brought you something for you .." He said before looking at the camera Jax is fiming "What is that?"

"Say hello to the camera. Luca!"

"Camera?" Said Luca, disconcerted at the strange object.

"If he puts on a big smile and greets the camera!"

"Eh ... hello?" Luca said with a serious face.

"Let's go smile!" Jax screams insists that she put on a smile. Luca frowns and tries a forced smile.

"Hello"

"That is not a natural smile. It is forced ... let's go a more sensual smile .."

"Hey!" Victor shouts angrily "Enough is enough."

"Hey, I don't want to miss the ...Victor turns back and finds Victor who drew up the Magnum Tactical and points to Jax "... That is to say that the interview is over. Now we go for the questions!" He said scared.

"I'm out," he said reluctantly. Jax huffs at the former agent's behavior.

"Well, the first question: why are we here?" Jax said in a serious tone. "Well, answering this question is why I wanted to go with Victor since he is in search of the reds and bluesI would think, 'Why not go with an agent to look for the reds and blues and taking advantage of the opportunity to return the funds of money that was to invest my movies! "Shouts angry at the camera.

"It should be so dramatic" Victor said giving sarcastic comment.

"This is taking out the box," Luca said and set the tray on the table. "I'm leaving ..." I was going to the door.

"Hey!" He shouts before grabbing Luca's arm but causes her to grab Jax's shoulder and tracreates forward by throwing toward the wall. "GAHH !!"

"Don't touch me human" He said cold tone with the murderous look. "If you touch me again I will cut off your hands and you will not be able to use it anymore in the future."

"Okay," he said scared. Luca slammed the door. "How bad is the dark elf" He said annoyed and scared.

"You can cut the fuc*%$ camera at one timec.Victor growls. "What Fu*#. What is that beep?"

"Ah is the Censorious. There is a child watching the Jax show. You can insult but it makes a beep as for example I say Son of a B*$#@"

"This is already taking away my fuc*#$ boxes from my bal%# " Victor growls angrily.

"Hey there are kids listening" Jaga scolds.

"It's not like there are naked girls in front of a camera," Victor said reluctantly.

"Bow-Chicka-Honk-honk" Jokes T.J.

"Shut up," Victor grunts. "Oh god what group I got in. What fu* you thinks I'm. his babysitter," he said reluctantly.

"Hey Hey. answer that question: Why are we here? "

"You know what my answer is ..." Victor said seriously and grabs the camera and throws it to the window and falls from the second floor.

THUMMMP

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DAMNED SONS OF A BIT*$* !!" Shouts Jax angry and worried about the camera "Don't move Carluo. Daddy will repair you. Don't talk to stranger! "

"The camera is really important," Victor said incredulously when he saw that Jax was running to retrieve the camera. "It would be better to go back to sleep," he said before going to bed.


	23. 18:¿The birth of the heroes? Part 1

**_CHAPTER 18:¿The birth of the heroes? Part 1_**

* * *

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit !!" Church shouts in a panic as he drives at full speed escaping from the terrible purple flare of the dragon.

"Hey turn around and we have to liquidate her !!" Tex protests while reloading the gatling.

"You are crazy. Do you want that flying reptile to cook us alive? I prefer to be an I.A than to be human again !!"

"I say the same!"

"Don't run away humans!" Shouts the nemesis. "**_ASTETIASH_** !!" Shouts a purple lightning.

"WOAH !!" Church shouts at the sight of lightning hitting the ground "You saw that !!"

"Yes, we have to look for something stronger to damage it! "Scream Tex and look at something in the ammunition box where there is a hook gun and the rocket launcher." Hey Church did you ever think you wanted to fly? "

"Eh ... yes. I did it in memory storage," Church said.

"Donut!" Tex shouts over the radio. where Donut is hidden in the rock preventing the nemesis from seeing him.

"What?" Donut screams in fright.

"Distract her !!"

"NO!!"

"SHE TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE A PINK BITCH!" Tex lies.

"What. No one insults me and for the hundredth time. That is LIGHT RED !!!Donut yells angrily and leaves his hiding place "HEY BITCH. YOU ARE A VERY UGLY DRAGON. THAT YOUR MOTHER HATES YOU VERY MUCH THE DAY YOU WAS BORN!"

"WHAT ?!" She shouts furiously

"Uh-oh" The dragon flies empty Donut "Oh no!Donut shouts scared and starts running as soon as possible "Help, her eat my beautiful body !!"

"I WILL EAT YOU UNTIL THE BONES !!" she shouts furiously. The nemesis spits purple flare reaching Donut.

"MY BEAUTIFUL ASS !!" He screams in pain. While Donut is distracting Nemesis, Tex prepares the rocket launcher with the hook like a bullet.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Dragons are useless without their wings. No?"

"Eh ... that depends on the dragon," said Church, looking away from where the dragon is chasing Donut. "Don't tell me you're going to climb on ..."

"Yes. I will cut off its wings so that it does not fly anymore. And then you are going to shoot towards the snout with the missile as soon as I hurt her eye so as to force her to scream in pain and then I scream victory. Tex has killed the dragon and everyone will call me the terrible TEX of Eosria, "she said proudly.

"That's a great plan," said Church, smiling through the helmet. "But I helped you kill the dragon,"

* * *

**_Returning the castle._**

After a great impact of the fall of the Tank. Grave was stuck back against the wall when his nose was being pointed by a large tank cannon.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS IS THIS? !!" Grave Screams shocked. Wash cough due to dust.

"Is everything okay?" Wash said coughing. Alice was hugging Prim and Claudia gets up coughing the dust. Simmons hugged Kaguya that they both look at each other and leave ashamed. "And Cellestine?" She said before he felt something soft in his right hand.

**_BOING_**

"Eh ... I feel something ..."Wash said, looking down at Cellestine with a big blush because Wash accidentally touched the goddess's big breasts. "Oh ... my ... God," said Wash, surprised.

"Wash ..." she groaned when Wash gave a gentle squeeze to her chest.

"DAMNED PERVERTED !!"Claudia screams furiously kicking his abdomen.

"GAH !!" Wash left without air and falls on his back "Why?"

"Welcome to my club," Simmons said shaking his head.

"It's okay Cellestine-sama!" He screams worried and looks at Wash and looks at him in a murderous way. "I'll kill you..."

"Yes, Claudia I'm fine. It was an accident ..." Cellestine said that she recently recovered her composure and turned her eyes towards the tank. "Is the scorpion ..." look at the driver's cabin "Caboose?"

"Hello Cellastina!" Screams Cherfully. Cellestine gave a slight smile to meet but remember that Delta says he shouldn't mention his sister's topic.

"Caboose?!" Alicia shouts surprised "How did you get here falling ?!"

"I just wanted to make a friend to the dragon," Caboose said sadly. "But apparently she bit Sheila and threw us over here. And then I found Grovo."

"IT'S GRAVE!!" Shout Grave levantine "Help me take that off on my face !!"

"Oh okay," Caboose said causing the tank to move but accidentally crushing his serious feet caused a bone crunch.

"AHHHHHH !!!" Shouts Seriously in pain. "MY FEET, STUPID !!"

"Oops I'm sorry" Caboose said with guilt "I'll move it"

"AHHHHGGG !!" he screams with more pain.

"Caboose you are doing a great job" Simmons shouts giving sarcastic comment.

"OK!!"

"AGGGGGFF !!!" He screams with more pain.

"Get off the tank or you're going to kill Grovo!" Scream Wash.

"It's Grave ..." He said moaning in pain and about to pass out.

"Father !!" Claudia screams worried. "You damn get off this monster of steel right now!"

"Now?" Caboose said looking at Claudia, Wash and Claudia.

"Get out!" Simmons shouts, Wash and Claudia angry.

"Okay ..." He said quietly before lowering the seat. wash enters the tank and reverses to release Grave from the semi-crush.

"My body ..." He said before passing out.

"I'm going to take my father to the healer," Claudia yells and charges Grave carrying the door hurriedly. Wash lowers the tank.

"Caboose what the hell happened?" Wash said angrily.

"What happens. We were calm and suddenly the big dragon appeared and began to spit flamethrowers at us. Church, Tex and the Reds are facing the dragon and then grab Sarge and Grif and throw it away from where is that beautiful kingdom. "

"wait Sarge and Grif came first landing with a Warthog vehicle?" Simmons said worriedly.

"Exactly ..." Caboose said cheerfully.

"Oh god," Simmons turns on the radio. "Are you online?"

[Of course we are now in a half of the villagers' street !!]

[MOVE ON. STAY FROM MY WAY! WILD !!] It was Grif's voice and deep down we heard screams of scares from the villagers of the kingdom.

"Oh god. Please don't hurt the ..." Simmons was going to say something but the door enters a female knight who has orange hair.

"Alicia, we have a problem, a monster of steel is scaring our people in the city and is dragging a noble pantielle who is Mikael's son!" He shouts alarmed.

"Oh God..."Simmons said with a worried tone and knew who the monstrou is "You mean they are dressed in red and orange and have the same design as my armor"

"Yes," said the gentleman.

"yes, they are" Alicia said sweating on her forehead "Simmons can you take care of your two friends?"

"Yes. Sarge and Grif go to the castle that I am "

[Why?!] Shouts Sarge.

"Because those people are the people of Ken and the one Carolina talked about. And on top of that you are dragging an important noble."

[HOLY MOTHER. Grif !!]

* * *

**_Where is Sarge and Grif._**

Sergeant looks behind Warthog and finds a fat blond nobleman who is stuck in his cloak and violently dragged due to the car's starting force. "GRIF STOP!!!" Shouts Sarge alarmed. Grif stomps on the brake.

SCREEEE !!!

SCREEEE !!!

the warthog makes a rotating skid crashing into the store stalls and collides with the wall that is the slaughterhouse.

THUUUUMP.

"What the fuck Sarge ?!" he shouts in shock.

"We have a civilian injured. And we cause corateral damage!"Sergeant Screams before lowering the Warthog was going to the fat blonde who is lying on the floor along with the cloak stuck in the back. "Oh my god. Hey Grif 2.0! What is your name?"

"Michelle pantielle" He said painfully and closed his eyes.

[Wait i listen to Pantielle ?!]It was Alice's voice [Don't tell me those two did something to Michael's son !!]

"He doesn't breathe !!" Shout Sarge and look at Grif "Grif do this fat CPR !!"

"Are you crazy. I just know him and. I do not want to breathe from mouth to mouth!!" Grif protests.

"Do it now!!"Sarge yells and raises the shotgun at Grif "Or I'll blow your faces !!"

"Come on shoot me. I'm already fed up with those fancy shits !!" he shouts angrily.

"Or maybe we'll use that." Sarge looks at scared people." Hey you knows that Grif did something inside the closet with his partner during the temple. He did an act Homos- !! "

"Okay, Okay, Okay!" Grif shouts angrily and worried about what his sergeant wanted to ruin his reputation. He kneels down and opens the Pantielle's mouth. "This sucks .." He grunts angrily before taking off his helmet. At the bottom of the people there was a group of women passing between. It's Maia, will you wonder why she is here with her team? Well, we come back before Warthog slows down and crashes into the wall. Well let's go back a few minutes.

* * *

**_7 minutes ago._**

Maia was eating her dinner along with her five subitas that are dressed in revealing clothes. The four humans and a cow woman who has two long horns and her upper hair is blond and in the lower one is black. Her body is voluptosus and desirable for any male human and monsters want to lay down the fiery demi-human. She is dressed in thick torso armor and her right steel shoulder strap and has a short skirt. She is Cathly the warrior, ex-farmer and Maia's right hand. Now she eating salad and drinking beer.

"Uff ... what a great trip we made to go to Ken ..." Cathly said sighing sastichecha after having a drink of beer.

"Hey ... Maia why are we here in Ken?" Said the orange-haired girl.

"Is that the goddess reincarnated. she told me yesterday at dawn after that thing fell into the sky. Let meet her tomorrow at the castle to talk about defending the nearby villages of Rad and Ansur. "Maia responds by cutting a piece of meat and looks at the little orange-haired girl who is sitting in a soft seat"Hey Ruu-Ruu why are you sitting on a piece of mattress?"

"It's that yesterday I suffered an accident fighting against outsiders," Ruu-Ruu said, forcing her smile. she remembers that a woman in black armor named Tex strongly butches 10 or 14 times that she left marked for an indefinite time. Every time he remembers the moment, she says it scared internally saying * mommy or mama. Stop Please. Stop hitting my buttocks. I will be good!*

"Wow, I wonder how those strangers dressed?"

"Actually there were two. One was a man in blue armor: the most talkative and stingy (Church). The other is a woman in black armor and is the one I face hand to hand. (Tex)and then she hit me in the abdomen and hit the wall that caused my waist to get hurt and now I'm recovering. "Ruu-Ruu said but internally it doesn't mean the true truth in which she was defeated so humiliating.

"You should feel ashamed to let her be defeated and escape those two people," Cathly said reluctantly.

"I had no reinforcements!" Ruu-Ruu protest.

"You are a beast and you must use your true power. You brat," Cathly mocks.

"Don't call me brat !!" Sisea angry.

"Ah?" Cathly growls.

"Hey take it easy. Ruu-Ruu soon you will meet the same subjects again" Maia said giving a smile. "We are going to rest today and tomorrow we will go to the castle. So relax .." Maia looks around for A certain person. "Hmmm ... where are you, Grif?" she whispered.

"Ara ara ... you wonder what happened to the knight in orange armor who took you to your house," said the other blonde woman mocking.

"Really !?" Cathly shouts surprised. "Don't tell me someone charged you in the princess style. Hahahaha !!"

"Shut up !!" Maia yells angrily "That guy is a foreigner. Yesterday I met him for the first time, apart he said pure barbarities about vehicles, Meta, Future and technology that I do not know, apart from something intrigues me and I can hardly remember .. "Maia said trying to remember yesterday in which Grif mentioned Olga's name until.

"Grif stop!" A male voice shouts. Maia wakes up from the trance and looks where the voice came from but it wasn't the only noise it was a ...

**_SCREEEEE !!!_**

**_SCREEEEE !!_**

**_THUUUUMP !!_**

Maria and her subitas leave the tavern and look to see outside that is what happened. When they are outside they look at the civilians who were running away from the incident and others were the merchants who are crying for their products that were destroyed. Maia looks at the ground and there are two circular black lines that would be the two or four wheel footprint, follow the trail and arrive where there are civilians gathered looking where Maia saw nothing but heard voices.

"Grif do CPR to this fat guy!"

"How crazyI just met him and I do not want to breathe from mouth to mouth"Maia opens her eyes to hear the familiar voice. She started to approach the group.

"Do it now or I'll blow your face !!!"

"Shoot me now. I'm sick of these fantasy shits !!"

"Or else I will use that. Hey you knows that Grif did something inside the closet along with his partner during temple . He did a homo act - !!! "

"Okay, okay, okay!"

While Maia enters the crowd of curious people along with her team. Catly noticed and put on a funny face. "Hey Maia who's there"

"Who will it be?" Maia said with slight confusion. When it arrives listen.

"He's abusing a nobleman!" One of the villagers shouts.

"Mama look a man is kissing another man !!" A cheerful child shouts and the mother covers her son's eyes. Maria was intrigued and opens and finds two known people who are kissing.

"Come on, grif!" The one in red shouts while he is holding a black cane pointing at Grif.

"Shit smells like peanuts !!" Screams in disgust and presses chest together with both hands "1 ... 2 ... 3 !!"shout and replace the lips of the fat blonde. Maia was petrified when she recognized that two known people. The fat blonde is Michelle Pantielle and Grif Dexter. The only thing she got.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!"Maia and her group laughs together to see the most hateful and annoying person in Maia who is fat Michelle. The plebeian also laugh at the nobleman. Grif hits the fat man's chest and gives air again in the mouth.

"Heheheeh ... finally some humiliation of Grif" Sarge laughs silently enjoying the humiliation of Grif. Ruu-Ruu appears and recognizes those two people in armor.

"You !!" Ruu-Ruu shouts pointing the finger at Sarge and Grif "They are the complices of that woman in black armor !!"

"Hey, you're the girl who was punished by Tex," Sarge said upon recognizing Ruu-Ruu. Maia and her group look at Ruu-Ruu.

"It's a lie. I was defeated. Not punished !!" Ruu-Ruu doesn't want to accept and remember yesterday's humiliation. "And apart from what they are doing with that nobleman!"

"We are resuscitating is that fat got stuck in our vehicle and we dragged him halfway and then we stop now Grif is doing CPR "Sarge explains with a serious tone.

"CPR?" Said Maia and Ruu-Ruu confused that term.

"He's breathing!" Grif yells and spits in disgust.

"Bwa !!Michelle shouts in disgust "Why did you kiss me damn commoners!" he shouts angrily.

"Michelle kisses a plebeian" said the mercenaries of Maia making fun of the fat man.

"It's not a kiss. It's a CPR !!. IT'S CARDIAC PULMONARY RESUSCIATION!" Shouts Grif angrily and embarrassing and looks at Maia's Group "Maia?"

"Grif?'Maia said looking at his face since he wasn't wearing the helmet. His brown hair is long and lifting and he has a short beard and a scar on his forehead and cheek and he has a sturdy face and his skin is brown.

"Maia, what up friend!" He greets friendly.

"A dark elf !!" the civilians shout when they see Grif's face.

"What?" Grif said confused and Maia without hesitation raised his sword pointing at Grif's neck. "Epa, Epa, Epa Keep that sword of yours that you are going to hurt someone!" He shouts raising his arm.

"What is a dark elf doing here in this kingdom?" Maia shouts hostilely. Catly lifts the giant ax and points to Sarge.

"It seems to me that this red is also a dark elf," Catly said in a hostile tone. Sarge is shocked surprised.

"Hey, I'm not a dark elf, I'm a human and I like to kill the blues !!"

"Let's see, take off your helmet," said the cow girl with a frown. Sarge takes off his helmet revealing that his skin is white and has military black hair and a chunky chin. But Grif noticed Sarge's face.

"Sarge, how old are you?" Grif said looking at his face.

"I'm 57, why?" Sarge said confused.

"Why the hell does he look like a 30-year-old boy?"

"What?" He said before looking at Warthog's mirror "Wow who this beautiful face?" Sarge said smiling at the mirror. His face had no wrinkles and gray hair. "It looks like he was 34 or 36?sarge realized and opens his eyes suddenly "I'm a young man back !!" he shouts in shock.

"You are human but you have serious problems for ruining this place ..." Catly said in a serious tone.

"Eh..which?"

Catly points back and there are many store stalls that were ruined and destroyed.

"Ehhhh ... do you accept cash or check?" Sarge said giving a nervous smile.

"Stop!" A female and authoritative voice shouts. All civilians open the way by letting a blonde woman pass but her body is different and not human. It has a lower body is the part of a horse. It is a centour.

"Centorea?" Maia said surprised.

"I have received complaints about a golem destroying shop stalls and run by two unknown individuals and also that they destroyed a magic potions shop and injured one noble and abused another"

"It was only resuscitation and also an accident and very bad misunderstandings. In the first place I am a human, and secondly my skin is tanned and thirdly I do not have ears pointed like that greasy cow and talking mare," Grif said with a frown.

"Mare !?" Shouts Centorea shocked.

"Greasy cow!" Catly shouts angrily.

"Kill Grif first!" Shouts Sarge who climbs back the Warthog "I'm leaving!"

"Hey!" Grif screams angrily and dodges before those two female beasts attack with their swords. Grif steps on the reverse pedal, The Warthog acts as a reverse and does not collide with any civilian, Mercenary and especially one of the beasts.

"Come back here !!" Shouts Centorea.

"Grif. get us out of here NOW!" Shouts Sarge who just put his helmet back. Grif quickly puts his helmet back on and grabs the steering wheel and makes a U-shaped swivel.

"Hold on !!" Grif yells and steps on the kickstarter but something stops him. "What the fuck!" He screams in shock and looks back at Catly and Ruu-Ruu being caught and having the back of Warthog.

"Get out of Car !!" Catly shouts hostilely.

"Get out damn golems !!" Ruu-Ruu screams furiously.

"Do something Sarge !!" Scream Grif as he continued to press on the kickstarter. Sarge fixes some of the glove compartment that there is a spicy powder that says.

SPICY GRIF.

"Hey ladies have something in their noses!" He screams before opening the container.

"What?"

Sarge throws the dust on both sides that causes him to cough strongly and sneezes loudly and releases Warthog's back, letting it go off speeding.

"Yihaaa !!" shouts Sarge cheerfully.

"Yes we have finally freed ourselves now ... !!" the two unknown hands appear approaching Grif's neck and ends up dragging the back of Warthog. Grif looks at the person in charge and it is Maia who is angry.

"Let's see how good you are?" He said defiantly.

"Sarge a help !!"

"I'm sorry Grif I'm driving !!" Sarge said on the steering wheel "Red girl give Grif a big beating!" He shouts cheerfully.

"You will be sons of a!!"

POW

"Ouw !!" Grifts Grif who was just hit in the abdomen.

"Come on!"

"I don't want to hit a lady," Grif said moaning in pain.

"Whatever," Maia said and made a wicked smile. "I'm going to break your skull"

"Uh-oh ..." He said swallowing the saliva.

* * *

**_Returning the castle of Cellestine._**

"Sarge responds !!" Washington yells and Sarge's radio doesn't answer "Shit. Simmons i lost contact. I guess we are going to look for it. It seems they are in a big mess. "Wash look at Caboose who caresses the Sheila tank." Caboose do nothing"

"Okay!" Caboose shouts obediently.

"Seriously ... don't do anything stupid ... you understand"

"Yes .." he said quietly. wash look at the princesses "ladies can watch Caboose and not enter the tank and by the way say nothing to help ..."

"Is Caboose dangerous?" Prim said looking at Caboose.

"No ..." Wash said and looks back at Caboose "but if he wants to talk. It is recommended that he not speak ..."

"Isn't he going to go with you. You're going to leave the idiot with us?" Claudia said with a frown.

"Whoa!" Scream Wash "Caboose is like a boy and has like, like ..." Wash doesn't know how old Caboose is "Caboose how old are you?"

"22 !!" Caboose shouts.

"Well ... wait 22?" He said surprised. "Did you enter at age 19?"

"Eh ... yes ..." Caboose said.

"Oh god ... please keep an eye on Caboose" Wash said and look at Simmons "let's go, let's go look for your sergeant."

"Yes sir!" Simmons shouts like a soldier.

"I'm not your captain or sergeant"

"Understood sir," said Simmons.

"Don't call me sir either"

"Yes .." He said quietly "why nobody wants to be my sergeant ..." The two soldiers get on the Falcon helicopter and rise and fly in search of Sarge and Grif.

Cellestine, Alicia, Prim, Claudia and Kaguya look at Caboose who is standing.

"Caboose, are you alright?Cellestine asks.

"..." Caboose says nothing. Alicia looks at Caboose.

"Caboose don't ignore the goddess ..." He said in a serious tone.

"..."

"You are becoming superior to us because you defeated us with your golem" Claudia said frowning.

[It seems to me that he is not breathing. caboose you can breathe ...] Freckles said.

"Oh thank you God ... I couldn't breathe, Wash told me not to do anything ..." Caboose said recovering the oxygen.

**'You were holding your breath?!' **Shout all the minds of the girls.

[HELP !!] It was Donut's voice.

"Donut?Caboose said worried. "Donut is in danger!"

"Who Donut?" Prim asks his cousin.

"It's his partner in pink armor," Alicia said.

"It seems to me that Donut is in danger and is being chased by the dragon" Claudia said looking through a telescope tube.

"Oh my God. I want to help but Wash told me not to do anything ... "Caboose said and realized the tank" Sheila can you shoot !! "

[Affirmative]

"Great ..." Caboose said cheerfully. Kaguya wanted to stop Caboose but Cellestine stops her and shakes her head.

"We better see what happens I think?"Cellestine said trusting Caboose's fate.

* * *

**_Going back to where those three adventurers and the dragon are._**

"DONUT KEEP GOING AND GO TO THE GREAT ROCK!" Screams Tex.

"I WANT MY MOM !!" shouts Donut scared.

"**YASHALU** !!Nemesis shouts causing a fireball that Donut dodged by jumping to the right.

"YOU FAILED BITCH!!" Mocks Donut.

"DIE !!" Nemesis shouts giving a boost and opens his mouth to launch another flare.

"FIRE!!"Tex shouts ordering Church to launch the rocket-hook towards the dragon. That came to the side of the dragon's large abdomen.

CHACK

"YES !!" Scream Church. "That is going to hurt you !!"

"Yes and I will say auch" Tex said before the impulse of the hook dragged her towards the dragon's abdomen. "I HAVE YOU !!" Tex yells and pulls out a knife and stabs the giant wing's arm tightly.

"GET OUT MY WING. HUMAN !!" Shouts the Nemesis furiously and begins to shake sharply causing Tex to come down but she was holding her arm tightly.

"IT WOULD BE BETTER TO STOP FLYING FOR A RATE !!" Screams Tex stabbing in the thick nerves of the wing.

"GAAAAAHHH !!" Screams a roar of pain and falls to the ground. Tex runs on the giant back of the dragon and reaches the head.

"I'm going to tear you apart !!" Scream Tex until.

**_KABOOOOOM_**

"My God nooo. TEX !!" Church shouts worried. Nemesis growls in pain and looks far into the Ken kingdom. Sharpens the eye deeper looking for the responsible. It is found that the person responsible was a scorpion tank that is handled by a man in blue armor. But he was not alone. There was with the three princesses and a high priestess of the Eostia alliance: Alicia, Claudia, Prim and Kaguya and especially the reincarnated goddess.

"Maybe I'm going to devour the one in that kingdom," Nemesis said and starts flying towards the kingdom.

"TEX !!" Church shouts worried looking for his girlfriend.

"I'm here," Tex said growling in pain that is lying on the floor.

"Tex are you fine?"

"No. I'm hugging the ground." He growls annoyed and hurt all over his body. "That idiot Caboose shot me."

"You killed my girlfriend, motherfucker!Church shouts angry talking on the radio.

[Sheila did it!] It was Caboose's voice.

* * *

**_In the Ken._**

"Mr. Vault we have a message that you should know .." said a mercenary approaching Vault who is sitting together with Kin.

"Who will it be?" Vault said crossing his arm.

"It's from Felix and also from your brother Dyrek. There is an urgent message and he has the three images of those dangerous people that are a great threat to our empire."

The mercenary opens the envelope and takes out the three photos indicating the three names.

**_Logan Valcan_**

**_David Martin Walker_**

**_Victor Nightroad_**

"They were not supposed to be dead during the Eldonia earthquake and also the fall of that UNSC's battalion," Vault said, frowning.

"It is rumored that there are several rebels within Nigramstia and also from another countryWill they be the leaders of the rebels? "

"Yes, but something is wrong ..." Kin said, adjusting her glasses. "Do you remember yesterday that there was a fall in the sky yesterday morning?"

"Don't tell me that those thing we saw is ..."

"It's the same ship the UNSC had ..." Kin said. "Dyrek seems to be counting on Felix a lot and is making good progress in Nigramstia."

"If Dyrek comes to conquer Nigramstia and I need many allies, I have plans under my sleeve and I assure you that Eostia will be for me," Vault said giving a triumphant smile until I listen to a music. "What the hell is this music?"

Kin looks at the glass of water that is shaking "something is wrong ..."

**_THUUUUUMP_**.

in slow motion Vault watches an unknown car slam in the door of the tavern.

"A car?!" Vault shouts shocked.

"OUT OF MY WAY !!" a male voice shouts.

the Warthog runs over Vault and is hung on the bumper and his face is glued to the front glass. "What the fuck are you? !!"

"Ehh is there an annoying fly?"the man in red armor shouts, it is Sarge driving and pressing the button to activate the windshield and spends water in Vault's face and passes two wipers over his face growling annoyed. "Hey get out of my sight !!"

"You're dead!!" Shouts Vault angry.

"Vault!" a familiar voice shouts. Vault looks behind Sarge what Maia is doing by hanging another man but in the same armor as Sarge but unlike that he is orange.

"Maia !?" Vault shouts in surprise.

"YOU'RE SUFFOCATE ME RED BITCH!" He shouts, holding the breath that is Grif.

"Wild !!" Sarge shouts and spins around and Vault grabs the windshield. "Move. I see nothing. Donkey meat is not transparent !!"

"Well, stop the car !!" Vault screams impatiently. Grif grabs the seat belt and puts it on

"You better get off the car and shout like a girl," Grif said mockingly.

"WHAT ?!" Maia shouts.

"Okay!" Sarge shouts before stepping on the brake and causes Maia and Vault to fly through the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!" Scream both and fall towards the water fountain.

**_SPLASH_** !!

"Wow, Sarge," said Grif, relieved and recovering the air.

"Yes. it was the best driving of my life!" He shouts cheerfully.

"Remember children. Put on seat belts if you don't want to fly through the air," Girf said looking at the horizon and giving a thumbs up.

"Who are you talking to?"

"I don't have a fucking idea?" Grif said confused. Maia and Vault get up furious and wet.

"You are very dead," said both.

"Shit ..." Sarge said and turned the key. "Come on start .."

"Sarge ..." Grif said pointing to the gas meter that reached E. "We ran out of gasoline"

"You kill Grif and I will run," Sarge said, unfastening his belt.

"Hey don't leave me with these two strangers !!"

"Look Pizza !!" Shouts Sarge pointing to another direction.

"Where?" Grif Grif cheerfully and look where I aim sarge and there is nothing just streets. "Your son of ..."

Sarge is not in the Warthog and looks far away that Sarge is running and looks back at Vault and Maia. "Wait Wait Wait!" Shouts Grif trying to calm those two mercenaries until a voice-shout shouts.

**_"ALL CITIZENS OF KEN. EVACUATE !!!"_**

**_"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK OF DRAGON NEMESIS !!!"_**


	24. 04:Break Time:The disadvantage new Team

EPISODE 4: The disadvantage of the four idiots.

"Good guys in line!" Logan yells at Palomo, Andersmith, Jensen, and Bitters.

"Yes sir!" The four soldiers shout.

"Well, put up the tents!" Logan orders.

"Yes!" Shout the three but save one that is Bitters.

"Bitters why are you standing !!" he shouts angrily.

"I request an immediate rest !!" Bitters shouts.

"If you requested a break an hour ago," Logan said trying to endure patience.

"It makes me lazy," Bitters said.

"If you will be ... Martin !!"

"What happens?"Martin said with a frown.

"Give him a suitable job for the Griff's apprentice!"

"What do you like being lazy with?" Martin said smiling.

"Eh yes..."

10 MINUTES LATER.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KINDING ME !!" he shouts, shocked to see the shipments of weapons.

"You have to empty the cargo yourself, without the help of the other person and without tools !!" Martin shouts.

"Fuck you !!"

"You are disrespecting me. Now two shipments!" Martin shouts raising another finger.

"Shit!!"

"Now three shipments!"

"AAAAHH !!" he screams frustrated.

"Four shipments"

"Well it will be three shipments!" Bitters shouts angrily.

"This time is Four Shipments," said Martin. Bitters looks at the cargo and looks back at Martin who raises both hands and raises both fingers.

"And why the peace sign?"

"I'm making fun of you ... now move around!"

Returning with Logan.

"Rika here you have sniper ammunition and for your squad," Logan said giving the two steel ammunition box.

"Thank you Logan ... and by the way you thought you are going to do this operation now ..."Rika said seriously.

"Admiral Vlascovich ordered me to set up camp together with Martin and Marco and then I go-"

THUMP

Logan shouts internally 'Not again ...' He said before turning to Palomo and Andersmith dropped a box of bullets rolling on the ground.

"It was Palomo," Andersmith said accusing Palomo.

"If you will be a son of ..." Grunts Palomo.

"When I finish working ... I'll see you at your post ..." Logan said reluctantly. Rika approaches the ear and blows it. Logan shudders and looks at Rika. "You can stop that."

"I can't stop seeing your face ... oh don't forget my cigarette case .."

"You are ruining your health and at this step you will lose your ..."

"In what?" Rika said menacingly and kept smiling.

"N-Nothing," Logan said preventing from causing Rika's anger.

"Best good luck with your new team ..." Rika says goodbye.

"Well collect the ammunition and don't hit them that I don't want any bullet to explode ..." Logan approaches Palomo and Andersmith until he hears a frightened shriek.

"Watch out Lieutenant Logan !!" was Jensen's voice.

"What-"

THUMP !!!

Jensen was responsible. Before she screwed up, she was nailing the tent support and when she finished assembling the tent and the bracket could not resist the grip and it came out as a camtapultan guy that he would shoot out and hit Logan and the two idiots.

"Jensen !!"

"Sir!" Andersmith shouts scared.

"What?" Logan shouts angrily.

"The grenades ..." Andersmith said pointing to the ground that the grenades are on the ground.

"How the hell did I get there?" Logan said with slight fright.

"Palomo brought a box of grenades and then before Jensen threw the javelin ..." Andersmith explained.

"We're going to walk slowly ..." Logan said trying not to step on one of those grenades. Palomo grabs the grenades slowly and puts it back in the box.

"Dove what are you doing?" Logan said worried.

"I'm putting the grenades back in .."

"Then don't go remove the hook ..."

"Don't worry, I'm not as stupid as Andersmith ..."

SNAP

"My mother ..." Jensen said palely.

"SHOOT IT AWAY FROM HERE !!" Logan shouts furiously.

"AH YES!" Palomo throws the grenade upward but without realizing the grenade lands in the box where the 10 rockets are in the box. "Ah shit ..."

"You have to be kidding me ..." Jensen said ..

"Is it a curse of the reds and blues?" Logan said incredulously. "I curse Martin who accepted that damn mission of sh-"

FIUSSS.

FIUSSS

FIUSSS

"EVERYONE COVERED !!" Andersmith shouts as he throws himself to the ground avoiding the rockets.

The rockets fly up all over the camp.

"Be careful !!" he shouts alarmed. The soldiers who were protecting the perimeter dodged the five missiles and crashed into the forest that caused fire.

KABOOOOM

"Watch out girls !!Jensen shouts to see that the missile flew to the makeshift bathroom that was the women doing their needs that caused the other men to shout happily.

"Yaaaay !!" they shout happily.

"Noooooooo !!!" Shouts the embarrassed women hiding their parts.

"Oh, it's not going to the frigate ship!Logan shouts. The missile enters the window that was in the dining room and exploits the cooked food that when remembering that today's menu was special is the pea noodles cooked by nurse Shizuka the busty number one of the women's battalion.

"NOOOO !!!"

"THE FOOD MADE BY THE BUSTY GODDESS!" Shouts one of the dying soldiers.

"DEMONS !!" Palomo shouts. "I wanted to eat Shizuka-sama's food !!"

"But I am your girlfriend !!"

"You are a board !!"

"INSENSITIVE!!!"

the ten rockets enter but those rockets were not the common ones were those provided and bounced like bullets against the metal walls inside.

BLING

BLING

BLING

Soldiers dodge and officers duck. a rocket enters the admiral's office that he is sitting drinking coffee quietly while the rocket is bouncing everywhere in the office and he gets up and lowers his head letting the rocket out.

All the rockets stopped launching, but the two rockets were missing, one was where Martin and Bitters were, that in the end the rocket had a special content that is something that he will not like.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!"

KABOOOM

"MY EYES MY EYES !!" Bitters shouts running blindly "MY MOUTH !!!"He cough furiously.

"I can't breathe ... I need a doctor!" Martin falls on the floor.

As for another rocket. It was too far to reach a certain destination that the four winds asked to give a lesson to such a cameraman.

"Damn VictorI hope he kneels before me and apologizes a lot when he releases my new movie ... "Jax said he's repairing his camera.

FIUUUUUU

"What is noise?" Jax said and looks at the sky "Oh god. Somebody shot me," he said in a pale tone.

KABOOOOM

"BURN!" He screams in pain.

returning with the Sarotoga Battalion. Logan and Martin had to make a mandatory punishment to the four responsible.

"I am a piece of garbage !!"Logan shouts singing while Martin throws land in the face of the four idiots: Jensen, Palomo, Andersmith and Bitters who are doing sit-ups.

"I am a piece of garbage !!" Sing the four.

"I was trained by another idiot !!" Logan shouts.

"I was trained by another idiot!" sing the four.

"I'm a stupid as Caboose !!" Logan shouts.

"I'm a stupid as Caboose !!"

"I'm a fat man as Grif !!" Logan screams angrily.

"I'm a fat man as Grif !!" Screams the four.

"I'm a nerd as Simmons !!" Logan screams.

"I'm a nerd as Simmons !!sing all four.

"I'm a very masturbator as Tucker !!" Logan shouts.

"I am a very masturbator as Tucker!!"

They lasted two hours of punishment until they tired and retaliated against Logan and Martin's anger.


	25. 19:¿The birth of the heroes? Part 2

**_CHAPTER 19:¿The birth of the heroes? Part 2._**

* * *

Before the spokes woman shouted. The person in charge is Washington who is driving the Falcon helicopter.

**_KABOOOOM_**

"Wait is the noise of the tank?" Wash said when he heard the shot of the tank.

_[You killed my girlfriend, son of a bitch! ]_ It was Church's voice screaming furiously.

_[Sheila did it!]_Caboose's voice.

"Caboose I told you not to do anything !!" Scream Wash angry.

_[Wash but if I did nothing. I just went to sit on the tank and Sheila was activated in automatic shots!]_

"Great job Cabooose; you hurt and you almost killed Tex back !!Shouts Simmons and looks away "It's a Dragon !!!"

"What? !!" Wash looks to the right where it is outside the kingdom that there is the same dragon flying to where Wash is. "Shit i coming to the kingdom !!"

"What are we going to do?!" Simmons shouts in panic. "Ah, I know. civilians, we have to evacuate Ken's civilians "

"I'm not a king. These people are not going to pay us any attention!" Scream Wash and he came up with an idea "Caboose can you pass me Cellestine with your radio"

* * *

**_Going back to where Caboose is together with the five women of the alliance._**

"OK!"Caboose shouts and loosen the helmet belt and removes himself from a revealing that his face is young and has blond hair with blue eyes and his skin is pale and soft. It has no scars.

Alicia is surprised and shocked that Caboose has a beautiful face. She remember that Cellestine said that Caboose pleases and likes her. She put her hand on her chin.

Prim had her mouth covered and had a slight blush when she first saw the face.

"Cellestina put on my helmet that Wash wants to talk to you!" Caboose shouts cheerfully.

"It's Cellestine ..."corrected Cellestine with the kind smile. "Let's see how it gets ..."

"Let me help you..."

[NO! NO! NO!] Was from Panic Wash.

[NO! NO! NO! DON'T LET CABOOSE DO THAT !!] It's also Simmons' voice.

cellestine remembered where she saw the memory where before Caboose first met Washington.

* * *

**_Flashback Season 6: Episode 3_**

"Caboose, someone wants to see you!" The soldier Juarez shouts and opens the cell. Caboose leaves the cell. "Accompany me!"

"Oki dokey !!Caboose shouts cheerfully "Can I grab my gun?"

"Yes ... and do me a favor of not shooting anyone," said soldier Juarez.

"Ok ..." Caboose accidentally pulled the trigger to Juarez's upper back.

BANG

"AHHHH WHY? !!!" he screams in pain. Caboose looks at the body and whistles meeting with Sergeant Miller of the Blues and meeting Wash.

* * *

**_Going back to the present._**

"Better than Claudia help me. I appreciate your help ..."Cellestine said that she sweat a drop of sweat on her forehead when she remembers that Caboose has some special cases that would come to slightly or mortally hurt the other people who ask this idiot soldier for help.

Claudia puts Caboose's helmet on the goddess's head. "Hey hello?"

[Well listen is the plan ... today's operation is: Mass Evacuation Phase One]

"What is Mass evacuation?" The reincarnated goddess asks confused.

* PALM * Annoying sigh * Simmons could you explain to those women that it's Mass Evacuation]

[Mass evacuation is where the military takes civilians to a safe place further away from danger such as; attack of nuclear bombs, earthquakes, terrorist attack, volcanoes and etc. That is approaching. That we can be safe with your people, any questions?]

"What are the military?" Alice asks.

[We are and your army of Knights or officers]

"What are terrorists and nuclear bombs?" Claudia asks confused.

[The bad guys who want to rebel against the government and the nuclear bombs don't know how to explain them?]

"The etc?Kaguya asks.

[Wait a minute. you never had an evacuation to get civilians out of danger?] Washington said incredulously.

"Eh ... no ... it's the first time the kingdom was attacked by a dragon ... we never had an idea" Claudia said sweating.

[Well ... it's the plan and listen carefully to me!]

The five girls and Caboose listen to Wash's plan.

* * *

**_Going back to Grif._**

"That voice is from Cellestine!" Maia shouts at the voice of Cellestine coming from the Falcon helicopter.

_[Citizens all go to the castle to take refuge !!]_

vault frowns "Something is wrong. she said the dragon nemesis is coming here."

"It seems to me that we are going to take refuge because there is a dragon approaching to devour us," Grif said stepping back.

[Grif where the hell are you? !!] It was Wash's voice.

"I'm down from you!" Grifts Grif. The Falcon helicopter lands in the square where Grif is. Wash lowers the helicopter.

"Grif where is Sarge ?!"

"That old senile left me with these two strangers who want to kill me !!" Grif points to Maia and Vault.

"Your friend destroyed my tavern !!" Vault screams angrily.

"Who are you?"

"I am Vault leader of black dogs," Vault said in a serious voice.

"Are you a commander?" Said Wash.

"Obviously yes..."

"I need you to gather the most soldiers to protect civilians ..."

"Hey hey ... you're not my captain ... nor are you a Knight.I don't want to make the order of a stranger who just met him. "

"Cellestine, do you know Vault?" Said Wash talking on the radio.

[He is the leader of the mercenaries ...].

"Tell him to do the job ..."

[Vault do what Wash says, if we survive those I will give you another raise for your mission]

"Whatever you say, Majesty," Vault said gravely. "And what are we going to do?"

"Grif I want you to look for Sarge and gather the rest of the team in the palace since Carolina, Locus and Meta will come with a cavalry to stop the dragon."

"Wait a moment I am one of the princesses of the alliance" said Maia joining the plan.

"Maia, i will take you to the palace ...Simmons helps Grif look for that old Sarge ... Vault go gather your army and evacuate civilians. "

Maia climbs the Falcon helicopter. Simmons went with Grif to find Sarge that he is lost in the middle of the city. Vault had a frown.

"I don't want to do anything ... at this rate it will ruin my plans ... I guess I'll have to be a hero for a while ..." Vault starts running.

* * *

**_Where is Tucker and Sister along with the Mexican Lopez along with the 200 Spartans, I say prisoners._**

"Come on man let us pass !!"Tucker shouts at the guards who are taking care of the big door that is the great entrance of the kingdom.

"We're not going to le them go through an army of strangers !!" The guard shouts in a hostile tone.

"Open the bars is an order. I speak to you with a real and high class Knight!"shouts a prisoner who approaches Tucker's side.

"Pay attention to the rich man, he will give you all the gold and even free whores!" Sister shouts.

"Yes ... Wait what?!!!"

"He's a pimp who takes care of the whores !!" Screams Tucker slapping the prisoner hard on the back. all prisoners look at the poor prisoner.

"Hey don't look at me like that. They are lying !!!"

"We will not let them pass," said the guard.

"Some plan ..." Sister said. Tucker growls annoyed and draws the sword of energy. the guards and prisoners shout in surprise when they see the bright sword.

"I am the new King Lavernius Tucker of the country of Eldonia. I demand that you open the gate immediately!" He shouts out loud.

"The king of Eldonia !!" Shouts the petrified guards "Immediately my king !!"

"Wow Tucker, you didn't know you were the king," Sister said whistling. "What is Eldonia?"

"It's got a trick up my sleeve ..." Tucker said and turns around and finds the 200 prisoners who are on their knees. "Okaaaaay ..." He said in amazement.

"Greet our king of Eldonia!" Isabella the healer shouts.

"Long live the king!!"

"Long live the king!!"

"Long live the king!!"

"Dragooooon !!!" the prisoner shouts pointing to the sky that the dragon is flying nemesis.

"Yes, I'm the dragon!" Screams Tucker roaring like the dragon.

"Don't idiot the giant dragon !!" Sister screams alarmed.

"Oh shit!!"shouts Tucker scared "OPEN THE GRILLS IS THE ORDER OF THE NEW AND SENSUAL KING TUCKER !!!" Screams hitting the bars.

"Open the bars !!" Shouts the guards warning those in the high tower. They enter jogging to enter the great gate and Tucker raises the Warthog again.

"Start up Start up Lopez!

"_ Besa mi trasero metalico( _Kiss my metal ass )!!" Lopez screams and hits the pedal. The Warthog starts suddenly.

"Everything to their homes !!" Tucker shouts at the prisoners.

[Tucker, Sister and Lopez ... someone answers me] is Wash's voice.

"Hi Cop. WE'RE ESCAPING FROM THE DRAGON AND WE'RE RECEIVING THE KINGDOM! "Sister screams alarmed.

[New mission for all three. Go meet Simmons and Grif. In about 40 minutes Carolina will arrive]

"Ah, that will be a laziness ..." Sister said in a drunken tone.

[There will be beers]

"Good!!"Sister said and turns the steering wheel. "Lopez turns left and we will go to the rescue, little bitches !!"

"OH YEAH WE GO LOPEZ!" Screams Tucker.

" _Por que siento que algo malo va a pasar?_ **(Why do I feel something bad is going to happen?)**" Lopez said worriedly.

The Warthog turns left. but that route on the left is the street of market stalls. There are mistakenly no civilians there is something you should see for yourself.

_Vegetable shop_

THUUMP.

"Get out of the way !!"

"My pumpkin !!"

THUMMMP

"My scallions !!"

"MY KIWIS !!"

The warthog comes out and we see that it is full of vegetables and fruits throughout Warthog. Tucker is wearing a carrot hat and Sister is dressed in banana skirt clothes and fruit hat. but she is still dressed in her armor unlike those accessories are on top of the armor. And Lopez was blinded by the lettuce that the vicera is covering.

" _¡¡No puedo ver!! (i _can not see!!)"

"Right !!" Screams Tucker

"Not left !!" Shout Sister.

"Shit!!"Lopez yells and turns the steering wheel to the right and enters suddenly entering.

_Rose garden with thorns_.

They curse and go expect a great * Ouch *

"OW !!" Screams Tucker.

AY!!" Shouts Sister.

"_¡¡Sufran por pendejos. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!_( suffer for assholes. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ !!)" Laugh Lopez maniacally.

"MY EYES!!"shouts Tucker.

"MY OVARIES!" Shouts Sister.

"BOW-CHICKA-BOW-BOW !!" Screams Tucker "MY CHILDREN !!"

"BOW-CHICKA-BOW-BOW !!" Shouts Sister.

The warthog comes out with many roses stuck in all parts of the vehicle along with fruits and vegetables. Tucker had a bouquet of roses and his helmet is with spiked nails. Sister had a crown of roses in the king of Rome style. Lopez had a rose in his mouth.

"Ole!" Lopez shouts.

"That hurts damn Mexican !!" Screams Tucker with pain.

"¡_¡Yo ire cualquier sitio vamos hacia adelante!! ** (**_I'll go anywhere we go forward!)Lopez said he has zero patience.

"A dragon!" Sister shouts as he points to a Dragon head hanging in the ornaments shop that there are different heads of each type of creature.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

The warthog leaves the other store again. Tucker is wearing a moose head and Sister is wearing jellyfish hair and Lopez is wearing a pointed hat and had a guitar on his chest.

"Shit ... Lopez would better get back the car route" Gruñe Tucker.

"Agree..."Lopez turns the wheel and drives again but crashes into a.

"STATUE !!!" Shouts Sister and Tucker.

"OH NO!!!"

THUUMMP

Sister and Tucker are flying out of Warthog because they forgot to put on seat belts**. * children always remember to put on seat belts ***

"Shit that soft blow ... I had several strokes and shocks softer than I had. That was very exciting ..."Sister said with a horny tone.

" _No te me acerque pervertida **(**_I didn't approach you perverted,)" Lopez said in disgust.

"And Tucker?"

Lopez points out where there is a hole in the large church window in the shape of the Tucker figure.

"_¿Y ahora que, solo tiene que aparecer Bugs Bunny?_ (**And now what, just Bugs Bunny has to appear?"** Lopez said angrily.

"What's new, old man?" Sister said imitating Bugs Bunny's voice.

**_Inside the church_**

"It hurts ... shit I feel something soft on my face and it's warm and affectionate ... I feel it's my home ..." Tucker said mentally he gives a thumb to something soft without knowing.

"Tucker !!" a familiar voice shouts. That is Sarge's voice.

"Get away from this crazy mare !!" was Grif's voice.

"Shut up, I am enjoying my moment of peace!" Tucker gets upset while still groping without realizing that he is touching the big breasts of a centour that is Centorea and is fainted.

You want to ask why Sarge, Grif and Simmons are here in the church. Let's go back a few minutes before.

* * *

**_Before 15 minutes._**

"Shit Grif how could you let Sarge run away !!" Simmons shouts running behind Grif.

"I am not your nurse. you don't have the fucking idea that happened since I came to the kingdom !! "

"Don't tell me, I had a worse time being hit by a group of women !!" Simmons shouts as he enters the alley. "Where would Sarge be ...

"Betting 100 dollars. if it was Sarge I would be in church confessing to the priest about my stupidities ... "Grif said imitating Sarge's voice.

"Sarge would never feel miserable before the priest. If it were him. He would say, 'I want to kill the dirty blue ones and also gut the limbs ...' Simmons imitates Sarge's voice until the two hear the female screams that they turn their heads that a church is 200 meters away.

"Run, the red demon is in the church !!" Shouts the frightened nuns running and leaving the church.

"Yay I win son of a bitch !!"Grif shouts victoriously "100 dollars ... pay me .."

"Shit..."

* * *

**_Inside the church_**

"Father I have sinned a lot .I have been a great disgrace to my red team. I shot the semi-naked women who say their armor is complete ... I went to hell once and found myself an army of dark elves and I I knocked them out ... I wanted to make my sacrifice but Locus avoided my death. I met the woman of Simmons who he met her in a foreign kingdom and let him become a rebel and had fun on his honeymoon with that Kaguya woman. .I want to confess all my sins that enter this horrible world ... please father tell me if I win God's forgiveness ..."Sarge confesses his sin kneeling before the scared priest who is being threatened because Sarge is aiming with the shotgun in the face.

"Please someone help me!!"shouts the frightened priest.

"Please, I want God's forgiveness, father. I don't want to die and be sent to hell. Please!"

"Okay. God forgives you. God will forgive you!" He shouts in fright.

"Sarge!" Simmons shouts entering the church.

"Sarge, what the hell are you doing praying while we're in a mass evacuation!"

"Grif don't insult inside a sacred place !!" Angry Sarge protest "Father calls to God to punish that fat brasfesmo !!" Sarge shouts that it turns out that the priest runs away and shouts for help.

"Sarge we have an urgent mission. We have to gather Cellestine Castle because the dragon is going to devour the entire kingdom!"Simmons said he was leaving the church but finds a surprise that they are a group of 50 royal knights along with a centour that is Centorea Equipped with the sword and shield. She is hostile towards the reds.

Simmons the only thing he did "Hello" He said shyly.

"ATTACK!"shout Centorea. The royal knights shout in battle cries. Simmons slammed the door of the church.

SLAM

"My mother!" Simmons shouts in a pale tone.

TAK

"Shit!" Simmons shouts when he sees the sword that came out piercing the wood to the right side near the head.

TAK

"MOMMY !!" he shouts when he sees another sword on the left.

TAK

"SAVE ME JESUS !!" he shouts when he sees the sword pierce the wood near the crotch.

"Get out of the door !!" Grif drags Simmons away from the door and also rattles the door.

"What are we going to do!!"Shouts Simmons in panic and looking the other way. "What are we going to do?!!"

SLAP

"Calm down!" Grifts Grif after slapping him.

SLAP

"Check What I need you!"

"I'm calm!" Simmons shouts.

SLAP

"Oh, why are you hitting me if I'm controlled !!"

"I just had fun hitting you," Grif said laughing.

"Guys, I have an idea ..." Sarge said he found an old vase. "We're going to throw him with this against the false gentlemen."

"Sarge, you think those will work against them, if they were Christians and followers of that religion, they would be worried and afraid that that vase would destroy ..." Simmons said. Sarge points back that there are other old articles that are fragile.

"It's not that it's Atheist ... but I like to destroy the religions of other people who are annoying ..." Sarge said laughing maliciously.

"What the hell happened to confess?" Grif said incredulously.

* * *

**_Outside the church_**

"Damn bastards!" Shouts Centorea angrily and kicks the door.

"Yuju!" A voice shouts. The Knights and Centorea look up that there are three soldiers standing on the balcony on the second floor of the church. "Look what I have!" Shouts Sarge shaking the vase.

"Kami-sama's Vase !!" Shouts The Knights.

"Catch him !!" he shouts before throwing the vase.

"I already have it!" A Knight shouts, raising his hand to catch the vase that was about to reach the ground "It's mine, it's mine, it's mine !!" The Knight catches her.

"It's all you have!" Shouts Centers defiantly.

"Aim !!" Shout Sarge.

Sarge, Grif and Simmons raise the vases. "For the goddess ..." Centorea paled.

"FIRE !!" shouts Sarge.

The three red soldiers throw the vases at the knights. "Protect the vases of the sacred church !!" Shout Centorea alarmed and shout the order.

The Knights begin to disperse catching vases in the air. Some are broken. Sarge, Simmons and Grif throws the vases as if they were machine gun vases.

"Stop please, it's sacrilege !!"

"If they continue to throw sacred relics, they will be punished for the wrath of the goddess!" Shouts Centorea furiously.

"Let her come. I only fear God, not that goddess as her name is Celestino Lycra !! "Shouts Sarge challenging Centorea.

"It's Cellestine Lucross !!" she shouts correcting. Simmons throws the last vase.

"Sarge, I don't have any more vases!"

"Hahahahaha. You have no more vases to throw!"

"Heavy weapon!" Shouts Sarge.

"Heavy weapon?" Centorea said confused at the mention. Sarge and the two soldiers raise a large statue of Cellestine. "CELLESTINE-SAMA !!!" Scream in horror.

"1 ...!" Screams Grif counting.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!!"the knights shout in panic and fear that they will throw the statue of Cellestine.

"2 ...!" Simmons shouts.

"PLEASE DON'T DESTROY OUR GODDESS !!"

"And ... 3!" Shouts Sarge.

"PROTECT THE STATUE!" Shout Focus on horror. The knights gather to catch the statue and end up crushing the knights. Centorea prayer that the statue has not been broken. After the smoke clears, the statue is intact. "Fiu ... thank fully the statue is safe ..." she sigh with relief.

CLACK

the head separates the body and rolls to the Centorea. "CELESTINE-SAMAAAAAAA !!!"

"Opsie dopsie ..." Sarge said.

"KILL THEM THE BAZOPHANS !!" Centorea shouts furiously. "I WANT YOUR HEADS!"Centorea runs back and runs back to the door and knocks with the double kick.

THUMP

CLACK

"We better run!" Simmons shouts in panic.

When Sarge and the two go down to the ground floor he meets Cellestine bloodthirsty. "You will pay dearly for destroying the sacred statue of our goddess ..."

"Before you do something ... kill Grif first slowly ..." Sarge said.

"They're going tor-"

CLACK

Centorea looks to the right side that is another person who is wearing Aqua armor and is with lots of thorny roses together and his hat is Carrot and has a moose head.

Centorea's eyes snap open when she remembers her childhood.

* * *

**_20 years ago._**

"I hate human children!" Shouts Centorea as a child with eyes in tears.

"What did the children do to you?" Asks his father who is of the human race.

"They made fun of my body and that I am the girlfriend of a cow !!" she screams in anger and breaks crying.

"Daughter ... do not listen to those children, soon you will find a love that will be a human ..." said the mother.

"I don't want to marry humans !!"

"There is an example where your father and I got married a long time ago. is that he appeared with bouquets of roses along with the carrot basket and even a beautiful ornament. That's why we fall in love. "The mother explains to her daughter Centorea.

"Do you think I find this person with those things ..?"

"Yes. Fate guides you ..."

* * *

Turning reality. Centorea's eyes look at that person who is falling on top of her.

THUMP

"Tucker!" Shouts Sarge.

"Get away from that crazy mare!" Grifts Grif.

"Shut up the mouths I'm enjoying my little moment of peace!" Screams Tucker angrily as he continues to bump Centorea's breasts.

"REMOVE THE HANDS OF OUR COMMANDER!" Shouts the angry royal knights.

"Force me bitches!" He screams in defiance and gets up and pulls the sword of energy "Kneel before the new king of Eldonia, Lavernius Tucker!"

"King of Eldonia ... just listen to the king come ...?"the Knight mutter among themselves.

"What is your real fiancee, Tucker?" Ask another.

"Iris Arcadia from Eldonia!" Screams Tucker.

"It's true ... tell me why you're here?" Asks a Knight.

"I'm for ... for ..."tucker stuttered and looks at the drawing of a goddess who is with the cane "I come to see that one!"

"You was going to see Cellestine?"

"Yes. I come to make the alliance!"

"But we have a problem now that there is a ..."

ROOOOOOAR.

"It's here ..." Tucker said with slight pallor.

_[Where the hell are they?]_it was Wash's voice with annoying tone.

"We are in a church ..." Simmons said.

_[Dammit. They should be in front of the square]_

"We had complications along the way ..." Tucker said he was still handling Centorea's breasts "Me stroking a meat bun, Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow ..."Tucker has fun stroking her breasts. Knight dislike the perverted action of Tucker.

"Hmmm ... what happened ..."Centorea awake and groans. "Why is my breasts hot ...?" Open your eyes wide and focus on an aqua-colored hand being groping the right breast. "What?"Squeals surprised and embarrassed.

"It seems that sleeping beauty has woken up. You want a good morning kiss or something else that opens your mouth, Bow-Chicka-Bo-

BLAM

"AY !!" he shouts when he is greeted by a bullet in his shoulder.

"Stop stalking that talking mare !!"Sister shouted angrily and had the sniper rifle.

"Don't be jealous!" Tucker complains "you're my number one girl"

"Really?" Sister said surprised.

"Yes and I'll do the Bow-Chicka-B-

BLAM

"NOT AGAIN!" He shouts when a bullet is received on the other shoulder.

"Get away from my sister damn sex stalker !!" Grif furiously and had the rifle in his hand.

"Come on, don't be like that ... brother-in-law ...!"

"That's it. I'm going to kill him with blows ...!" Grifls Grif thundering the bones of his fingers.

"Boys. Guys, you don't think we are in a big problem that we have gotten in and we have to fix right away !! "Shouts Simmons angrily." If we keep doing how to argue standing still. We have to stop that dragon that is about to destroy everything in this kingdom. the real Knight will have to cooperate with us !! "

"Forget it, I won't work with this group of useless and statue destroyers!" Shouts one of the knights.

"There are those who call us useless !!" Sarge shouts angrily.

"If they want to fight, let's fight!"Grif shouts putting the fight pose.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Simmons shouts. Everyone is discussed.

_[SILENCE!!!]_

Everyone is silent at the familiar voice that is Celestine, but it is the first time they hear her in an angry voice. everyone looks at Simmons who takes off his helmet and has a loud open voice for the communication radio.

_[It's not the time to fight, commander Centorea firmly!]_

"Yes Celestine-sama!" Celestine shouts loudly.

_[You have to help the reds and blues!]_

"Reds and blues?"

_[The ones in front of you]_

"Hello" Say hello to the soldiers.

"Are you kidding about working with them?" Centorea is baffled by the goddess's order.

_[Are you doubting me?]_

"Do not"

[I want you to lead them to the great square and your Knights have to get civilians away from the place]

"Okay ..." Centorea said obediently.

_[Good luck...]_

"Listen everyone. We have a new order from our goddess. You will take out the civilians. And I will guide the group of outsiders to stop the dragon."

"Yes ma'am!" Shouts the knights and begins to disperse. center looks back at the reds and blues.

"You are going to go with me to the great square, Only by order the goddess." Centorea looks at Tucker and frowns "And your pervert, since you groped my breasts, I will not forgive you if we survive that, I will kill you slowly "Threatens Tucker.

"Okay ..." He said quietly.

Everyone leaves the church. The reds watch the Warthog crashing into the statue.

"Me on!" Shouts Sarge

"I'm going ahead!" Screams Tucker. "Shit!" He shouts at being the last.

Grif is sitting in the driver and Sarge is sitting in the passenger. Simmons is together with the heavy machine gun. Lopez and Sister are sitting in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry. There's no place for you, Tucker," Grif said. Tucker growls annoyed and looks at Centorea.

"Hey can I ride on you?"

"What?!"Shout Centorea. "I don't want to let you ride on me !!:

"Why not?"

"I just know you. That place is for my Rider"

"Well, I'm asking!" Tucker shouted as he climbed the back of Centorea causing hee to scream in surprise.

"Get off right now !!"

"I asked. and where is your rider? "

"I don't have a rider"

"Well, I'll be your temporary rider," Tucker said.

"What?!"

"HORSE ARRE!" He shouts before whipping his ass.

SLAP

"PERVERTED !!" Centorea jumps causing Tucker to fall to the ground and kicks his abdomen.

THUMP

Tucker screams in pain. "God, why?!"

"I don't want you to ride on me!"

"But we are in a serious situation. I need a transport, I cannot run on foot if I get lost in the kingdom and I will find villagers and guards who are not my friends. option one; I Ride in your butt and Option Two: We discussed a lot of time while this dragon will continue the genocide. Which one do you decide? "

"To hell ..."

* * *

**_Outside the kingdom._**

"Ugggh ..." Tex growls in pain. "Please have someone shoot me ..."

"Calm down Tex, you'll be fine soon," said Church, who is driving the Warthog.

"Tex don't go to the light!" Donut shouts that he is bandaging her right arm to Tex.

"I see everything dark and a light ..." Tex said dying of pain.

"Shit where our fucking doctor is !!" Church shouts angrily.

* * *

**_at Grace's bar outside the Ken kingdom._**

"Four dishes of the special One!" Anna shouts while she is delivering a beer mug to the clientele who is enjoying the new food.

"Doc. Four big special!" Grace shouts at the bar. In the kitchen there is a brown-haired man in a chef's suit.

"Right away!" Doc shouts that he's cooking like a professional cook. "Wow I can't believe that healthy Pizza became popular for tonight!"

* * *

**_Four hours ago._**

We see Doc entering the bar and finds Grace who is cooking for the clientele. "Hi Grace ... you have a lot of work .."

"Yes ... well Anna is serving customers and I'm preparing meals ... if I had another hand to help me cook"

"Do you want me to help you?" Doc asks.

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes. I have a specialty in cooking. But I warn you that I'm vegan."

"What kind of cooking do you do?"

"Let's test my skill," Doc said cheerfully. "But first I take off my armor ... But first you have a reserve clothes ..." Doc asks.

"Why?"

"I just bring my armor and I have underneath it is the full-body shoe," Doc said with a slight blush.

"Eh ... Yes I have for men ..."

* * *

**_5 minutes later._**

Doc is dressed in a white shirt and with a kitchen apron and has neat brown hair. Now he's cooking a meal for Grace to taste.

Grace looks at Doc's back. She remembered that her late husband made her meal years ago.

"Hey Doc ... can you talk while cooking?"

"Yep," Doc said dryly.

"Where do you really come from ..."

"I come from a distant placeas I told you yesterday that I was transported by magic, "Doc said, chop the onion.

"Can you explain what a psychologist is?"

"applies to the professional who is dedicated to practice psychologyIt is a mental health specialist who, for that reason, is interested in studying and understanding behavior. academically, you can choose to specialize in one or more areas of your career, so that you can specialize as: clinical psychologist, behavioral or behavioral or behavioral psychologist, industrial or work psychologist or occupational psychologist, social psychologist, psychologisteducational, neuroscientific (the neurophysiological or neurobiological bases of the forensic psychologist, community psychologist, among others. Doc explained in a long way that Grace was confused. "In short, i can solve the problems of speaking and also of overcoming the past and also of the challenge that will come."

"What did you do for that?" Grace asks as she turns on the oven.

"i Just enter that organization that everything was a farce ..." He said quietly and Kneaded the dough of flour.

"What are you really going to cook?"

"You'll see it and water will fall in your mouth," Doc said, smiling.

* * *

**_30 minutes later._**

Doc takes out something that is circular and has 8 olive trees and the edges are brown and has organs. Doc cuts the piece and gives it to Grace.

"Test it..."

"Okay ..." Grace cuts the piece of food and puts it in her mouth. she opened her eyes suddenly and felt a stroke of taste in his tongue. '**What is this?. Why the white thing is melted and why it smells spicy. This is DELICIOUS! '**Scream in your mind and look at Doc "Doc ... what a delicious meal this is ..."

"In my hometown, we call it Pizza," Doc said giving a big smile. "I came up with an idea why you don't make your customers taste a portion of each one ..."

"Wait, it can be distributed as a piece of cake ..." Grace said she is eating another piece.

"Yes, if your customers say as for example * What kind of food is this ?* You're going to say * It's a new special menu *. That is an idea. How about."

"We have to try ..." Grace said with a positive face and confidence.

We see that there is a nobleman who has boring explosion. "All meals are the same. There is nothing that can cheer me up ..."

"Mr. Client ..said a female voice that put a plate of a pizza portion.

"What is that?" Asks the bewildered nobleman "I did not ask that. Above is small ..."

"It's free. It's a sample of the new Chef ..." Anna said showing a smile.

"Because it is a triangleand why is the white melted with reds. "The nobleman studies the food he never saw. When he cuts a little piece with a knife and puts it in his mouth." What is this unbeatable taste !! "He shouts opening his eyes suddenly eating a piece of pizza.

"Sir, we call it Pizza ..."Doc said smiling kindly.

"I want more of this. How much is it?" Said the nobleman interested in eating more pizza.

"Grace ... What is the price?" Doc asks looking at Grace.

"25 gold for a full Pizza with eight servings, and 10 gold for two pizza slices," Grace said.

"Give me two complete, No, I want three," said the nobleman who left 75 gold coins on the table.

"Anna!" Grace shouts. Anna approaches Grace. "I want you to give pizza slices to customers for samples. And you Doc, start cooking for your customers."

"To order Madam!" Doc shouts cheerfully.

* * *

**_Going back to the present._**

"I see that this Bar is going to get up thanks to my cooking skills," he said cheerfully.

"That fat Grif was wrong about our cooking techniques. Maybe we're going to start our life in the kitchen and then this restaurant will turn into a den of evil" said O'Mailley's voice showing an evil expression and lifts the butcher's knife by cutting half the tomato.

"Den of evil? ... in this restaurant how are you going to do it"

"First step: earn a lot of money to buy lots and expand properties," said O'Mailley.

"Good idea to progress that restaurant to make it famous."

"Shut up. Listen to my evil plan. Second step: Hire labor and recruit people to become our puppets and also right hands."

"Wait a moment. you plan to make a godfather-like family! "Screams Doc shocked.

"Exactly!" O'Mailley shouts.

"That's a bad idea!" Doc shouts at odds with O'Mailley's plan.

"And the latter we need a great mansion, and a womb to sow our seed so that the heir of evil muajajajaja!"

"WHAT?" Doc shouts upon hearing that.

"Guess who the uterus will be?" O'Mailley said.

"Eh ... Grif's sister?" Doc said confused.

"NO !!" O'Mailley shouts. "Look ahead ..." Doc looks forward through Grace serving customers.

"She ???" Screams blushing. "No !. She will not be part of this!"

"It is our first puppet ... if we gain confidence, she will give you the restaurant. Your culinary skills will grow and you will earn a lot of money and then we will buy lots, we will recruit puppets and then convert thugs to protect the stores of our future customers who pay for protection. .when we get to the maximum, there you will marry Grace and you will beget your son with that elf who will be your heir to follow the legacy. Our mafia name will be called: Vito O'Malley's family "O'Mailley explained the evil plan.

"But what about our friends?"Doc asks worried.

"Fuck those fools! They didn't do anything for us remember"

"They really are our friends"

"Are they?" Asks O'Mailley.

Doc began to remember the first moments he was with the reds and blues.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK Season 2: Episode 7: Nobody likes you._**

After the reds wanted to return the doctor back to the blue ones. The blues reject him. We see Grif, Simmons along with Doc in the middle of the canyon.

"Man I thought our team is annoying," Grif said quietly. "Those types of truth are rude!"

Doc walks to the red base but Simmons stops him.

"Wow, Hey, Hey Wow, where do you think you are going?"

"Back to base with you guys, they don't want me in theirs, "Doc said.

"Yes. I don't think so," Grif said shaking his head negatively.

"What?" Doc impacts and looks at Simmons. "you going to leave me here in the middle of nowhere." Doc was worried and afraid that the Reds wanted to leave him in the middle of nowhere. "Alone?"

"Yes, that's basically the plan," Simmons said, nodding.

"Not you, too," Doc looks at Grif."Right, Grif. Old Buddy? Huh?" Doc was hoping Grif would be against it.

"I'm sorry. It's clear that it's not very popular, and if I want to make progress here, they can't relate to you. I'm sure they understand me, "Grif said gravely. Doc fell silent, Simmoms and Grif return to base.

"Oh god ... maybe I can convince that blue team," Doc said with the hope that the Blues will let him stay. He approaches the base and stays outside. "Hey guys!the blues look at Doc. "Do you mind if I go to your base for a while?"

"I'm sorry. But we're busy. So, go away or do something else," Tucker said.

"Generally, I would not impose myself. I don't know much about the winner, and ..."

"Listen to Doc. its won't fool anyone with making himself innocent!"Church shouts.

"I can help you!" Doc shouts. "I don't just know about medicine, I also know about Psychology. I can help you with your fear of socializing!"

"Get out of here, and tell your little red friends that your plan didn't work!" Church shouts.

"Aw ... now what ..." Doc walks in another direction.

**_Season 8: Episode 4: Recovering one_**.

Doc was stuck on the wall after receiving Meta's slow blow that turned out to have the same speed and strength.

"Damn!" Simmons curses.

"Simmons, whereare you? Come here!" It was Sarge's voice coming out.

"Here I am, wait a minute!" Simmons yells and looks at Doc stuck in the wall "It seems I can't get you out," he said in a panic.

"yes you can. yes you can. You didn't even try !!" Doc yells in deprecation.

"I know, I should think about the mission," Simmons said nervously.

"What?!!"he shouts in shock "No! Unless it's a rescue mission! And I'm part of it!" Doc screams in fear.

"You're making a noble sacrifice.!" Simmons shouts giving a thumbs up.

"No, I am not making any sacrifice and I have nothing noble. Listen to me! I don't want you to go! I don't want you to go! "

"I'll always remember you, bye !!" Simmons shouts before fleeing Meta.

"REMEMBER ME NOW !! SIMMONS !!" He screams angrily and afraid of being abandoned again by another red.

**_KABOOOM_**

* * *

**_Season 13: Episode 10: the key to the temple._**

After Doc has been absorbed into a dimensional portal that turned out to be horrible for Doc.

"Thank God!" Doc shouts relieved to see Tucker and Caboose. Causing Tucker and Gray to be scared.

"It's Doc!" Caboose shouts cheerfully.

"Doc?!" Screams Tucker surprised.

"Oh, Tucker and Caboose. It's very good to see you." He screams in relief. "Oh it was horrible. Grif threw me the cube of the future and I was teleported to some strange place. Where time and space are governed by another logic that we know. I walked down for an eternityI lost my mind and found her and then lost again. Thinking of you, looking for a restless way to rescue me, kept me alive. And look! Look how I had faith in my friends. It was rewarded! I oove you guys! "Doc shouts.

"Wait a minute. Disappeared?" Asks Tucker.

"Yes!!"Doc shouts. "What are you asking me?"

"Since when?"

"From the canyon!"

"Really?" Tucker asks.

"Yes!"

"Yes, I don't remember," Tucker said without remembering Doc.

"WHAT?" Doc shouts shocked that he broke his classmates' faith.

"Hey, Sarge," Tucker asks over the radio.

[What do you want, Blue?]

"Do you remember teleporting to Doc in the Canyon?"

[Doc?. I was with us I think or wait Was I with you? "]

"We found him in a cave and says he went to another dimension"

[That doesn't sound good, Grif! Simmons! Do you remember sending Doc to another dimension?]

[To whom?] It was Simmons' voice.

[To Doc, the purple guy!]

[Doc? ... if I think we did it]

"Yes, I had forgotten too," Tucker said as he remembered.

[I guess you should have that kind of face. A very forgettable face] Simmons deduces.

"No doubt. Well, we'll talk later!" Tucker said.

[Don't die!] Was Sarge's voice.

"Likewise!" Tucker says goodbye and talks to the companions again. "We never realized he wasn't. How crazy, right?"

"Heh ..." laughs angrily "Crazy ... heheh, Crazy..no ?. Hahahahah ..." Laugh incessantly and then. "Muajajajajajaja !!"

* * *

**_coming back to the reality._**

"I think you're right ... fuck them," Doc said with a frown.

"That's my boy!" Shouts O'Mailley.

"But we won't make evil plans and we don't want to involve people who were kind to us ..."

"Come on, look at Grace," O'Mailley said while looking at Grace's body. "She has good legs, soft hands, a jovial face, curves and breasts. That's a good catch. Imagine she is waiting for you in your new House."

Doc began to imagine.

* * *

**_Imagination_**.

Doc arrives tired of cooking work. "Darling, I'm here ..."

"Welcome home my dear husband, which one do you want to start, eat or take a bath or maybe you love me," Grace said seductively.

"I love you, my dear wife!" Doc shouts, hugging his imaginary wife.

"Kyaaa Doc !!" Grace shouts cheerfully that she responds hugging.

* * *

**_Actually_**.

"Oh god why I imagined that thing ... I better go back to the kitchen .." Doc goes back to cooking. But there is a person who listens to everything and that person is Anna who listened to everything while it was hidden behind the door.

"Business ... Lots ... Marriage ... Children ... Thugs ... Mafia ..." Anna was confused and suspicious of Doc's plans talking to himself with the other person. "I guess I have to keep an eye on this man ..." Anna goes back to serving customers.

* * *

**_In the high Ken Square._**

we see that Wash is piloting the Falcon and is facing Nemesis.

TATATRRATATATARAA.

"Insolent human !!" the dragon nemesis shouts and launches a flare at the Falcon helicopter.

"Shit !!" Scream Wash and select the missile bullets. "Eat this !!"

**_FWOOOO_**

The two missiles launch towards the Dragon.

**_KABOOOM_**

"you can't kill me !!" Scream laughing.

"Guys where the hell are they !!" Wash shouts impatiently until I hear the familiar music "It's them" the dragon looks to the right and the Warthog flies out.

"CHARGE !!!"shouts Sarge firing the shotgun.

"YAAAARRG !!!" Simmons shouts releasing the trigger of the machine gun.

"AYAYAYAYAYAY !!" Sister screams like an Amazon.

"LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION !!" Lopez shouts.

"Aaaaah ..." Grif shouts quietly lazily.

"Hehhehe ... facing me in the front ... so much they want to die ... then die" said the Dragon who opens his mouth to spit the fire.

"NOW!" Shouts Sarge. Grif turns the steering wheel opening the shooting line that is from Tucker mounted in Centorea.

"JUMP !!" Shouts Centorea.

"Here I go!!"yells Tucker jumping towards the dragon "Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau MOTHERFUCKER !!" Raise the energy sword towards the dragon's eyes.

SWISH

"AUUUYGG !!!" She screams in pain. Tucker lands again on Centorea.

"It was incleible !!" Tucker shouts victoriously.

"I can't believe that idea worked," Centorea said.

"Well now step two is to finish it off!" Shouts Sarge. "CHARGE!"

The dragon's tail moves vertically hitting the Warthog in motion.

THUMMP

"AHHHH !!" the three shout. The Warthog flies back.

"What a brilliant plan!"tucker shouts sarcastically. "Come on, honey, let's go against that dragon !!"

"But there has to be a strategy to defeat !!" Shout Centers with worried tone.

[You have to distract her!] It was Wash's voice.

"But how?" Tucker said confused.

guitar sound *

They all look at Lopez with his hat on and he's with the guitar. And start playing the guitar.

_La lagartija le dijo al lagartijo,_

_La lagartija le dijo al lagartijo,_

_oye lagartijo vamos teniendo un hijo,_

_oye lagartijo vamos teniendo un hijo,_

_oye lagartijo vamos teniendo un hijo,_

_oye lagartijo vamos teniendo un hijo,_

_el lagartijo dijo a la lagartija,_

_el lagartijo dijo a la lagartija,_

_no hombre lagartija yo no quiero compromisos,_

_no hombre lagartija yo no quiero compromisos,_

_no hombre lagartija yo no quiero compromisos,_

_no hombre lagartija yo no quiero compromisos,_

_La lagartija le dijo al lagartijo,_

_La lagartija le dijo al lagartijo,_

_oye lagartijo voy a buscarme un güico,_

_oye lagartijo voy a buscarme un güico,_

_oye lagartijo voy a buscarme un güico,_

_oye lagartijo voy a buscarme un güico,_

_el lagartijo dijo a la lagartija,_

_el lagartijo dijo a la lagartija,_

"DEATH!" The furious dragon shouts "I AM NOT A LIZARD!!!"

The flare hits Lopez, The Mexican dodges with the dance while he plays the guitar and sings.

_yo por mi si quieres juntate con un perico,__yo por mi si quieres juntate con un perico,__yo por mi si quieres juntate con un perico,__yo por mi si quieres juntate con un perico,_

_(y no es que el lagartijo fuera del otro vanado pero no le gustaba esa lagartija, y asi toca... Martinzito sotelo)_

It makes him more furious, she starts hitting Lopez with the big leg. He turns professionally dodging the blow.

the others were so surprised that Lopez was able to provoke a dragon.

"Amazing. I didn't know Lopez was a Mexican singer and also a professional dancer!"

* * *

On the balcony of the castle. The girls and Caboose see the soldiers from afar by stopping the dragon.

"What kind of song are you singing?" Alicia said confused.

"Should it be something foreign we never heard?" Prim said confused.

"Why is it annoying for the dragon?" Maia asks looking at the dragon that is chasing Lopez dancer.

"Maybe that song is an offense to her," Cellestine said.

"I speak a lot of languages!" Caboose shouts cheerfully. "Let me try it. DOJAHD NALDFB SKAWA KANDB SHLS * UNKNOWN LANGUAGES *

"Is that the warrior you summoned Celestine?" Sibo Maia confused at the stupidities of Caboose.

* * *

Returning to the square. Wash took the opportunity while Lopez distracted the dragon. "is time to end this at once," he said while preparing something. "Lopez brings her to me ..." he said on the radio.

Lopez dodged the dragon's flares while spinning as a dancer. "DON'T MOVE DAMN DANCER !!!"

"Keep it up Lopez!" Screams Tucker cheering on Lopez.

The Falcon helicopter descends down. "Well ... one ... two ... three ...!" Scream Wash as he jumps, letting the Falcon helicopter fall directly towards the dragon's head.

**_KABOOOM_**

after the black smoke clears the dragon's head it was gone.

"YEAH !!!" Sarge shouts victoriously.

"We did it !!" Simmons shouts with relief.

"Although Lopez distracted her and Wash her beheaded with explosive," Grif said.

"Wow we have done a great job ..."

* * *

Returning on the balcony of the castle.

"They did it!" Shouts Maia.

"No ... something is wrong ..." Cellestine said petrified "I feel her magic is increasing ..."

"You're kidding ..." Maia said in a pale tone.

"Cellestine never jokes ..." Claudia said with a worried face.

"Do not tell me..." Alicia said with her eyes open.

* * *

Returning in the high square. Wash gets up after he landed on the roof of the building "well ... good job .."

[Wash !!] It was Cellestine's voice.

"What happens?"

[I want you to kill her in her heart!]

"But if she is dead .."said Wash and looks at the square and petrifies to see "Mother of God ..."

[She is going to return!]

"LISTEN EVERYONE RECHARGE HIS WEAPONS AND KILL HER RIGHT NOW !!" Wash yells at the soldiers.

"But she's dead and we win!" Shouts Sarge.

"Yes, don't be a pooper!" Screams Tucker.

"We've won, ..." Grif said. Sister looks at the body of the dragon that is regenerating the head.

"Oh mama ... guys!"

"What?" Shout Sarge, Grif, Simmons and Tucker.

"¿Do you know that cliche in horror and adventure movies when the main characters think they killed the monster and let their guard down for a second, but really the monster is slowly getting up or regenerating the wounds behind them. Without those characters knowing ?" Sister asks scared while watching the dragon that is growing head.

"Don't tell me that ..." Tucker said looking slowly at the dragon.

"Yes ... I know him sometimes in the movies on Friday the 13th, Jason always lives," Simmons said without worrying.

"If so, we would be dead ..." Sarge said.

"Sometimes they happen ..." Grif said.

"RUN !!" Tucker screams scared. Grif, Sarge and Simmons look back and find the dragon that has already completely recovered the wounds.

"OH MY GOD YOU WERE DEAD !!!" shouts Sarge scared.

"RUN !!!" shouts Simmons.

The soldiers and Centorea run. Lopez stumbles. " _Huyan sin mi._ **Run away without me** ..." Lopez sacrifices herself.

"Okay!" Screams Grif.

" _Que hijo de puta!!_**What a son of a bitch !!**" Lopez yells and watches the dragon open his mouth and bite his body.

CHOMP.

"Shit!Lopez shouts when being devoured.

The dragon swallowed Lopez "one less ..." He said showing his teeth.

"Oh my god, she swallow Lopez !!" Grifts Grif.

"You bastard!!" Simmons shouts as he runs. The dragon returns on top of them.

"There is no escape!!"Scream before opening your mouth to devour them.

KABOOOM

"AHHHO!" Scream in pain. The soldiers look at the sky and rejoice to see that the Pelican came.

[Sorry we're late! Deploying three professional soldiers!] It was Vick's voice. The gate opens in the back. [Locus !!] Locus falls along with the two long boxes and lands in the square. [Meta !!] Goal falls with his Brute Shot weapon. [And Carolina !!] Carolina comes out with her two heavy weapons.

The three land in the square. "Sorry I'm late ..." Carolina said, raising both machine guns.

"Well what is plan?" Locus said raising the rifle.

"We have to kill her in the heart," said Wash, who approaches the three professional soldiers.

"I can open it with my strength" Meta said raising the brute Shot.

"Well then let's go to ..." Carolina said until.

FWOOOOO

Carolina was frozen by a strong wind of ice.

"Carolina!" Scream Wash and also look at Meta and Locus who were also frozen and look at the person in charge who was the same dragon that was winding in his mouth and opens his mouth "Wait wait!"

**FWOOOO**

Wash was also frozen. all the soldiers and princesses were petrified to see that the only four hopes that had high-risk professional experiences but it turns out that they were frozen by the dragon's breath. Vick said something that alarmed.

"We are lost and we are very well dead"

* * *

in the castle. The princesses are worried that the Ken kingdom would lose to the dragon. Cellestine had to think of another way to defeat the dragon and look at Caboose and remember something he should never wake up.

* * *

**Season 10: Episode 21: True Color.**

"Caboose, I need you to get a little angry,Buddy?" Said Church of I.A

"Yes. But I don't remember how ..." Caboose said.

"I do..."

* * *

**_Coming back to the reality._**

Cellestine found the solution. she approaches Caboose and says "Caboose I need you to get a little angry"

"Cellestine. I don't know how ...'Caboose said doubting.

I do ..." Cellestine said before raising her hand placing on Caboose's helmet.

* * *

**_Returning in the high square._**

Sarge, Grif and Simmons constantly shot the dragon that is laughing.

TATATATATATAT.

"Hahahaha ... your weapons can't hurt me ...The dragon said and opens his mouth.

"Grif and Simmons was a pleasure serving with you ..." Sarge said his last bullet is being reloaded.

"Likewise sir ..." Simmons said sadly.

"Shit that was a great trip ..."

The dragon was going to spit out the flare but was interrupted by a ...

THUUUMP.

The dragon was hit hard in the lower jaw and looks at the person in charge who is a soldier in blue armor.

"My name is Michael J. Caboose," he said in a thick and threatening voice.

* * *

**¿Is Caboose the only hope in saving the Ken kingdom?**


	26. 05: Break Time:Hunting

Episode 5: Hunting

After Victor accepted the trip to Eldonia to complete the temple raid. Dyrek told Luca to stay with them for a week until he returns with his group of thieves.

Now Victor, Luca and his team are in a camp to rest.

"Well let's rest, I'll hunt a moose ..." Luca said with a serious tone.

"I'm going to help you ..." Victor offered and took out an inventory taking out a sniper rifle that Luca surprised to see that I took it out in the form of magic.

"Are you a wizard or what?"

"It's advanced technology," Victor said and look at Tucker Junior who is helping Jax build the tent. "Junior!" He shouts before throwing the rifle. "Junior and Jax come with me and Luca ..." gives him the DMR.

"Why do you give it to me?"

"You're going to practice ..." he said seriously. Luca was surprised.

"Hey and me?" Jax asks. Victor takes out the shotgun.

"Shotgun model M45E." Present the model.

"You even understood me," Jax said cheerfully.

"And very loud ..." He said before giving an M363 RPD.

"Victor, no, no brother. Luca has the DMR and Junior with the SRS99 and you with the shotgun, and I with a pocket lighter "He said shaking the small gun causing Victor to get a little scared and holding Jax's wrist.

"It's not a toy," he said before entering the forest.

"That thing could break" Jax complains. when he enters the forest in search of the moose.

"There is Victor" Luca informs Victor, she saw something through the DMR viewer "It's the Alpha Deer, the quality of the meat is good"

"Well, now take it out," said Victor.Luca is confused about his answer.

"Why me?" Luca asked: "I only guide you through the good hunting ground"

"Yes, but I let you borrow the DMR, right?" he answers and then looks at her "Why don't you try to shoot him?"

"Do you want me to shoot?" she asked, the former Freelancer nodded "But I don't know how, I just know how to use this little thing"

"Just relax, Luca," he said, then went to Luca's back and blushed."Now all you have to do is make sure you hold the cannon tightly," he guided his left hand toward the cannon and then helped her hold on tight. "The butt on your shoulder, so if you fire the gun, it will recover but at least you can still keep your foot" Victor places the butt DMR on her right shoulder, but since he is touching her at the beginning, she is hostile to other people touching her without permission, but with Victor she felt relaxed "Now look at the view and aim at the head of the deer"

"Well, now I have my sight ... and now what?"

"Shoot when you're ready, pull the trigger"

BANG!

The Alpha Deer was shot dead in the head by Luca, she smiles for the first death with a gun ... Jax whistles and Tucker Jr praised her

"I did it!"

"Good job, now you are the first Dark Elf who can learn to use weapons instead of bows," congratulates her, then walks in front of her and places her finger on the weapon's ammo count "But also make sure how many ammunition loaded in your weapon you will change the magazine immediatelythe DMR loaded with 15 bullets, so don't forget to count "

"Understood," she replied and then noticed another Alpha Deer "Oh, there is another"

"Me, Victor let me try" Jax jumping like a child "I always want to shoot with weapons!"

"You have the deadliest of all," Victor said. Jax falls to the ground and screams like a child.

"I want to try!!"

"It's fine, since you're stuck with me all the time, you also need to learn how to use weapons to defend yourself," he explained, then traded Luca's DMR for Victor's sniper rifle to let Jax use the DMR. "That will be more. better than ever shooting with your camera "

"Oh ... that hurt my feelings Victor"

"Shut up and do your thing"

"Very well, let's do this" Jax placed his camera on the stand and then recorded it with his DMR looking great "Now is the time that the great cameraman can shoot the gun!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Luca said in a worried voice

"Let it be, plus I need some support too"

"Yes, this one is heavier than the DMR," the Dark Elf checks the range and is astonished. "The scope here also has more zoom functions."

"That sniper rifle is much more different than the DMR, it was loaded with armor piercing bals that can penetrate the armor"

"Is that so? Even the knight's armor?" Asks Luca.

"Well ... your world has primitive things, yes, it can penetrate it ... greatly"

While explaining things with Luca, Jax is having difficulty endangering the trigger

"Okay, so pull the safe then -- -"

BANG!

the DMR shoots, but instead the Deer, the bullet hits Victor's head, but his armor shield is more advanced than before even so, Victor can feel the sting to the side of his head and his anger ...

"BLUAARG !!!!!" Tucker Jr yells at Jax for his stupidity

"FOR THE GODDESS, VICTOR !!!!" she ran to Victor for worrying that he was dead but he is still standing and well after being shot in the head "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, my armor shield is more update than before," he replies with his thumb up and then looks at Tucker Jr. "Well, since your father is part of the reds and blues, I had the feeling that one of his friends will accidentally kill me for stupidity "

"Bluarg"The elite response means that he took a point with Victor because he knew the reds and blues for a long time and does not deny that they are stupid.

"Ummm Victor?" jax speaks nervously, Victor turns slowly and looks at the cameraman with his blue steel visor and a deadly look behind him "I'm sorry I shot you ... I -- hehe -- ugh .. ... i slipped ... I ... ha ... ha ... ughh ...

Jax is crying with a nervous laugh unknown to him. Victor slowly placed his hand on his Tactical Magnum

"Oooooohhhh slipped huh?", Finally grabs his tactics Magnum and points to Jax then shoots him.

"OWWW !!!!"

"Wow I slipped" Victor said innocently but with the angry Aura, bad luck that Jax has armor shield, but not up to date and it will hurt like hell "Oh, I slipped again"

"STOP, IS HURT !!!!"

"Wow, I did it again!" Victor shouts.

victor shoots in Jax again and again, then the camera guy runs away being chased by angry Freelancer.

"OW STOP. I'm sorry!"

'Come here, little fucking cameraman!'

"Victor, calm down!" Maria reassured Victor nervously.

Now, far away, Luca sighs and then looks at Tucker Jr.

"Come on Tucker Jr., let's get the deer meat and then let's go back to the camp to cook after Victor finishes punishing that idiot."

"Blaurg" Tucker Jr shrugged and then followed Luca to slaughter the dead Alpha Deer while Victor kept chasing Jax by torturing him .


	27. 20:¿The birth of the heroes? Part Final

**_CHAPTER 20:¿The birth of the heroes? Part Final_**

* * *

Vault was with his army regrouping civilians away from danger and sees from afar where a dragon is in the central square.

"If that dragon manages to kill the goddess, that will be a waste .."

* * *

**_In the central square._**

the dragon throws the flare towards Caboose that he responds by dodging quickly and runs towards the wall and jumps kicking towards the dragon's mouth.

The dragon growls annoying and starts to fly. Caboose growls annoyed.

"It's not fair for that bad thing to fly ... I ..." Caboose runs to the wall and grabs the window cornices "I hate ..." comes to the ceiling "The Flowing"

"It's Flying !!" Screams Grif correcting.

"That too..."caboose runs to the other wall of the ceiling and jumps for an impact reaching the upper floor and shoot with his rifle at the dragon "Try my flying lizard leaps !!"

* * *

**_In the castle of Cellestine._**

all the princesses were shocked at a hole in the wall that left the Caboose angry, Maia trembled pointing to the hole.

"Cellestine, what did you do?" Maia blinked.

"How did you do that?" Alicia asks surprised.

"I made Caboose angry." Celestine answered and looks at the distance where Caboose is fighting the dragon. "Our faith is in Caboose that defeats this dragon ..."

"And if he doesn't make it ..." Maia said doubting the skills.

"Trust me..."Cellestine said in a serious tone "I know what I do, Maia, Claudia and Alicia are going to help the reds and blues and rescue the three ex-freelancers and also Locus who were frozen"

* * *

**_In the central square._**

we see that Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Sister and Tucker who were watching Caboose run as if he were a professional and that he was the fort.

"He has guts like you, fags ..." Sister complains.

"Hey, you don't care if your brother dies in battle !!" Grifts Grif offended.

"You shouldn't have given up easily when you're on the verge of death!"

"Damn Blue You ruined my honorable death, it's what I was waiting for my team to die with me! "shouts sarge angrily.

"I'm alive!" Simmons shouts cheerfully that Sarge responded by beating.

"Don't shout happily while you have a wife who is waiting for you. All the brave red men die in battle!" Shouts Sarge disappointed.

"Sarge I told you that Kaguya is just a friend ..." Simmons said.

_[I am Simmons' wife]_

Simmons shudders at the voice of Kaguya looks at Grif who had the recorder and plays back.

_[A good morning kiss honey]_

"Damn Grif, erase that!" Simmons screams blushing.

"Oh no ... I'm going to use it to make your life impossible ..." Grif said laughing.

"You are a sons of a ..."

"Hnfff ..." a male voice shouts.

"Did you hear those?" Asks Centorea who noticed the sound.

"Guys is Wash!Sister shouts that he is close with the three former agents and frozen Locus.

"Wash you can hear me!" Screams Tucker.

"Hmmp ..."

"We can't move ..." Locus said painfully. everyone looks that Locus' entire body is frozen except his head.

"Locus ... how do you feel?" Sarge said.

"Everything hurts and I'm cold ..." Locus said quietly.

"Carolina and Meta can hear me!" Shouts Simmons. Carolina's right hand moves and makes a thumbs up and Meta's right foot moves up.

"We have to get them out of there!" Simmons yells and starts scratching the ice. Carolina's free hand slaps Simmons and starts banging on the ice wall.

**_TOC_**

**_TOC_**

**_TOC_**

**_TOC_**

"Why are you hitting?" Tucker said confused.

"Is it because Carolina hates Simmons?" Sarge replies confused.

"No ... idiots, it's the morse code ..." Locus said.

"Ah ..." All said in unison.

"What is the morse code?" Tucker said confused.

**_"..- ... -. - ... ... / - ... -.. -. / --.- ..-. / ... .- -.-. .- .-. -. -- ... / - ../ .- --.- ..- ...-.-.- / .-- .- ... ... / -. / - .. .. .-- -- / --.- ..-. / .- .. .- / ..- -. .. -.-. .- / ..-. -- .-. - .- / - ... / - .- - .- .-. / .- .- .. / - .. .-. .- -. -- -. /. ../ - .- - .- -. - .. -- .- .. .- / ... .- -.-. .. .- / ... ..- / -.-. -- .-. .- - .. -- -. .-.-.-.-.-. _**"Carolina hit the ice communicating with morse code.

"What does it say?" Asks Tucker.

"He says...You have to get us out of here. Wash told me that the only way to kill the dragon is to kill her towards her heart. "Translate Locus.

"But how can we get it out?" Tucker said.

"Hey!" A female voice shouts. Everyone looks at Alicia and Claudia along with Maia.

"They're the excibihionist princesses!" Screams Tucker cheerfully and looks at Claudia's breasts. "Hi pretty ..." She flirts Claudia.

"Shut.."she said, frowning at Tucker's flirting. "We come to help get those four that are frozen ..." Claudia said.

"Well more works, that will help us a lot in our problem today," Simmons said. "You girls take to Carolina. We will take Locus and Wash ..."

"What will happen to Meta?" Tucker said.

"You want us to charge a guy full of steroids," Grif said, pointing at Frozen Meta.

"A car with a mule could serve ..."Sarge said and turned the spotlight on his head and looks back to find a market car and looks at Centorea along with Tucker. "Hey Blue and talking Mule charge Meta to the palace!"

"What did you call me !!" Shouts Centorea when she is called Mule. "I am a Centaur, not a donkey!"

"don't get mad, we're going to borrow the car and we have to load this bag of steroids ..." Tucker said trying to calm Centorea

**_THUMP_**

**_THUMP_**

everyone looks at Meta's right foot hitting the ground.

"Don't tell me he's using the morse code with one foot ..." Alicia said confused.

"He says..."locus translates the morse code of Meta "When I defrost, I will kill Grif and Tucker slowly and painfully."

Grif and Tucker look at Meta although he is frozen but his aura is murderous and he wants to suffer the two mentioned.

"We'd better load Meta in the car because the two of us can't load him. We're not Mr. Hulks," Tucker said scared.

* * *

**_In Ken's other place._**

"Shit ..." Tex growled in pain.

"Tex don't go stay with us ..."Donut said worried.

"I think it's the end for me ... Church I ..."

"Do not say it!!"Church shouts that he was still driving and noticed something that there is a potion shop that is destroyed in the window and has traces of a car and stands in front.

"Why did you stop!" Donut shouts.

"In the fantasy world are there potions that can heal serious wounds?" Church asks Donut.

"Yes ... ah ... that magic potions shop should be there!" Donut shouts when he sees the store.

"Stay with Tex. I'm going to look for potions!"Church shouts that he goes down and goes to the potions shop and kicks the door and raises the gun. "EVERYONE DOWN IS A ROBBERY !!" Church shouts hostilely acting like a thief.

"Eekk !!"a scared woman shouts and the receptionist who owns the store was attending the old man Mr. Mandeville who is sitting.

"What do you want, money?"

"Give me all healing potions for serious wounds !!" Church shouts. the receptionist makes the gesture to his employee to bring a bag of healing potions in a hurried way but she did not realize that grab the potions when rising.

"Here you have sir but don't do anything to us!"

"Count to 60, otherwise and if you get up will eat my plummets !!!" Shouts Church that is leaving the store.

Church returns the Warthog and takes out a portion and gives it to Tex who is drinking weakly.

"Come on Tex ... Drink ...Church said worried.

"Church ... I'm ..."

"You have to drink another potion ..."

Church passes it to four potions that had red liquids and Donut began to worry about the side effects.

"Eh ... Church seems to me that it's too much ..."

"Why?"

"There is something to remember that in the fantasy world, it should not exceed the potions could cause side effects"

"Who says?"Church said reluctantly and without noticing that he passes a potion that had liquid with dark red color and that he had a skull with horns and let Tex drink that unknown potion and throw it on the ground letting the potion roll showing himName and a warning.

_EBERSERK POTION FOR BEASTS_

_WARNING: A HUMAN SHOULD NOT BE CONSUMED. IT MAY CAUSE AN UNCONTROLLED IRRIGATION STIMULATION AND WILL ALSO ACQUIRE AN INCREASE OF FORCES._

"Hey!" A female voice shouts. church and Donut look to the right and find a group of 50 knights and two female beasts that is Cathly and Ruu-Ruu.

"It must be the complices of that dark Elf ..." Cathly said with a frown.

"YOU!!"Ruu-Ruu shouts pointing to an acquaintance that is Church "You are the weak man who accompanied a crazy human !!"

"Hey. It's not the time to fight. My girlfriend urgently needs medical attention!" Church shouts worried and angry.

"Ah ... how cute," Donut said, praising the couple.

"You will have to come with us ...".Cathly said she took a step but looks at something on the floor that is a known potion for all beasts, Catly sweats a little "don't tell me she drank that potion ..."

"Eh ..." said Church and Donut confused.

"Spit it out!" Cathly shouts alarmed.

"But why ...?" Said Church. Donut turns back to look at Tex who suddenly gets up and had a crack that showed a purple-colored right eye but had a murderous aura that Donut sensed that something worse will happen.

"Church, we better get away from the Warthog ..." Donut said, scared.

"But we can't leave her ..." Church receives a heavy blow to the face that is pushed towards the wall.

They all look at Tex who gets up, turning his neck thundering his bones.

"Okay ... I returned idiots ..." Tex said angrily and furiously. "Who will be the first ...?"

* * *

**_In the other place._**

Vic was in the pelican and looks at the screen where the members are separated. "Guys, how are you?"

_[We are carrying the four that are frozen and they need a hot place to thaw ...]_ It was Simmons' voice.

_[Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow]._

_[Shut up Tucker]_ It was Grif's voice.

"Dudes ... Caboose is fighting the dragon, just what the fuck happened?"Vic said looking away where Caboose is jumping the building like a spiderman and dodging dragon flares. "What kind of superhero is it?!" He shouts surprised and excited. "Is it iron-man, Spiderman, Hulk, Thor, Captain American, Hawkeye or else is it Zeus ?!"

_[Vic, how did you know those heroes known from Marvel movies?]_

"I was watching every night yesterday until the End Game" Vic cries a tear coming out "poor Tony Stark ... I love you more 3000 times .."

_[DAMN IT DON'T GIVE ME SPOILER !!]_ It was Tucker's voice.

_[But that movie is the oldest] _Simmons said trying to calm the anger.

_[Hey, it's not the time to discuss the movies. We have to take those four loafers. Hey you from Pelican which is what you see the angry Blue]_ Sarge said.

"I see ..." Vic sharpens his eyes watching Caboose throw a large rock at the dragon that hurt his eye and responds by raising his leg to the one who destroyed a house. "It's causing collateral damage and I wonder if there is a law of public destruction ..." Vic sweats worried

_[Vic you must support Caboose]_

"But what are you supposed to do I just fly the pelican, I'm not a warrior, trained soldier. "He doubts himself.

_[We were all idiots and useless. But I know you can do something and become someone else] _Simmons said giving a motivation.

_[It's not the time for cheesy stuff ...]_

"I'm already motivated ..." Vic activates on autopilot and looks back where the gun box is. "Let's see that Caboose must use ..." Vic opens the box and whistles laughing "is what I was looking for ..."close the two boxes and return the seat "Caboose can you hear me!"

_[My darkness is infinite and I need more dragon blood ...]_ was Caboose's voice with a thick and menacing voice.

"I'm going to deploy two heavy weapons but you better use it well against the dragon ..."

_[Send me the two weapons of mass destruction ...]_

"OK.."vic returns to the two boxes and places both with a parachute device and opens the gate. "Load deployed !!" Scream before pushing the two boxes dropping.

* * *

**_Where is Caboose._**

caboose dodges the other Dragon spell and notices two parachute boxes."It is time to go to your oblivion" Caboose said in a threatening tone and runs towards the dragon and glides across the giant legs of the dragon and runs to the two boxes and opens it in both and takes out the two heavy machine guns that is the M247H"Say hello to my two little friends!"

TRTRTRRETRRTRRRRER.

"Sons of a-" the dragon shouts upon being greeted by a terrible rain of bullets.

"Eat my bullets from oblivion !!" Caboose screams "Bitchies!"

"Die!!"she shouts opening his mouth and invokes a spell of destruction "CASROSK !!" she shouts throwing a fireball that reached Caboose.

KABOOOM

"Vendittata !!" Caboose shouts flying towards Cellestine Castle.

* * *

**_In the castle of Cellestine._**

Prim watched the battle of Dragon and Caboose looking through an eye tube and opened his eyes to see Caboose coming back down to the castle again.

"Be careful!" Shouts the guards. The three princesses get out of the way to create a hurried landing. Caboose falls to the ground.

"Ouch ..." Caboose said he gets up "I can still fight ..."

"Caboose-dono you have to kill her in the heart," Cellestine said.

"How can I open his heart and kill him?" Asks Caboose. Celestine walks to the bookshelf and pulls out the sword that would be Celestine's personal Aarma or that of a hero she no longer has.

"Caboose, I want to lend you this sword of truth and Feoh's late hero .." Celestine said in a serious tone.

"Celestine-sama. That sword belongs to the kingdom of Onee-sama but if you are going to lend it he goes ..."Prim is shocked to see the sword that belonged to Feoh's hero.

"Okay ..." Caboose grabs the sword and suddenly the edge begins to shine. Cellestine and Prim open their eyes suddenly when they see that the sword reacted when touched by Caboose.

"Don't tell me Caboose is the ..." Prim was going to say something important but Caboose interrupts her.

"I can feel it ... I can see well ... I can fight !!!" Caboose shouts that he jumped again. "Yaaaaarg!"

"Alicia is going to go crazy ..." Kaguya said she is smiling in shock.

* * *

**Going back to those three women of the alliance and the idiots along with the four frozen. (Carolina, Wash, Locus and Meta)**

Alice shivers in her back "why I feel that something bad is going to happen if we go out alive."

"Push!" Shouts Sister making an effort to push Carolina "Top the women!" She screams as if she were a feminist.

"You're not helping!"Shouts annoyed Maia stretching in the front along with Claudia who was frowning at the annoying motivation of Sister.

"You could shut up!" Claudia screams.

when the others, Simmons and Grif are carrying Washington and Sarge is carrying Locus along with Alice.

"God ... Wash how much you eat a day?" Grif complains.

"Hmmnnbp ..." Wash couldn't speak clearly because his lips are frozen.

"Don't tell me you eat a lot ..." Grif teases.

"Grif you're the only one you eat more than 7 times a day!" Simmons shouts angrily.

"Come on the doctor told me that I have to have full vitamins ..." Grif defends.

"At this step you will become a ball that I will call you Grif Ball!" Shout Sarge.

"It's not the time to scream ..!" Alicia shouts.

"How is every Tucker rider!"Grif shouts from far away where Centorea is walking and Tucker is riding on his back. And behind the two is Meta being loaded by the commercial truck.

"It weighs a lot ..." Grunts Centorea.

"Come on pretty little to go" Tucker encourages the centour.

"As we get to part we will reach the top part that would be .."

"Ah shit," Grif said, looking forward to a 200-step staircase that goes to Cellestine Castle. "Stairs..."

"I guess we need to climb ..." Alicia said swallowing the saliva and heard the screams of pain.

"Run !!"a shouts that they were the scared knights of Centorea.

"What's up?" Centorea was surprised and never saw her knights fleeing something.

"IT'S A CRAZY CRAZY !!" Shouts the male gentlemen "SAVE WHO YOU CAN !!!"

**_THUMP_**

**_POW_**

"Wait a minute, don't you feel deja vu?" Grif said scared. "Why do I feel my testicles are shaking?"

Everyone looks at the bottom where Donut appears running faster.

"RUN !!"

"In the name of Jonh Wayne why are you running away!"

"IT'S THE CRAZY TEX !!!" Donut shouts scared but was greeted by a blow of rock to the head.

**_THUMMP_**

"Donut !!" Sarge shouts worried. Grif was received by a blow that is a minotaur woman who was thrown.

"AGHH !!" Screams Grif.

"Donut!"Sarge shouts ignoring Grif who was hit by a beast woman.

"How worried ..." Centorea said sarcastically.

"Oh my goodness..."Simmons said sweating with cold sweat to remember the deja vu and traumatic memory "Possibly she is going to attack one for ..."Tex suddenly appears penetrating the door of the building, grabbing Simmons's neck."One!"he shouts when he is caught by the crazy Tex and pushes him against the wall. Tex is fixed on Sarge.

Sarge pulls the trigger of his shotgun but Tex grabs him up to shoot in the air and hits him in the right abdomen and pushes him towards Grif who just got up and receives a blow in the testicles by Sarge's head.

"Ou!"Girf yells moaning in pain but Tex violently pushes Sarge and Grif into the building pushing to the other side of the exit flying to crash into the liquor barrels.

Maia, Claudia and Alicia were stunned to see that Tex hurt her own teammates. Catly stands up groaning in pain.

"Catly are you alright?" Maia screams worried.

"That human is a deadly weapon ..." Catly said pale with pain.

"Where is Ruu-Ruu ...?"

"Sniff ..." Listen to a sob coming that is Ruu-Ruu crying while walking and had his labarda destroyed. "My halberd was broken ... my halberd was broken ..." she cried like a baby in which her toy was broken.

"Girls ... you have to get out of here now!" Screams Tucker who comes down from Centorea and pulls the energy sword.

"Why?" Maia said confused.

"That woman who has just kicked those reds is called Tex and is a crazy bitch who is going to kill all of us or all of us ..."

"That Tex ... drank a potion that became furious ..." Catly stands up, supporting the wall.

"What pocima are you talking about?Maia asks.

"The potion for Beasts ..." Catly said looking at the hole in the building that Tex is lynching Sarge and Grif.

"We have to stop her .." Tucker said that he enters the building and Sister follows him behind him. Maia looks at Ruu-Ruu and Catly who were injured by Tex and growls angrily.

"I'm going with you," Maia said angrily. "Alicia And Claudia take care of those frozen and while I help those idiots to stop the one who hurt my partner .."Maia devours the two swords, Donut whistles yellowed.

"Hey Red Girl. You can give me a sword and I will play a stereo background song and I will also be a narrator ..."

"What?" Said Maia.

"Before we go to rescue our friends, call me Agent 00-Donut ..." Donut said excitedly.

"Agent 00-Donut?" Maia said confused.

"With the lust of shivering or being shaken ..." Donut said in a serious and exciting tone.

"* Annoyed sigh * ..." Maia sighs annoyed.

"No no. Let's pretend we are using super jet-pack"

"Jet pack?"

"Let's do like this ... PSSSSSHHH (IMITATING THE SOUND OF JET-PACK)"

Maia enters the building and finds on the other side of the street that there is a disaster that there is a lot of rubble and as soon as Donut continued imitating the sound of Jet-Pack causing him to break the patience of the former mercenary.

"Come on Red Girl!"Donut yells with an effeminate and abrupt tone clears the voice with a thick tone "Come on Agent Red, we have to rescue the princesses from the grip of the demon king!"

"What princesses? If the princesses are taking care of your friends, "Maia said in an annoying and confusing tone." And not apart there is no demon king. There are only two annoying and dangerous things that are in this kingdom. one is a dragon of Olga and two your friend is crazy and furious beating your friends in armor suits that assuming they are real knights ... "

"As soon as we rescue the princesses, one of them will marry the protagonist and have children"

"SHUT THE MOUTH !!" Maia yells angrily and tired of Donut's confused games.

"Party pooper ..." Donut said disappointedly.

**_THUMP_**

**_THUMP_**

**_THUMP_**

"AHHH !!!Sarge shouts flying against the wall and then Grif falls on the beer barrel.

"Not again ...!" Shouts Grif suffering and gets up. "Damn it!"

"Sarge, Grif .." Simmons runs in and had the rocket launcher he had in store. "Where are you?"

"Simmons up yours!" Donut shouts. Simmons looks up and it's Tex that falls on top of his head and hits him hard on top of the skull.

**_THUMP_**

**_CLACK_**

Simmons got stuck and stuck in the ground and tries to get out. Tex looks at Maia and Donut.

"Now!" Maia yells, pouncing on Tex.

"Wait!"Donut shouts, Tex rushes towards Maia who raises the sword from the right to the left side and the other sword to the vertical. tex responds by dodging to the right side and turns back giving a kick in the chin of the ex-mercenary who recently spit blood and falls into the other barrel that is next to Grif.

"OW !!" Scream Grif. "Be careful!"

"Hmmss ..."Maia groans in pain and spits blood but I notice something that came out of a tooth. "My tooth ..." Maia looks at Grif and snatches her helmet.

"Hey that's mine !!"

Maria looks at the helmet's visor and opens her mouth revealing that her tooth is from the lower fang and growls angry. "YOU ARE DEAD!!"

"Maia, don't do it!" Grif abjects.

"YAAAAA !!Maia shouts furiously and Grif looks that it turned out that she was falling back into the other barrel. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING!"

"She's a crazy bitch and the most dangerous of the independents ..."Grif said and puts on the lid of the barrel covering his crotch, Maia looks at Grif. "For the protection ..."

"Hmm ... thankfully I don't have two testicles ..."Maia said and rushes towards Tex again and jumps on top of her and throws the two swords.

"Die!" Shouts Maia who throws the four daggers. tex dodges grabbing a sword and hits with the other sword and daggers and throws towards Maia that she grabs and runs towards the agent to stab forward.

tex kneels down and stumbles, lying on the floor on her back and jumps on her and hits a woman's sensitive spot. Tex hit her with her right elbow towards Maia's chest.

**_ELBOW TO BOOBS !!_**

Maia opened her eyes suddenly and screamed in pain. "MY CHEST ... !!" Tex raises the kick towards Maia but Grif appears stopping her.

They both look at each other. tex looks at Grif scared as he listens to the two consciences; A demon points to Tex's chest.

"HIT ON THE BREAST!" Shouts the demon Grif and the angel appears with his hands clasped.

"Do not.."the angel looks at Tex who had a psychopathic look and had a malefic smile and his aura is black. "HIT ON THE BREASTS!" Shouts the angel who recently changed his mind.

Grif positions himself and lifts his elbow towards Tex's chest.

**_ELBOW TO B-_**

tex grabs Grif's elbow and throws it into the sky. And She raising her right elbow and Grif falls on top of her elbow towards.

**_ALLS!_**

"Oh my dragon balls ..." Grif said in a high voice and falls to the ground.

"¡EY!"Shouts Tucker who draws the sword of energy.

"Get away from my lazy brother and his girlfriend!" Sister shouts, raising the rifle.

"No ... we are ... dating" said Maia hurt.

"The same goes ..." Grif said that he also hurt his crotch. tex approaches Tucker and puts himself in fighting position.

"Well dance!" Screams Tucker who raises his sword to the right "Cut right!" Tex hits him on the side of the abdomen on the right side "AY!"Tex grabs Tucker's left arm and throws towards the window that said paint shop.

"COME HERE BITCH !!" Sister screams in defiance of Tex.

"Grrr!" Tex growls staring menacingly and furiously at Sister that caused him to whine in fright.

" i said go go go sister !" Shouts Sister, scared and afraid of being beaten horribly as it happened to Maia.

"SHOOT !!" Tex looks at Sarge and Donut who started shooting at the agent.

RATATATATA

Tex dodges the bullets and runs the wall and presses her foot on it and drives towards Sarge and Donut who screams in fright.

Tex grabs Sarge and Donut grabbing both of them head-on and crashes into him.

"You almost touched my lips !!" Donut shout.

"SHUT UP !!"

"Tex!" A female voice shouts. Tex looks back and finds Claudia and Alicia who drew the sword. "Leave those idiots alone !!" Claudia screams.

Tex thunders the bones of her arms. "Let's see exhibitionist bitches, let's see what they're done ..." Tex said laughing in a macabre way.

Alicia and Claudia separate and decide to attack from both sides. tex giving a kick spin breaking the two swords of Claudia and Alicia that both are surprised to see. "My turn..."she said before raising her fist against Alicia's abdomen that impulse crashing into the wall and stealthily gets behind Claudia and hugs her abdomen and makes a German suplex.

THUMP

"That woman is the same as Carolina but the way of fighting is different ..." Claudia began to remember the fight with Carolina yesterday.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

Yesterday it was that while Cellestine was in Caboose's mind, Claudia was very confident that she will win against Carolina.

"Are you sure you're not going to use swords ...?" Claudia asks looking at Carolina who is stretching her legs.

"Nope ..." Carolina said dryly "My knife is ... my hands and my legs" she said raising his fists putting on defenses.

"Go ahead if you want to lose .."Claudia puts a slight confident smile and rushes moving the sword towards Carolina's abdomen but before the sword touches her.

Carolina lifts her left arm covering her abdomen and the sword crashes into her forearm and she turns to the right to give a swivel kick in the right arm that she screams in pain releasing the sword and then grabs her armthrowing to the ground

THUD

"Kya!" Claudia screams.

"Claudia!" Alicia screams worried. Carolina grabs the sword and passes it to Claudia.

"One more..."

Claudia grabs the sword and begins to get serious and begins to swing the sword quickly but Carolina dodged until she bends down and pushes forward and hits the abdomen and also gives another blow to the faces leaving abruise.

Claudia falls back on the floor and groans in pain.

"One more ..." Carolina said that he grabbed the sword again and passed it to Claudia. Carolina again and again knocked down Claudia, until Caboose woke up and Carolina stopped fighting and returns with Wash. Claudia had a face of defeat and debuted by being defeated by a foreigner.

* * *

**_Going back to the present._**

Claudia started to get up and shoots dancing swords quickly to attack Tex furiously and frustratedly.

"I WILL NOT LOSE BACK!" Screams Furious Claudia to remember.

"Your anger is blinded in your sight hehehe ... you made me remember to Carolina ..." Tex said quietly and jumps up her foot to the neck to knock her out at once. "you needs years of training ..."she said before turning around and looks back finding that everything was defeated. "Some brave one who dares to face me!" she shouts out loud.

"Me!" A male voice shouts. Tex looks at an unknown person who is tall and has high musculature has a red cape has a dark red shoulder pad that showed the drawing of a black dog with a sword. "I am Vault I've seen how you defeated those princesses and also those clowns. Your lord tell me your name ... "Raise the giant sword.

"I'm a woman ..." Tex said and puts himself in a fighting position.

"Eh ...?" Vault gets confused. "Are you really a woman ...?" Tex rushes and raises her fist toward him in the middle of his chest.

POW

Vault flies to the wall and breaks the armor and spits blood "You have broken an expensive armor for a great battle that was for two days ..."

"Okay ..." Tex said with a poker face.

"Now you will pay dearly ..." He said angrily and lifts the giant sword and Tex dodges and begins to break the sword's handle with one hand that surprised "WHAT ?!"he screams in shock and Tex grabs his arm and begins to turn him by pulling on the back and puts in a submissive position stretching his arm with Tex's legs. "AGGGHGGTG !!" Vault screams in pain.

"Come on, scream more macho and say that women are the best and deserve good treatment!" Scream Tex as a feminist.

"STOP !!" Vault shouts angrily in pain.

"Say you're a bitch !!"

"I'm a bitch !!" Vault shouts moaning in pain.

"Say that Tex is the best woman in this fucking world of exhibitionists!" SHEe shouts, pulling more forces, stretching his arms back.

"YOU ARE THE BEST WOMAN OF THIS FUCKING WORLD OF EXHIBITIONISTS!" He shouts with more pain.

"SAY MEN ARE WEAK, GARBAGE AND UNUSABLE !!"

"MEN ARE WEAK, GARBAGE AND UNUSABLE!" He shouts with maximum pain.

"AND SHOUT MORE LIKE A BITCH SON OF A BITCH!" He shouts, stretching more until the bone sounds.

"AAAAAAAASRRGAGAAAAA !!"scream with more pain.

"Ah much better ..." Tex said and looks around and finds the black dogs that were shocked and scared. "Want more ..."

"WE GIVE UP !!" They scream in fright.

"COME BACK HERE SONS OF A.. !!"

"Sleep ..." Tex said knocking out Vault.

POW

Vault was knocked out. Tex turns around and looks at Sister who is taking a step to flee.

"Hey!"

"Eeek!"Sister screams in fright "Please, not in my face, that's where my future husband kisses me! "Cover her herself breast"there food for my babies of the future!" sister covers herself in the abdomen "Don't hit me in my belly where my future children grow up !!" She screams scared and also covers her crotch "In my kitty no!"

"Kitty?" Tex said confused. "I'm not going to hit you ..."

"Really.."Sister said relieved.

"Nop .." Raise your fist towards the lower jaw.

POW

Sister's head stagnates on the ceiling and gets stuck.

"Hey friend. Good trick ... hey give me a hand ..."Sister said trying to get out but it doesn't come out because she's stuck. "Tucker!" she shouts for help.

"Hey Tex. I'm sick of your actions of a crazy bitch!Shouts Tucker who gets up again and leaves the paint shop and his armor is painted black and raises the energy sword and looks at his painted armor "They tell me that I am black but not so much!"

"Well nigga it's time to ...Tex said that he suddenly kneels and begins to shake his legs "HNNNG ... !!" Tex begins to drown in a thud and looks at the ground and begins to open the helmet pipe. "BWAAAAG!" Vomit with alcoiris liquid.

"What the fuck !?Tucker shouts surprised and disgusted to see Tex throw up the alcoiris. "Since when did you eat the pinkie pie pony ?!"

"You're messing with ..." Tex was going to say but she interrupts herself throwing up "BWAAAG!"tex stop vomiting and look at Tucker "You thought ... BWAAAG! ... You thought ...- BWAAAG !!"

"NO VOMITING FUCK IS REALLY SICK!" Screams Tucker, disgusted and tired of seeing Tex's vomit.

catly appears entering the hole and had the same potion "I think the effect made a side effect that would last in eight hours ..." Catly said stretching her back "I think she is defeated so ..."

Catly looks that there are two Tex, one is that she is kneeling vomiting to the ground and another is another Tex equipped with an energy sword, Catly looks again at the berserk bottle and starts laughing nervously. "I think the effect had a double" Catly faints in shock.

"There is that Bitch !!" Girf shouts that he just recovered and points to Tex that it is actually Tucker painted in black paint.

"GET HER!!"Maia shouts angrily that she kicked in the abdomen.

"Take this !!" Sarge shouts hitting with the butt of the shotgun in the head.

"HELL YEAH !!" Donut shouts angrily.

"YAAAG !!" Alicia screams angrily raising the stick against her head.

"Wait it's an err-AUUUHAA !!" Screams Tucker being lynched by Sarge, Donut, Grif, Maia and Alicia hitting them in different parts. Until a small beast appeared along with a small hammer.

"THIS IS FOR MY HALBERD!"Shouts Ruu-Ruu jumping on Tucker.

"Stop please!" Screams Tucker with pain tones.

"IT IS FOR WOMEN'S BREASTS!" Sister shouts joining the lynching.

Simmons leaves the floor that had stagnant his head realized that the real Tex is vomiting in alcoiris and looks at another that this supposed Tex is Tucker that his armor is with black paint and is being lynched by Donut, Sarge, Grif, Maia, Alicia, Ruu-Ruu and Sister."Guys stop!" Simmons shouts."That's Tucker!"

everyone stops and they look at the real Tex who is still vomiting and they look again at Tucker hurt because of them.

"She is the real one" Simmons points to true Tex.

"I think I'm not going to fight anymore .." Tex said dizzy.

"Ahhhhh ..."everyone said in unison until Sarge screams.

"She's a monster kill her kill her!" Shouts Sarge angrily.

"Wait, she said she doesn't want to fight!" Church appears stopping the angry group. Church is slightly injured and his helmet is broken.

"Ahh ... with which Tex doesn't want to fight anymore" Sarge said kindly and suddenly shouts back "Kill her Kill her !!"

"Damn it. Sarge everything has been a misunderstanding !!" Church shouts until they stop.

"A misunderstanding?Alicia said confused. Catly gets up.

"One of those clowns gave her that potion Berserk so that she is crazy she would become a bitch tantrum and full of fury and with tremendous strength. But the side effect was spitting up vomiting in alcoiris."Catly said she just got up from Shock's fainting.

Church and Donut began to remember a few minutes ago.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_15 minutes ago._**

"You have to drink another potion ..."

Church passes it to four potions that had red liquids and Donut began to worry about the side effects.

"Eh ... Church seems to me that it's too much ..."

"Why?"

"There is something to remember that in the fantasy world, it should not exceed the potions could cause side effects"

"Who says?"Church said reluctantly and without noticing that a potion that had liquid with dark red color and had a skull with horns.

* * *

**_Going back to the present._**

"Church did this!" Shouts Donut accusing him. everyone looks at Church that reacted surprised.

"I mean you gave Tex a potion Berserk who started to get mad and started beating the guards and Maia's friends brutally and beat us brutally with pain and all this time you were responsible for this !!! "Alicia yells angrily looking at Church.

"Ehh ... I brought healing potions ... I would forgive myself," said Church, little scared of being hit by them.

everyone is silent until Maia shouts angrily "KILL IT !!" Everyone rushes towards Church grinding them at blows. Donut feels guilty for accusing Church until he felt a tremor and looks back and pales at the sight of something horrible.

"Guys ..." Donut said trying to call his friends.

"This is for my friends!" Maia yells jumping, raising her elbow to Church.

POW

"Guys ..." Donut said nervously.

"This is for of my testicles !!" Grifts Grif.

THUD

"Boys!"screams nervously.

"This is about destroying my pride !!" Alicia yells angrily.

"Hey!" Donut shouts very nervous.

"This is for traumar for life!" Ruu-Ruu shouts raising the small hammer.

"HEAR STUPIDS BAND!"Donut shouts out loud.

"Ah?!" Everyone shouts looking at Donut until they look behind Donut that Dragon Nemesis is himself.

"Do I interrupt them?" The dragon said mockingly.

"Someone was done in the pants ..?" Sister said scared. Grif opens the trouser duct and hear some noise.

"What do we do now?" Alicia pale said. Sarge put with determined aura.

"There is something we always do ..." Sarge said with a jojo expression.

"Like which?"Maia said confused.

"We are experts in these situations ..." Grif said that he also jojo poses.

"Yare yare ..." Sister said with a laugh.

"Our first step is ..." Simmons said.

"RUUUUN !!!!" shouts the others. leaving Alicia, Maia and Catly stunned.

"Hey, that's the first step!?" Alicia screams in fright and looks at both sides that Maia and Catly ran away. Alicia wanted to run away but stops when she sees Claudia passed out, when she load to shoulder And she wanted to take her to a safe place but the dragon's tail cuts the road.

"It's your end" The Dragon raises his mouth to launch the flare and Alicia is petrified and has no will to move.

"Is it my end?"she said in a whisper and closes her eyes to receive but from now here she felt something that her feet drove away the ground. "I'm already dead ..."

"You're saving my princess ..." said the familiar voice. Alice opens her eyes and is being hugged by a blue armor arm and looks at the owner and is Caboose.

"Caboose?" Alicia said surprised but realized that Claudia was missing but look on the other arm of Caboose that has Geofu's princess.

"Stay here my ladies ... I'll take care the dragon spits fire, I'm burning ..." Caboose said with a serious tone.

"You're burning!" Alicia screams worried.

"I know. I'm hot ..."

"No. You're burning!"Alicia shouts looking at Caboose's butt being burned by the fire.

"Does it smell like stew?" Caboose said and looks back at his butted ass. "Ah ..." Caboose pats himself quickly to put out the fire. "That really hurt."caboose starts jumping from the edge of the building "! PREPARE FOR YOUR END!"

"You're really annoying, we'll see what your best hi-" Caboose raises his sword to her left eye.

SWISH

"Agggggggghhhhhh!"the dragon screamed in pain and tried to regenerate her left eye but felt a burning "That sword?" The dragon looks at Caboose's sword "Are you from Feoh?" she said surprised.

"That sword ..".Alicia looked at the sword she recognized with the naked eye "He is the one .."

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" The dragon shouts, throwing a flare at Caboose who responds by protecting himself with the sword that the flare passes over without hurting. "IMPOSSIBLE!"shouts shocked to see that the sword is immune to fire. "THERE SHOULD NOT BE A HERO IN THIS CITY!"

"Caboose!" Alicia yells calling Caboose's attention "! SCREAM **ᛚᚢᛊ ᛊᛖᛚᛖᛊᛏᛁᚨᛚ**"

"¡¡**ᛚᚢᛊ ᛊᛖᛚᛖᛊᛏᛁᚨᛚ!!**" Caboose shouts that he emitted a glow from the sword.

"FINISH HER!" Alicia screams causing Caboose to jump towards the dragon cutting off the left wing that caused her to scream in pain falling into ashes.

"NO NO NO!" The dragon Nemesis shouts in fright. "THAT SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING!"the dragon begins to regenerate another left wing and begins to fly "SCREW TO OLGA!" the dragon screams flying until she felt a stitch in her stomach. "I don't feel well ..."The dragon opens its mouth and begins to vomit in fire, letting out skeletons and swords and then Lopez is covered in vomit.

"HE VISTO EL MALDITO INFIERNO _I **HAVE SEEN IN THE HELL DAMN !!!!"**_Lopez shouts traumatized to see inside the dragon.

**_In the kingdom of Garan._**

Olga was angry that Nemesis disobeys the order to destroy Ken. "You made me disappointed. I will have to make you die along with this kingdom."Olga begins to sing the spell of mass self-destruction.

**_Back to Ken_**

the Dragon Nemesis was scared and bound by the destruction spell and begins to sit in the square and begins to cry "No ... this should not be happening .."Caboose arrives in front of dragon "Feoh Warrior I can ask you one last favor .." Nemesis said sadly.

"What is it?"

Dragon Nemesis lifts her chest releasing something by dropping a giant egg at the height of Caboose "Take away my life before it's too late and protect my daughter ..."the Dragon begins to tear itself from the skin of her chest revealing the heart "Destroy my heart to prevent it from destroying the city"

Alicia comes down from the building and watches Caboose's action and begins to wield the sword. "what's your daughter's name? "

"Amelia ..." she said before closing her eyes. "Be friends with her, Jesorse of Feoh ..." she said revealing the name of Feoh's late hero.

"Bye Nemesis ..."Caboose jumps before swinging the sword, opening the arteries of the heart, letting it spit with purple blood and her body begins to scatter ashes.

"Thanks Caboose ..." she said her last word before disappearing completely.

Caboose stood still and looks at the egg "I'm sorry Amelia your mother is already in a better place ..." He said speaking the black egg.

The civilians leave the houses and look at the remains of the ashes of the Nemesis dragon and look at Caboose with Feoh's sword until one shouts.

"Feoh's Hero. He has returned!"

"Hey who are you?"

"I'm Caboose ..." He answer dry.

"HURRAY FOR THE NEW HERO CABOOSE!" The civilians shout giving a big hurray.

"What?" Caboose said confused.

"WHAT? !!" Alicia shouts shocked.

The red and blue team look back at the name.

"WHAT ?!" everyone shouts.

tex and Church get up ninely and shout "WHAT ?!

* * *

**_Back on the balcony of the castle._**

"Caboose won ..." Kaguya said surprised and looks at Prim who is laughing. "What are you laughing at .."

"It is that finally onne-sama will finally have a new candidate .."

"What are you talking about?" Kaguya asks confused. Cellestine started coughing uncomfortably.

"That sword belonged to the hero of Feoh. Many years ago he founded the Feoh and while he died. None was worthy of raising the sword of truth. the old King of a hundred decades changed the rule by votes and also remained intact in which if a man raises the sword and is able to dominate he will have to marry the princess and be the new King of Feoh .. "Cellestine explained.

"I mean, the one chosen is Caboose," Kaguya said, laughing nervously.

"Yes.."

"And the one who has to get married is Alicia?"shee said looking at Prim who kept the smile tender.

"Yes!" she shouts cheerfully.

* * *

**_Back in the square._**

People shouted praising the new Hero, until those idiots came from the crowd. "Make your way open step. Your best friend is going to pass ... I speak of me," Tucker said touching Caboose's shoulder.

"WE ARE THE BEST FRIENDS!"Sister shouts hugging Caboose.

"Who are you?" The villagers ask.

"We are the Reds and Blues!" Caboose shouts cheerfully. The villagers were surprised. "We are the new heroes of Eostia!"

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: FINALLY FINISH. LEAVE ME THE COMMENTS AND THE VOTES IF YOU LIKE THE GREAT FINAL PART WHERE OUR FAVORITE GROUP BECOMES IN NEW HEROES OF EOSTIAS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ALICE WHEN HE SEEES HIS NEW HUSBAND IS THE CABOOSE IDIOT. DO NOT MISS THE OTHER EPISODE. MERRY CHRISTMAS_**


	28. 06: Break Time:The wrong road

**_BREAK TIME 06: The wrong road._**

We see a small group of Logan who are exploring in search of a civilization until it runs into two paths.

"What's wrong?" Logan asks annoyed looking at Palomo who just stopped the Warthog.

"There are two paths ..." Palomo said looking between the two paths.

"Well, go right ..." Jensen said. Palomo lifts his shoulder and goes to the right and passes a warning sign that has unknown language but in some strange way our author translates the poster saying.

_"DO NOT PASS THE DEATH FOREST !!"_

_"CARNIVOROUS PLANTS!!"_

_"PERVENTED PLANTS !!"_

"Do I feel that something is watching us?" Asks the rookie looking at the forest. Logan frowns and saw something in the forest that there is a lady in white dress. "High..."Logan said when he saw something. "I saw something ..." Logan lowers the Warthog and enters the forest and finds the girl sitting on the log humming a lullaby. "Miss?"

The girl stops the humming and swings her head and finds that her face is hidden with black hair.

"Shit!!"Logan shouts when he recognizes a woman from the movie the Rings and raises the gun towards the ghost "In the name of God he orders you to go to heaven!" he shouts little scared.

TATTATATATATTATATAA

"AHHHHH !!"the scared girl shouts and the forest begins to enter "Don't shoot !!"

"What?" Logan said confused. "you can talk?"

"Yes, of course!" The girl shouts and shows her hair opens revealing the beautiful face of a woman.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan asks looking at the woman. "Are you Sadako?"

"I am the guardian of the dead forest ..."

"You are a ghost?"

"No!" The guard shouts. "I am the one who watches over the forest and nobody should pass the forest!"

"Ah ... thank God I thought it was a ghost ... I better go .." Logan said but I hear screams coming from everything. He starts running and finds his three soldiers being attacked by carnivorous plants.

"What kind of plants is this !!Palomo shouts that I just killed one.

"Oh god, get away from me !!" Jensen shouts, shooting at the other floor. Even Logan noticed something above the tree saw green tentacles moving and catches Jensen. "AAAAAAHH !!" Shout that it was raised.

"Hey, let go of my girlfriend !!" Palomo yells but he realized something that his girlfriend Jensen is being wrapped in the tentacles and moves in a sensual way.

"Don't touch me in this part!" Jensen shouts embarrassed.

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow !!Palomo shouts looking at his girlfriend who is being harassed by perverted green tentacles.

"Palomo helps Jensen !!" Logan shouts shooting at the giant plant and looks at the other tentacle that has pink skin and catches the rookie.

"Hey, what are you doing!" The rookie shouts and realized something that this plant is a homosexual. "AHH!" He shouts being harassed by the perverted plant. Logan was surprised and shocked that he was catching along with his group in the middle of the killer and perverted plants.

"Enough is enough !!" Shouts the ultrasonic voice causing the plants to stop. Logan looks at the same guardian who had the angry expression. "I want them to go to my forest !!"

"Okay ..." Logan said paying attention to the guardian.

10 minutes later.

"Thank you for bringing us back to the same entrance ...Logan said thanking the goddess.

"Read the poster first before moving on ..." said the guard who had annoying expression.

"Ok ma'am ..."

"Well, my work here is over ...said the guardian who disappeared like a ghost causing the group to pale when they saw just and the only thing they did was.

"Start the engine !!" Jensen screams in fright and Palomo steps on the pedal and they went to the other corresponding direction.

Remember to read the poster before entering or else you will suffer consequences and they will also violate your anus ...

Thanks for reading the other Break Time.


	29. important surveys

Well I am in a situation of doubt about wrote lemons. for these who follow me I want you to choose in one of two options to continue that story with one of those.

1) With Scenes of Lemons.

2) Without Scenes of Lemons.

I will explain that they are lemons or Lemon: Lemon '' is called the writings based on manga and anime in which the sexual relations between the characters, whether the protagonist couple or not, are shown. They are also known as Erotic Fanfiction. There is a lower level, called Lime '', in which the content of the scene is less explicit. These writings can be classified as erotic literature.

Well in a month we will show the result. The date will fall on 10/02/2020. So let go around.


	30. 21:The Alliance with the idiots

**_CHAPTER 21:The Alliance with the idiots and not idiots_**

* * *

Ken's people kept praising the new heroes of Eostia. Maia and Catly along with Ruu-Ruu leaving in the alley.

"What the fuck are they praising those morons?"Maia said with a frown "If they didn't do anything, it was just the idiot in blue armor did the job"

"It's unfair!" Ruu-Ruu shouts raising her hands. "They steal glories from the blue idiot, Die Die !!"

"Really they are opportunists ..." Catly said with a frown.

"I'm not the only one who saw that action of Caboose ..." said the familiar voice. The three women look at Alicia who is helping Claudia.

"Look who's here. the maiden in danger ... "Maia said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up!" Growls Alice and they look at the crowd where they are thanking the reds and blues. "Caboose is the hero ... but the others .." Alicia looks at the others red and blue. "THEY ARE FAKERS!!" Alicia shouts passing the crowd and reaches the reds and blues. "Listen to me. people of Ken!" He shouts at everyone. "They are the fakers. They did nothing !!" accusing the reds and blues.

"Shut up, it makes us feel bad!!"shouts Sarge offended.

"I don't know you blondie. I better leave you my autograph ..." Tucker said that take out the pen.

"You all didn't do anything. The only thing he did was Caboose !!"Alicia shouts in an injustice and points out to Caboose that he was caressing dragon egg.

"Do you have proof?" Sarge asks defying Alice.

"YES. I AM THE WITNESS ...!" Alicia said screaming out loud. "They are too!"pointing to the other girls who were present.

"Yes!" Shouts Maia who agreed.

"They didn't do just stupid ones for the whole time!" Catly shouts angrily.

"They don't deserve the titles of heroes!"Shouts Ruu-Ruu.

"Lopez!" Sarge shouts looking through the crowd that is muttering.the others move away because of the horrible smell that they covered their noses, Lopez came who is approaching the idiots but had a horrible smell all over his body. "Lopez where you were!"

"_Estaba en el estomago ee dragon**(**_I was in the dragon's stomach. Assholes!)" Lopez screams angry and traumatized. "_QUE MIERDA QUIERE DE MI, PUTOS TRAIDORES_ **(WHAT SHIT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, FUCKING TRAITORS ?!)**"

"Lopez activate the reproduction of cameras in your eyes!"

"Mierda (Shit) ..." Lopez lifts the viewfinder and emits a hologram glow where he plays the video. "cual es(Which one?)"

"Play the video of The Deadly Battle !!" Sarge shouts excitedly. Lopez raises his head that opens the viewfinder and emits a light like a projector.

PLAY

"Ahh!" Shouts a female voice being rammed by Lopez "Lopez you're the best!"

SLAP

SLAP

"WHAT THE FUCK? !!!" Shouts Sarge shocked watching the video where Lopez is having sex with a human woman.

"ARE YOU, LOPEZ? !!" Shouts Grif also shocked. Simmons had a strong blush when watching the video.

"Oh my God..."he said quietly.

"Incleible I didn't know Lopez had a penis ..." Donut said surprised.

"I don't understand; why the girl screams while that Lopez is doing the same positions that my parents did while having sex while I watched them ..."Caboose said confused.

People were petrified seeing something vulgar and obscene to see a golem having sex with a human.

"Mommy why that lady is screaming, maybe she has pain and why that man is moving his hips bumping into hers ..." said the boy pointing at the screen.

"Don't look, some years you'll understand ..."said the blushed mother covering her son's eyes.

Maia and Alicia had strong blushes when they saw that scene and were petrified. Even the mercenary said.

"With that Lopez was Rad Don Juan.."Maia said remembering the rumor of Rad's four women. Tucker is laughing and while Sister was petrified and began to remember the other day they bet.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"I bet Lopez is going to have relationships with human women and they will fall in love with the Mexican," Tucker said, betting on Sister.

"No, what are you going to win?"

"If he has a relationship with human women. You will have to have sex with me and another woman and we have a threesome." Tucker points out challenging Sister.

"Why not. If he doesn't have relations with humans in 6 months. You'll have to give me something ... your anal virginity with my dildo toys ..." Sister said smiling maliciously.

"Done!" He shouts, shaking hands.

* * *

**_end of flashback_**

"Sister. i win the damn bets. Now you'll be my bitch tonight, Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow!" Screams Tucker in victory.

"Noooo!" Sister shouts as he loses the stakes. Grif heard that and started screaming.

"What the fuck did you bet ?!"

"I am sorry brother!"

"Cut this vulgar illusion !!" Alicia shouts with shame and anger. "You are dirtying the sacred place!"

"Lopez cuts the porn video!" Shouts Sarge. Lopez turns off the projector.

"That was the test; it is to show me that vulgar things in the sacred place of our goddess ...!" Alicia shouts, drawing the sword.

"Calm down blonde, the fault was ehhhh ...Sarge said a little nervous and notices Grif "It was Grif who did those things in putting porn videos inside Lopez's head"

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not as perverted as that swordsman who calls himself King of Eldonia!"Grif shouts pointing at Tucker.

"King of Eldonia?" Alicia said little surprised.

"Wait ... said King of Eldonia ..." The civilians murmur. Tucker was mentalized if he exposes the energy sword before medieval people, put a mathematical calculation.

EXPOSED TO ENERGY SWORD TO PEOPLE OF KEN= KING OF ELDONIA X HAREM MASS.

Tucker comes forward and begins to take a deep breath. "Ken people, I'm Tucker Lavernius, I'm the new-" He was going to say King of Eldonia but a blow interrupts him.

THUD

Grif was responsible for the blow because he is very angry that he bet with the dirty bet with Sister: In bed with his sister."I'm going to kill you damn sexual stalker !!" Grif screams angrily.

"Stop Grif you're going to -..." Donut was going to stop Grif.

Tucker was knocked out and stars were flying around his head "I see breast stars Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow ..."

"This time you will see stars from my fists ..." Grif said thundering the fingers of his hands.

"SHUT UP THE BOCKS !!" Alicia yells impatiently and tired of the stupidities of the reds and blues. "You are fed up with me, the orders that you leave here of this Kingdom are not bi-.

"Alice!" A familiar voice shouts. Alicia looks back and meets the reincarnated goddess Cellestine along with the two friends; Prim and Kaguya. "My people, I order you to go to their homes. Tomorrow, I will send the groups of workers to repair the damage because of the dragon ... and we will thank the new heroes of Eostia that I invoke ..." Cellestine said presenting To the new heroes.

"They are the warriors that Cellestine-sama invoked ..."

"She is our goddess who can invoke strong warriors ..."

"She is always the only hope ..."

people praise the goddess, over the remains of the reds and blues were jealous that Cellestine stole the glory of the people.

"What do I see my rival ..." Sarge said enviously looking at Cellestine. Donut started to remember something.

"Hey, you don't think we forgot someone ..." Donut said remembering the four people.

"No ..." Grif said without worrying.

"I have no idea ..." said Sarge. celestine looks at the reds and blues; He realized that someone is missing.

"Where is Wash, Carolona and the others ...?"

"Oh God!"

10 minutes later.

We see again that Centorea is taking care of the four frozen.

"So you were a mercenary and then you joined those idiots ..." Centorea said to Locus that he still maintains consciousness.

"Yes ... I think ... I'm going to pass out because my blood freezes ... ... it doesn't reach my brain ..."Locus said tiredly. "When they arrive, tell them ... that ..."

"Locus-san !. Don't go now. What are you going to tell them. Are you going to tell them that you appreciate them or are you going to say you're happy to have joined the group!"

"No ... tell them you hate them ... bleh ..." Locus said he just passed out.

"Locus-san!" Shouts Centorea.

"We're here!" Shouts Donut. center looks back and is the Red team (Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Lopez) and the Blue Team (Caboose, Tucker and Sister) and the seven shield alliances (Cellestine, Claudia, Alicia, Prim, Maia, Ruu- Ruu and Kaguya) and Catly.

"Locus boy is dead!"

"I'm ...not... dead ... I need ... sleep ..." Locus said annoyed.

"We must unfreeze them ..." Simmons said worriedly. Sarge hits the ice where Washington is with the butt of the shotgun.

THUD

THUD

THUD

"i can't break the ice!"

"We have to melt the ice ..." Sister said. Caboose came up with an idea.

"Or maybe Wash, Carol, Meta and Locus urinate into the ice. The flow of urine will melt the ice ..."

Everyone looks at Caboose. "Maybe another idea that is related to magic would help ..."

"Or maybe we can pee ..." Grif said quietly.

"That would become an orgy of Urolagnia **(NA: I dare you to search the wiki if you dare)**" Tucker said and says "Bow-Chicka- No no no I'm not like a sick person."

"Grif there are women in the present!"Sister shouts in shame and they look at the women who frown in disgust at the idea of Caboose, Grif and Tucker

"Or else we can use something strong ..." said another voice. everyone looks back to Church and the worst of all is re-organized Tex.everyone shouts in fright at what happened minutes ago where crazy agent Berserk kicked everyone's asses (Tucker, Grif, Sarge, Simmons, Alicia, Maia, Catly, Donut, Claudia, Ruu-Ruu and Sister). except Cellestine, Prim, and Kaguya who aren't scared.

"You idiots. Fucking traitors ..." Church said wounded and angry at the unnecessary fury of those involved and victims of Tex.

"Hey if you're the one in charge where your crazy girlfriend got like a crazy goat like the 'Drag me hell' movie!" Shouts Sarge angrily.

"If you are the culprit!"Ruu-Ruu shouts and raises his broken habard "You have to pay me ten thousand gold coins!" she shouts claiming.

"Don't tell me, I'm sorry I didn't know that one of those potions would have the side effect. The only one who can piss her off is me!"

"Ah, sweet ..."

"Shut up bitch ..."

"Moron..."

"Guys, is not the stupid moment ..." Claudia said annoyingly. "You said it has to be strength ..."

"Let's say we have to make an effort; it's throwing towards a concrete that destroys the ice. Using gravity ..." Tex said.

"There has to be height ..." Simmons said.

everyone looks up at the noise of the wind that is Vick's pelican and his voice begins to come out.

_[Hey guys !. I am God of heaven and the universe I order you to kneel before the terrible and the most sturdy and virile the wonderful Vick! If you want to call just dial the number 555-555-VICK and if you want an appointment. Dial 333-333-LOVE ...]_

"Vick!" Shouts Sarge. "We need your bird!"

* * *

**Ten minutes later.**

**In the castle.**

"Are you sure it will work?Alicia asks looking up where the pelican is flying and is carrying the frozen four.

"It will work ..." Tex said optimistically.

"Are you sure?" Claudia asks.

"¿Guys are already 100 m tall ...?"Tex said talking on the radio.

[We are 60 M ... are sure it will work ...] was the voice of Church doubting.

"Trust me nothing will happen to them ..." Tex said. Simmons doubted Tex's theory until he discovered something.

"Tex ... I think that will affect the damage and they will stun tightly and the extremities will be spread apart ... I estimate that it is 39.9999% safe and 59.9999% insecure." Simmons said of his theory.

"Shut up Nerd, nothing will happen to them ..."Tex said patting Simmons on the shoulder. "You only need 0.22222% positive ..."

* * *

**_In the Pelican._**

We see Sarge and Tucker who are having Locus frozen.

"You think it will work ..." Locus said.

"It's time to tear the ice!" Shouts Sarge.

"Before they throw me away ... I have something to tell them, Sarge you are an idiot and senile old man ... Tucker you are ..."

"There sees you!" Screams Tucker pushing Locus.

"Ahhhhhh!"

**_THUD_**

**_CLACK_**

"It worked!?"shouts Sarge looking down.

[Now he's knocked out and free of ice] It was Sister's voice. [Shit is like the Frozen movie in song ... let it go let it go let it go]

"Well ... now it's up to Wash!"

"Hnnjmm!" Scream Wash frozen.

"Quiet nothing will happen to you ..." Donut said quietly. "You're only going to feel free like a butterfly after you've freed yourself from the ice"

"Well pinky help me push it!" Shouts Sarge. Donut helps Sarge push Wash.

"Hmmmmmmmmmaaaaa !!" He screams although his lips are frozen.

**_THUD_**

**_CLACK_**

[Wash is free!] Shout Sister.

[God ... Ah ... ACHU !!] It was Wash sneezing.

"Well now Carolina ..." Tucker said and pushes Carolina down on a free kick.

**_THUD_**

**_cLACK_**

[Carol is free !. You're good?]

[I need a cup of hot chocolate and also ... ACHU !!]

"Good time for the heavy load!"

"Well one ... two ... and three ..."

Donut, Sarge, Grif and Tucker pushes Frozen Meta until Simmons interrupts.

[Wait wait!]

too late Meta was pushed and falling 100 meters high.

THUD

CLACK

[Kyaaaaaa !! META HAS LOST HIS LEFT LEG !!] Shouts Sister scared.

* * *

**_In the Garden where the landing post is._**

"Call Gray!" Simmons screams scared.

"Shit shit!" Sister screams scared looking at Meta that his right leg was separated due to the impact. Meta is free of ice but his right leg was cut. "Tell her, Meta is a white man He's a white man! "she screams in alarm." he still breathes! "Shouts Sister checking Meta's pulse" You can hear me! "

"Why are you screaming so much ... what am I feeling? ..." Meta weakly looks at his right leg apart "is that my leg?"Meta said Petrified and begins to shock coming out foam from the duct of the helmet.

"Bring any doctor!" Shouts Sister. "And bring me Tequila for my nerves !!"

The princesses were shocked to see that Meta was hurt by the sharp fall along with the ice all over his body. After the impact the ice broke but the right leg separated.

Alice covered her little cousin's eyes and she had the expression on Shock. Maia and Ruu-Ruu had an impression. Kaguya without hesitation hugs Simmons' arm.

"What are you doing?" Simmons said blushing.

"Don't talk ..." Kaguya said without looking at Meta. Cellestine had a scared expression. Claudia, the only thing she could do is scream to bring healers to Locus, Wash, Carol and especially to Meta.

* * *

**_In the tavern of black dogs._**

Vault groans in pain that came from his right arm. "That bitch is going to pay me ...!"

"Those people who call themselves the new heroes of Eostia. Besides, we have a serious problem ..." Kin said, healing his royo arm.

"Like which?"

"Alicia already has a fiance and his name is Caboose ...Kin said with a frown.

"But why?"

"The tradition of the Acturus Family was a fan of Feoh's hero ..." Kin said opening the book revealing the ancient image of heroe of Feoh.

"Jimmardi son of the shepherd and housewife. He was a more idiotic prebeyo of all of Feoh. When a blacksmith who would be the first architect of the dwarves. He forged the elements for the heroes along with the elves and humans. What Caboose has is Feoh's sword. that with that was born the hero of Feoh .. "Kin explains and it is also time to explain the Acturus family" For generations of Acturus he had the goal of following his hero of the kingdom. There are rumors that he could not have children. years later Jimmardi died at 120 but leaving the sword at the hand of an elf who is trusted. But there was the goal that would be a strict task. if a daughter of the Acturus lineage should comply in following him and marrying the new bearer of the sword ... "

"It's pure bullshit ... I don't think this myth ..."

"This story was true a thousand years ago. You have an idea that this sword belonged to a hero. Those long years none were worthy to bear the sword. That one chose him and now Alicia has homework to do ... "

"What?!" Another voice shouts. Kin and Vault looks at an acquaintance who is Beasley. "Alicia is going to marry a stranger. Vault told me that you would go to the kingdom and then gather the men to penetrate the kingdom and make me become a king!"

"Elder ... we are in an urgent situation. One of those broke my arm. so I will have to go talk to that goddess bitch that prolongs the invasion ... "Vault said getting out of bed." Tomorrow we will go to the citadel, we will meet those damn heroes ... "He said so angry

* * *

**_DATE: 10/08._**

**_Hours: 18: 21._**

Near the Kingdom of Stoot di Chrmia of the Xexima order.We see people praising the saviors that would be Jensen, Palomo and rookie Melvin who were saving from the clutches of the renegade Kobolds invaders. Now they are gathered in the high church together with Lieutenant Logan.

"Thank you for saving us ..." Eleanore said reverently. "How can we pay them ..." Eleanore said giving a smile.

"It's nothing. We just did our job to protect the needy. We did not want to ignore the request of a girl who wanted to seek help. That's what we're here ... "Logan said kindly.

"But a question why didn't you kill Ryu?"

"It is that je mention something known that our superior wants to interrogate him ..."Logan said before turning down where is the Kobold who is the leader of the invasion and is handcuffed.

"If so, it's your choice you can do whatever you want with it ..."

"I can ask a favor ..." Logan said. Eleanore looks at Logan. "We need a place to rest and also a large place for our vehicle and also a prison for that grimy dog ..."

"I have in the garden of the High Church ..."

"All right..."the guards take Ryou to the dungeon while Eleanore leads the four soldiers inside the church.

"What place is it? ..." Logan asks looking around.

"It is the church of the Xexima order ..."

"Xexima?" Logan asks confused.

"It is the order to praise our oracula and also our god ..."

"I see..."

Eleanore leads to the second floor reaching the bedroom halls. Eleanore's followers nod in the head and open the doors revealing the room for four people.

"Well ... you can rest ..."

"You need help for the defense ..."

"Quiet I have Knights who protect my people, in three hours we will let you know ..." Eleanore said.

The three are thrown out of bed. While Logan takes out the radio "To speaks Wolf ..."

[Reports?]

"Communicate with Admiral Vlascovich ..."

[Opening in communication ...]

[Hello Logan...]

"I have found civilization ..."

[What part of place?]

"I am in the kingdom of the Xexima order ... a cult of Oracle fan ..."

[One of the survivors of the army of Nigramsita told us about the Oracle ... it is a High Elf of light and is an Oracle and is the main head of the five great countries of Sererus, they call it the five. They are called the Alliances of the Saints ...]Vlascovich sends the map of the continent.

[Whoever we are is on the border between Nigramstia, Tururu and where you are in Stoot de Chrymia.]

[But we found something interesting what I planned an idea to help us and give us the necessary resources ...]

"Don't tell me what you're thinking?"

[Search the Oracle. Ask for the meeting with me and with your allies. I already told Vice Admiral David to look for you and you need a guide to locate where the Oracula is.]

"Sir, what do I have to do ..." Logan was going to protest.

[Try to convince them. we are in the middle of nowhere and we are in the enemy territory that attacked us because we penetrate the territory ...]

"Yes sir. but I found something interesting that you should know ... it's about a Kobold who knows Wyoming the agents of Project Director I.A ... "

[Impossible ... should be dead ...]

"I don't know if ... we were summoned?"

[I don't think so, no person can summon hundreds of soldiers ...]

"Do you remember the voice we heard before the portal opened ..."

[Yes, I remember. I will send the Pelican to extract the Kobold who has information about that Wyoming Agent. But how is his status?]

"He is handcuffed but he led a group of renegades who were attacking the people. But we occupied him."

[Well done. Within 8 hours David's Pelican and the Extraction one will arrive at 0700 hours. Rest for now ..]

"Thank you sir ..." Logan said and turned off the radio.

"What did the Admiral say?" Palomo asks.

"New missionit is no longer recognition, it is a mission of alliances ... "Logan said and opens the door" You rest have already made a long journey ... "

"What are you going to do?" Asks Jensen.

"Collect information from the Alliance ..." He said before closing the door.

* * *

**_DATE: 09/23._**

**_Hours: 02:00_**

**_Near the Ken Kingdom._**

Grace and Anna clean the dining room while Doc is cleaning the kitchen.

"Wow, it's the first time we had a lot of customers for Doc's pizza ...Grace said surprised.

"Yes ... that surprises me ..." Anna said smiling.

"Hey girls!" Doc shouts. "i Prepare them something, a Neapolitan pizza enjoy the rest ..." Doc said bringing a Neapolitan pizza tray along with a beer mug.

"Finally a break and a delicious dinner .." Anna said sitting at the bar.

"Thank you Doc. You really have talent in the kitchen ..." Grace said praising.

"Yes, thanks. That was my specialty before I became a medic..."Doc said cheerfully.

"Heheh ... really ..." Grace said giggling. Anna takes a sip of beer and looks at Doc and began to remember what she heard the conversation.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Hours ago._**

Anna spent serving customers until her elf ears heard the conversation coming in the kitchen.

"Shut up. Listen to my evil plansecond step: Hire labor and recruit people to become our puppets and also right-handed. "It was another voice.

"One moment. You plan to make a godfather-style family!" Doc shouts shocked.

"Exact!!"Another voice shouts.

"That's a bad idea!" Doc shouts at odds. Anna looks out the wall and looks at Doc who is cooking while talking alone.

"And the latter we need a great mansion, and a uterus to sow our seed so that the heir of the bad muajajajaja is born!" Anna's eyes are skewered upon hearing that.

"WHAT?" Doc shouts upon hearing that.

"Guess who the uterus will be?said another voice.

"Eh ... Grif's sister?" Doc said confused.

"NO!" Shouts the voice "Look ahead ..." Doc looks ahead and Anna looks at where she was looking at Grace serving customers.

"She ???" Screams blushing. "No !.she won't be part of this! "Anna opens her mouth in a shocked way.

"It is our first puppet ... if we gain confidence, she will give you the restaurant. Your culinary skills will grow and you will earn a lot of money and then we will buy lots, recruit puppets and then convert thugs to protect the storesof our future clients who pay for protection.when we get to the maximum, there you will marry Grace and you will enjedra your son with that elf who will be your heir to follow the legacy. Our mafia name will be called: Vito O'Malley's family " explain the voice about the evil plan.

"But what about our friends?" Doc asks worried.

"Fuck those fools! They didn't do anything for us remember"

"They really are our friends," Doc said worriedly.

"Are they?" Asks the voice. Doc gets mentalized while Anna tried to process what she said.

"I think you're right ... fuck them," Doc said with a frown.

"That's my boy!" The voice shouts.

"But we won't make evil plans and we don't want to involve people who were kind to us ..."

."Come on, look at Grace," the voice said as she looked at Grace's body. "She has good legs, soft hands, jovial face, curves and breasts. That's a good catch. Imagine she is waiting in your new house. . "

"Oh my god why I imagined that thing ... I better go back to the kitchen .." Doc goes back to cooking.

"Business ... Lots ... Marriage ... Children ... Thugs ... Mafia ..."Anna was confused and suspicious of Doc's plans talking to himself with the other person. "I guess I have to keep an eye on this man ..." Anna goes back to serving customers. "I will not allow her to harm my friend ..."

* * *

**_Going back to the present._**

"Doc, what were you doing?" Anna asks.

"I used to do sports and I won the Olympics, then I joined the army and became a medic..."

"You're like a healer ..." Anna says smiling.

"Well ... heheh is how Grace said ..."

"A question what is the godfather's movie ..." asks Anna. Doc petrifies and slowly looks at Anna. **'I'll take your liar's face off, you're not a trustworthy man. You are not perfect for Grace'A**nna pretends the smile but behind that smile is a snake.

"It's a movie to train. The godfather is the most popular of all and more dramatic!" Doc explains nervously. **_¡RED CODE. RED CODE RED CODE !!_** 'It was Omailey's voice.

Inside the Head of Doc and Omailley.

"We are in danger!" Omailey shouts in version one that is intelligence.

"There must be something that can save us!"another version of Omailey shouts that is the number that belongs to the Hysteria.

"There is a solution ..." said another voice. We see Omailey in version one that belongs to evil intelligence.

"Omailey number 3!" Omailey shouts number one.

"We must get her drunk!"

"No!" Another voice shouts, everyone looks at Omailey from version three that belongs Factor love "this won't be love for Doc!"

"There must be a solution!" Omailey shouts that is version four. It belongs to Factor of seriousness.

"Maybe we are going to kill her ..." Omailey No. 5 said the killer factor belongs. "She is the witness, we must tie up loose ends!"

"No you won't do that!" Another voice shouts. All the Omailey look at a group of five people who are the Docs. One is the number one Doc that belongs to the Cheerful Factor. Another is number two of the Sad Factor and another is Fear Factor. The fourth is a Pacifism Factor. And the last of all the factor of wisdom.

"If we do that this . grace will hate us and kick us ... "said the fearful Doc.

"I don't want Grace to be afraid of our true nature ..." The Sad Doc said.

"There is a solution that will help our skin ..." Doc said of wisdom.

"Which one?" Everyone asks.

* * *

**_Thirty minutes later._**

"Hahaha!" Rie Anna who has a red face "Hic ... wow you make me laugh ..."

"I can't believe you're acting like a comedian!"Grace laughs that her face is also flushed. We see Doc in the center of the dining room standing on the stage.

"A dragon fights against a knight who wears impressive armor. He stands, and looks at him and says: How boring I always have to eat canned meat! "

"Hahhahahaha!" Laugh Anna and Grace. Doc had to use strategy that is to get them drunk and make medieval jokes.

"A medieval knight will visit a fortune teller to know if he will win his next tournamentcomes to the door and knock knock knock. From inside you hear: Who is it? And the Knight exclaims: Well, what a bad fortune teller!

"Hahahaha I can't believe ..." Rie Anna. Grace leans on the table.

The door opens and finds a young man with bags. "Eh ... excuse me is Miss Anna Florence here ..?."

"Yes ... it's me" Anna said approaching the young mailman. The mailman passes the letter when Anna opens the letter and reads what she said and made a disappointed face. "Thank you. for giving me the letter ... "the young mailman nodded his head and smelled something.

"Hey young man, do you want a portion ..." Doc asks cutting the pizza portion.

"I'm not hungry..."

**_GROWTH OF STOMACH._**

"Your stomach accuses you," said Grace and Doc at the same time and they look at each other at the same time and share the smile.

"Well, I'm not going to refuse the food ..." said the mailman in a gentle tone when he sits at the table.

"Hey, I didn't know the mailmen work at night .." Doc mentions asking the Postman.

"Well ... is that a client mine urgently asked me to deliver the letter to his wife ..." said the mailman referring to Anna.

"Hey what's your name?"

"I'm Nilo Vacking ..." The young mailman shows up when he tries the pizza portion and his eyes snap open when the melted cheese passes through the tongue. "That food what is? ..." Nile said surprised. "that meal is made by a god or made by a cooking genius or by a prodigious chef ... "He said in a loud voice and realized that there were three people." Oh sorry. I know that I sound ridiculous, is that I have a habit of speaking strange things that comes out of my mouth without thinking ... "

"That's called a poem ..." mention Doc. Grace and Anna look at Doc.

"What is Poem?" Grace asks dizzy.

"Do you know Poem?"Nile said surprised.

"Yes ... Literary composition that is conceived as an artistic expression of beauty through words, especially that which is subject to the measure and cadence of the verse ..." Explained Doc.

"Oh my god..."Nilo said surprised "Are you from my country Hambala ...?"

"No ... I'm from another place farther away than they know about poetry ..." Doc replied.

"Incleible, and can you share your verses?"

"I have some ..." Doc said cheerfully. while they share the poems. Grace notices that Anna drinks another round of beer and begins to sigh sadly.

"Anna something happens?"

"is my husband ... he told me that the return will be prolonged today it happened that an dragon of Olga attacked the Ken kingdom .. "Anna answers looking at the letter." He will not return for a month ... that he is helping people taking the role of royal knight and sergeant of the troop. It is a big disappointment and sad .."Anna said showing sad expression." Tomorrow is the tenth anniversary with him ... but it's another year that he is absent from work ... "

"Come on friend ... I'll go with you ..." Grace said patting Anna on the right shoulder. "Fuck the men we will drink until we pass out!" Grace shouts that she is drunk.

"Yes!" Anna shouts.

* * *

**_45 minutes later._**

Anna and Grace are sleeping at the table. Doc and Nilo look at the Dark Elf and the White Elf. "Boy, I'll take care of the rest you can go home ... "Doc said smiling worriedly.

"Okay. Thanks for sharing the time with me and for giving me a plate of Pizza ..." Nile said cheerfully. "Tell me the full name ..."

"Sure, I'm Frank Dufresne ... why?"

"I just invented a poem for voice that is dedicated to your cooking talent .." Nile said excitedly. "_Your meal you gave me was a great delicacy is the first time I taste very deliciousIn my life, I ate such a meal that is triangular with melted cheeses and those special codiments that exploded on my palate, the best chef who deserves to be remembered the name ... Chef Frank Dufresne .. _" tell the poem.

"Wow ... that was amazing ..."

"Well ... ah I also made one especially the one you told me ..." Nile said giving a letter to Doc.

"That?"

"The love poem ..." Nile replies.

"Eh?"

"You don't remember 30 minutes ago?"

"Wait, I don't remember ..."Doc said and realized who was responsible "Omailey?" he said quietly.

* * *

**_30 minutes ago_**.

Nilo and Doc talked about a poem until Nilo went to the bathroom when Omailey takes control of his body. "I will increase my plan's advantage ...Omailey said in an evil voice.

When Nilo returns "Hey fo -..." Omailey forgot his voice and clarifies the voice "Hey nilo you have a love poem ..." He said imitating Doc's voice.

"Eh?" Nile asks confused. "Who is love for?"

"For her..."Omailey said imitating Doc's voice and points to Grace laughing with Anna. "My boss Grace ..."

"A dark elf ... are you really in love with her?" Nile said surprised to see that a human is in love with a dark elf. "why.. you don't know what it's forbidden to have romance with the dark elves. It's a war Tabu ..."

"I don't care what people tell me ... I love that woman. I'm crazy about her, I want her to pay attention to me that I love her And I want to be her husband. In case anyone involved complains about my relationship, I will certainly make them regret having gone into forbidden romance with my predestined love. I will follow my heart until our love turns on ... "Omailey said dramatically speaking in Doc's voice.

**'Wait what I am saying is passion, and adrelalina ...'** Nilo said surprised **'It's the first time a human is crazy about a dark elf. Not only for lust, aspect. but it is the true love that must be reciprocated and also a great example for all the people of Eostia to see that there is a romance between a human and a dark elf, I don't know if I can help you. But as the Poet of my land. I will help this crush!** 'Grab Doc's hand. "I will do with pleasure, I will help you!" Cry of moving tears for the great determination of the supposed Doc.

Behind Omailey's smile. He started laughing** 'I would like to see this fool's reaction ...' **he said mentally.

End of the flashback.

"Please forget about this moment!" Doc shouts, begging Nile to forget that shameful scene where Omailey took the body and pretended to be Doc.

"Calm down. I am the grave I will not expose your forbidden love!" Nilo yells with determination. "I am a man of my word. Please cofess you love of your life. Just tell this verse and there she will understand your feeling!"he screams and then he runs away. "If it works, find me in Ken!"

"Ahh hahahaha ..." Doc laughs nervously.

"Did you like the scene?" Omailey said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Doc shouts embarrassed. "Oh my God. that's more embarrassing than you did to me! "Scream angrily and look at the letter." I have to destroy that! "Scream before going to break the letter.

"DON'T DO IT!" Omailey shouts "Think well that could be useful for the future. Just think well ..."Doc hesitated to break the letter. so I keep it in my pocket. "Excellent choice my dear friend .."

"Shut up. I'll keep it ..." Doc said annoyed and re-enters the bar and finds Grace and Anna asleep again at the table. Doc sighs tired and begins to load Anna to the guest room where Doc slept and let him lie down. The last thing is to load Grace and takes him charging towards the room and finds the room where there is a bed for two people. Doc leaves Grace in bed. "Well I will clean the lounge of the bar and-

"Darling!" Grace shouts, hugging Doc that he stunned.

"Ehhh?!" Doc shouts surprised with blush.

"Don't leave me alone ... please ... I love you ...!"shouts Grace crying. Doc was confused about Grace's behavior until he noticed looking at the shelf where the small altar is with a picture of a human man hugging Grace who had a happy expression. there were white candles around the altar. "Honey please ... come back to me ...!" Grace shouts crying. Doc just learned that Grace is a widow and was married to a human.

he raises his hand touching Grace's hair stroking "Quiet ... I'm with you ..." Doc said in a calm and sweet tone, he's taking the role of the late husband.

"I was alone ... since you left ... you didn't come back ... I thought you were dead ..."Grace is still delirious that she believes her husband is alive.

"I know ... I want you to fall asleep ..." Doc said, still stroking his head.

"Please stay by my side ..." Grace said crying.

"I will be on your side..."Doc said calmly. Grace lies down and while Doc stroked Grace's head.

"I love you..."

"And I too you ..." Doc had to participate to be Grace's delirium.

"Kiss Me..."

Doc blushed a little and was taking advantage of a drunk and delirious woman. Doc sighed annoyed. "I'm sorry ..." Doc said lowering his head and closing his eyes. Grace did not feel the kiss but felt where her forehead is warm. Doc kissed Grace's forehead. "I'll be with you ..." Doc grabs Grace's right hand and sits next to the bed and had to wait for a while until Grace sleeps peacefully.

* * *

**_In the Ken. In the castle._**

we see Meta who is being attended by the healers. While those affected by the breath of ice are cold and shivering from the cold that is sitting in the seat with warm blankets.

"That was the worst fight what I had in my life ..."Wash said trembling and sneezing loudly.

"I can't believe we let our guard down for a second before that stuff threw cold breaths to freeze us ..." Carolina said shaking her body and sneezing.

"That dragon knew we were a danger to her and that is why she froze us while that dragon continued the destruction ..." Locus and sneezes.

"They should take chicken soups and a lot of muscle relaxants to warm their bodies a little ..."said Sarge.

"Sarge you're not helping ... but the food won't work ..." Grif said and has a fork and plate "Give it to me. I'm professional at eating anything!"

"You're not helping fat sackwe need those to recover for the talk we were waiting for! "Shouts Sarge.

"Where the fuck is our fucking doctor!" Shouts Church who is being treated by the healer.

"Shut up Church. I'm much better ...Tex said she is sitting and taking a sip of water. "How rich is the water ..." Praise the maid.

The door opens suddenly, entering the seven alliances of the sacred shield of Eostia. (Cellestine, Claudia, Alicia, Prim, Maia, Kaguya and Ruu-Ruu).

"What are you all doing here?" Asks annoying Church. Celestine lifts the golden staff towards the affected four of the ice.

BLING

Meta's wound and broken leg recovered "My leg!"he shouts in shock and looks at his leg that is like "Oh thank God my leg is back!"

"I can move better!" Scream Wash moving quickly in the shoulders.

"Oh yes, I'm back!" Carolina shouts.

"Better..."said Locus.

"I come to tell you to rest tonight and in the morning we will begin the talk about the alliance. For what happened today at night." Cellestine bows "Thank you for saving my kingdom, heroes of Eostia ..."

"You're welcome ..." said Wash. Alicia gets into the conversation and approaches Caboose who is sitting stroking the giant egg that fertilizes the dragon Nemesis. Caboose looks at Alicia who had an angry expression.

"Hi Alicia ..." Caboose said cheerfully. Alice looks at the sword of the late hero lying on the ground, she grinds her teeth.

"Give me Feoh's hero's sword back!" Alicia yells angrily.

* * *

**_DATE: 08/11_**

**_Hours: 1:21 p.m._**

**_Somewhere else._**

we see a war field where there is an army of Nigramstia fighting against the 15 steel goblins that was handled by the witches.

"Withdrawals!" A soldier from Nigramstia shouts.

"Don't let any single mortal escape!"a red-haired witch screams and has a purple cape and a long pointed hat and has a gold bara. Her name is Astrid Flamel, the head of the high magicians.

"Ready, ready!" A female voice shouts. "Fire!"

She was a Halfing with green clothes and has a huge chest with a G cup. She is Mei-Mei the captain of the Halfing army and leader of the merchants of Tururu. "Hahaha !!" Laugh where she is mounted in the Bala canyon.

"Astrid-sama is retiring!"the witch girl shouts watching where Nigramstia's soldiers are retreating.

"That bitch of the Empress if she is very stubborn and wants to conquer all the land of Serelus ..." Astrid said proudly. All the army shout victoriously. Until Mei-Mei noticed something in the sky.

"Astrid look!" Mei-Mei shouts at the sight of a large object that is a Pelican.

"What is that thing?"asks the witch Astrid studying the structure that just landed away from the army of Mei-Mei and Astrid.

When the door opens leaving a woman in white cloth. "They has our messenger!"Mei-Mei shouts at the recognition of the Eleanore woman.

"Who are you!" Astrid shouts hostile. The pelican leaves 8 people of different armor. When the two people approach the army.

"We are the UNCS ... We come in peace ..."said the white armored soldier with Aqua visor.

"We just came to talk to someone important ..."

"About what?"

"About the Oracle and the allies ..." He replies in a serious tone.


	31. 07: BREAK TIME:: Survival lessons

BREAK TIME 07: Survival lessons in a fantasy world.

"Hi viewers. I'm your friend Jax Jones!" He shouts in front of the camera. "You'll wonder why I'm recording!he shouts looking at the camera "Because today will be my second survival program. Today it will be that I will teach you how to survive in an unknown world where I was transported by a portal that swallowed me and my nakamas!"

"Who told you that we are your nakamas ..." Victor said leaving the screen "and apart why are you going to show them your survival program? ..." He asks ironically. "I've never seen your progress in real life ..."

"Shut up now. I'm taking advantage of the opportunity since we're in the other world ... "Jax said shouting at Victor.

Victor sighs annoyed "Well do what you want but if something serious happens to you. Don't even dare to bother me ..."

"Okay ... well that won't be the bauble where a muscular man who teaches you how to survive the forest ... will be the lessons of survival in a fantasy world ..."

* * *

**_Step number one: look for the fundamental objects_**.

* * *

"Well the first step is to look for fundamental elements that would be money and food ... so we will do this through your knowledge of earning easy money ..." Jax said and throw the dice at roulette "I bet everything! "shouts Jax.

"Hey, it wouldn't be better to participate in a fight to win some money ..." Luca said with folded arms.

"I count on my luck, so ..."

"17 of the black wins ..."

Jax stares at where his bag of money has him dragged by the winner. He looks at Luca and puts puppy eyes.

"Lend me some money, Luca-onne-sama"

"Let's go idiot ..." Luca said annoyed dragging Jax out of the casino.

"One more game!" Jax is holding his hand.

"No .." Luca said.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon!" Shouts Jax demanding.

"The winner is for this reptile skin knight ..."He said introducing T.J (Tucker Junior) who had many coins and is the winner of roulette.

"Good at making money was not as planned ..." Jax said disappointed and looks at Luca "Hey how do you make money?" Moves the camera recorded to Luca.

"Do not point me to this object ... in my response I killed for objectives and then war missions and thus earned money ..." He replied annoyed.

"Ah ... we better go for the next step ..." Jax said.

* * *

**_step number two: Make a Barter_**

* * *

"The step is where you should exchange ..." Jax said where he is recording in a magic potions shop. "The main one is that you must obtain an important object that will serve for the future ... such as this one ..." He said pointing to the potion that it is a red liquid. "Miss, how much is this?"

"Cost 500, the most powerful and effective potion to increase the essence and little of afrosdiac ..."

"Would you like to exchange something ..." Jax said seductively.

"Ah I know that look ..." said the young lady smiling.

"Do you want to see my bird?Jax said moving his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"You also want to see mine ..." He said showing a seductive expression.

"Eh?" Open your eyes suddenly and look in the crotch for a lump.

**_10 seconds later_**

"YOU ARE A SON OF A BITCH. FUCKING TRANSPHOBIC! "the angry *lady* shouts is being stopped by Victor who is grabbing her back.

"Run Jax run!" Victor screams angrily. Jax runs faster leaving the store.

* * *

**_step number three: Weapons and Equipment._**

* * *

"Good is the step where we have to prepare the necessary equipment for adventures ..."Jax said and look back where Luca and Victor are talking to a blacksmith who owns this place. "Well Victor and Junior have a good advanced equipment. while I have a poor team and I want to wear a full and long sword "Jax grabs the sword and begins to move" Swig Swig Swig and cut and- "Unintentionally Jax hit the sword where the armor dummy that fell from back.

CLACK

CKACK

CLACK

CLACK

CLACK

Jax looks at where the five armors were broken and fell like domino.

"Who is going to pay for all this?" The Owner said angrily.

"Victor?" Jax said scared and looks at Victor who is with Luca.

"Is this sword good for you?" Victor ignores Jax.

"Ah yes ..." Luca said she is also ignoring.

"Hey friends, partners, brothers ..."

"You are going to pay me!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

* * *

**_Step number four: The Journey._**

* * *

"Well, the step is where you must guide the compass pointing to the destination you must follow ..." Jax said opening the compass.

"Where did you get the compass?" Luca asks looking at the strange compass.

"I bought it in the last kingdom we were last time ..." Jax said and looks at the compass. "Let's go that way!" Jax shouts pointing out where there is a horrible terror-style road.

"Wouldn't it be better this way?Luca said there is another clear path.

"Let's go that shortcut that points to Eldonia so let's go!"

"Better let Jax do it alone and we'll go another way ..." Jax said in a whisper.

"I agree ..." Luca said attending.

5 hours later.

Jax leaves the other side of the horrible road. He looked ruined and had many thorns all over his body until he had a plant that is biting his butt.

"Ah you came just time ..."Victor said Luca arrived along with Junior.

"How did nothing happen to you. And why didn't you all follow me !?"

"Well, we were about to build the tent and eat something until you showed up," Victor said.

"Well at least you're not dead ..Luca said disappointed.

"Sons of a Bitch.." Jax growls.

* * *

**_Last Step: The Battle_**

* * *

"Well that's the last stepAlthough this is simple, I am now in a very serious situation and there are three rules that are important:

RULE NUMBER ONE: Be Fast.

RULE NUMBER TWO: Don't stop.

RULE NUMBER THREE: Whatever happens. Do not look back. Wish me luck! "Jax yells nervously and turns the camera. "TAKE ALL THE BOOTY AND GET OUT OF HERE !!" Shouts where Victor and Luca appear killing the five bandits. Jax grabs the bag full money and runs leaving the ship.

"COME BACK HERE DAMNED SONS OF BITCHES!"the angry pirate shouts shooting with musket.

BANG

* * *

**_Well let's see the result of the votes._**

**_For the Spanish my land natal: 5 votes of *YES* for the lemons._**

**_For those who are reading in English: Three votes of * Yes *. and a two votes of * No *_**

**_So in total they are:_**

**_LEMONS: 8 VOTERS._**

**_NO LEMONS: 2 VOTERS._**

**_Well, there will be lemons._**


	32. 22:THE BENEFITS OF CONTRACTS & ALLIANCES

**Well, that job cost me a month to write. enjoy and leave the good reviews**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22:THE BENEFITS OF CONTRACTS AND ALLIANCES**

* * *

After Alicia pre-potted Caboose demanding that he return the sword.

"It's mine ..." Caboose said hugging the sword.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE MY VOWED !!!" Alicia shouts aloud causing an echo throughout the castle.

the Reds and Blues were dumbfounded to hear what Princess Alice said.

"Vowed?" Church said surprised.

"Do you expect Caboose to be ..." Simmons said in surprise.

"Whose fiance?"Tucker said and looked at Alicia who had an annoyed expression and realized right away "Shit!" Tucker yelled in surprise "Caboose finally had a girlfriend!"

"Woah!"Sister yells in surprise when she hears about the news "That means he is finally going to become a real man!"

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow!" Tucker yells. Alice blushes and growls annoyed.

"Shut up idiots!" Alicia yells angrily "I won't let this idiot be my husband. he don't pass the tests yet!" Alicia yells pointing at Caboose.

"What about Caboose rescuing you and Claudia at the moment the dragon spit fire ..." Cellestine mentioned.

"Well, that will return the favor" Alicia said lowering her voice before the goddess "But that sword is sacred to my family and it is impossible that Caboose is the chosen one!" she exclaims without believing that Caboose was the chosen one and worthy to be the king of Feoh and to be the promised Alice. "It must be an error!"

"If you say it's wrong ... why don't you try to brandish the sword ..." Simmons said he thought ancient articles choose the chosen one.

"Done!"Alice yells and grabs Caboose's sword but her hands were dragged to the ground as Caboose released the sword and Alice falls to her knee.

SLAM.

Alice is shocked and her hands are being crushed on the sword handle "Ahhhhhhhh!" Alicia screams in pain and tries to lift the sword but could not get up because she felt that the handle was heavier to lift it.

"Caboose helps Alicia!" Yells Wash worried.

"Okay!" Caboose yells and grabs the sword handle and lifts it up easily. Alicia was surprised and shocked to see that Caboose is able to easily lift the holy sword.

"Hey stick the sword in something concrete!" Alicia shouts ordering Caboose to nail something.

"Okay!" Caboose yells and digs into Sarge's foot.

"Ahhhh. My right foot!" Sarge yells. "Idiot blue. the blonde told you to hit the ground, not my right foot "Caboose raises his sword and sticks it in the ground.

Alice rubs her hands and grabs the handle of the sword and begins to try to lift it but the sword is stuck and she did not want to get up. "Hnnnnnnnnng!" she screams in a thud, 5 minutes later. Alice is gasping and recovering the oxygen that she lost during the effort to raise the sword that did not move a single foot. "Impossible!" Alice shouts incredulously.

"Alice, Caboose is definitely the one ..."Cellestine said "You already know your tradition ..." Alicia growls annoyed and kneels before Caboose since she has a mandatory goal that would be

"I AliciaActurus, Successor of the crown of Feoh.What is your estimated full name chosen from the sword ... "Alicia said, closing her eyes seriously and inside she is angry.

"I am Caboose!" Caboose shouts.

"Your full name..."

"Michael James Caboose!" Cabooose yells. Alice frowns.

"I will be your queen and you will be my king of Feoh ..." she said seriously.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" Shouts the soldiers shocking at the forced declaration of Alicia.

"Me?" Caboose said confused.

"Whoa whoa!"Shouts Wash approaching Caboose "Alicia, don't you think you're leaving something dangerous in Caboose?"

"Dangerous?" Cellestine said confused "But the sword chose it ..."

"But that leaving Caboose as king is a great responsibility and full of burden in having the high command of Feoh. You don't think you are putting your people at risk ..."Wash warns Alice worriedly and begins to imagine about Caboose being King of Feoh.

* * *

**_Imagination of Wash._****_In Feoh._**

"Get out Stupid King!" Yells the angry villagers. "Death to Caboose!"

"My king what we do!"shouts the knights looking at Caboose who is sitting on the throne.

"Let them in!" Caboose shouts cheerfully.

"But my King?"begins to worry. "They bring burning swords and flares and there are even the bakers who are very angry that you asked for a promotion that there will be free cakes for the whole kingdom ..."

"That is because I am going to give a great warm welcome to my people!" Caboose shouts.

* * *

30 minutes later.

"Some last words" Alice said angrily looking at Caboose standing on the gallows.

"It's fun!"

"Hang him!" Alice shouts angrily. the executioner lowers the lever by opening the floor hatch and leaves it hanging listening to the sound of bone.

* * *

Actually.

"You better cancel that proposal ..." Wash said seriously.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Alicia said in a serious tone.

"I'm helping you to avoid tragedy ..." said Wash.

The soldiers think that Caboose is a danger in being King of Feoh. They assumed that Caboose has intelligence above zero. they don't care if Caboose becomes king but the only one who is against is Sarge.

"Blonde. Pay attention to the Blue. I don't want the Blue Idiot to go up in rank for me to be inferior!" Sarge yells. "Reject it!"

"No. it's my tradition, sorry sir. My family tradition forces me to follow my obligatory task which would be to follow this ... "Alicia said pointing to Caboose who is still caressing the giant egg.

"Well stop talking" Cellestine said in a serious tone "... rest ... my servants will guide you in their respective rooms ..." Cellestine looks at her allies "You also rest since today was a mess in my city Tomorrow at noon we will talk about our business ... "she said calmly. Cellestine's allies listened to their goddess until Kaguya approached the goddess.

"Kaguya, what are you doing?" Alicia asks Kaguya.

"I'll stay and talk to Cellestine-sama. Rest Alicia ..." Kaguya said. Alicia and Prim leave the room. The reds look at Simmons who didn't move.

"Hey Simmons come with us!" Sarge yells angrily.

"Sarge, there is something I must do ..."Simmons was going to approach the goddess but Sarge drags him.

"Forget your romance for a moment. We have an urgent meeting!" Sarge yells. "Hey Chestnut Woman. What is the living room or an office so no one can hear us!"he yells at Claudia.

"My name is Claudia ... the office is on the right going to three corridors ..." Claudia points the way to the office. The reds go to the office. "Really he always screams?" Claudia said with an annoyed expression.

"Believe me ... you're going to get used to it ..." Church said reluctantly.

The Blues did not care at all for the reds and were led by the goddess' servants until they left the two of them alone that would be Cellestine and Kaguya.

"Is something wrong?"

"Cellestine I want to talk about that curse ..." said Kaguya who opens the sleeve revealing a Japanese text that Cellestine's eyes open when reading something embarrassing.

"Ah ... I see ..." Cellestine said embarrassed. "I will send my two servants to prepare the room for you and Simmons ... by the way go find him ..."

"Yes ..." Kaguya said and starts running towards where the reds went. "Simmons!" Kaguya shouts but when Sarge closes the door. "Sarge open the door!" she yells knocking.

"Just reds!" Sarge yells from behind the door. Kaguya growls annoyed.

"I just need to talk to Simmons about something important!" Kaguya shouts.

"Kaguya?" Asks a familiar voice. Kaguya looks to the left and finds Maia alone.

"Maia, what are you doing?"

"No. What are you doing?" Maia said crossing her arms. "You were supposed to go to sleep in your room ... a strange attention came to me before I left with my group and I saw you running in search of a certain * Simmons *." Maia looks at the door where the reds are " What important topic are you going to talk about? "

* * *

in the office.

"Why are we all together?" Asks Grif annoyed.

"It's an emergency meeting!" Sarge yells "We are in a big fix!"

"Sarge, what's the problem?"Simmons said and worried that Kaguya was going to say something but Sarge closed it from the door.

"It's Blue!" Sarge shouts, referring to Caboose. "He's in a higher rank than our current ranks!"

"What rank are you talking about?"Donut said confused.

"Idiot. The Idiot is in the highest class position; he is a damn King of Feoh!" Sarge shouts referring to Caboose "The Blues have more advantages and now he will be able to do it!"

"Do what?" Simmons said.

"Does he seem to have loosened his nuts and is he very scary?" Grif said jokingly.

"Do you think I'm funny?" Sarge said angrily.

"Obvious ..." Grif said.

"Ah look what we have here ... we have a know-it-all, you have won an award!"Sarge yells sarcastically.

"Uh really?"

"No!"

Sarge slapped the three idiots in a single hard slap at Simmons, Grir and Donut.

SLAP X 3

"Why me ?!" Simmons yells, rubbing his pained cheek.

"That hurt. I hope there are no marks on my face! "Donut yells also rubbing his cheek.

"You all must wake up!" Sarge shouts angrily "I have seen the future of this world!"

the red fours get confused "Did Tex hit you in the head?" Grif said shaking his head from one side.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Sarge yells and begins to clear his voice "I have seen the future ..."

* * *

**_Sarge's Future._**

"We were the allies of the blues. back in time when Caboose became King. Until Caboose decided to recruit the Feoh villagers in blues ..." We see an army in blue armor. "After the recruitment of the Feoh ... he decided to do more ... "We see another army more." And many more ... ""When they grew up incessantly they decided to kill the reds ..." Sarge said suspensefully. "I saw my soldiers being massacred by those damn blues ... Simmons ... Donut ... Lopez ... and in the end ... Locus ..."

"Eh what about me ..." Grif said little offended.

"You want to see what happened to you in the future" Sarge said laughing and starts to inhale and "YOU WERE FLYED IN BITS BOOM!!!, CRUSHED BY A TANK SPLAT !!RIBBILLED RATATATATATTATATA, GUNNED, BUTCHERED, BURIAL ALIVE, ELECTROCUTED, AND FINALLY SCREAMS OF PAIN AHHHHHHH !!! "Sarge shouts exposing macabre illusion." And The End... "

"Sarge ..." Grif said stunned.

"What?"

"I really hate you so much ..."Grif said.

"Me too..."

"Ehh Sarge, I think you're going a little overboard ..." Simmons said trying to calm Sarge down.

"Dont let your guard down at any time this blue will stab us in the back .."Sarge warns "Guys the only thing we can do is war ..." Sarge looks at the window looking at the sky that the moon is "Our time has come. It is time to make the reds grow ..."Sarge closes her eyes for a moment and slowly turns "Tell me ..." he finds that the four of them were going through the door leaving the office. "What do you all do?"

"We are going to sleep..."Donut said tired "We are tired all night that we did in those things of bringing prisoners and also stopping the dragon ..."

"I'm going to drink one beer..."Grif said opening the door and finds Maia laughing and Kaguya had a little angry expression.

"Kaguya?" Said Simmons. Kaguya grasps the hand.

"Come with me ..." Kaguya said in a serious tone.

"Where to ..."

"To the room..."Kaguya said and looked Simmons in the eyes "I need you ..."

That phrase flushed Simmons heavily. He obediently followed Kaguya, leaving the Reds and Maia shocked.

"Wow ... the situation got daring ..." Maia said laughing.

"Hey Maia ..." Grif said dryly.

"Ah ... well what were we doing?" Maia said in a slightly hostile tone.

"Do you want a drink?" Grif said offering "I have good beers on the ship ..."

"Eh?" Maia said confused "are you not going to do anything?"

"I don't have things to do ..." Grif said going to where the pelican. Maia was suspicious but since she had a bad meeting and apart yesterday they were friends at the bar and today they were enemies. So she shrugs her shoulders and follows Grif.

Sarge growls angrily and looks at the office "THAT WILL BE MY OFFICE!" yells Sarge sitting on the couch "I hope tomorrow is another day ..."

As soon as Kaguya and Simmons goes to the room that was prepared by the castle's servants.

"Kaguya?"Simmons said embarrassed.

"It is the task ... it is forcing us to do this ..." she said what she closes the door and locks it from the inside "You will have to ..." she said before lowering the red cloak, dropping it to the ground.

Simmons's eyes snap open **'TONIGHT I'LL BE A MAN!'** he screams mentally. Simmons sits up in bed and takes off his helmet. **'WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING ?!'** he yells realizing that his body moved on its own.

"Simmons change ..."

"Yes..."he said obediently. Simmons takes out his full armor part by part leaving in military pants and a dark red shirt. His armor is on the table.

"Lie down on the bed ..." Kaguya said shyly. "And cover yourself up ..."

Simmons nervously takes off his shoes and lies down on the bed and covers his face.

Every beat was beating fast, Simmons was very nervous and scared. When he feels the bed is sinking it means that Kaguya went to bed.

"Kaguya ... are you sure about this ..."

"Yes. It's for my life ..." Kaguya said in a serious tone. Simmons clenches his teeth.

"I will make you feel good and I will treat you gently ..." he said embarrassingly and got out of bed.

"You really are kind ... good night ..." Kaguya said closing his eyes.

"Well here I go ..." Simmons said, bringing his face close to Kaguya's face to start the kiss but she screams

"Kyaaa!" she yells before slapping him.

SLAP.

"What are you doing!?"Kaguya yells angrily and backs away from Simmons.

"It's what I'm doing..."

"Do what?"

"To do that!"

"That?"Kaguya said confused until she suddenly opens her eyes to realize that it was related to having sex "Not that. It was the task!" she screams with a tomato face. "It was you sleeping with me !!"

"Eh..wasn't it doing that?"

"No ... I am a priestess, my body belongs to god ... "Kaguya said in a serious tone and disappointed that Simmons thought lewd things.

Simmons realized the mistake and gets out of bed and kneels on his knees "Sorry Kaguya I thought so badly!".

"You disappointed me ..." Kaguya said looking the other way with a disappointed expression "All men think about women's breasts and Ass ..."

"I'm not that kind of person like Tucker's idiot ..."

* * *

**_In the room where Tucker is._**

"I feel like someone insulted me ..." Tucker said looking back upon hearing his name.

* * *

**_Back with Simmons and Kaguya._**

"Then prove to me that you are to be trusted ..."

"Yes. You can test me" Simmons said with a determined and nervous tone.

"All right. let's make the rules; Don't touch me. Don't think lewd things about me. "Kaguya points to Simmons." When we finish all the tasks. We will be completely unknown and forget all that we have done in those embarrassed tasks. so go to sleep ... "Kaguya said lying down and turned his back. Simmons sits on the edge of the bed and lies down.

"Kaguya I'm really sorry ..." Simmons said quietly.

"Simmons, sleep ..." Kaguya said quietly.

Simmons stares at the ceiling and couldn't fall asleep "hmmm Kaguya ... can you explain a little about your religion ..."

"Why?" Kaguya asks in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I can't sleep ... it's the first time I've slept with a girl, what I know from a day ..." Simmons said nervously "maybe talking to us could help us get to know each other better and also so that I could stay quiet..."Kaguya sighs and turns back and looks at Simmons.

"I was chosen by Empress Kohaku from my homeland ..."Kaguya said in a calm voice "Every 30 years they choose young women over 20 ... I started five years ago and they sent me to Thorne to take care of the great sanctuary of Eostia to praise God and Cellestine-sama, the rule of the high priestess is: keep me pure to receive the blessing of god and purify the curses of my people. That's why I don't want to stain my body ... "

"No wonder you got mad ... wait means I stole your first kiss ..."

"Don't make me remember!" Kaguya yells a little embarrassed and angry. "That wasn't me ... so that doesn't count ..."

"Ah ... I see ... it means that you stole my first kiss ..."Simmons said sadly "I'm sorry I can't get out of my head from that scene ..." He said gibbering nervously.

"Don't worry, let's pretend that never happened ... that kiss doesn't mean anything ... it's just a physical contact ..."Kaguya said seriously and looks askance at Simmons who had a sad look and sighs.

"You're right, well let's get the job done ..." Simmons said turning his back on Kaguya "Good night ..."

Kaguya wanted to speak to Simmons but stops when she realizes that she said a word that hurt her feeling. "Good night ..." Kaguya said also turning his back. They both close their eyes to sleep.

We see someone who is from a distance that there is a person in a black robe and has the Aqua visor. And it turns back.

"Here Wolf. which suggests we do ..." Said named Wolf.

[Let's wait ... when they start the coup ... we'll get in ...]

* * *

**_Date: 11/08_****_Hours: 15: 32._****_Somewhere in Nigramstia._**

We see a forest where there are five riders riding on the horses. they all had different clothes. The one who is ahead of everything is a man in black armor with red cloth tied around his waist. Dyrek is commander of the black dogs, the second person is a dark elf, her costume is revealing and she has short black hair and her eyes are amber. Luca is Dyrek's right hand man. As for the rest, there are two people of different armor, one is of Argus armor of light blue color and aqua rim, He is Jax Jonez ex-director and ex-cameraman. Another person is a Shagelian and it is Tucker Junior. the last person next to Luca is a person in Hunter armor with black color. He is called Victor.

"Stop!" Dyrek shouts, stopping the horse. The four stops. "We are going to set up camp".Dyrek said before lowering the horse.

Victor's group get off the horse. T.J looks around and sniffs for the essence of any nearby hostile animals. Jax tapes around the forest and points to Dyrek who is stretching.

"Hey Dyrek?"Jax asks. "What artifact are we looking for?"

"A sphere ..." Dyrek said lowering the bag.

"What kind of sphere is it?" Asks Victor, lowering the bag.

"A special sphere ..."Dyrek said smiling and takes out a sheet and shows a poorly drawn drawing that shows the circle with badly curved lines and has small holes.

"Is it a Basketball?"Jax asks looking at the ugly drawing "All we're looking for is a sports ball ..." Jax said grabbing the drawing "Interesting that Dyrek wants to be like Michael Jordan!" he yells grabbing the deduction.

"Michael Jordan?"Dyrek said confused upon hearing the name.

"No idiot. It is the Eldonia sphere, that is located in the high temple ..." Luca said snatching the paper that Jax had "That is the artifact we have to steal .." she said before returning Dyrek.

"What's special about that Sphere?" Victor said looking at Dyrek.

"I don't know how to explain. But within that sphere there is something that balances power and has a certain strange power ..."

"What are they going to use it for ..."asks Victor, who opens the bag and takes out a tent.

"It is for our Empress Radomira who wants the sphere to do strange experiments ..." said Dyrek who takes out the ax.

"Strange experiments?"Victor asks looking suspicious at Dyrek, Jax noticed and grabs Victor and whispers something to him.

"Hey you don't think it's very suspicious ..." Jax said looking at Dyrek.

"Like what?" Asks Victor.

"Human experiments ..." Jax mentions.

"Maybe ... but let me talk to him and be on your guard ..." says Victor.

"Roger ..." He said in a whisper. Victor approaches Dyrek.

"That sphere will help us get back to our home ..." Victor asks, crossing his arm.

"Yes As I told you before, Radomira is going to help you take you home but she needs that Sphere. There is a great element that will amplify magic and also create a portal ... "Dyrek explained, Victor was going to say something but a hawk shriek caught Dyrek's attention, Victor looks up and finds a hawk and lands on Dyrek's shoulder, he grabs a small leaf that was tied to his leg and when he reads the leaf , the Dyrek's expression drastically changes that he is upset and angry when reading something. "Luca something came up .. "Dyrek said grabbing the bag" I'll go back to Nigramstia ... "

"What happened?" Luca asks.

"They won the war. The Witches and the Halflings stopped our offensive army, I will have to return so you are going to lead the mission and you are going to take Victor and the others to Eldonia. So I'll leave you in charge ... "Get on the horse and look at Victor and the other two who had confused expressions." Good luck! "he yells before riding the horse back to the direction.

"What happened?" Asks Victor confused.

"Something urgent happened ..." Luca said breaking the message "Well I suppose we are going to continue the mission ..."

Victor chooses his shoulders and sets up his tent for 5 minutes and goes in and leaves the bag inside.

"Victor ..." Maria appears next to Victor's shoulder "I Detect something ..."

"Hmmm ...?" Said Victor.

"Listens..."Maria said, holding up her small hand with a hologram.

[Master Chief?] It was a woman's voice.

[What's up South?] Answer newly appointed Master Chief.

[We have a news]

[About what?]

[It's about UNCS]

[UNCS. Why are they here?]

[We do not know but identify two high command ..]

[I see that they found the army of witches and halfing ...] Said the other voice.

[Noble Six. What do you see?]

[I see the six soldiers who are guarding the pelican ... and apart they are] There was a short silence [They are playing rock paper and scissors?]

[You can replay it] Master Chief said.

[They are playing paper rocks and scissors ...]

Victor had an incredulous expression "Maria can you tell me what team they are?"

"Let me hack into the agents' camera ..."

HACKING.

"Hack and find the location ... in the meantime I will help set up the small camp ..."Victor said coming out of the tent.

* * *

**_In the place where the spies are._**

We see a two people of different armor, one is a man of two meters height and has a spartan II model and has an optical camouflage. the other person is that he has an orchid and line armor with light green and his model is Spartan. They are Noble Six and South.

"Are they playing rock paper and scissors?" South said in disbelief. Noble Six had no expression in shock but they were confused that they are looking at the magic mirror.

"Hmmm ... what the hell are those soldiers who take care of the pelican without worrying what is around it ..."Six said looking at the mirror that the Pelican sees along with six UNCS soldiers. The magic mirror is linked to the common falcon but its eyes are special.

"Do I think I ever saw them ..." South said looking at the soldiers.

"Do you know them?"

South began to remember about the freelancers project.When she was bored, she looked at the cameras that were filming the test soldiers called the Blood Gutchers led by two teams of immature and incompetent: the reds and blues.

the **Red team** led by **Sarge** the most obsessive man in killing the blues and also killing an orange armored soldier named **Grif**, the laziest and laziest soldier in the entire team. A soldier who has high loyalty and is a kisser to his sergeant's butt, he is **Simmons** in Garnet Armor. The fourth person is a Robot and has a language that only speaks in Spanish, his name is **Lopez** of armor brown. the last person is a young man who has an effeminate voice and has pink armor that he always says is light red, he is called **Donut** in pink armor.

They were facing the other team.

The **Blue** team. led by Agent Flower but it turns out that he died of cardiac arrest due to allergic reaction and was taken by another Soldier named **Church** knowing he is Epsilon, there are two other soldiers, one is an Aqua armor soldier and his name is **Tucker** who is a jerk and especially a pervert that he did doing masturbation things behind the rock that she blushes and screams *what there are cameras recording the activities*. Another soldier who is **Caboose** the most idiotic and stupid of the Blue team. Although she does not complain about the abnormal strength of this subnormal, but her intelligence is below 0.1 and her strength is 80%.

South sometimes laughed at what the reds and blues did, such as Tex being killed by a pink soldier. That if she laughed out loud. Because she didn't like Tex.

Returning to the present. south sharpens the view looking at where the four OSDT armor soldiers with sand color and different edge colors. The first person he sees is a person who is lying on the ground doing nothing and carefree, is lazy and is similar to the same behavior as Grif.

another soldier who has a dark blue border and is doing arm flexes quickly. He is an athletic and energetic, he is similar to Caboose. But unlike him. It is like a definitive soldier since 30 minutes ago, the military salute and the three companions did not greet one soldier in gray armor with an ice-colored visor and the other soldier who is in black armor with edgesdark red with gray visor.south knew it would be the top two.

The other two people who are playing rock paper and scissors. One is an edge with a maroon color and the other is an edge with an Aqua color. They both play that childish game.

"I bet he's going to win and he's going to do something vulgar ..." South said.

"What ...?" Asks Noble Six confused.

"The one with Aqua ..."

The one with Aqua begins to dance and moves the waists with his arms up.

"As I supposed ..."South said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"How do you know?" Six said looking at South.

"I've seen these guys who were testing men for the agents I worked with on the Freelancers project ..." South explains to Six about the event.

**Are you wondering why South and why Noble Six are here ...?, We see the Flashback a week ago.**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_One week before._****_Aurelium Imperium_**

After the two known legends from another world that were summoned by a strange elf woman who is completely naked, both were confused and stunned to see the unknown place.

"Where I am?"said one person who has advanced armor who is the dark green Mark VI Mjolnir model. .It is Master Chief looking around the unknown place and looking on the right side that he meets an acquaintance who has the MJOLNIR Mark V variant B armor in gray but everywhere there were bloods "Noble Six?"

"Sir..."Noble Six said and falls to the ground.

"Noble Six!" Master Chief shouts and kneels down to the unconscious Noble Six "hold on ..."

"Warriors ..." The Elf said. Chief looks at the elf. "Let me help your ally ..."The Elf raises her hand emitting a light blue glow and slowly descends it, launching the shiny particles that fly towards the body of Noble Six. arriving on the light and deadly wounds that he was fighting against the Shagelians battalion. He begins to breathe lightly.

"Who you are?"Chief said in a serious tone and when he looks at the body that is voluptuous and saw all the private parts where he had some golden chains hanging "can you cover yourself in something ..." He said looking the other way not to look at the parts.

"I am Serafina Lenatus, The Oracle of Serelus. You do not need to feel ashamed ..."

"Really put something on ..." Chief said in a serious tone "It's very awkward to talk to someone who shows a lot of skin and also private parts ..."

"Okay warrior ..." Serafina said calmly, raising her left hand and turning into a large crystal that ends up flying. "Now if it's better ..."

"You are a crystal after all ..." Chief said with slight surprise.

"I am an elf ... but I am also a Crystal of the Xexima of the Elves and Humans. I see your name is John ..." Serafina said turned into a crystal.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've seen a lot since I saw your eyes ..." Serafina said"liberator of the earth, your world was at war with the monstrous species and you are a great example of soldiers ... "

"You flatter me ... but why did you drag me to this place ... I was on a mission to ..."

"Acknowledgment about a strange light ... well, i was looking for warriors because the world is in danger ..." Serafina said with a worried tone.

"Of what?" Chief said confused. The Crystal emits a shine and a mirage comes out where Master Chief stands still and looks around the place that is a cleared land with many green grasses and birds flying. "What is this place?"

"This is Serelus ..."Serafina said calmly. "The home for humans and other peaceful species who want eternal peace ..."

Master Chief looks up at the sky where a white dove lands on the open palm. "It is a quiet place and nice views ..."suddenly the dove begins to convulse and turns into a crow.

"Gaaaaah!" The Crow flies, Master Chief looks ahead and the place drastically changed. Before it was a beautiful and peaceful land. it became a war zone with many medieval corpses.

"What the hell happened?" Said Master Chief looking around.

"It is war ... where all this happened ... a thousand years ago, a being was born within an obsidian colored fragment. Before he is born, the sorcerers found him in the realm of the underworld and when they wanted to do an experiment, the obsidian rock was broken, releasing and affecting all 9 sorcerers who were consumed and infected the darkness. when the nine sorcerers fell and became servants to the new dark lord named Balkazer ... "

the place changes drastically causing Master Chief to get a little shaken and he looks around it is a war field where there is a kingdom on fire and armies of demons and dragons flying.

"That is where Serelus is going to suffer ..."Serafina said with a worried tone. Master Chief looks around that there are many kinds of horrible monsters.

"It is where a coveted man has an infamous army ... but there is a warning that shows me ..."Serafina said and changes the place where there is a cave "If Balkazer wakes up again he will wake up along with his army of monsters ..."

Master Chief is petrified when he sees the large number of creatures with skeleton bones and their gray meats and black fangs and he begins to come out with aggressive growls with strong voices.

"Arrrrrrggggg!"

Master Chief raises the gun and suddenly returns to where he was and looks at the glass again. "What was that?"

"It was the vision from where got .."Serafina said and emits a glow" I have looked for a solution where there is a hope to save Serelus ... "

Master Chief looks up where the stars form the five figures that a group of people were seen and has weapons that he could not identify. Master Chief recognized the figures as those of a group of UNCS Soldiers. "Don't tell me I'm the only hope ...?"

"No ... you are the only people ... but I couldn't find more people. I only found seven souls who are from another universe."Serafina said opening the door that is the six people in different clothes and with different colors that have the same SPARTAN armor models. first person has light purple armor with green line the second person is dark purple with dark green lines. the third person is in white armor, the fourth person is light brown armor, the fifth person is in dark brown armor with a respiratory mask. The sixth person is in dark blue armor with black lines.

"What about these people?Chief said looking at the six people.

"They are your allies ... but they are sleeping in their dreams ... I brought them where they were in the world of souls and I saw the memories of the others. they worked for the project called Freelancers, They are all, York, Wyoming, South, North, Flowers and they have an enemy who betrayed them and her name is Connie. but when I wanted to look further everything was alive and while they wandered in the world of souls..when I went to another universe that is yours I was able to bring two living souls that would be you and that of Noble Six. You are going to lead the group of people to prevent the castrastofe that awaits Serelus. I need your skills so that you can defeat the servants of Balzakar ... "

"And what I win ..."Master Chief asks in a serious tone "I work for UNCS. But you said you can revive or bring the non-souls ..." Chief said in a serious tone looking at the glass.

"Do you want to bring Coartana?"Serafina said looking through the viewfinder looking deep into the heart and sees Coartana in the Master Chief's mind.

"You read my mind ..." Chief said in a serious tone "Are you going to bring her ...?" He asks, approaching the glass.

"We have a deal ... you are going to help protect Serelus and prevent the arrival of Balkazer ... and then I will call to bring your friend Coartana .." Serafina transforms into an elf again and raises her hand to close the treatment."We will make a contract. Defend Serelus and prevent Balkazer's arrival ... "Serafina said smiling.

"Deal done ..." said Master Chief squeezing his hand to the oracula.

"Well everyone wake up ...cSerafina said waking up the six people they wake up panting and get up.

3 seconds later.

As one would probably expect given the situation, there was immediate chaos, which meant there was a lot of screaming. York took a look at Wyoming respectively and fell into combat positions. North was surprised to see the South, and even more surprised when she ran to him and hugged him tightly as he cried. Wyoming had also put themselves in a fighting position after seeing York. As for Connie and Flowers, they were just trying to figure out how they weren't dead. Well, in Flowers' case, it would actually be more correct to say that he was trying to find out if he was really dead this time.

Flowers notices the three people in the present. one is a Spartan in old armor, the other is a spartan with a gray color and is lying on the ground. What he call the most attention is an elf with a crown of leaves and some gold decorations and she is completely NAKED !?

flowers scrubs the visor again and looks at the woman. "Is it me or am I in Eden?" Flowers said looking at the elf. His nose is bleeding behind his helmet. "Hello miss angel" Flowers said in a friendly tone.

Twins Dakota and C.T look at the three unknown people. North looked the other way and had a slight blush. South and C.T had an incredulous look when they saw the naked elf.

"What the fuck is this ... a stripper club?South said breaking the silence.

The only ones unaffected are York and Wyoming who looked at each other with hostile looks and active defenses.

"I don't know why you're still alive ... but I will gladly kill you back ..." Wyoming said in a challenging tone.

"Come get my damn Freench!" York yells as they both pounce to strike the first blow. suddenly both hands stop at both fists. One in York and one in Wyoming. They both look at the person in charge; He is a Master Chief.

"guys don't fight T-

"DON'T GET IN!" York and Wyoming yell at the same time, hitting Mastet Chief directly in the face.

POW

Master Chief stood still and didn't flinch. "You guys hit me ..." Master Chief said in an annoyed tone. "You want us to do it the good way or the bad way"

"Enough ..." Serafina said putting an end to the hostility "Excuse York and Wyoming. I know that you have enmities between yourselves and especially your Connie ..."refers to the two traitors (York and Connie) and the others involved.

"How do you know my name?" York asks surprised and looks into the eyes of the Oracula.

"I have seen the eyes of all of you looking at it for a second ... I can see the memories ... it's the Freelancers ... "Serafina said in a serious tone." I want you to- "She was interrupted by South.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"South shouts annoyed and covers his brother's eyes "You're going to be stupid to my brother like this pervert Flowers!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Flowers yells offended "I'm ashamed to see that naked lady!" He yells and looks back at the goddess.

SNAP

SNAP

It was the noise of cameras taking photos. South recognizes the sound of the cameras and threatens his fingers threateningly. "You really haven't changed anything idiotic you want me to give you a morphine so that you die quickly so that your allergy reacts ... "

"How did you know!" Flowers yells in shock.

"Enough!" Chief shouts in an angry tone.

Everyone looks at Master Chief. "Do you want to know why you are here?"ask everyone. "We are here that the world is in danger of a being called Balkazer ..."Master Chief explains to the six ex-freelancers about Serafina's reason and also about the vision where he showed the Army of the Dark ones that it was going to eradicate the entire Serelus continent.

He finishes explaining it, but they said in different answers.

"I'm not getting into ..." Wyoming said in a serious tone.

"Me neither ..." York said in a serious tone.

"Why?" Chief said, crossing his arm.

"I'm not going to work with this fucking French ..." York said pointing to Wyoming.

"Tell me ... come tell me in the face ..." He threatens York.

"I don't want to work ..." South said denying. "I don't want to work with this unknown exhibitionist ..." she said pointing to Serafina who put on a confused expression.

"Eh ... South, she was the one who brought us back to life .."North tries to convince South" Since Mr. Chief explained the situation to us, I say we work with the Oracle.. "

"Don't tell me you fell in love with this blonde ..." South teases causing North to become slightly nervous.

"How you dared -" He was going to say but South interrupts him.

"It's N-O ..." South said denying.

"I get into work ... I must pay the debt to the person who brought me alive ..." Flowers said offering. "I am a fan of fantasy things and I will gladly enter ..." He said giving Serafina a thumb.

"I don't want to put up with the moment ... What did I win when the mission ended? ..." Connie said in a serious tone.

"You lover. .." Serafina said surprising Connie. "Thomas .."mention the true one of a leader of the Charon insurrectionists. Connie's eyes snap open.

"She's the one who sees deep in your heart ..." Chief said. "Are you inside?"

Connie nods. South is puzzled and surprised that there were two people in agreement.

"And you Dakotas brothers ...you want peace, I will reward you when your mission ends ..." Serafina said looking into North's eyes.

North was going to say but South stops him "You are able to gain confidence so fast ..." she said with a serious tone and zero confidence to the oracula. "I had heard that word before ..."South said remembering where the Director promised to give the agents a benefit.

"You can trust me ... but I beg you I need your skills. York and Wyoming forget your enmities ..." Serafina said.

"Sorry miss ... I'm leaving ..."Wyoming said moving towards the door and Chief stops him interrupting the door. "Move on..."

"No..."

"Move or I'll break your jaw ..." Wyoming said threateningly. Chief frowns annoyed.

"Serafina ... you have a ring ..." asks Chief.

"It is outside my temple and there are my allies who are interested in meeting them ..." Serafina answers and snaps her fingers opening the door showing the large room and there are five people. four women in revealing clothing and one man in king's clothing.

"That they are the warriors what the Oracle summoned ..." Said the woman with fox ears and has four tails and a Japanese suit.

"They are Golems in armor created by the gods. Interesting ..." Said the pink long-haired woman dressed as a witch with a long dark black cape.

"I thought it would be bigger and sturdier and they would cast magic ... but they are human and Elf-sized ..." Said the little Halfing who has the dark green cape and white rough with huge breasts.

"Silence. the Oracle was right to summon the warriors of the gods. Serafina-sama could you explain to us who they are ... "said the young woman with reddish hair who has a knight's outfit but her armor is not complete, she only has forearms on both arms and a small skirt and she has a gold-handled sword with an emerald edge.

"They are warriors where the prophecy said, my dear allies ..." Serafina said calmly. "They are from the UNCS and the Freelancers. They are the professionals ... Iris could you lend them to the battlefield ..."

"For what?"Iris said of the reddish hair.

"Master Chief is going to demonstrate his abilities ..." Serafina said pointing to Chief.

* * *

15 minutes later.

Iris led the soldiers toward the arena. "Well Sir Chief, who are you going to fight ..."

"I'll fight all three ..."Chief said pointing to South, York and Wyoming. "If you lose you will work for me and if you win you can go quietly ..." Chief said in a serious tone.

"Good!" South shouts laughing. "I would like to fight later, don't complain that I seriously hurt you ..."

"Well ... it's time to break your jaw Master Chof ..." Wyoming taunts the name to Master Chief.

"It's Chief ... you are underestimating quite a bit ..." Chief said they enter the ring. York had a bad feeling about Chief.

Where the women of the Oracle alliance along with Flowers, Connie, North and Noble Six who got up a while ago.

"Is he really a suicide?" Asks Connie looking at Chief.

"He will definitely win ..." Noble Six said.

"Why do you say so?" Asks Flowers.

"It's a legend ..." Noble Six said looking at Chief who stretches his neck and arm.

"Aren't he going to use the sword?" Asks the witch.

"They are going to fight by hand ..."Serafina said. "Their fights are not vulgar like bar fights, they are different ..." South, York and Wyoming enter the arena and go on the defensive. "But Noble Six is right ... he is ...

Both three pounce towards Master Chief.

...able...

All three raise their fists towards Master Chief.

...from...

Master Chief looks up.

...win...

Master Chief dodges down and grabs South's leg, York raises the kick towards him but Chief stretches out his leg and uses South as a human shield that York accidentally hits South's abdomen. Wyoming wanted to grab the neck but Chief turns his kick to the face. And then he uses South as a stab at the two ex-freelancers.

the three were shocked and look again at Chief who is in fighting position "Come for my, Freelancers ..." He said gesturing.

* * *

**_09/23._**

**_Hours: 3:11 AM_**

**_In the Ken. in the Castle Garden._**

Maia followed Grif toward the Pelican. "Hey Vic!" Grif shouts where is the young man who comes out of the pelican.

"Hey man!" He yells cheerfullyVic greets and looks at Maia "Hello, young lady, I'm the pilot Vic ... my marital status is Single ..."

"Yeah ... yeah... hey you have cold beers in Pelican ..." Grif said.

"Sorry. I didn't bring cold beers ... I forgot them at Pelican. But I brought this ...Vic said pulling out a six-pack of coke.

"Great ..." Grif said grabbing the package. "And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sleep in the pelican ..." Vick said and yawned. "Today was hectic ... enjoy today .." Enter the pelican.

Grif pulls out the can and hands it to Maia. "Take a drink.."

Maia looks at the strange can and was confused. "What is it?"

"It's a Coca-Cola ..." Grif said opening a can and taking a sip.

"Hmmm ..."Maia looks everywhere on the can and starts to force from the wrong side.

"Not like that ... let me show you ..." Grif said and grabs the can and begins to open, letting out the gas from the soda that she surprised by the noise and passes it to him. "Drink without fear ..."

Maia takes a sip and her eyes widen as the cold soda touches the palate. "What's that taste?" Maia said surprised by the strange sweet taste and drinks back. the drink passes through the throat refreshing and removing the heat. "Waaaah" Maia sighs refreshed. "It's delicious..."

"Welcome to the club ..." Grif said and takes off his helmet revealing his face.

"I am surprised that you have rich drinks in the pelican ..."Maia said enjoying the coke.

"I always do behind Sarge's back. He mostly doesn't realize that I hide snacks in my hidden pocket ..." Grif pulls out the package of the family-sized sweet oreos cookies.

"What is it?"Maia asks who finished drinking the first can.

"It's the Oreo cookie with chocolates and cream ..." Grif opens the package and takes out a cylinder of cookies and passes it to Maia. "Try it ..."

"Hmmm ..."maia opens the oreo bag and eats a cookie.When she eats his eyes are wide and he smiles happily "delicious ... it would be better with beers ..."

"Hehehe ..." Grif laugh with a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Maia said confused.

"you looks like a little girl to you ..."

"Hey, I'm 24 years old ..." Maia said annoyed, hitting the shoulder.

"Hey I'm 32 years old so you must wake me up little girl ..." Grif said with mockery.

"Hmmp ..." Maia pouts and continues eating oreo. Grif hands him another can of coke and Maia grabs it and opens it with a drink. "You guys are strangers ..."

"Well ..." Grif said looking at the moon, "I haven't relaxed in a long time ..."

"Remember this crazy maniac in red armor that left you alone from the moment i was furious and wanted to kill you ..." Maia said remembering hours ago where Maia hanged Grif. "I want to apologize for attacking you without reason ..."

"Apologies accepted ..." Grif said smiling, surprising Maia.

"Hey, you're not angry ... you're not going to hit me ... or you're going to do things ... don't tell me that you're going to ask me to do those lewd things ..." Maia said pulling back.

"Nope ... not at all to apologize is to have no more enmities. Since tomorrow we will possibly be allies and we will all be happy ... "Grif said looking at the moon,Maia was confused and since she met Grif who is peaceful and relaxed, he is ready to rest. Maia smiles and looks at the moon.

"Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow ~" A familiar voice caught Grif's attention and he looks back to meet the dark haired man with curls and wearing a white coat "Tonight Kakaiana will be my wife tonight ~ ..."sing happily and dance michael jackson "Oh my wife oh Yeah ~ ..."

Maia laughed "That dance is so stupid ..." she laughs and looks at Grif who gets up and takes out his rifle. "Hey, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to commit murder ..."he said in a serious tone.

Maia was confused and noticed one. "Wait wait wait wait!" Maia grabs Grif's arm so he doesn't kill the dark man. "Can you explain who this person is!"

"It's Tucker ..."

"Tucker?"Maia said confused.

"The pervert in the Aqua armor ..."

"Ah ..." Maia said, remembering where Tucker wanted to hook Claudia that she upset. "It makes sense to kill him ... but why are you going to kill him?"

"She is going to fuck my sister.I don't want to he touch a single hair to my sister ... "Grif said angrily." Damn bets. Let me go and I want to kill him ... "

"Hey you want revenge ..." Maia asks and whispers into Grif's ear. "* whispers *" Grif puts on an evil face and smile like the Grinch.

"We'd better make a move ..." Grif said smiling.

* * *

In the castle hallway.

tucker is walking around in a white coat and had a bottle of wine "Yeah ... finally ... today it will be you and me my dear Kakaina ..." Tucker was going to knock on the door but his cell phone rings in his pocket. "Who will it be?"

**[KAIKAINA]**: Hello! :3

[TUCKER] Hey what's up. i'm in front of the door

[KAIKAINA: I am in the bathroom where there is a thermal room ... I am alone ...7w7

[TUCKER] Well, get out of the bath and I'll wait for you

Kaikaina is sending you a photo ...

[KAIKAINA: [PHOTO SEXY]

Tucker froze and his nose bled when he saw that Kaikaina sent a photo of a sexy bikini. He quickly wrote the message.

[TUCKER: In 30 seconds I will arrive.3

Tucker starts running excitedly. Behind the door where Tucker was going to open is the real Sister sitting and wearing a bored expression, "Where the hell is he?"

Tucker enters the bathroom quickly "Where are you!"

"Here ~ ..." said a voice coming from the sauna room. Tucker laughs pervertedly and lowers the robe that he is naked.

"Hehehe ... here I go this time I will make you hit the wall while I will crush you Bow-Chicka-Bo-" He said before seeing that the room is empty. "Hey, that's strange ..."tucker realizes there is an audio device.

"Come to me..."

"Come to me..."

Tucker realized it was a trap and he looks back where the door closes. "Hey Hey!"

Behind the door, those responsible were Maia and Grif who had the burlesque expression. Maia turns off the light in the bathroom inside and sticks something inside the door.

"It's dark!" Tucker yells. "I can't find the switch ..".He said trying to look for the switch in the middle of the darkness, "Hey, I stepped on something ... Oh, I bit something!" Tucker felt something prick him. "Aja I found the switch!" Scream and turn on the light and see where the bathroom is already infected with bees.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!" Tucker yells and starts banging on the door.

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD

"Well ... ready ..." Grif said and opens the door where Tucker comes out naked being chased by the angry bees.

"GET AWAY FROM ME !!Tucker yells being pecked by the bees and goes out the window "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Grif and Maia look at the destroyed window and they both look at each other and give them hive five in the hand. "Well done!" They scream at the same time.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cheat on him with your cell phone ..." Maia said looking at Grif's cell phone posing as his sister.

"Yes. That happens to make an indecent bet ..." Grif said laughing. "How long will it last .."

"Red bees are not poisonous. I was saving it for the fat mandeville but I did not imagine where he ran naked in the middle of Garden..."Maia said looking at Tucker naked screaming and running in the middle of the garden running away from the angry bees.

"That was the best night I had ..." Grif said smiling and watching Tucker suffer. Maia and Grif laugh together and it is the first time where they had something in common and there the friendship between the lazy and the ex-mercenary was born.

* * *

**_The next morning._**

**_In Simmons and Kaguya's room_**

**_11:30 AM._**

Simmons wakes up opening his eyes and yawns, he wanted to get up but he felt something heavy on the right side. Look to the right side that Kaguya is asleep and was hugging Simmons's torso. He blushes flushed and gets a little nervous. He wanted to wake her up but seeing the sleeping face. Simmons stood still and stared at the beautiful face. "You are beautiful ..." He said quietly as he was hypnotized looking at the face. her lips are pink and her fre

He felt a small temptation, he approaches Kaguya's face and closes his eyes to kiss her lips.

"SIMMONS!" A familiar voice yells. Simmons stands up suddenly and with a strong blush on his face and he looked all red as a tomato.

TOC

TOC

TOC

TOC

"Wake up Simmons it's breakfast time!" It's Sarge coming in and he sees Simmons putting on his boot. "Hey, why aren't you wearing your armor!"

"Sarge I just got up ..." Simmons said putting on the military boots. Sarge looks at Kaguya who is lying on the bed and wakes up.

"Good morning Sarge ..." Kaguya said saying good morning to Sarge.

"Simmons don't tell me what you had making babies?" Sarge said. Kaguya and Simmons blush upon hearing of Sarge.

"NO, WE DID NOTHING!" They scream at the same time.

"Ah..I thought Simmons is already a hairy breasted macho man ..."

"Stop Sarge... "Simmons said taking his Maroon armor." See you at breakfast ... "He said before leaving the room leaving Kaguya alone.

She lies on the bed and covers her face with her pillow. "Ahhhhhhh!" she screams quietly, choking on the pillow. "Why did I let him do that. If I was awake but he wanted to kiss me ... but why didn't I do anything ..."Kaguya woke up before Simmons said so.

**'You're beautiful..****You're beautiful...'**

"Ahhhh!" Kaguya screams embarrassed as she remembers what Simmons said and ends up throwing the pillow to the wall. "It must be the effect of the curse. Damn it… "Kaguya said getting up and starting to change and look at his arm where the tattoo is and see that there is a shameful task." It must be a joke! "Kaguya shouts angrily as she read the fifth task.

* * *

**In the dining room.**

**12:10.**

Simmons and Sarge made their way to the dining room following the castle maid. "Sarge how did you sleep?" Asks Simmons

"I slept sitting in the office ..." Sarge said with a tired and numb tone in his back"since I was rejuvenated yesterday ... I feel much better ... "

"We're already here ..." Said the maid who opens the door and finds the room spacious.

Sarge and Simmons find their friends who are sitting in different places. Caboose is taking tea and eating cookies from Prim's side who had a friendly expression and also has a cup of tea. Alicia had an annoyed look and was staring at Caboose. Tucker takes a cup and had an annoyed grimace and it was difficult to move his arm.

"Hey Tucker, are you okay?" Asks Sister who is sitting next to him.

"yes I'm fine ... I only have itching all over my body due to many mosquitoes ..."Tucker said complaining.

The only two culprits is Maia and Grif who is having breakfast and eating as if nothing had happened. But inside of them they are laughing out loud. Tex and Church are sitting next to Sister.

"It's been a long time since I've eaten ..." Church said taking a cup.

"That is a gourmet ..." Tex said admiring the elegant place.

Carolina is sitting next to Wash talking to Locus and Meta about the Cellestine meeting. Vick is with Ruu-Ruu explaining about the Pelican and the technologies that she started to listen to and had an excited look. Lopez is sitting with Donut who had a complete set of tea.

"Hey Sarge and Simmons. i save the place for you"!Donut yells in greeting. Sarge and Simmons were going to sit next to Donut but Kaguya grabs Simmons' hand in the back.

"Simmons let's sit together ..."

"Eh?" Simmons said confused and looked at Sarge "Sir?"

"Sit down with your girlfriend .."reply dry.

Simmons sits next to Kaguya. They were all present. Cellestine arrives opening the door. "Good morning everyone ..."

"Good morning Cellestine-sama ..." The six allies greet their goddess.

"I see that everyone slept well ..."

everyone nods. Cellestine sits in the middle of the table. "Well let's start talking about the new alliance ..." He said out loud. "Wash and Carolina I want to introduce someone ..."

Open the door, three men enter. they are Vault who has annoyed look and has bandage on his right arm. There is Hick who had the expression in Shock when seeing Grif sitting with Maia. Kin adjusts his glasses and looks at the 15 strangers at the table. "Interesting ..." .he said quietly and remembering where they fought with the dragon Nemesis. The only thing that caught his attention is Caboose, who is chosen from the sword of the late thousand-year-old Hero.

."Hello Vault and thank you for sheltering civilians away from the city ..."

"No need to ..." Vault said seriously and looked at Tex "what he fuck is that bitch?"

The victims of Tex gasped "Hey, I'd better retract ..." .Sarge said trying to save Vault.

"With that you have balls to speak that word to me, you want me to teach you ..." Tex stands up and snaps his fingers, "this time it will be your face .."

"Tex control yourself ..." Church said trying to calm his girlfriend. .Vault backs away and maintains his composure but inside him, he's a little scared.

"Enough. Vault you will be the ally of the reds and blues ..." Cellestine said pointing to Wash. "He is Wash and Carolina is the leader."

."Don't tell me I have to work with these good guys for nothing ..." Vault said.

"Hey, how dare you!" Sarge yells angrily. "I am Sarge the strongest of all the shotguns. If you had armor I would definitely shoot you!" Vault recognized Sarge.

."One moment I recognize you ..." Vault said angrily.

"Me.. who are you?" Sarge said without remembering anything.

"I'M VAULT THE DUDE WHO HIT ME!" Vault yells. Sarge began to remember.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK._**

**_8 HOURS BACK_**

."If Dyrek manages to conquer Nigramstia and I need many allies, I have plans under my sleeve and I assure you that Eostia will be for me" Vault said giving a triumphant smile until he heard music. "What the hell is this music?"

.Kin looks at the glass of water that is shaking "something is wrong ..."

THUUUUUMP.

in slow motion. Vault watches an unknown car slam in, smashing through the door of the tavern.

"A car ?!" Vault yells in shock.

."OUT OF MY WAY !!" a male voice yells.

The Warthog runs over Vault and is hung on the bumper and his face is stuck in the front glass. "What the fuck are you? !!"

"Ehh is there an annoying fly ??" .yells the man in red armor, it's Sarge driving and presses the button to activate the wiper and passes by pouring water on Vault's face and passes two wipers on his face growling annoyed. "Hey get out of my sight !!"

."You're dead!!" Yells angry Vault.

"Vault!" A familiar voice yells. Vault looks back at Sarge who is Maia hanging another man but in the same armor as Sarge but unlike orange.

"Maia !?" .Vault yells in surprise.

"YOU'RE HANGING ME BITCH !!" he yells holding his breath that is Grif.

"Savage !!" Sarge yells and turns around and Vault grabs the windshield. "Move. I don't see anything. Donkey meat is not transparent !!"

."Well stop the car !!" Vault yells impatiently. Grif grabs the seat belt and puts it on

"You better get out of the car and scream like a girl," Grif said mockingly.

"WHAT?!" Maia yells.

"OK!".Sarge yells before stepping on the brake and causing Maia and Vault to fly through the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!" they both yell and they fall towards the water source.

SPLASH !!.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Ah you're the fly guy ..." .Sarge said recognizing Vault as a fly. Vault frowns angrily.

"Cellestine-sama. You want me to work for a group of idiots ..." Vault said pointing to the group. "And have me work with this tormentor ..." Vault said pointing to Sarge.

."Vault ... I know you see at first glance that they are idiots ... but they are professionals and especially Wash, Carolina, Meta, Locus and Tex. They are capable of entering the fortress ..." Cellestine said.

"Vault, the goddess is right ..so it is better to work with them. Since the one in blue armor defeated the dragon and saved Ken. So it's better to have them as allies .. "Kin said studying the group and also the armor he never saw.

."I object to working with this fat orange." Hick said. Grif looks up.

"Come on my friend. We will be inseparable ..." Grif said with a friendly tone but inside he is threatening him.

"Yes. With Grif and you they would be good friends ..." .Maia said smiling. Hick had an annoyed grin already remembering that Grif threatened him with death.

"Okay. But my arm must recover for three days ..." Vault said and looked at Tex. "Since she is responsible for injuring my arm ..."

.'"I'm sorry, Mr. Machist" Teases Tex.

"You guys are agree?" Cellestine asks everyone.

"Yes. But we have the greed ..." Carolina said. "We are not going to kill dark elves ..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts in the present.

."You're crazy!" Alicia yells. "They are assassins who killed our people!" She screams angrily.

"We spoke to Olga yesterday." .everyone gasped upon hearing the name "she had reason to declare war on all of you, because the high-class humans enslaved the dark elves. That must cut ..we are not the genocides killing the species with intelligences. We can kill monsters. But not the dark elves ... "Wash said in a serious tone.

"If we are to kidnap Olga and end the war ..Make a peace treaty and a meeting with you. We will bring her in unscathed and intact." Carolina said in a serious tone.

"She deserves to die for all the acts she has done!" Claudia yells, hitting the table.

."And besides how are we going to do it without killing anyone ..." Vault said with an annoyed tone and against which they are willing not to kill the dark elves.

"We are going to use our tactical weapons as we did with the people of Alicia and Claudia ..we are going to guard the army in our frigate ship ... "Locus said entering the conversation.

"But Olga's army has two thousand dark elves and there are like thousands of civilians and children ..but you are going to spare those dirty dark elves' lives "Kin said with a disgusted tone.

"If you want to end the war. Make a peace treaty. Thus we will win without the blood of humans and elves. We will only kill the ogres and goblins." .Carolina said in a serious tone. "If we kill the dark elves and kidnap Olga. She will not agree to surrender, we will not work to exterminate dark elves ..." she said crossing his arm. .Cellestine thought well where remembering the death toll from a hundred years of war. It should end the war without massive casualties.

"Okay. I allow you to guard the dark elves at their headquarters ..I will send the knights to help tidy up their headquarters ... "Cellestine said looking at Carolina." I will send the knights to raid the properties and also the slave black market. .In five days Vault and you will start going to Garan to defeat Olga ... "

"Good. So that day will be the beginning of our alliance. We left ..." Carolina said getting up.

"Wait ..." Alicia said, getting up. ."I want to take Caboose to my kingdom ..." He said in a serious tone.

"For what?" Asks Wash.

"I need to take him to my church ..." Alicia said.

"I mean they are getting married now!" Sister yells in surprise.

"Not yet. .I need proof ... the church illuminates the chosen one. Caboose's blood must be analyzed by the source if he is worthy ... I want to make sure .. "Alice said annoyed and drags Caboose." Come with me ... come on Prim ... "

"Wait Onne-sama ..You shouldn't treat him if your husband saved your life! "She scolds her cousin a bit.

"That is not my husband!" Alice answers angrily. Wash was going to contradict.

"Leave him. We'll give him five days," Carolina said. .Simmons gets up and Kaguya grabs his hand.

"I want Simmons to go with me to my kingdom and stay for a week .." Kaguya said in a serious tone and grabbed Simmons by the hand.

"Sarge are you ..." Simmons was going to ask Sarge.

."Approved. A week with your wife ..." Sarge said cheerfully. Kaguya gestures to his warriors to go.

"Kaguya why .." Simmons said.

"I will explain it to you in the carriage ..." Kaguya said going to the door that leaves the dining room.

."I am envious that those two are on vacation for a week. And worst of all they got girlfriends on a damn day!" Shouts Tucker envying Caboose and Simmons.

"Well we'll be leaving ..." .Carolina said and looks at Vick "Vick prepares the ship ..."

"Okay Madam ..." Vick said cheerfully. Everyone goes to the garden that the Pelican is landed on.

They all separate and go towards their respective destinations but Vault was angry.

."No deaths for the dark elves ..." Vault growls and hits the wall. "Damn idiots ..."

* * *

Not far from the Frigate near the Garan border.

Chloe sneaks around and hides in the bush and peeks from afar at the large crashed ship. "Well..I need to kidnap an idiot and decapitate him to show who gets in ..." Chloe said pulling out her sword. "Well what would be the first idiot ..." .Chloe watches from afar until she notices the noise of branches and hides in the bush.

"Man ... I don't like this ..." The annoyed voice said. "We are looking for ammunition and also for those idiots ..."

"We need to talk calmly ..they may be confused ... "Another voice said.

Chloe leans out and looks at two people who have the strange armor.

Chloe looks out and finds that there are two people in different armor. .one is light blue with light blue edges and three eyes. Another is a person in black armor.

"Jax finds firewood and I'll look for a deer ..."

Jax separates from the man in black armor. Chloe knew it would be one of the reds and blues. ."I found the first idiot ..." Chloe sneaks up on the man's back. "You're going to die ..." Chloe said, sheath drawn the sword.

"Victor behind you!" A female voice screams.

the Man turns back and grabs Chloe by the hand, stopping the sword. "What are you doing with that sword?"

Chloe was going to hit him towards the helmet but he grabs her hand. "Who are you, who sent you?" He ask his questions. ."Are you one of Radomira's or black dogs or spies?"

"No. I'm not what you're asking me," Chloe yells hostilely.

"What are you doing here?" The man said hostilely and took out the Magnum Tactical. "Who are you?".he said and took out the safety of the weapon "I'll have to shoot you if you don't tell me your name and who you work for ..."

* * *

Somewhere else.

We see a person in a black robe who is in the carriage of a farmer. ."Wow, thanks for protecting me from the lizardmen ..."

"You're welcome. It was always duty as a UNCS soldier ..." The man said with a kind tone, "I get off here ..."

"Okay. Good luck what you're looking for ..." The old man said. ."Goodbye David ..."

"Bye ..." David said and walks towards the village.

[David...]

"Wolf?"

[I found them...]

"To whom?"

[The Reds and Blues ... but there are three people alive ... Tex, Church and Maine ...]

"They too ... what did you look for?"

.[i Listen to the conversation. They will initiate the invasion within five days ...]

"Five days ... 120 hours ..." David said, syncing his digital watch. "When they initiate the invasion ... there we will enter ..."

[What about the others ...]

."That depends on them. We do not want to alarm them and spread panic ... because they do not know if they are black dogs, they are followers of Radomira ..." David said and looks at the poster. "See you at town Monts ..." David walks past the sign he said.

Monts town. Close to Ken.

The Monts village is where the village near the Ken kingdom is. "Five days ... 120 hours ... I will not disappoint you Vlascovich ..." He said in a serious tone as he walked.

**120: 00: 00 to Invasion.**

**119: 59: 59.**

**119: 59: 58.**

**119: 59: 57.**

**119: 59: 56.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the new chapter. Please leave positive reviews to continue writing. In three or four days I will publish the new chapter of SPEC OPS.**

.


End file.
